


Falling Never Felt so Good

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Bayley, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Roleplay, Somehow Kayfabe compliant mostly, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 116,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: For Becky, tonight was supposed to be just another night. Thanks to Bayley and Sasha it ends up being the beginning of something completely unexpected. If two's good, why not three?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 958
Kudos: 393





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just a random idea that popped into my head one night and I just had to write it. Enjoy the craziness!

Becky wasn’t happy. Not at all.

Her patience had worn thin long ago and Bayley attacking her a few weeks ago had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back.

Ever since she’d taken the title off Charlotte last year her life had been different. She hadn’t lied at all when she said she knew there was a massive target on her back nowadays. Beating Ronda and becoming Becky 2 Belts at WrestleMania had only made it even worse.

She’d been run ragged moving back and forth between brands to defend her belt and take on multiple challengers. Becky had to be in control at all times. Not a second passed where she wasn’t on high alert. Even when she was in her own hotel room after a show, she hardly relaxed.

She was sure she’d lost weight. If the continually growing amount of concealer it took to hide the bags under her eyes weren’t enough to tell her to slow down, then the fact she’d fallen asleep on accident multiple times in the last few weeks sure was.

It didn’t stop her though. She couldn’t stop. This was her time and she’d be damned if anyone stole what was hers. She’d fall over dead before she slowed down.

Which brought her back to the present, staring over at Sasha and Bayley as they casually sat in the backstage area like they’d done nothing wrong. The brunette sitting with a calm grin on her face as Sasha sat sideways on her lap, playing with the end of Bayley’s new haircut. Both looking far too happy and content for people who’d crossed her.

For a brief second Bayley caught her eye as she gently brushed Sasha’s blue hair over her shoulder.

Becky wouldn’t admit it but Bayley attacking her had stung worse than any of the other times she’d been betrayed over the years. She’d expected it from Sasha and had finally learned to say no to Charlotte’s tempting ways after years of letting her get away with anything. She simply hadn’t seen it coming from the bubbly, always happy personality.

Something in Bayley’s eyes was different nowadays and Becky actually found herself breaking their brief staring contest first. A feeling in her chest that she couldn’t put a finger on that sent her heart racing.

For a single moment she actually envied the two’s relationship. No matter how they acted to others Bayley and Sasha always seemed so happy with each other and it was a rare moment when they weren’t physically connected in some way.

She hated how much she craved that sort of connection. She hated it even more that she was jealous of them specifically.

A loud whistle captured her attention and drew her eyes back to the pair. Sasha grinning over at her with amusement and Bayley crooking one finger in a ‘come here’ motion that Becky found herself obeying almost instantly even if she didn’t know why.

“What’re yous two doin’? Wanted me to come over and see what two bitches look like?” Becky quipped.

Sasha growled and made a move to get off her partner’s lap but with just a gentle hand on the shoulder from Bayley she backed down. Clearly still mad but letting the other woman deal with it.

“Now, now Becky that’s no way to talk to us. Don’t you want to be a good role model. What would all the kids who look up to you think?” Bayley said with a composure Becky had very rarely seen in her till recently. Even with a glare that had made men back down before, Bayley looked completely unbothered. Eyes locked onto Becky’s as she deliberately lowered her hand to Sasha’s thigh and rubbed tiny circles into the smooth, caramel skin there. Daring Becky to not look down.

It was only for a brief second, but during that moment her eyes had a mind of their own and she couldn’t stop them from looking down. Breath noticeably hitching for a brief moment against her own accord, jolting her eyes back up away from the tantalizing sight.

Bayley smirked when Becky’s eyes met her again. Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow that Becky most definitely was not noticing. “I’m waiting Becky.”

Becky wasn’t sure exactly what it was about this new Bayley that her on edge, but for the first time in a long time she was caught off guard. The other wrestler had an aura about her that made her feel uncomfortable, yet oddly drawn in at the same time.

“Becky?”

The woman in question blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear the odd fog that had rolled in. Making a show of straightening her spine and standing tall so that she could look down her nose at the two. “You’re goin’ ta be waitin’ a long time if ya think I’m gonna let you lecture me.”

Over the last year or so Becky had gotten used to people falling for her abrasive act hook, line and sinker. The trash talk was part of the show, but it hadn’t failed to get her opponents emotional. From Ronda, to Charlotte everyone had seemed to get rattled by her words.

But not Bayley.

She sat remarkably still. Eyes studying Becky like she was a piece of abstract art that needed to be understood deeper than the surface. Dark pools that hinted at a depth Becky hadn’t seen before and wasn’t sure if she wanted to see more of.

“Who the hell do you think you are bitch!” Sasha angrily spat out from her place on Bayley’s lap. Her fury turning towards Becky in a heartbeat. “You can’t talk to her like that. I’ll-“

“Down Princess.” Bayley calmly spoke into Sasha’s ear just loud enough for Becky to hear. Her fingers subtly digging into the chocolaty skin beneath that shuddered in their wake. Even as her focus was on Sasha, Bayley stared sidelong at the Irish woman. “She doesn’t know any better. Yet.”

Sasha’s head rapidly turned back to Bayley and her face was stuck in a stunned expression. “Really?”

Becky was nothing if not stubborn and wasn’t even paying attention to Sasha. Stuck on the last words Bayley had said and taking it as a challenge. Puffing her chest out much to Bayley’s obvious amusement, her own growing irritation in return. Nothing she did seemed to phase the former Huggable One and for once she didn’t feel in control of the situation.

Even when she was getting beat up by Ronda with an already bad knee she’d felt in control, but this was something else.

She thought she was dealing with the old Bayley, who simply had a new paintjob but that clearly wasn’t the case anymore. It was actually thrilling on a level and Becky couldn’t help herself but find herself more and more curious about the woman she thought she knew. If she was smart, she’d retreat and comeback with a better plan, but Becky’s pride could be easily exploited. Especially by someone who knew who Becky was before becoming The Man as Bayley had.

“You wanna say that ta my face there Bayley. Or you gonna keep hiding behind that smurf ya got on yer lap there?”

“You little fu-”

“STOP!” Bayley said in a booming, commanding voice. She’d only been speaking to Sasha, but she couldn’t help but notice how Becky froze for a second as well. “I’m giving you a warning Becky. Stop with the instigating. It won’t get you anywhere with me and it will just put Sasha in a bad mood that I have to deal with.”

Becky breathed in through her nose as her entire body tensed up. Every ounce of her attention finely attuned to the women before her. It was like the world around them didn’t exist and for a second Becky was lost. Drifting closer to their world as gravity threatened to pull her in further. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I don’t like lyin’.”

Bayley chuckled and pulled out her phone with the free hand as her other went back to rubbing calming circles onto Sasha’s thigh. Which Becky continued to pretend and not notice.

It was Becky’s turn to raise an eyebrow as Bayley completely ignored her in lieu of whatever on her phone she apparently deemed more important. Impatience manifested into crossing her arms and noisily tapping her toe. Which festered into a fire that consumed all her rational thought. Her normal unyielding control over her own emotions falling away to something pure and unfiltered. The Man wasn’t holding the reigns right now.

“I swear I’ll smash that phone if you keep disrespectin’ me like that.” Becky was seething with unadulterated emotion. All the more incensed because she knew she was losing whatever this game between them was. She shouldn’t be so flustered by Bayley of all people. She couldn’t be.

“Shh.” Was all the response Bayley was going to give her. Scrolling through her Twitter as she held back a grin at how easy it was to play Becky against herself.

“That’s it! I don’t care what yer doin’ or what’s scheduled. You and me are havin’ a match. Now!”

She slowly lowered her phone and finally gave Becky the courtesy of looking her in the eye again. “No.” She said and went right back to her device.

Becky didn’t have an immediate response ready. Stunned into silence from disbelief. Blood pumping through her veins and preparing her body, but for what she wasn’t sure. “No? You can’t just say no to me.”

“I just did. So how about you leave me and Sasha alone, and go play The Big Bad Man somewhere else. I’m sure you can find someone who’s still scared of that act.” Waving a dismissive hand and continuing to ignore Becky. A cheeky grin splitting across Sasha’s face as she watched the redhead get increasingly fed up with Bayley’s attitude.

The redhead’s eyes widened, and her nostrils dangerously flared. Teeth grinding together as she set her jaw tightly. Hands squeezing into fists at her side. “You just earned yourself the beating of a lifetime.” Sending a death glare at Sasha when she dared to laugh at her words. As if she knew something Becky didn’t.

“That’s real cute Becky but I’ve got some important thing on my plate right now. Have you seen Sasha’s Instagram lately? I’m trying to decide which picture of Ryu and her is the cutest. The one where they both have those sailor hats on, or when they’re just cuddled up on the couch together.” Bayley looked up at Sasha and called her attention immediately without a word. “What do you think cutie?” Both women acting as if an angry Becky wasn’t barely more than arm’s length away.

Sasha giggled and jokingly pushing Bayley’s shoulder. Totally at ease and unburdened. “Stop it. Why do you have to be so damn charming.”  
  
Bayley smiled widely at Sasha, completely focused on the blue haired woman. Stretching her neck to press a quick peck of her lips against Sasha’s tiny, perfect nose. “It just comes naturally with you. It’s not hard when I’ve got the most beautiful woman in the world on my lap.”

Becky was silently fuming. She didn’t want to think about why those last words made her stomach flop and just focused on being angry. It was far easier that way. “That’s it!” She yelled. The loud, suddenness of it making Bayley and Sasha turn their eyes to her with curiosity. “I’m going out to the ring. You better be there too.” Stomping away after her declaration without looking back to see if they were following.

She was on a mission as she stomped through backstage and walked right on up to the curtain before someone had the gall to try and stop her. Roughly throwing off the poor low level employee’s hand and pushing through out onto the stage. Halfway down the ramp before some audio technician realized what was happening and played her music.

Backstage Bayley had moved ever so slightly so that she could view one of the many video screens backstage that constantly were showing Monday Night Raw as it happened. “Be a good girl and turn the volume up.”

Sasha pouted for a second and hopped off the comfortable lap she’d been using as a chair. Walking over to the screen and finding the volume button on the side. The voices of WWE commentators coming through as it increased steadily till Bayley nodded and let Sasha come back to her side where she slowly stood up from her seat.

_“… this is a surprise for sure. Becky Lynch making an unscheduled appearance apparently.”_

_“And she doesn’t look that happy about something. I’d hate to be on The Man’s hitlist.”_

Becky normally stood still when she was speaking in the ring, but she had to start pacing in a circle or her hands would start shaking. She was grateful when one of the ring crew finally gave her the mic she asked for. It gave her hand something to do. “So, where are you? Huh? You going to sit back there and be a coward? Too scared to come out here?”

Bayley smiled as she heard the desperate, playground insults coming from the normally silver tongued woman. Leaning against the wall with no intention of giving the Irish spitfire what she wanted at this point.

“Come out here! Now!” Becky let the mic drop to her side as she glared at the ramp for a good twenty seconds before her whole body started to shake in rage. “What’ll it take? My title on the line. Done. I don’t care.”

There was a tiny bit of dirt under Bayley’s nail that she just noticed. Nonchalantly picking at it, unfazed by anything said so far.

“Bayley! You braindead moron! Get. Out. Here.” She swept her free hand through her hair when the stage remained frustratingly unchanged. Pulling at the roots of her auburn hair out of sheer frustration. “Fine. A title shot won’t get your attention. How about this. I’ll put my career on the line for a chance to wipe that smug look off yer head. I know you can hear me back there!”

It only took another ten seconds for Becky to get her wish as Bayley’s music suddenly began. The dark haired woman walking out with a confident grin and Sasha right at her side as always. Microphone in hand with only two words on her lips. “I accept.”

The impromptu match started out fast. Becky could hardly contain her eagerness to get her hands on Bayley and jumped on her quickly. Starting off on the offensive right away.

Despite her early start Becky was sloppier than usual and lost her advantage after being a bit too eager to hit Bayley, opening herself up to a quick counter slam.

They went back and forth for a few minutes and Becky only got more frustrated as time passed. She’d been so confident that she would be able to dominate the woman who held what should still be her belt.

Becky was a second late to blocking a lot of Bayley’s moves. She felt so compelled to keep an eye on Sasha at ringside that her focus kept splitting for tiny seconds here and there. Even though she’d made no move to interfere at all and had been standing against the barricade with her arms crossed most of the time.

After a particularly hard slam Bayley had Becky where she wanted. Flat on the ground as she ascended the turnbuckle so she could drive an elbow down into Becky’s sternum.

Out of necessity, Becky rolled from the ring to the outside. Taking the brief reprieve to try and gather herself back together. Doubled over at the waist from the pain in her back as she tried to get her breath back.

It was a natural instinct to react violently when she felt a hand on her back. Spinning around and striking a soft target hard with the point of her elbow. Sending them crumbling down to the mat.

It only took a second to realize that it wasn’t Bayley she hit, the blue hair being a dead giveaway. Sasha flat on her back, eyes dazed and unfocused from the blow. Becky was rooted to the spot, staring down at Sasha as her mind noted how the hand on her back hadn’t felt threatening. Now that she thought about it, could Sasha have been expressing concern?

It only took a few more seconds to realize she’d made a mistake when a boot hit her in the side of the face and sent the world spinning. Barely able to stay upright dazed as she was.

There wasn’t any time to recover though. Before she knew it, Bayley was following up with more strikes. An unrelenting assault fueled by an intensity Becky had never seen before in Bayley. Each hit coming faster than the last till all she could do was fall to one knee and hold her arms up as a shield.

The movement opened up room for Bayley to wrap her boa constrictor like arms around Becky and lift her back up for her finisher.

Instead of doing the move right away Bayley moved them until she was lined up next to the ring post and then put all she had into the throw. Slamming Becky’s back against the LCD post so hard it began to malfunction and cease working.

Becky was in agony on the floor as her back flared up with pain. It felt like she’d never be able to breathe properly again.

Bayley knelt down next to her with a serious look and grabbed onto the base of Becky’s ponytail. Yanking her head off the ground and holding it up with just the hair so that she could look into the dark haired wrestler’s eyes. “You don’t get to hit her. Think of this as lesson one.” Enunciating each word with harsh intent.

Becky hardly had any time to process those words before the grip on her ponytail became so intense, she had no choice but to follow along with Bayley and stand up, lest she lose a chunk of hair.

She was hurled back into the ring and before she could even think of standing up Bayley was already there. Stamping her foot directly onto Becky’s hair so she couldn’t move much at all.

If Becky was honest with herself, she didn’t know if she had it in her to kickout if Bayley decided to pin her, but the other wrestler seemed to have a different plan in mind. Pulling her back to her unsteady feet. Surprisingly helping Becky keep her balance with gentle hands at her hip and shoulder.

If it weren’t for Bayley being there Becky would inevitably fall back to the ground. Feeling oddly supported and confusingly content being in her arms. Feelings that she didn’t have the strength to question right now and found herself sinking into.

One of Bayley’s calloused yet still remarkably soft hands cupped her cheek and Becky didn’t have the strength to not lean into it.

“This is going to hurt. Don’t make it worse than it needs to be.” Bayley said, her smile looking a bit sad, or maybe it was a bit of regret or remorse. She just couldn’t focus enough to tell right now.

For the second time, Becky was caught unaware by Bayley and the other woman moved seamlessly behind her and emulated Sasha perfectly. Hitting the backstabber with both knees driving into her back and nearly shutting her body down right there. Smoothly rolling the move right into the bank statement and wrenching on Becky with all she had.

Becky wished she could take the suplex against the post again. At least with that blow it was one single big moment of pain. This was unbearable. The pressure on her neck and spine driving tears to her eyes out of her control.

Her pride wouldn’t let her simply tap out. With whatever strength she had left Becky crawled slowly closer to the rope. Reaching out with one of her hands as far as she could manage. Her fingers getting so close that she could just barely hit the rope with her fingernail. 

Just before she could reach them though, Bayley delved deep in her memory and began stomping on Becky’s extended fingers without mercy until she had no choice but to pull them back to her body for protection.

“Just tap Becky.” Bayley’s voice sounded unbelievably calm considering the situation. “All you have to do is tap to me and it’ll all be fine.”

Becky wouldn’t give in right away. The stakes of the match suddenly becoming real. She’d hadn’t even thought about it when she made the offer.

“Submit before this gets worse honey.” Bayley slowly started to apply more pressure, but Becky wouldn’t let herself tap. Her entire existence was blinding pain and stubborn pride that wouldn’t allow her to stop.

Bayley decided to end this now and really leaned her weight into the hold. Forcing Becky’s upper body up off the canvas and folding backwards over itself in a way the body wasn’t meant to bend.

Each second seemed to last a year for Becky and the bright lights above her slowly began to dim. The odd thought entering her mind that the arena must be losing power when really it was her grip on consciousness slipping away.

Bayley was well aware of when Becky’s body started shutting down. She frowned and sighed while continuing to apply force. She’d hoped that Becky would be ready for something more, but she was obviously still too wrapped up in her image right now.  
  
As the in ring victory drew closer Bayley felt something brush the side of thigh. Unable to hide her grin when she realized it was Becky’s hand weakly slapping her tights.

She’d won more than just a match.

Finally letting go of the hold and turning Becky back over to her lie flat on her back into a more comfortable position. Taking a moment to brush the sweaty strands of crimson that had fallen from the ponytail into her face before getting up and moving to the ropes.

Bayley completely ignored the referee trying to raise her hand and rolled out the ring to fawn over Sasha, lavish her with attention and care for the lump from Becky’s elbow. 

She’ll take care of her princess first and give Becky time to come to grips with what just happened.

But Bayley would make sure she knew before they left the arena tonight.

Those thoughts had to be put on the back burner for now though.

Bayley kept her hands on Sasha at all times just like the possessive little brat always wanted, helping her up the ramp and backstage.

“Let’s get you some ice for that bump she gave you.” Bayley softly spoke as she let Sasha rest her head on her shoulder.

“Can we watch some Netflix before you go all grr on her?” Sasha jutted out her bottom lip and pouted with puppy dog eyes. “Please. My head hurts and I want my Bayley time.”

“You always want Bayley time.” The aforementioned woman amusedly teased.

“I don’t see the problem with that.” Sasha countered.

Bayley chuckled and dipped her lips down to connect with Sasha’s and steal the younger woman’s breath away in an instant. Nipping at that pouty lower lip and pulling away to a mewl of discontent. “Don’t worry. You might need to learn how to share soon though.” The rumble of a growl from Sasha made Bayley laugh again. “But yes. We can go back to the locker room once I get some ice.”

“And watch Netflix. We’re still behind on _The Good Place.” _Sasha whined.

“Of course.” Bayley agreed even as she rolled her eyes at her precious boss. “We can watch whatever you want cutie.” 

Both women walking through the curtain backstage without looking back at the ring where Becky was slowly coming back to with the realization of what just happened slowly settling through the haze.

She’d lost far more than just a match.


	2. Reinforcing the Lesson

Bayley made sure to keep the ice on Sasha’s bump for exactly twenty minutes before taking it away and gently pressing her warm lips against the chilly side of her girl’s head.

They’d been comfily snuggled on the small sofa of Bayley’s private locker room, a privilege of being a champ in this business that she never turned down. Sasha was nursing her injury for all it was worth, using the other woman as a glorified pillow. Lazily smiling as she watched the laptop screen they’d set up on a table.

“I’m going to go shower cutie. You stay here and keep watching. I’ll get a fresh ice pack for you later.” Bayley stated as she set a timer for exactly twenty minutes so she knew when to reapply the ice without risking any damage to Sasha’s delicate skin. Untangling herself and standing up, earning a sad mewl from the woman she left behind. “Don’t worry Princess. Just a quick shower. I’ll be back before you know it.” Bending down to kiss Sasha’s forehead before walking towards the attached bathroom.

“Can I join you Bay? Pwease!” Sasha pouted with the most adorable face she could muster.

Bayley chuckled but made it clear in her voice that she was serious. “Not now. We don’t have enough time for that. How about this, as long as you play nice when we see Becky, I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the hotel. Deal?”

Sasha frowned and gave Bayley her puppy dog eyes. “What makes you think I wouldn’t play nice with her? I feel like you’re being a little judgmental.”

Bayley knew exactly what Sasha was doing and she gave a stern look to the brat. Checking the timer on her phone with a quick glance. “Promise me right now. I’ve got 18 minutes and 35 seconds left to take my shower and get you ice so every second counts… NOW Sasha!”

On a normal night Sasha might have pushed more but Bayley entire demeanor screamed that she would regret pushing her tonight. “Alright I promise.”

“You promise to what?”

“I promise to play nice with Lucky Charms tonight Daddy.” Sasha conceded, waiting till Bayley nodded and started walking again before adding, “But if she’s mean to me, I’m not going to just sit there and let her.”

Bayley stopped on a dime and turned around. “I understand. Just don’t start anything yourself. If she does, I’ll handle it… But-” An amused smile stretching across Bayley’s mouth. “I kind of like it when you two get all mad at each other. It’s cute.” Jumping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her without waiting for a response.

She only had just over 17 minutes to get showered and wash away all the grimy sweat from her match.

Then she could get her Princess a fresh icepack and find her new fiery little kitten. Her body buzzing with anticipation of the showdown as she stepped beneath the warm shower spray.

Bayley was under no illusion that just because Becky had tapped to her in the ring, that she’d just roll over outside of it. Her bad habits were already too ingrained. Reinforced over time because of Charlotte’s inability to understand her actions had consequences.

She could still vividly remember hearing stories from Carmella about how devastated Becky had been when she’d been sent to Smackdown, left to deal with the drop all alone. How after every PPV everyone on Smackdown knew Becky would disappear that night and then be a mess for the next few days.

She’d been angry on Becky’s behalf back then and the memory still brought back fresh anger at Charlotte for either not knowing, or not caring about what their infrequent sessions did to the Irish woman.

From what she gathered from afar, The Man was Becky’s way of finally distancing herself from that toxic relationship, but her newly erected walls stayed up for everyone else as well. She’d been watching her for some time and had been paying extra close attention since WrestleMania.

She missed the sweet girl Becky had been before. Bayley didn’t mind the increased confidence or the strength she exuded but through addition there had been subtraction. It was an increasingly rare sight to see a glimpse of the old goofball that she’d been good friends with in the past. The girl who’d once livestreamed her own failure with a can opener to the world. 

If it took attacking her and rattling that cage she’d put herself in, Bayley would gladly bear the burden since she knew it would be worth it in the end.

Becky may have others fooled but Bayley noticed the little things. The way her gear fitted a bit looser than it should, and how her moves weren’t as smooth as they used to be. Visibly tired just minutes into her matches when she was unable to hide it anymore.

It’d be hard to overcome Becky’s well deserved defenses, but Bayley was nothing if not patient. She was never one to back down from a challenge and Becky Lynch would mostly certainly be just that.

But damn if it wasn’t a challenge she was more than happy to take on.

_________

Becky wasn’t paying any attention to her surroundings as her feet took her towards her private locker room. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed how everyone in her path quickly scampered out of her way without being told.

The strap of her shiny red belt dragged along the ground, hanging limply from her hand.

It didn’t matter anymore anyways.

When she finally made it inside her room the first thing she did after slamming the door shut was to fling her belt across the room where it loudly crashed into the wall and landed uncaringly somewhere on the ground.

Her life was over.

All she had was this job. This was everything to her now.

She’d sacrificed all she knew to get this title. Taken the leap of faith and walked away from everything she’d known.

She was floating and there was no gravity to pull her back down.

The ground under her feet didn’t feel real anymore and it might as well have not even been there.

Becky didn’t know what to feel right now. It was too much. Everything she’d gone through had somehow led to this. Her emotions reached their inevitable, crescendo. Months of pressure building up without any outlet only led to one thing.

Explosion.

The first thing to go was the large LCD screen on the wall. Tearing it down and letting it smash to the ground. Bits of plastic shattering off and the glass resembling a spiderweb of cracks. 

That wasn’t enough though. She flipped the coffee table over and sent it flying into the wall where two of the wooden legs embedded themselves into the sheetrock.

She wished there was something else to break, but her hands just wouldn’t stop shaking.

Brief anger at Bayley was quickly snuffed out when she remembered this was all her doing. She was the one to offer her career for a chance to beat up the other woman. How had she been so stupid?

Maybe a shower would help clear her mind.

It did little to help though and Becky was in and out of the water far quicker than normal.

She dressed in slow motion. Even after the warm shower her back was still feeling the effects of what Bayley had done to her. If she shut her eyes, Becky could still feel the other woman’s hands on her body and blamed the shower for why her body felt like it was burning up.

Getting her shirt on was a struggle and she fell back into the feeling. Focusing on the pain and letting it envelop her mind like a heavy fog.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Becky jolted from her headspace. Breath picking up out of reflex as her eyes dilated wide, everything rushing back to her at once like a tidal wave of sensitive needles over her body. How long had she been standing there?

“Just a second.” She managed to groan out. Working to quickly regain her composure the best she could. Physically going through the motions and forcing out The Man to deal with whatever came her way. She pushed through her own discomfort and went to open the door. Scowling when she saw who was on the other side. “What the hell are you two doin’? Came to gloat?”

Bayley smiled as she let Sasha lean against her while pressing a fresh ice pack gingerly against the other woman’s head. “Not tonight. We actually came over her for an apology.”

Becky waited for a few seconds just to make sure she’d heard right. “You. Want an apology. From me? You mus’ be the biggest dope I’ve ev’r seen. Feck off why don’t ya.” She dismissed and moved to shut the door in their face. Trying not to notice how enticing Bayley looked dressed in her tight black jeans or how distractingly beautiful Sasha was when she was so at ease.

A boot jammed into the doorframe and stopped it from closing fully. Bayley’s jovial expression falling away. Not thrilled with how Becky was acting even though she’d expected it. “I’m going to let you slide for that with a warning because I’m sure you’re upset right now, but don’t do it again.”

Becky snorted and glared back. “What the hell do you know. Get yer foot outta my door.”

“Becky... I’m being real nice right now and I’m not getting anything in return. You’ve got five seconds to open this door.” Controlled fire in Bayley’s voice.

Becky snarled at her before her ire was redirected at Sasha’s smirking face. “What’re you smirkin’ at ya smurf?”

“5! 4, 3,” Bayley started counting loudly to head off the fight before it started.

The count was down to one before Becky rolled her eyes and let off the door. “Fine. I’m leavin’ anyways.”

Bayley narrowed her eyes and pushed the door open. Casually looking around the destruction inside. “Interior decorating?”

Becky stopped as she was zipping up her bag. “Sure. Let’s call it that.”

“Much as I’d love to delve into that, you still owe Sasha an apology.”

Sasha smiled and leaned her head onto Bayley’s shoulder. She’d promised not to start anything, but she couldn't help sticking her tongue out at Becky for just a split second.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that sweetie.” Bayley whispered for her ears only. Her strong hand working down Sasha’s back and grabbing a handful of her perfect little peach bottom. “No more of that if you want anything tonight.”

Becky whirled around ready to start yelling but her head went blank when she watched their little display. Swallowing the lump in her throat and trying to not think about what Bayley’s hand was doing back there or the little moans that escaped Sasha.

Bayley snapped her fingers when she recognized the glazed look in Becky’s eyes. “I asked you to apologize Becky. Now, can you do that for me?”

The Irish wrestler’s immediate reaction was petulant dismissal but then a little voice in her head reminded her that Sasha hadn’t seemed to be making an aggressive move, and she had hit her rather hard. “Can I see it?” She asked Bayley instead of the woman in question without a thought. Reaching out with her hand and letting it hover next to Sasha’s cheek, waiting for the dark haired woman’s approval.

She nodded and pulled the icepack away so Becky could touch the bump she’d made. Fingers gliding gently across so she wouldn’t make it worse. The soft blue hair against her fingers sending tingling sensations shooting up her arm, and she had to retreat back to herself. Quickly hiding behind her snarky wit. “It’s not that bad. But if it’ll make Walmart Boss happy, I’ll say it. I’m sorry yer gigantic head got in the way of me arm. I’ll try an’ be more careful next time.” False sincerity dripping from every word.

Without being asked Sasha voluntarily separated from Bayley and made sure the door was closed before leaning against it. Her own body thrumming from just anticipating what would happen next. She’d never really seen Bayley work from the outside looking in and the opportunity was an undeniable thrill. Especially considering how stubborn she knew Becky was from all the way back in NXT.

She was happy to just sit back and watch the fireworks.

Bayley sighed and shook her head in disappointment. Lesson one hadn’t gotten through yet. She wasn’t going to tolerate anyone trying to hurt Sasha, physically or otherwise. If Becky got in line she’d enjoy the same protection, but obviously that hadn’t sunk in.

She took several deliberate steps closer the redhead. Not at all shocked when Becky stood her ground in a clear challenge, not giving an inch. “Now I think I’ve been very nice. Haven’t I Sasha?” Not having to look back to know Sasha was nodding along. “And you are throwing that back in my face.”

“Excuse me not jumpin’ fer joy. If you forgot I’m sort of out a job now. No thanks to you.” Becky spat out defensively. Not liking how intimidated she actually felt and the wayward thoughts that Bayley wasn’t close enough right now. She was like a lighthouse during stormy seas and it was impossible to not be drawn in by the siren call.

Bayley fixed Becky to the spot with a glare and stepped closer, invading her personal space and stopping so close she could feel the heat coming off the Irish woman. The flush of her skin, and hitch in her breath easily evident at such close range. “And yet I’m the person you keep pissing off. The only person who could maybe give you that back.” Leaning her head close enough to brush the tip of her nose against Becky’s cheek and whisper into her ear. “Doesn’t make you seem that smart. Does it?”

She expected the reaction before it even began and was ready to grab Becky’s arm the second she started raising it in anger. The action only serving to make her angry enough to try hitting her with the other arm which Bayley easily blocked as well.

“Not smart Becky.” Was all the warning she gave before using her leverage to slam Becky against the wall and pin her arms above her head. Letting her body press tightly against the other woman so she couldn’t move an inch. “You’re off your game tonight.”

Becky struggled uselessly against the unyielding pressure and strength. “Screw you and yer little whore.”

Quicker than the eye could see Bayley’s palm met Becky’s cheek with a resounding crack that had Sasha cringing in sympathy. “One more word demeaning about Sasha and I can make this night a whole lot worse for you.”

“I’m sure.” Becky snarled as her struggles decreased. Words her only weapon right now. “How can this night be worse?” She asked rhetorically. All the fight leaving her when she started to notice how Bayley’s body pressed into hers. As frustratingly comforting as it was humiliating. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to push her away or arch her own body closer.

“If you weren’t being so stubborn and stuck in your own head, you’d shut up and listen to me.” Bayley sternly pointed out. Staring into Becky’s guarded eyes and spotting the moment her words finally hit. A brief unguarded view into the exhausted, stressed, and scared woman that lied behind those beautiful hazel eyes. “Are you done? Don’t say anything, just nod baby.”

It took a while, but Bayley was patient. Eventually Becky nodded and her mouth didn’t move. Her eyes locked onto Bayley’s, unable to look away like she was under a spell.

“Good girl. Now this is going to be the last time I ask. And if I don’t get a sincere response than you’ll find out how this night can get worse for you. So please, repeat after me. I’m sorry for being mean and hitting you when you didn’t deserve it Sasha.” Bayley said with finality. She wasn’t kidding either. This was going to be her last chance.

Becky’s jaw tightened and she contemplated disobeying for a second. That thought flying from her head the next second when Bayley tightened her grip and she finally couldn’t stop her body from responding to how close they were. A tiny, raspy moan that couldn’t be mistaken filling the quiet bubble. “Fine. I’m sorry for... for being mean and hitting you when you didn’t deserve it Sasha.”

Her apology had started off weak but once Becky looked over at Sasha and saw past her own wall it became genuine. The two women locking eyes and letting their bitter rivalry take a back seat for now. Nodding her acceptance of the apology and letting it lie for now.

“There. Was that so hard?” Bayley said as she let go of her grip on the redhead and gently smoothed down the vermillion strands of hair that were getting in Becky’s eyes. Taking her sweet time backing away and taking great pride in the almost imperceptible shivers that accompanied her every move.

Now that Bayley wasn’t pressed against her Becky could think again. “I still think she should be more careful doin’ that durin’ a match. Thought it was you comin’ after me.”

To her surprise the other woman nodded. “She probably should, and we’ll be sure to talk about that.” Bayley said as a matter of fact. Her face quickly softening into a sad smile. “But for now, I need you to do something for me. I’m hungry and me and Sasha want some company in catering before we go home. How about it? They have quinoa!”

Becky didn’t know why she was even considering it. She should just say no. Why the hell would she say yes?

“We can talk about how I’ll let you keep your job.”

That was a pretty good reason to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Didn't expect this to get so popular but I've got a present for you all because of all the the support. A quick update! And not just that, but a special 2 parter! AND NOT JUST THAT! But the next part will be up in less than 24 hours because I love you all and this chapter was getting too long. 
> 
> Besides I didn't want to skimp on any of the fun scenes that are coming up in part 2. They deserve their own chapter to try and contain the heat. 
> 
> Thanks bunches everyone! And remember, kudos and comments really do help with that stupid thing they call motivation.


	3. Playing Games

It felt surreal to be sitting with Sasha and Bayley around a table like nothing was wrong. The odd stares they’d gotten from everyone in Catering when they’d entered together after that match proved Becky wasn’t the only one who knew how weird this looked.

She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and slouched down to eat her bowl of quinoa. Although Becky ended up doing more pushing the food around than actually ingesting it.

Bayley had insisted they bring their bags with them and Becky hadn’t cared enough to put up a fight. She’d already been packed anyways so what did it matter.

They ate in relative peace for a few minutes before Bayley had enough of the subtle approach. “We aren’t going to talk till you actually eat.”

Becky’s eyes rose up from the table and looked at Bayley. Unhidden care stealing her breath away and making her blush like some little schoolgirl whose crush complimented their outfit. Unused to feeling so cared for with just a simple glance. Immediately chastising herself for thinking, even if only for a moment, that she could trust Bayley. She couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t let herself repeat the same mistakes. So even as she followed along and spooned some more admittedly delicious, and much needed quinoa she had to force a scowl. “There. Happy?”

Bayley just smiled through it, undeterred by the adorably tiny angry expressions Becky’s mouth made. At least she was eating something. No doubt if she hadn’t forced it on the redhead it wouldn’t have been a priority for her anytime soon. “I’m happy if you’re healthy.” She honestly said. Quickly moving on like it wasn’t a big deal and not giving Becky time to overthink it, “So let’s just get right to it and cut to the point. I don’t want your career to be over. But I’m not going to let you off the hook. I did win fair and square, so I do deserve something in return for letting you go back on the stipulation. Right?”

Becky hated that she couldn’t disagree. She could see Bayley’s web but couldn’t stop herself from walking right into the trap. “I guess.”

“I didn’t ask you to guess. Do you agree that I deserve something in return for being so generous?”

Sasha was having a surprisingly fun time watching the two clash, but she was getting a little tired of everything being about Becky. “I think that sounds super fair.” Making sure to scoot her chair a little closer so she could slither her arms around Bayley’s neck and pull herself closer to her favorite pillow. “You’re like, the queen of fairness.”

It was impossible for Bayley to hold back a goofy, lighthearted smile at how blatantly jealous and needy the other woman could be. She was lucky that it fell more on the cute side than vindictive right now. “Thank you cutie, but I really want to hear from Becky right now.”

Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at Becky, making sure to keep eye contact as she pressed her lips against the strong column of Bayley’s neck. Satisfied with herself when she noticed the metal spoon the redhead was holding bend out of shape like it had been melted down just slightly.

“Ok. I agree that you deserve something.” Becky had to concede.

“Good to know we can agree.” Bayley said in a jovial tone. “Now the question is what do I deserve.” Acting as if she didn’t know the answer already.

Becky had plenty of comebacks to that but bit her tongue. She didn’t want to make things worse and Bayley held the key to her future right now.

Bayley let the tension build and waited till it looked like Becky was seconds away from breaking. “I always wanted to have a personal butler. How are you with ironing?”

Becky blinked and had to make sure she heard right. “You want me. To be your butler?” Her pride raising in protest. “There’s no way I’m doin’ that.”

“Really? Oh well.” Bayley lamented and stood up. The quick movement surprising both Sasha and Becky. “Best of luck with your future endeavors. Let’s go Sasha.” Picking up both their bags and starting to walk away before Sasha had even started following. The blue haired woman scrambling up from her seat and quickly catching up outside the Catering doors.

“What was that?” Sasha asked in confusion.

Bayley didn’t answer until they were standing out in the garage. Smiling sweetly and placing a small kiss on the cute, confused face of her girl. “Wait for it.”

Less than thirty seconds later the door to the garage burst open and a flash of red shot out of them.

Becky was breathing hard from sprinting out here at full speed. She’d thought maybe they’d already be gone but to her embarrassment the two were leaning against their rental car and waiting like they were expecting her. A flash of humiliation burning through her when she realized that she’d been played once again. She shouldn’t be getting out maneuvered by Bayley of all people but here she was.

It made no sense. How did the naïve, seemingly dim woman she’d turned on in NXT get inside her head so easily? It was like a game of chess, and Bayley was two steps ahead. A counter perfectly in position every time she made a move.

“Change your mind Becky?” Bayley said innocently. “I think you’d look pretty damn good in the outfit.”

Becky bit back a growl knowing she had no other options and walked calm as she could over to Bayley. The brunette’s raised eyebrow challenging her to keep going. “You’ll let me keep wrestling?”

Bayley’s heart cracked a bit at the raw vulnerability she heard in those words but now wasn’t the time. She raised her hand and let the back of her knuckles trace the mark she’d made on such a pretty face. “Of course. I’d never want to take something you love so much.”

Becky bit her lip and finally nodded. “Alright… Then I’ll do whatever you want.”

The extra concession in those words made Bayley grin. Even if Becky didn’t know it yet, she was hers now. It was just a matter of time.

“Good to know. Here’s your first job.” Bayley said and dropped the car keys into Becky’s hand. “Sasha and I would appreciate having a little time. Just make sure to get us to the hotel in one piece. Thanks baby.” Giving the redhead a quick peck on the cheek before she could even think about what was happening and slipping into the backseat of the car with Sasha at her side.

Becky stood outside for a few seconds as her mind caught up with what just happened.

Shaking herself and taking a deep breath before throwing her bag into the passenger seat in front, sliding behind the wheel and turning on the car.

“Drive slow. I don’t want a bumpy ride.” Sasha requested from the back with glee. It made it extra fun that Becky couldn’t say anything back now. A victorious smirk growing when the redhead did nothing but nod.

They began to roll down the street at a leisurely pace. Becky’s eyes darting back and forth between the road and the rearview mirror where she could see Sasha wrapping herself around Bayley like she’d die without the contact.

Bayley sighed and pretended to be annoyed by Sasha’s clinginess. “Are you going to be like this all the time now that she’s here?”

Sasha pouted and began showering Bayley’s neck with tiny kisses. “You were mine first. I’m just making sure she knows that.” Letting her hands rove up and down the powerful thighs that were always on her mind. “You can’t be mad at me for that. It’s your fault I’m so in love with you anyways.”

“You’ve got me there Princess.” Bayley let Sasha continue for a little longer. Knowing that Becky was looking back even if the Irish woman was trying her best to hide the furtive glances. Eventually she stopped the wandering hands in their tracks and lowered her voice to purr in Sasha’s ear loud enough for the words to carry into the front of the car. “But don’t think I forgot that little stunt you pulled earlier. It’s very rude to stick your tongue out at others. But if you want to do it anyways, I can think of a far better use for it.”

Sasha swallowed and raised her eyes up to look in Bayley’s. A warm, but dangerous glint in them that had the smaller woman burning with need. Silently pleading for permission and sliding down to her knees on the floor of the car. Hands gently running up the denim jeans that covered her prize and waiting till she received a commanding nod before her fingers deftly undid the button on top and worked the zipper slowly down. The metal sound deafeningly loud in the confined space. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Bayley pet the top of her head and caught Becky’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “You’re welcome Princess. But I’m getting a bit impatient.” Smirking and leaning back into her seat when the hazel eyes quickly turned back to the road.

Sasha took the hint and grabbed a hold of the jeans around Bayley’s shapely hips and slowly shimmied them down to her ankles. Gently teasing the other wrestler’s muscular thighs with her fingernails as she moved in between those gloriously spread legs like a puzzle piece that finally found it’s perfect place. An alter she’d worship at all day if Bayley let her. 

Becky wasn’t sure if a steering wheel could break from just the force of her grip, but she was definitely testing that right now. The sudden turn of events in the backseat had her more than a little hot under the collar and it took a great amount of restraint to keep forcing her eyes back on the road.

“Right there, Princess. You’re such a good girl for me.” Bayley moaned and Becky quickly realized that not looking was just as bad, if not worse than if she could see what was happening.

Her imagination was her greatest enemy right now and the few brief glimpses of Bayley’s naked thighs wrapped around Sasha’ blue hair threw extra gasoline on the fire. Picturing the two women coming together made it almost impossible to focus on the road. They complemented each other perfectly, dark, tan, mocha skin mixing together like a delicious recipe.

Try as she might to not pay attention it was proving to be a far more herculean task than she could handle.

“Eyes on the road Becky.” Bayley reminded her breathlessly. Their eyes meeting in the mirror once again when Sasha decided to redouble her efforts.

Unhappy that Bayley was paying any attention to Becky when she was going down on her. An affront that she needed to challenge. She had to remind Bayley why she was hers first.

“Ugh! Keep going sweetie.” Bayley groaned out as her eyes closed and she wound Sasha’s hair around her fist and pulled. The slight pain at her scalp only revving up Sasha’s passion. Desperate to show Bayley that she knew her better than anyone else. “You’re so pretty nestled in between my thighs. Your hairs so soft. Damn, you look so beautiful sweetie.”

Now that’s just unfair Becky thought. The tiny little details doing nothing to help her stop thinking about what Sasha was doing.

Normally with no one else around Becky would be irritated by having to stop for a red light but she welcomed the break… Until she didn’t.

Bayley moaned and used her grip on Sasha’s hair to grind herself against the other woman’s face. Knowing that the blue haired woman loved it when she made it obvious how much she was enjoying herself. “I love you so much Princess. You’re always gorgeous. Isn’t she Becky?”

Becky was a little shocked by the question and just managed to get out a shaky, “Sure.” Suddenly wishing the light would turn green so she had the excuse of having to focus on the road.

“You didn’t even look though. How can you know that she always looks gorgeous if you haven’t seen her now? Just doesn’t seem possible.” Bayley innocently said. Even if the noise coming from between her legs was anything but innocent. Sasha was definitely a messy eater, but it was hard to complain.

She only turned her head for just a second but that was long enough for the image to be burned into her mind forever. Quickly looking back to the road to try and act normal but miserably failing right away. “Yer right. She’s gorgeous.” Hoping that admission would be the end of this little conversation. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up without going insane.

Bayley smirked and refocused on Sasha. That was enough for now, she didn’t want to push the redhead too quickly. “We’re almost at the hotel Sweetie.” Closing her eyes and basking in the feeling. The little warning enough to make Sasha stop teasing entirely and start hitting all the spot she knew drove Bayley wild. “That’s it Beautiful. Almost there.”

Becky kept her eyes firmly on the road in front of her. Not even daring to try and look back as Bayley’s moans hit a zenith. The noises coming from her mouth painting a picture more vivid and enticing than any work of art she’d seen in all their worldly travels.

It was maddening in the best way and Becky had to squeeze her legs tightly together, suppressing a groan of her own and trying to ignore the raging fire between them. Angry at her body for betraying her like she was some overly hormonal teen boy. Her self-restraint getting quite the test.

Sasha took her time languishing over Bayley’s thighs and making sure to clean up every precious drop between them she’d missed. Content to stay down there as long as she was allowed, until Bayley pulled her up for a sweet kiss that signified the end of her fun for now.

“I love you so much Princess. Now don’t stick your tongue out at Becky again. Alright? The next time won’t be as much fun for you.”

“Yes Daddy. I promise not to stick my tongue out at Becky.” Sasha sincerely said. “Unless you want me too.” She added with a grin. Quickly stealing another kiss as she helped shimmy Bayley’s jeans back up her legs. “I love you more than anything.”

“Even Ryu?” Bayley asked as she finished buttoning up her jeans and pulling Sasha up to straddle her lap. Working her fingers gently through the mess of hair she’d created in her pleasure.

“I plead the fifth.” Sasha said and pressed her lips against Bayley’s.

Bayley chuckled into the kiss before returning and escalating it. Finding the other girl’s tongue with her own as they danced together. Losing track of time until she felt Sasha trying to grind her pelvis against her jean clad thigh. Using her strong arms and easily lifting the light ball of hormones off her lap and setting her back on the seat next to her. “Later Princess. Patience.”

Sasha huffed and crossed her arms across her chest to stop herself from taking care of the problem herself. She knew from experience what happened when she did that without permission and she’d rather not go through that again. “I hate that word. I’m going to call the dictionary people and have them take it out.”

“You do that. I’m sure they’ll get back to you.” Bayley supplied with a laugh. Giving in just slightly and wrapping her arm around Sasha.

“We’re here.” Becky rasped out. Amazed that she was even able to get that out with how dry her throat was. Her hands frozen on the wheel even once she came to a stop. Scared of what she’d do if she let her hands off.

Bayley smiled and leaned into the front of the car next to Becky. “Thank you, baby. Could you be a good girl and carry our bags up for us?” Waiting till she got a terse nod from the redhead who couldn’t meet her gaze right now. “That’s a good girl.” She finished with a tiny peck to Becky’s cheek and pulled back away.

It took a second for Becky to follow the two out the car. Taking several deep breaths and reminding herself why she was going through this. She needed this job no matter what or she’d have nothing.

“Here you go.” Was the first thing she heard and before Becky knew it her arms were suddenly full of all their bags. “Be careful with mine. There’s some fragile stuff in there.” Sasha said with a smile, so wide Becky knew it was meant to annoy her.

“I didn’t know your ego could fit in a bag. That’s impressive.” Becky sniped back with a satisfied smirk.

“Both of you stop. I swear, one day I’m just going to throw you two in a cage and let you have it out.” Bayley stepped over to the two women and gave both them a warning glare. “You’ve both been part of this, and I’m done with it!”

Becky and Sasha both had the decency to look admonished but neither said anything.

Bayley wasn’t having any of it and knew she couldn’t allow this to fester. A quick idea coming to her that made a pleased grin appear on her face. “I’m not dealing with this right now. Both of you kiss and makeup… Did anything there make it seem like I was joking!” She added when neither woman moved.

Becky was sure she must have heard wrong. But her thoughts of questioning it flew out the window with how Bayley was looking at her. She couldn’t risk it right now and didn’t know if she even cared to try.

For just a second she compared Bayley to Charlotte but quickly decided that would only lead to more confusion and she was already barely holding herself together.

Sasha wasn’t exactly thrilled either, but she wasn’t going to even think of questioning Bayley when she was in this mood. Quickly covering the small distance between her and Becky and letting her hands sit on the redhead’s hips. The shock of contact connecting their eyes.

Becky couldn’t move if she tried. Her entire world focused down to Sasha’s lips getting closer and closer till they finally connected.

They were softer than she’d imagined. Too tired to even pretend she hadn’t been earlier.

She was acutely aware of Bayley standing there and watching but all her senses were tuned into Sasha.

The past month or so they’d been so caught up in their rivalry. This was quite the detour from that, but one that her body clearly felt was right even if she didn’t want to agree.

Her brain nearly short circuited when Sasha got a little bold and licked her lips. Subtle hints of ambrosia setting her senses into overdrive when her brain realized what it was. The image of Sasha and Bayley in the back of the car roaring back to the front of her mind.

She could barely register the whining noise or the fact that it actually came out of her mouth when Sasha pulled away. Selfishly wanting more and trying to hold herself back.

“There. Now let’s all go up to the room. It’ll be an early morning tomorrow.” Bayley started leading them towards the hotel, but Becky spoke up.

“I’ll just bring this stuff up to yer room and then I’ll see you in the mornin’.” Glad that she’d get the chance to return to her own room and gather herself.

Becky could already feel her careful defenses crumbling in front of this disgustingly adorable duo.

Bayley laughed like Becky had just told a hilarious joke. “This isn’t a day job Becky. You’ll be staying with us from now on. I’ll take care of calling ahead to the hotels and cancelling your rooms tomorrow. Don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand dismissively and wrapped it around Sasha’s. “Watch your step with those bags. The curb is pretty steep.”

If you’d told Becky earlier that this was how her night would be ending, she’d probably say you were crazy. She still felt like maybe this was some weird dream her subconscious created but that seemed unlikely. 

She’d placed the bags on the floor of the hotel room and before she could even think Bayley was already there. “Thanks Becky. Now I’m just going to need one more thing from you for the rest of the night.”

“Out with it then.” Becky knew she was being curt, but she honestly didn’t know how she was going to last having to be around Bayley all the time.

Bayley noted her attitude but let it slide for now. “Can you stand over here for me?”

The question was so innocuous, but Becky knew there was more to it. She followed Bayley’s instructions to the corner of the room near the entrance. “Here?”

“Perfect.” Bayley said like a proud parent who she’d just brought back a high grade on a test. “Now just hold your arms out wide.”

Becky had no idea what was going on here, but she didn’t question it. If it got Bayley to leave her alone for a bit, then it’d be worth it. She felt like a scarecrow or something similar. Arms stretched out to her side like she was trying to stretch and open up her chest.

“That’s great. Stay like that till I tell you otherwise.” Bayley said like it was nothing and walking back over towards the bed where Sasha was sitting in wait.

Becky didn’t know how to react. It was almost too surreal. “What? Yer kiddin’ me.”

Bayley slowly turned around and walked back to Becky. Face showing no signs that she was playing around right now. “You don’t know better, but if I tell you to do something. I’m most certainly not ‘kidding’ you. I’ve asked you to do something very simple for me. I’d expect anyone could do it, but if you can’t than I guess I don’t have much of a place for you.”

Becky mumbled under her breath and looked down at the ground.

“I can’t hear you Becky. And when you want to talk to me, I expect eye contact. I don’t tolerate poor manners.”

Hazel eyes rose up and Becky told herself she obeyed so quickly just so she could get this over. “Fine. I’ll do it. I just don’t get it is all.”

“You’ve got a job tonight. That job is being the best clothes hanger you can be.” Bayley said and casually slipped out of her jacket. Carefully folding it in half and draping it over Becky’s outstretched arm.

Becky opened her mouth to protest but Bayley swiftly pressed a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

“Clothes hangers don’t talk, do they?” Bayley posited with a raised eyebrow. Smiling in the face of how clearly upset Becky was. Gently patting her cheek in a patronizing manner. “Good girl.”

Becky could hardly believe Bayley had the gall to do that to her. It set off something inside of her that sent her pulse racing. Just the way the other woman completely ignored her and walked back to Sasha made her feel things she’d never felt before.

She watched unmoving as Bayley settled in front of the bed and suddenly yanked Sasha by her ankles down to the edge. A little squeal of surprised elation coming from the blue haired woman. She loved it when her Daddy took control of her body and put all those hours in the gym to good use.

She somehow stayed quiet as Bayley took off both their shirts. Leaving on their bras for now and walking back across the room to toss Sasha’s shirt over one of her arms. Becky should have known something up by the way Bayley allowed her to get a good eyeful of their fit bodies and the little grin she had on.

Bayley knew this would get a reaction and she was waiting for it. Casually tossing her shirt over Becky’s face like it was a hood. Blocking the Irish woman’s sight and leaving her in darkness.

It took everything in Becky to not react like she knew Bayley wanted. A small victory when she heard the other woman’s footsteps move away from her.

That small victory was quickly wiped out when she realized what was happening.

Bayley took her time undressing Sasha piece by piece. Taking her time to carefully fold each piece of clothing and walk them over to drape on Becky’s outstretched arms. Each trip back and forth adding just a bit of extra weight. Almost insignificant in normal circumstances.

“Alright Princess are you ready for me?” Bayley asked once Sasha was completely free of any clothing. Standing over the deceptively tiny woman with only her shirt off in comparison.

“I’m always ready for you Daddy. Whenever you want me.”

Becky bit her lip under the shirt over her head. Her own ears once again her worst enemy.

The soft sound of leather dragging over skin was unmistakable to her own ears and if she pictured it hard enough Becky could almost feel it as if it was happening to her.

“Fuck.” She muttered when Sasha’s pleading moans hit her ears.

Before she could even think about why the noise in the room had stopped Becky felt a warm body standing right in front of her.

“Clothes hangers don’t talk.” Becky heard Bayley’s calming, balm of a voice and the next thing she knew there was something being forced into her mouth. Reflexively closing it in return only to feel a sharp stinging pain on her ass that sent bolts of lightning all through her body. “Open.” Bayley ordered and Becky could do nothing but obey. “Good girl.”

It was obviously some kind of fabric that Bayley was using as a makeshift gag but beyond that Becky had no real idea until she came across a familiar heady aroma that she'd only tasted on Sasha’s tongue before. Groaning against the lacy material and trying not to think about it.

She wasn’t sure how much longer she stood there but every second of it was pure torture. Being able to hear every tiny squeak of the bed and every tiny sound from the most beautiful women she could think of but not seeing any of what they were doing.

It could have been hours, but all Becky was able to think about anymore was the sounds on the bed and her exhausted shoulders. Mockingly shaking out of her control and threatening to drop the clothes that draped over her arms.

Time stopped mattering and she wasn’t sure which way was up anymore.

But she couldn’t disappoint Bayley. That much she knew. Nothing else mattered right now even as exhaustion made her arms feel like heavy chains were dragging them down.

She’d fallen so deep in her mind to focus on the pain and deal with it that she didn’t even notice right away when Bayley’s face was suddenly in front of her again.

“I’m so proud of you Kitten.” Bayley said so happily, and Becky didn’t pause for a second as a flood of relief surged through her body.

Becky didn’t feel it when Bayley took the clothes off her arms and just kept them spread wide. She hadn’t been told to put them down yet.

“You can put your arms down now.” Bayley allowed and Becky would have collapsed on the spot from exhaustion if the other woman wasn’t there catch her. Holding her with just the right amount of pressure to make Becky feel supported like she never had before. “You were such a good girl for me, and I know that was really hard. How about you come to bed with us and get some rest. What do you say Beautiful?”

Becky nodded without a thought, cradled against Bayley’s chest and not caring for anything else right now. Her eyes fully glazed over and absolutely lost in the moment. 

The next thing she knew was the world flying out from under her feet as she was swept up in Bayley’s arms bridal style and then being set gently down on a soft mattress like she was the finest glassware and Bayley was worried she’d crack.

If Becky had half a mind right now, she’d question why she felt warm on both sides but was far too exhausted to care since it felt so good.

For the first time in more than a year Becky wasn’t thinking about her title or worrying about tomorrow when she finally fell asleep.

“Goodnight Princess. Goodnight Kitten.” Was the last thing she remembered hearing.

She’d be upset about it in the morning, but for now everything made sense. And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it. The first night over and done with. Hopefully you weren't around children when reading this or I might feel a little bad for you. 
> 
> Again, I'm so glad that people like this little idea of mine and keep on hitting those kudos and sending in comments! I love hearing from you all and can't wait for you to see what Bayley has in store next.


	4. A Helping Hand

The first thing Becky noticed in the morning was how relaxed and at ease she felt. 

It wasn’t a feeling she’d often felt since she’d created The Man and it seemed uncomfortably foreign.

There was a warm, woolen blanket over her, and she couldn’t help noticing how good it smelled. Like springtime back home in Ireland, early in the morning when the sun could still break through beneath the clouds.

She felt relaxed all the way up until she lazily stretched her arms above her head and the joints in her shoulder screamed at her in exhaustion. The dull pain an inescapable reminder of what happened last night. That rested state she’d been enjoying falling away in an instant, replaced with a scowl, angrily throwing the blanket off and onto the carpet.

Becky took a moment to look around and saw that she was all alone. The only reminder that Bayley and Sasha had been there was their bags sitting next to the door.

She could only look over towards that corner of the room for a second before she was blushing in embarrassment and to her great irritation, excitement at how Bayley had treated her. It was infuriating and just thinking about it was sending Becky’s blood pressure skyrocketing.

The room suddenly felt too small and her feet were on the ground before she could even process it. Crossing the room blindly and jumping into the bathroom so she could splash ice cold water on her face. The harsh chill settling her back in the moment and giving her something to focus on. Becky knew she couldn’t allow herself to go down that road.

Becky stared down into the porcelain bowl as drops of cold water fell from her face. How could she have allowed herself to get in this position, and who the hell was this Bayley? If she’d known this woman was hiding behind the side pony and hugs maybe things would have been different in NXT.

But no, Becky couldn’t allow herself to entertain the thought and splashed more cold water onto her face.

It did little to help. She’d opened the gates and every thought, every question that she had flooded in at once.

What was Bayley’s endgame here? Why hadn’t she been able to beat her? Why was she letting herself go through this? She should just cut her losses and leave, but something was holding her back. Her mind started taunting her with the echoes of what she’d heard last night. Hands gripping the countertop so tight that her knuckles started to hurt.

It was maddening, and she hated how she wished there had a least been a visual to accompany them.

“Fuck.” Becky muttered. No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about Bayley and Sasha she was fighting against the current, and the current was winning by a long shot.

Her body was singing and all she wanted was to press mute and ignore it. Subtly moving to the beat her mind created. A beautiful, tantalizing collaboration of sound and passion.

It was all too much. The room was too small again and she had to get out. Rushing back out of the bathroom towards the door. Carefully avoiding looking at the corner and focusing on the door handle.

She didn’t even bother to slip on her shoes and opened the door ready to bolt. Only to walk right into the source of her unwanted fantasies.

“Woah there. Where are you rushing off too kitten?” Bayley asked innocently. Like last night hadn’t happened and she was just wondering out of the goodness in her heart.

“Uh…” Words weren’t connecting with Becky’s mouth right now. She hadn’t felt so at a lost for words in ages but one look at Bayley right now had her stumbling for anything coherent. “I-I-I had to… just uh go.”

“Go where?” Bayley softened her expression after she saw the internal struggle Becky was going through. She knew exactly how powerful last night was and had to tread carefully. She knew Becky’s history well and understood that it would take dedication and patience to help her through.

“I don’t know.” Becky answered honestly, too preoccupied with her own thoughts to lie. Her body felt like it was on fire, barely contained beneath her skin. Convinced that if Bayley took another step closer, she’d be scorched.

Bayley smiled at her and carefully let one of her hands rest on Becky’s shoulder. “Well then how about we go back inside and maybe watch something till Sasha gets back. Does that sound ok?”

Becky shrugged, the weight of Bayley’s hand making it difficult to do even that. She couldn’t even think of anything beyond that hand. Just knowing the sounds it produced from Sasha last night made her question what it'd feel like on her skin.

“Becky!” The sudden noise pulled the redhead back out of her thoughts and immediately her eyes zeroed into Bayley’s. “Do you want to do something else? It’s ok if you do. Just be honest and tell me.” She assured and slowly kneaded her fingers into the tense muscles of Becky’s shoulder.

The movement did little to help Becky’s line of thought. Feeling the strength and dexterity in those fingers only gave her more to imagine. “Watchin’ somethin’ is fine.” She managed to get out. A little confused with how Bayley was treating her. She’d been expecting- maybe even wanting- the firm, demanding woman from before because it was all she used to know, but this was something different. It was almost like she knew what was going on in her head. It was actually... nice. 

She felt like Bayley actually wanted her to be there, but she banished that thought as soon as it came. This was just convenient for the curvy woman. She’d leave. She already had Sasha and the two had a bond that Becky couldn’t hope to challenge… Wait. Did she even want to challenge?

It was all starting to be too much again. Becky’s preprogrammed defense mechanisms after a session kicking in out of necessity. She couldn’t let Charlotte hurt her. Not again.

Bayley frowned, even looking into Becky’s eyes they might as well have been in different rooms. She let her hand slowly run down the length of Becky’s arm and gently took the redhead’s hand into hers. “Come on gorgeous. You still like _Parks and Rec_?” Getting only a noncommittal single nod. “Can I get a little more than just a nod?”

Becky swallowed and let Bayley pull her back down to reality. “Yeah… Yeah I still like it.”

Bayley waited for a few seconds till she was sure Becky was done. Giving her hand a small squeeze and smoothly leading her over to the small sofa opposite the television and sitting them both down.

She was glad to see Becky slowly start to come back to herself and actually pay attention to the show. Truth be told, Bayley couldn’t have recalled a single detail of the episode. Too focused on watching the Irish woman from the corner of her eye. Making sure to be right there through it all. She understood well enough that leaving right now would be a mistake. It would only reinforce the bad habits Becky'd been shown were normal. 

The sound of a genuine laugh at some joke on screen pulled an equally genuine smile out of Bayley, glad that she could witness that tiny moment, and that Becky felt comfortable enough for it to happen.

Both of their attention turned to the door when it flew open, Sasha walking in dressed in a distracting, sparkly, blue bodysuit that she must have got while on her errand since Bayley would certainly remember seeing that when they’d left earlier. It was tight in all the right places and showed off a large slice of mocha colored skin with a deep neckline that had two pairs of eyes focused on only her.

Becky didn’t even notice the hook around Sasha’s finger’s or the garment bag draping over the petite woman’s back.

“I’m back. Line took forever.” Sasha said. Quickly setting the bag onto a hook and walking over to where they both sat on the couch. Bending down over the armrest and smirking at the feel of both women’s eyes on her chest. It was hilariously easy to push their buttons. She always felt appreciated by Bayley’s gaze and she was a little surprised to find she didn’t mind Becky’s.

If Bayley made her feel appreciated, then Becky's poorly disguised lust made her feel powerfully wanted. She could see herself having a lot of fun with this dynamic. 

Sasha wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to steal a kiss from her Bayley and let their lips dance for a few seconds. “It was sooooo boring. I had to treat myself to a present after that. You like it?” She asked with a grin, standing back up and turning to give Bayley a full view.

“Of course I do. You could make a trash bag beautiful.” Bayley cooed. Pulling Sasha back down into her lap and smiling at the cute giggle it produced. “Who are you trying to impress, huh? You know we have to leave soon, and you wear this?”

Sasha shrugged like she didn’t have any idea the affect she had on Bayley, but she was keenly aware of what they were doing to Becky. The redhead wasn’t- or couldn’t- hide the lust in her eyes as she watched them, sending a bolt of excitement straight through the blue haired wrestler. It was new and odd but strangely enticing. “Sorry Daddy. I guess you’ll just have to deal till we get home.”

Bayley’s eyebrows narrowed and she grinned with the promise of retribution. “We’ll see about that. But for now, how about you get up and bring Becky her new outfit.”

That got Becky’s attention, her eyes swiftly averting from Sasha’s retreating ass and finding Bayley. “What?”

“Did you think I was kidding when I mentioned that? You’ve got to dress for the job.”

Becky crossed her arms and found it in her to scowl over at Bayley. “I’m not wearin’ whatever shite you got me, so don’t waste yer time tryin’.”

Bayley laughed at her petulance and just shook her head. Standing up, accepting the garment bag from Sasha and holding it out for Becky to take. “You can change in the bathroom if you’d like. Although I’m sure neither me or Sasha would say no to a little show.”

The scowl remained firmly in place and Bayley just smiled in victory when Becky took the bag from her in a huff and stormed into the bathroom.

By the time the door reopened Sasha was sitting in Becky’s former spot on the couch and place her feet onto Bayley’s lap. Her tiny feet roving the top of the other woman’s thighs as Bayley scrolled through her phone with one hand and let the other rest on one of Sasha’s knees.

They both turned to look as Becky slowly edged out of the bathroom with her eyes focused on the ground. Highly aware of the women’s eyes and feeling remarkably self-conscious considering it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as she’d expected.

Before she even knew it, Bayley was right in front of her lifting up her chin with a finger. “I knew you’d look so handsome in this.” She noted with a smile. Her hands moving up to fiddle with the black tie and redo the haphazard knot. “My own gorgeous little redheaded James Bond.”

The simple, yet elegant black suit was perfectly fitted to Becky’s figure and she failed fighting a blush at Bayley’s compliment.

Sasha was a little annoyed by Bayley’s hands being all over the redhead. Call her selfish, but she wanted more time being the focus and knew just how to get it. “Wasn’t James Bond cool though, and didn’t lose when it mattered?”

Becky snarled at the reminder of how she’d even got in this situation in the first place. “Look who’s talkin’.” She snapped back, stepping around Bayley and moving towards Sasha intent on making her shut up when all her momentum was stopped. The fist wrapped around her tie holding her in place and turning into an effective collar.

Her fury at Sasha abruptly shot from her mind when she felt the odd sensation of Bayley’s other arm wrapping around her stomach from behind and pulling her closer. Anger became the last thing on her mind when soft curves pressed against her back. Tiny shivers working through her abs at the easy intimacy of Bayley’s fingers on her midsection.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll get her to stop. Why don’t you go get a little something for yourself downstairs. I don’t want you working on an empty stomach kitten.” Bayley softly spoke into her ear.

Becky found herself nodding before she knew it. “Fine.” Partly because she didn’t want to deal with Sasha right now and partly because she had to get away from Bayley before she just gave in to whatever this was.

Luckily there was a tiny coffee shop downstairs where she was able to calm down enough that she wouldn’t punch Sasha the second she saw her. The caffeine doing wonders to help her mood along with the fresh fruit she’d snagged from the breakfast buffet.

“Hey girl! What are you doing over here?”

Becky looked up from her phone, surprised to see the always energetic Carmella smiling at her and slipping into the seat opposite her. “Just enjoyin’ some coffee.”

Carmella’s smile faltered just a tad. “How are you doing after yesterday? What are you going to do now? I’m sure Cody’s probably already called you about jumping over there.”

It took Becky a second to realize what Carmella even meant. Everyone probably still thought her career in WWE was over after her match with Bayley. “I’m actually stayin’. Yer pal Bayley let me off the hook.”

“Really? She just let the stipulation go like that?” Despite what most people think Carmella wasn’t an airhead and she immediately knew there was more to this story.

Becky sipped at her coffee to give herself a moment. “Pretty much.”

“Pretty much? What does pretty much entail?”

Becky faked a look down at her phone and stood up quickly. “Well look at that. I got to get goin’. Never a dull moment for The Man. You wouldn't know though. ” Getting away to the safety of the elevator and away from Carmella’s prying gaze. She knew that she and Bayley had been and still were relatively close and something in her eyes said she had an idea of what was going on.

The last thing she saw before the doors closed was a grinning Carmella winking at her and essentially confirming her suspicions.

The ride back up was over in a flash and Becky found herself back at the hotel room when she realized that she didn’t have a key and needed to knock.

Her knuckles stopping just inches from the wood when she heard a loud smacking noise of skin on skin followed by a tiny yelp.

“Two more Princess and you’re all done. Remind me again why this is happening.” Bayley’s sinfully sweet voice was just barely able to be heard through the door. Although that might have something to do with how close Becky’s ear suddenly was to the door.

She couldn’t even blame Bayley for making her listen this time, Becky wanted to. As much as she protested there was no lying to herself anymore about that.

“I’ve been a brat and was trying make you mad.”

“Good. So, what are you going to do from now on?” Bayley asked before another loud smack made Becky jump and accidentally make contact with the door. “…Wait right there Princess, don’t move a muscle. I’ll be right back.”

Becky cursed her own clumsiness and took a step back from the door as if that would somehow fool Bayley into thinking she hadn’t been right up against it.

When she opened the door, Bayley wasn’t at all surprised to see a flustered Becky doing her best to act casually and failing miserably. “Hey kitten did you get something to eat down there and not just coffee?”

“Yep. Had some fresh fruit.” She said a little awkwardly. Keenly aware of what had been happening before she interrupted.

“That sounds good. Why don’t you come on in for a second. We’re almost done here.” Bayley said and stepped aside just enough to give Becky room to squeeze past but not see anything inside. “But close your eyes for a few seconds sweetie. I’ve got to ask Sasha something first.”

“O-Okay.” Becky managed to stammer out, still trying to act like her insides weren’t quaking from the invitation. Squeezing her way by Bayley who’d made sure to also make it so she couldn’t sneak by without accidentally brushing up against the dark haired temptation. Following along to the command and closing her eyes tight so they wouldn’t betray her like they desperately wanted.

“Sash, are you ok with Becky being here?” The question coming from Bayley’s lips held more weight than for just this next moment. It was a sincere question that she wanted an honest answer from or else this couldn’t work. It’d be a shame, but Bayley knew she couldn’t let Sasha go and she’d never make her do something she didn’t want to do.

There was a second of no noise that felt like a lifetime before Sasha’s soft voice made its way to Becky’s ears. “Yes... Yes Daddy, I’m ok with Becky.”

“Thank you for being honest Princess. But you’ve still got one more and I think Becky here deserves it after you’ve been antagonizing her.”

Sasha had half a mind to complain and extend this punishment but knew that Bayley would see what she was doing and deny her what she really wanted. But she couldn’t deny that the thought of having Becky touching her like that sent a thrill through her body. No one could ever replace Bayley in her mind, but she’d always had chemistry with the redhead since back in NXT. They were too similar and some ways and far too different in others to always mix happily, but the results had always been full of passion one way or another. “Yes Ma’am. She does. Thank you for noticing.”

Bayley rolled her eyes at Sasha still trying to gain brownie points, and she couldn’t deny that it was working right now. They’d discussed Bayley’s plan a little but actually going through with it was another thing entirely. She couldn’t have been mad at Sasha if the reality of adding Becky was too much, but she was not so secretly pleased that wasn’t the case. “That’s nice to hear Princess. Alright Becky, you can open your eyes now.”

The moment Becky opened her eyes she knew she was done for.

She hadn’t even noticed Bayley walking up to her and using a hand on her back to gently guide her towards the bed and the hauntingly seductive sight on it.

While Bayley was completely clothed, Sasha’s jewel encrusted blue bodysuit was pulled down to her knees over the top of the black calf rider boots on her feet. Down on her hands and knees clutching a pillow to her face. The expanse of delicious milk chocolate skin on display was enought to steal her breath away. If there wasn’t a hand rubbing circles between her shoulder blades Becky would have thought the world froze.

“Go on Kitten. Do it. Don’t you want to? After how mean she’s been to you.” Bayley’s voice whispered into her ear and drove Becky’s heart racing out of control. The brunette gently taking hold of her wrist and guiding her hand forward.

When her hand first came into contact with the tiny blue panties Sasha was wearing Becky couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath before it came out rattling through her throat.

Bayley slid behind Becky and let her chin rest comfortably in the crook of the redhead’s neck. “She’s waiting for you.” Using the wrist control to move her hand down till it came into contact with Sasha’s skin. Warm and inviting to the touch. A slight red hue to the caramel skin that made Becky imagine switching places, her body reacting out of her control. “She’s begging for it.” Bayley whispered, her hot breath sending a shock of pleasure down to the redhead’s core. “Don’t worry, all you have to do is ask and I can give you what you want.” Seemingly reading every one of Becky’s deepest thoughts and desires with the ease of a picture book.

Becky’s eyes slid closed to try and help regulate her racing heart. Completely unaware of how even though Bayley was still holding her wrist, her hand was rubbing down to Sasha’s thighs and back up on its own power.

“Becky… Open your eyes sweetie.” A whisper alone enough to send Becky’s blood rushing from her brain. “You can’t aim with them closed.” She chuckled huskily.

It took a second for Becky to open her eyes again and it all still felt surreal. Bayley’s soft, comforting warmth at her back and Sasha looking like the most delicious treat she’d ever seen. “H-How… How hard? I don’t want to hurt her.”

Bayley grinned and gave Becky a tiny kiss on the neck to show her appreciation for the redhead remembering who’s in charge here. Not at all missing the inflection in those last words and what they meant. “You won’t. Let me help you. Princess likes it a little harder. Don’t you Sasha?”

“Yes Daddy. Please.”

Becky didn’t know if it was possible to climax from words alone but the mewling need in Sasha’s voice had her twitching all over. Although Bayley’s ever present warmth at her back wasn’t helping matters.

“Good girl.” Bayley praised Sasha and moved her hand from Becky’s wrist to splay against the back of her hand. “Follow me.” She whispered.

Becky let her hand follow Bayley’s back and bit back a moan when Bayley’s free hand started tracing a pattern of her own design just beneath her chest.

“You’re doing great kitten. Ready?” She said like it was nothing. Like Becky wasn’t close to falling apart in her arms.

All she could do was nod and watch as Bayley’s hand propelled hers forward till it landed with a satisfying, strong smack against Sasha’s backside. Letting out a shuddering breath at the contact Becky didn’t even know she’d been holding. Hanging on by a thread when she heard the sharp cry and moan that her hand brought out of the beauty before her.

Bayley grinned wide as she felt Becky shuddering in her arms. Casually running her hand over the swell of the redhead’s chest, palm running over the raised diamonds that poked through the fine material of Becky’s suit. “I’m so proud of you kitten. I’m proud of you both but now we are going to need a few minutes. We’ll meet you down at the car Becky.”

“But-” Becky started, out of a selfish need for more even if she wouldn’t actually admit it yet.

“No! We’ll meet you down at the car Becky. Thank you for your help, but that will be all for now.” Bayley said sternly and her hands were suddenly absent. A cold feeling left behind where they’d been, making Becky wish they were back on her body. She needed them like she needed air right now. “Go!” She commanded when Becky hadn’t moved.

Even though her knees felt like mush Becky forced herself to turn on her heel and storm out with her head held high. She couldn’t let Bayley know how much she’d been affected but her mind was screaming at her that it was a lost cause.

It was only when the door closed behind her that Becky leaned against the wall and tried to compose herself enough to walk normally.

Easier said then done after that.

A tiny ding came from her cell phone and Becky pulled it out to see a new email from WWE, opening it without a thought and nearly dropping it when she saw the preview for Smackdown tomorrow night.

‘_The Queen comes to Smackdown this week! Tune in Friday to find out what’s on Charlotte Flair’s mind. The superstar requested time to address -’_

Becky stopped reading after that and felt like chucking her phone against the wall.

As if she didn’t have enough on her mind already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back after a short break. I'm hoping to get another chapter out this week because, WOOOO, let me tell you, things are going to get even crazier.


	5. Snake in the Grass

When they pulled into the arena’s underground parking for Smackdown Becky had to take a deep breath and steady herself before getting out in plain view of all the other wrestlers that were also arriving. She saw The New Day sans Xavier, Alexa with the always present Nikki Cross, and Lacey strutting around in one of her garish outfits.

When she got out of the car Becky tried to act nonchalant and wiped off some imaginary dust from her suit. Casually walking to the back, opening the door and getting out of the way as Bayley stepped out with her championship proudly displayed on her shoulder. Dressed easily in black jeans and a simple white tank top.

She turned to offer a hand and help Sasha out of the car. Blue hair looking even more striking than normal with one of Bayley’s old purple 'Hugger' shirts cut down to show off her midriff, and dark gray jeans that showed off her slender, perfectly defined legs. Greedily indulging in the brunette’s lips like she did any time Bayley allowed them to kiss. Every second one that Sasha was grateful for.

After a few seconds Becky had to look away when Bayley’s hand started to roam south on Sasha’s body. That wasn’t much better though because now she noticed the odd stares in their direction from the other talent.

Not only was Becky supposed to be gone from WWE after that match but even if she wasn’t, Smackdown wasn't her show anymore. She could sense the questions in those stares and gave them all an evil stare in return, a warning to not even think about asking.

“Becky! Come!” Bayley’s voice snapped her into quick action and she automatically fell into step behind the other two women. Making sure to grab up their bags without being asked.

They walked in mostly silence to Bayley’s private locker room with Sasha clutching one of her Daddy’s arms with both of her own, grinning like she had won the lottery and wanted everyone else to know.

Becky dropped their bags carefully onto the bench and just stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do. Unsure what Bayley wanted her to do.

Bayley had found a comfy chair to sit down in and Sasha had quickly found her favorite chair on the other woman’s lap. Seemingly perfectly content with each other, reinforcing that little voice in Becky’s mind that said she didn’t fit, that it didn’t make sense.

“So, am I jus’ standin’ here all night doin’ nothin’? Cause I got to say, this is goin’ to get borin’ real quick.” Becky dryly stated. Partly because it was a real question and partly to get Bayley’s attention off the little brat on her lap.

Bayley’s calm stare turned to her and Becky immediately was regretting her decision. The other woman’s stare made it seem like she could see right through the expensive designer suit she wore, right past the high walls and sharp defenses she’d erected. “What do you want to do?”

The question was not what Becky had expected at all and she defaulted back to her safe, agitative response. “Bit o’ whiskey and bein’ anywhere but here’d be nice.”

The calm look never left Bayley’s face, but Sasha had been the cause of it so many times that she could see the dangerous fire smoldering through her dark eyes. She knew the redhead was lucky Bayley was waiting or there would be immediate consequences. But she also had no doubt that a tab was being kept.

“Is this really wise Becky?” Bayley asked in a bored tone that belied her instinctual yearning to deal with this right away. As much as everything in her called to claim the Irish beauty right here and now, nothing like that would happen till Becky asked for it. She had to consent and give herself freely or it wouldn’t be right. That didn’t mean it was easy for her to hold back or that she hadn’t cheated a little last night.

“I don’t know? Is it annoyin’ you?” Becky asked sharply back. Arms crossed over her chest defensively as half her thoughts were focused on someone not even in the room.

Bayley narrowed her eyes dangerously and felt Sasha trembling in her lap. The tiny wrestler loved seeing the dominant, take-no-shit side of her mistress come out when it was directed at others. She’d followed Bayley down to the ring plenty of times just to watch it close up.

“It’s starting to.” Bayley warned. A calm ocean on the outside, but a sleeping storm inside.

Becky smirked and flashed a brief, fake smile their way. “Then I think it’s very wise.” A small fleeting satisfaction filling her.

“Well I think it would be best if you take a walk.”

Becky knew she was digging a hole but couldn’t seem to stop. “You do, do ya? I’ll let you know when I start carin’ what you think. Don’t hold yer breath.”

Sasha bit her lip as she looked back and forth between the two, more than a little excited from just watching them.

Bayley could tell something was bothering Becky, and she had a good idea what- or who that might be, but it wasn’t an excuse to act like this. “I’m giving you a gift here. Take a walk and calm down. Go get yourself something to eat or whatever and come back when you’re ready to be an adult.”

“Screw you.” Becky snarled out. There was too much going on in her head and it was easy to redirect her stress. “I don’ even care anymore. Jus’ let me quit, I’ll go to AEW. Run the whole show over there. I don’t need ya, neither of you!” Striding to the door, middle finger held up towards the other two women. Not even looking back for a second and slamming the door angrily behind making a loud noise that the entire arena must have heard.

She stormed away for about ten seconds before the regret took over and she knew exactly how big of a mistake she’d just made. For everything Becky had said, Bayley or Sasha hadn’t deserved any of it. She hadn’t lost herself like that in a long time.

Why was Charlotte’s presence here tonight getting to her like this? She didn’t normally have this problem, but it was almost all she could think about.

Becky thought about going back and apologizing right away but her pride wouldn’t allow it.

Without even thinking about it she jut continued walking and took Bayley’s advice. Eventually ending outside of Catering where she was greeted with a familiar face.

“Hey Becky!” Carmella greeted her after putting down her phone. “Gotta say, love the suit.” She said while running her hand down Becky’s arm. “Makes you look all dashing.”

Becky wasn’t much in the mood and pulled away from the touch. “Thanks.” She muttered. “I’m sorta in a hurry though.” Becky lied. “Jus’ want to get some food and get movin’.”

“Oh…” Carmella said a bit dejectedly. “I won’t get in your way then. Take care of yourself.”

Becky was gone before Carmella had even finished her sentence. Moving into Catering, taking one look at the tables of food and stepping back out. Passing right past the other woman once again without a word or even a glance.

She walked around for a while till she found a less busy area where she could hear herself think. Becky leaned up against a wall and took a deep breath. She felt guilty for taking out her stress on Bayley but still wasn’t ready to go back and admit that. There was a part of her that wanted to go back and accept the consequences, that wanted what Sasha had.

But she was scared. Scared to give herself over- to trust.

“Well, well, well, look at this. I guess Carmella wasn’t talking out of her ass after all.”

Becky squeezed her hands into fists so tight she was almost worried the bones couldn’t stand it, but she welcomed the pain like an old friend. “I’m really not in the mood fer yer shit.”

“Ahh, poor lil Becky isn’t in the mood. Maybe I’ll have to change that then. Nice suit by the way. Makes you look a tad… drab, but that’s nothing new.”

“What do you want Charlie?”

“That’s it? Where’s that famous Becky Lynch fire? You’re usually better than this.” Charlotte’s voice was the most annoying contradiction of what sounded like genuine care and condescension.

“I told you, not in the mood fer you. Why don’t you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me alone.” Becky countered weakly.

“When will you realize I’m trying to help you?”

“When will you realize I don’t want or need yer ‘help’ anymore.” Becky shot back and finally looked over at the blonde.

Charlotte smiled and sighed dramatically. “It’s such a pity. You make this so difficult Becks. I give and give and give and you keep throwing that back in my face. It’s almost like you want to end up all alone.”

“Piss off.”

“Does the truth hurt?” Charlotte mockingly held her hand over her cold heart. “You know I’m always here for you. No one else understands you. No one else knows what you really need Rebecca and if they did, they’d all run… But not me.

When had Charlotte gotten so close? Her large hand reaching out towards Becky in a tantalizing facsimile of compassion she’d always fallen for. Why did she know just what to say?

“I’m not scared, and I won’t leave you. If you just admit you were wrong and show your Queen the obedience she deserves, I’ll forget all about this last year.” Charlotte always seemed to tower over Becky and The Man was nowhere to be found right now. “Come on puppy. I know you want to play.”

Becky was lost and didn’t even react as Charlotte stepped into her space and used her strong frame to press her back into the wall. The cold concrete at her back a polar opposite to the furnace pressing against her front. She was right, Charlotte did come back every time. That meant she really did care… Right?

“You’re always going to be mine no matter how far you run. No one else would take in a stray like you.” Charlotte preened and one of her hands settled around Becky’s neck. “You need me.”

Becky opened her mouth to try and tell Charlotte off but the hand around her neck tightened just enough so all she could do was take in short shallow breaths that never fully satisfied her body.

“I didn’t say you could talk bitch.” Charlotte warned and suddenly her solid thigh forced its way between Becky’s legs and pressed a long moan out of the redhead. “You’re so ready for me I can feel it. What does that say about you, huh?”

Both of them had been so preoccupied they hadn’t noticed the soft, purposeful footsteps coming their way.

“Funny. I thought you’re supposed to be a Raw superstar, yet here you are on my show.” Bayley’s strong voice boomed through the hall and rippled through Becky’s body like a wave. Calling out to her and breaking through Charlotte’s hold over her attention.

Charlotte grinned and turned her head to look at sideways at Bayley. “Well hello to you too Bayley. As much as I’d love to have a chat, I’m sort of in the middle of something right now.”

“And that’s sort of the problem here.” Bayley’s warm demeanor quickly shifted and even Charlotte could feel it. Though she didn’t back down from the challenge.

“What problem? This?” Charlotte asked innocently as she flexed the fingers around Becky’s throat and squeezed to the edge of real discomfort. The redhead trying to find the air for their old safe word and failing. “Trust me, Rebecca here is perfectly fine. But if you’d like to verify that yourself, I could show you she's well ready for me.” Her free hand going to tease just below Becky’s belly button.

“I’m going to give you a warning. Back off. I don’t know what you’re doing here tonight, and I don’t care. Stay away from what’s mine.”

Charlotte blinked in surprise and her eyes moved back and forth a few times before she erupted in laughter. “Really? Is that why she still has a job? Oh, that’s rich. She actually sunk that low.” She kept fighting off chuckles and whispered so that only Becky could hear her, “Just remember she doesn’t care like I do. She already has Sasha, you’ll always be second place.” A satisfied smile on her face when she noticed the redhead wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Enjoy my trash Bayley. I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Bayley suppressed a growl and just managed to hold herself back from rearranging Charlotte’s face and getting a lengthy suspension most likely. “You’re dangerously close to me losing my temper Flair. Back off. That’s the last time I ask nicely.”

Charlotte just kept grinning but did finally start to pull away. The pressure of her hand on Becky’s neck finally relenting. “You’re really cute Bayley. Glad to see you finally grew a backbone.”

Deciding to ignore the blonde’s obvious taunts Bayley addressed Becky instead. “Time to go Becky.”

Becky had been frozen watching the exchange but started to move without question as soon as Bayley spoke to her. Sliding away from Charlotte and avoiding her roving, possessive gaze. As flippant as the blonde was on the outside, she knew without a doubt that Charlotte wasn’t happy in the slightest. She could still remember what happened when she’d once spent too much time with Natalya- according to Charlotte at least. Wrestling for the next week had been hell.

When she got to Bayley’s side Becky expected to be met with condemnation and anger but instead met with a pair of soft lips angling down over hers. It took a second for her brain to catch up to the fact that Bayley was actually kissing her for the first time and another second before she started to return it. She forgot all about Charlotte and would be hard pressed to remember her own name if you asked her right then.

It was over all too soon for Becky and she buried her head in the other woman’s shoulder to let out a groan of frustration. Where before there’d been only passion, now there was something more. Something inherently Bayley and real.

“Are you good right now Kitten?” Bayley’s voice came out concerned and, dare Becky say, loving. Charlotte’s words still fresh in her mind. “Hey sweetie, look at me. Are you good?”

Becky nodded first but then remembered to say it out loud. “I’m good… Thank you ma’am.” She added without even thinking about it. The smile she saw on Bayley’s face well worth it.

In the background Charlotte pretended to throw up and rolled her eyes at the pair. “You know where to find me Rebecca. Don’t forget what I said.” Finally walking away and leaving the other two women by themselves. Completely confident that nothing Bayley did would change anything. Becky always came crawling back sooner or later. She’d see to that easy enough.

Becky tried to ignore Charlotte, but it was difficult to block it out completely. The blonde knew how her mind worked too well. She’d helped shape it after all. “I’m sorry I was an ass earlier.” She apologized without being asked.

“You really were…” Bayley watched intently as the redhead exhibited all the tell tale signs that called out to her like a flashing beacon. “You want to be punished.” She said as a fact rather than a question. The redhead’s body reacting just to the words in a way that already said everything Bayley needed to know.

Becky’s pride held her back from admitting it out loud, but she knew Bayley could feel it.

“You need to know I won’t do anything you don’t consent to. This isn’t a one night thing. We’ll give you all the time you need but if you really want this then all you have to do is say yes. We’ll go at your pace but if you say yes then you’re all ours.” Bayley paused, needing to know Becky understood what this was. “Tell me you understand what I’m saying kitten.”

“I do.” Becky whispered into Bayley’s neck.

Bayley smiled and let her hand rub up and down the redhead’s back slowly. “Good. Now, do you want me to punish you tonight?”

It was a simple question, but Becky struggled to answer.

The silence went on long enough for Bayley to frown. She was disappointed but wouldn’t force Becky into anything or try to manipulate her. “It’s alright kitten. No pressure, we can just-”

“Yes… Yes, please Bayley…” Becky’s shaky shy voice spoke up. “Please Daddy.”

Bayley could only smile and hug the redhead closer. Shielding her from the outside world and pulling Becky into her own. There was bound to be more speedbumps along the way, but she was happy to savor the moment. “Good girl. I’ve got you now and I’m not letting go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Charlotte sure is a fun person, right? This won't be the last we see from her, but hey I'm burying the lead. Becky finally gave in! And now next chapters going to have some extra spice for your lives. 
> 
> Lots happened in this one and I just know ya'll are going to love Charlotte from here on out. So glad you all are still enjoying this mad little journey, because it's only getting more off the rails as we go along.


	6. Settling In

Bayley had made it clear when they’d gotten back to the room that nothing would happen until they got back to the hotel. Sasha had given Becky a knowing smirk and looked positively giddy the rest of the night, knowing what lay ahead.

Becky hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it all night, and she’d never known simply waiting could be so frustratingly exciting. Every tiny touch or move from Bayley made it harder to hold back.

Luckily Bayley hadn’t had a match tonight, just a short interview with Charly or one of them- Becky only had eyes for two women and didn’t really pay attention to who was interviewing them. Which was why she didn’t even flinch when Charly directed a question to her.

She’d been standing just off screen and the probing sometimes antagonistic backstage personality wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to ask her something after what had happened.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here Becky? And with the woman who beat you of all people. I think we deserve some explanation for this.”

If Charly’s intent was to stir something up, then she had no idea what she was playing with. Bayley didn’t need to do anything grand or make a dramatic declaration to get the reporter to back off. All she needed to say was, “This is over,” and catch her eyes for a brief second. The interviewer scampering away like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

Judging by how Becky’s pulse raced from just that she didn’t know if she could have handled watching Bayley have a match tonight. Everyone had their breaking point and she’d long since reached her own. She couldn’t put it into words, but she could already feel her body calling out to the dark haired wrestler and they hadn’t even really done anything yet.

The show couldn’t have ended soon enough for Becky. Each second she had to wait heightened the tension in her body like a violin string getting ready to snap.

“Time to go.” Bayley said and Becky had already picked up their bags before the other two had even stood.

They walked back towards the car park, but Bayley stopped about halfway there and wordlessly reached back to grab Becky’s tie and yank her forward. Only moving when the Irish woman stayed in line with her left hip. Flanked on each side with crimson and indigo. A point of balance between the two.

“Sasha, could you drive? Me and Becky have to go over a few things.” Bayley commanded.

The woman in question pouted for a second and made sure to squeeze herself closer to Bayley and give her a tiny, chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’m just going to be in the backseat cutie. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Bayley played along and took a few seconds to hug the tiny girl closer and bury her nose into Sasha’s blue hair.

“Exactly. Way too far. I’ll need extra snuggles to compensate.”

Bayley chuckled and reached out with her left hand, looping a finger through Becky’s belt loops the moment she felt her inching away. “And you’ll get them if you continue to be a good girl for me.”

“And I wouldn’t say no to pizza either for a cheat day.” Sasha knew she was testing Bayley’s patience but had a sure fire way to get her way and actually do something nice. “What toppings do you like Becky? We always split, because I will not eat pineapple on a pizza. There’s a time and place for everything Bayley.”

“Hawaiian pizza is good. I stand by that.” Bayley declared nonchalantly. Not making a big deal out of how touched she was that Sasha was going out of her way to include Becky. She could be a brat, but deep down she knew that the younger woman was a softie at heart. If she deemed you worthy, Sasha was the type of person you’d want by your side when the world was ending. The person you’d trust to give you the truth even if it hurt.

“What’s your take Becks? Fruit on pizza? Disgusting, or so bad just the thought of it makes you want to gag?”

Becky still felt a bit unsure about where she fit into this, but the earnestness of Sasha’s hatred for Bayley’s preferred pizza toppings was so absurd she could only laugh, her voice still a bit husky after what Charlotte did. “Sorry Bayley but I have to take Stitch’s side over here.”

“Stitch? Did you just compare me to a tiny alien?”

“Well… He’s uh really cute and… um blue.” Becky finished lamely.

Sasha had been prepared to be offended out of principle but couldn’t be for obvious reasons. Besides, seeing Becky blush after just giving a compliment wasn’t a sight she hated. It could be fun to find out what else would make her blush. “You’re not so bad yourself. So, what do you want?”

“I’m good with whatever as long as it has green peppers, and spinach on it.” Becky answered as calmly as she could. Bayley still had her quite literally hooked with a finger through her belt loop and it was hard to think straight. More than halfway towards saying screw it to her pride and begging.

“I can live with that.” Sasha smiled at Becky before looking towards Bayley with her best doe eyes. “How about it Bayweee? Can we have pizza tonight? Plleeaassee.”

Bayley knew there was a zero percent chance she could possibly say no after that. “That’s our cheat day for the next week and we’ll have to go workout in the morning.” She stated as fact. Leaning over towards Becky and waiting till the redhead met her eyes. “But no pizza until after I remind Becky that she needs to be setting a better example.” Using her grip to pull Becky into her arms and being selfish for a second. She really wanted to kiss Becky again without Charlotte as an audience.

Sasha thought she’d be jealous watching her Bayley lock lips with Elmo over there, but she trusted the other woman so much it never even entered her mind in the moment. It didn’t stop her acting playfully miffed though. Exaggerating a pout and weakly pulling on Bayley’s arm. “Where’s my kiss?”

Bayley took her time pulling away from Becky’s addicting lips. “Will that get you to drive without any more complaints?”

Sasha held her hand up to the heavens, palm outward. “I swear.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks Daddy.” Sasha smirked and bypassed Bayley to press her lips against Becky’s to the surprise of both women.

Bayley couldn’t say she was upset at the misdirection. A tiny smile greeting the picturesque sight, blue and red melding together. Happy to watch the two beautiful women come together. All that passion they exuded when in the ring together finding a different avenue. She gave them their time but had to step in when she saw Sasha’s hand start to creep down Becky’s back. Now wasn’t the time for that. Not yet. “I think that’s enough for now.”

The two pulled away from each other slowly. Sasha noticing for the first time what she assumed Bayley always had. For all her bluster and fire Becky was still that same girl from before. For just a second she saw a need to belong- to feel connected and it pulled at her heart. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

Becky knew she was blushing by the way Sasha’s lips quirked into a pleased grin.

“I’d like to get to the hotel sometime tonight.” Bayley teased. Ecstatic to see Sasha making such an effort.

After another minute they’d finally thrown their bags in the trunk and Sasha had got into the driver’s seat.

Bayley opened the door and let Becky slide into the backseat first. Quickly slipping in after her.

Becky was noticeably nervous, though she tried to hide it.

“You know we’ve got to set some rules.” Bayley started in her powerful voice. All traces of play gone. “First is obvious, be honest. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, use your words. I’m not going to be happy if you aren’t. Got it?”

Becky could only nod at first but quickly caught on when Bayley raised an eyebrow. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good girl. Now we need to talk about safe words. I like to keep things easy. If I ask where you’re at a simple green, yellow, red is fine. But that only works if you’re honest with me. I know you have to trust me, but I need to trust you too.”

Not for the first time Becky found herself falling under the spell of Bayley’s voice. It was like a hug in audio form. Firm but comforting at the same time.

Bayley took a second to let her hand caress the redhead’s cheek. A tiny goofy smile breaking through for a second when Becky’s eyes closed, and she leaned into her fingers. “How about can opener for a safe word? Or have you still not figured out how to use one?”

Becky’s eyes shot open and she gave Bayley an affronted glare.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Can I hear you say it once, so I know?”

“Can opener.” Becky replied, snarling a bit with no real bite to it.

Bayley smiled and patted the redhead’s cheek. “There we go kitten.” The car rumbling down the road beneath them as the brunette shifted her hand and cradled Becky’s chin with her fingers. “Now that we have that out of the way I can deal with that attitude of yours.”

Something in the way Bayley’s voice dropped an octave set Becky’s senses into overdrive. Every nerve in her body screaming for more.

“You know why this is happening. Correct?” She asked with a dangerous edge. Watching Becky’s eyes begin to glaze over as she nodded. “Tell me why.”

“Because I was trying to make you mad and was being disrespectful.”

Bayley smiled softly at the speed of the response. “I don’t want to punish you honey. I’d much rather be snuggling up under the covers with you and Sasha for the rest of the night, but we have to do this first. When we get to the hotel, I want you to stay right at my side till we get up to the room. Then I want you to take off your jacket, walk next to the bed and stand there till I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Becky was falling but for once she felt like there was a net waiting to catch her.

Thankfully it was only another minute till they got to the hotel or Becky was a little worried she’d go insane waiting with Bayley so close. She’d make sure to thank whoever made the arena so close to this hotel.

She could feel Sasha’s amused eyes watching her restless feet as she stood next to Bayley waiting for the stupid, lazy, slow, frustrating, ugly smile having front desk clerk to get them their keycard. What about that was so hard and took this long?

The warmth of Bayley at her hip followed her all the way up to their room and the first second without it made Becky feel like she lost something important. A part of her she didn’t even know she needed till it was gone.

She felt a warm body replace Bayley at her side and give her a gentle push towards the bed. “Breathe Becky.” Sasha’s whisper in her ear was comforting. A sentence Becky never thought would enter her mind. Biting her lip to hold in a moan when the other woman’s tiny hands helped take off her suit jacket.

Becky made sure to follow Bayley’s instructions to the letter and stood next to the bed like a statue. Waiting and holding back a shiver at the sound of a bag opening out of her eyesight. Mind going haywire just imagining what she couldn’t see.

All of a sudden it was like someone had put heavy noise cancelling earphones onto her head and the entire room was completely quiet. For a second she wondered if the other two had left the room while she wasn’t looking.

She almost jumped when she felt Bayley’s body suddenly at her back. “Lie face down. Lay your head on the pillow.” Becky hadn’t even needed to hear the dark haired woman’s voice to know it was her. “That means now.” Bayley growled out. Using a strong hand to push the redhead so she fell forward onto the mattress. “I don’t like waiting.”

Becky bounced on the soft surface and drew in a shuddering breath of air at the unexpected feeling of falling. She had a hard enough time keeping her head on straight around Bayley when she wasn’t doing anything at all. Her body was charged from simply feeling the dominant side of the brunette come out like this. Crawling herself into position without hesitation as her hands shook in anticipation.

“Good kitten.” Bayley knelt down next to the bed and brushed her hand through Becky’s crimson hair. “Give me your hand.”

There was a tiny moment of hesitation, but Becky held out her hand, shuddering like a leaf in the breeze when Bayley’s fingers grabbed hold of a delicate wrist.

Bayley swept Becky’s hair away from her neck and reached down to pick up a simple, soft white silk scarf she’d gotten out for this. Letting the material tickle against the redhead’s neck and introduce her to it slowly.

“I’m going to tie you to the headboard.” Bayley narrated her movement. Even as loud as the call from Becky’s body was, she wasn’t going to rush. She’d take as much time as she needed. Carefully looping the soft fabric around the Irish woman’s wrist and tightening the knot till it was snug but not overly tight. “Where are you gorgeous?”

“G-Green.”

Bayley smiled even if Becky couldn’t see and bent down to kiss the redhead’s palm. “Good girl.”

She repeated the process with the other arm. Wrapping the silk around the headboard and making sure they couldn’t be undone from Becky pulling on them. “Still green?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Since this is your first time with me, we’re going to go slow. You’re going to stay dressed for this and I won’t touch you under your clothes. Is that good?” Bayley asked.

“It’s alright. Wouldn’t say no if you wanted to go back on that last part though.” Becky bit her lip as soon as the words left her lips. Charlotte never liked it when she ‘mouthed off’ and she expected a similar reaction.

To her shock she heard Sasha’s muffled laughter and even a tiny chuckle from Bayley. “Oh, she’s going to be fun.”

“Sasha!” Bayley warned lightheartedly. Shaking her head at the blue haired devil and returning her attention to Becky. “This is a punishment, remember? You don’t get everything you want tonight.”

“But we do get pizza after.” Sasha added and fell silent at Bayley’s stern glare.

The curvy wrestler sighed and looked down at Becky, arms lashed to the headboard and showing off the tapered v of her back. She almost wanted to go back on her word and tear the white shirt off so she could see those beautiful muscles straining against the restraints once they started. “Are you ok with Sasha being here for this?”

Becky noted the mirrored words from when she’d walked in on Sasha and Bayley. Breath hitching in her chest at the significance of getting the same consideration Sasha had gotten. Charlotte’s whispers in her head quieting down for now. “Yes.” The single breathy word stretched out as her anticipation grew. Her entire body tingling with the need to be controlled and make the world start spinning again.

“Alright then.” Bayley noted and stood back up. Her eyes sharpening and it seemed like she’d somehow grown taller in that moment. “On your knees, keep your head on the pillow.”

Becky shifted her knees underneath herself and closed her eyes. Holding her breath as she waited completely at Bayley’s mercy. Trust placed like a gift at the other woman’s feet that she could stomp on and crush if she wanted.

She felt a single finger at the base of her neck slowly follow the line of her spine with just enough pressure so Becky felt it through her thin shirt. “It’ll just be my hand tonight. You can count to ten, right?” Bayley teased with a grin that could be heard in her words alone.

“I can manage.” Becky managed to croak out from her position. The first strike of Bayley’s palm right after the words left her, stole the air from her lungs at the sharp pain. Knees already trembling and they’d barely started.

She felt Bayley’s hand briefly soothe away the sting with her warm hand before raking her nails down Becky’s thigh and digging into the soft skin through her pants. “Out loud kitten, or I’ll stop right now.”

“One.”

Becky buried her face into the pillow for the next two quick strikes. Quickly counting them out and biting the pillow. Fingers curling around the white silk as the headboard creaked.

Bayley steadily increased the strength in her arm. Watching the redhead closely for any signs that this was too much. Even though Becky had agreed to be honest she was well aware that bad habits could be difficult to unlearn. Kneeling on the bed and letting her palm just rest on the redhead strong glutes after the fifth hit. Warm to the touch even through the layer of fabric. “Where are you at Becky?”

Becky was used to dealing with the pain from before and her body started to feel heavy and distant. Like even moving a finger would require maximum effort.

“We’re right here baby. Don’t float away on us. You’ve been so good and its almost done. Halfway there already.” Bayley softly cooed. Her eyes turning to where Sasha was sitting. The blue haired woman than content just watching them for now. “Sash… Keep her grounded sweetie.”

Sasha knew what she was asking without being told. Standing up from her spot and joining the two at the bed. She may be a bit of a brat- ok, more than a bit- but she could be perceptive too. She knew Becky had needed her time alone with Daddy but was pleased to be involved now.

She slowly splayed out on her side next to Becky. The redhead’s eyes closed so tightly as her more body trembled Sasha wasn’t sure she even knew she’d joined.

“Becky.” Sasha called out the name like a song. Slowly dragging the back of her knuckles across the redhead’s cheek until those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open. Unfocused at first like she was high but eventually refocusing after some more coaxing. “There you are. I’m right here with you.”

The sharp crack of Bayley’s palm and the fresh sting had Becky’s eyes rolling back in her head.

“Eyes on me.” Sasha said.

It had been so long for Becky that it was easy to forget herself.

“Keep your eyes on Sasha or I’ll add another five.” Bayley warned. Humming in appreciation when the redhead’s eyes immediately locked with Sasha’s. “Good girl. Now, where are you sweetie? I need an answer this time.”

It took Becky a couple seconds to find the words with her brain feeling like it might as well be turned off right now. “S-Still green.”

“Ok... The last four are going to come fast, but I still need you to keep up. Are you ready?” Bayley asked with bated breath. Part of her really wanted to take everything Becky was willingly giving but she held herself back. Accepting the nod from the Irish woman and taking a deep breath.

The next four strikes hit Becky like a cannon, and she didn’t even know where she was anymore. Unable to stop herself from dropping. Even though she was still looking at Sasha the other woman might as well have been miles away.

Time stopped mattering and she felt detached from her body. Curling into a tiny ball reflexively when there was no longer anything holding her back. Stuck in a pattern it didn’t know was obsolete.

Becky wasn’t sure exactly when her body started listening to reality. When her knees retreated so they weren’t pressed into her chest protectively. When she began to actually feel the warm bodies she was sandwiched between or the hands gently roving her body with no deeper intent than to just be connected with her. 

All she knew was that when she finally came back to earth and took stock of her surrounding Becky felt like crying but didn’t know why.

“Hey there kitten. Are you here with us now?” Bayley asked and brought her lips to Becky for a sweet kiss.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Becky just managed to croak out of her dry, scratchy throat. The feeling of failing her Queen was to be expected at this point.

“Shh…” Bayley whispered and kissed her again. The feeling of Sasha’s lips working away at the redhead’s neck made her frazzled nerves fire off. Moaning into the kiss until the dark haired woman pulled away. “You don’t need to be sorry gorgeous. You were great.”

Becky blinked like the words were foreign to her, it took a second to process them and produce a tiny, embarrassed smile.

Bayley squeezed her closer so that there wasn’t an inch of her body not in contact with Becky. Reaching over the redhead’s body to link her fingers through Sasha’s and encourage her to do the same. A wall of warmth and love to replace the old, defensive walls that were usually there.

“We’re so proud of you kitten.” Making sure to emphasize her words with tiny kisses around Becky’s face. Even more happy to see Sasha was still nuzzling into the redhead’s neck and making a noise that could only be described as purring. “Tell me how you’re feeling sweetie.”

Becky paused for a moment as Sasha’s lips and warm breath on her neck had her brain sputtering. “I’m good…” She looked up into Bayley’s caring, unguarded eyes with wonder. If this was a dream she didn’t want to wake up. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Of course.” Bayley answered smoothly.

“Did either of you order that pizza yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another fun chapter in the rearview for now. I hope you all aren't getting too attached to this happy mood because it won't be around forever.


	7. Three Different Good Lucks

“So, let me get this straight. You’re really willing to quit over this?”

Bayley nodded and folder her hands together with the utmost conviction behind her words. “I won the match fair and square. I should be able to enforce the stipulation with my own discretion. If you’re going to take her belt because she lost to me then I’ll take my belt, Sasha, Becky and go home.”

Triple H sat behind his desk and took a few seconds to try and gauge the dark haired woman’s seriousness, finding nothing to suggest she wasn’t. “Alright. You have a deal. She stays. But she’ll have to defend her title next Sunday.”

They were backstage in the older wrestler’s office at Monday Night Raw and Bayley gave him a terse nod. She’d expected more pushback and had figured the shrewd businessman in him would look to get something in return. “Thanks for your time.” 

She made her way back to their room and opened the door to one of the most adorable sights she’d seen in a long time. Becky was sitting down on the floor doing up the laces on her boots, preparing for her match tonight while Sasha sat behind her on the bench. Playfully running her fingers through the vermillion hair of the Irish wrestler and pulling it back into a ponytail like she normally wore it in for matches. The Raw Women’s Championship sitting off to the side on top of her bag.

Becky’s eyes rose up to Bayley as soon as she entered. “Where’d you run of to lass?”

“Just had to take care of some busy work.” Bayley answered.

Becky seemed to take the answer at face value and finished lacing her boots. “You almost done back there, Dory?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “I would be if you didn’t have so much hair Nemo.” Not admitting that she had been taking her time just enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment.

“I’d be done by now.”

“Well good for you. Do you want a sticker for it?”

“Wouldn’t say no if you had one.”

Bayley smiled at the two’s banter and offered her hand to Becky once Sasha had finished. Pulling the other girl up to her feet and wrapping the redhead up in her strong arms. “Good luck in your match tonight.”

Becky frowned at the words and her good mood dropped a tad. Between travelling and media appearances they hadn’t been together as much as Bayley would have liked after their session on Friday. “Oh… Thanks.”

Bayley sighed and tightened her grip on the redhead. “Now here’s where I’m getting frustrated Becky. I remember telling you to be honest with me and I’d have to be a complete idiot to not know you’re holding something back with that response.” Bayley laid out calmly. “So, I can only assume you think I’m a complete idiot.”

“I don’t th-”

“Then why insult me by just saying thanks when what I said obviously made you upset?” Bayley’s voice was insistent and precise.

“I didn’t mean to.” Becky started to defend herself.

“But you did. If you’re upset, I want to know. Ok?” Bayley hugged the redhead a bit tighter to her chest. Her face softening and allowing a tiny encouraging smile to stretch on her lips.

“… I guess I just assumed you were comin’ out to the ring wit’ me. That’s all.” Becky downplayed it like it was second nature. “It ain’t a big deal.”

“Do you want me or Sasha to come down? You have to ask for what you want.” Bayley explained with patience. She and Sasha had their fair amount of communication problems not that long ago so to say she was prepared for Becky was an understatement. “We aren’t mind readers.”

Sasha was pretending to be engrossed in her nails. Staring at them like she was studying something infinitely more interesting than what was happening. “But sometimes Bay might seem like she can.”

Bayley spared the other woman a quick glare and Becky felt a bit of that unsure tension in her stomach unknot from the easy air that Sasha exuded.

“Well, umm would you two do it?” Becky asked out loud before her eyes widened to a cartoonish degree when she thought about her words. “Come wit’ me.” The blush that bloomed in her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair. “In the-” She stopped before she embarrassed herself more and took a quick breath. “Would you two want to come down to the ring fer my match?”

Bayley could see how hard asking for something so simple was and just smiled proudly. Silently moving to bend down and grab Becky’s championship. Reverently laying the leather strap over the redhead’s shoulder and giving her a quick peck on the lips. “After you champ.”

About five minutes into her match with Natalya and Becky was having second thoughts about having them at ringside as the boots of her opponent drilled her in the face.

She didn’t want to say they were a distraction because in all honesty they weren’t really doing anything on purpose to distract her. They were just standing against the barricade. Bayley just casually wearing a brown leather jacket as if it didn’t make her look like some sort of badass action hero. She’d never thought a black knit cap could make her heart race, but damn if it wasn’t fluttering when Sasha slipped it on over her hair.

“Son of a!” Becky cried out when Natalya stomped on her ribs. Smartly rolling over towards the ropes for a moment of reprieve before she took any more stomps. For just a second she looked over towards the pair and saw a flash of worry in their eyes. Looking away as soon as she noticed it.

She didn’t have the time to think about why, but Becky knew she didn’t want to see that look again. Her focus shifting back into the proper place, entirely on her opponent.

In the back of her mind Becky still knew they were there and within a minute she was cranking on Natalya’s arm till she felt the Canadian tap out on her thigh. In the ring she felt sure of herself. This was where she wanted to be and the weight of Bayley letting her stay hit her in that moment. She didn’t know what she’d do without this. Sure, there were other companies to wrestle in, but it wouldn’t be the same.

Becky didn’t even realize it wasn’t the referee that raised her hand till she felt Sasha slide her arm around her shoulders. “I’d have beat her quicker.”

“I’m sure you would have Sonic.”

“You doubt me Charmander?”

Bayley rolled her eyes and dropped Becky’s arm. “You two really need to release some of that tension.”

Becky blushed again at the thoughts those words conjured in her mind’s eye and the other women definitely noticed that.

As they stood in the ring Triple H’s music suddenly came on and he walked out onto the stage with microphone in hand. “Congratulations on your win tonight Becky. We’re all very happy to have you still around. In all the confusion after your match with Bayley you don’t have a challenger scheduled for this Sunday. So… I decided to rectify that.”

The few seconds of silence was agonizingly long but eventually Asuka’s music filled the arena and the colorful wrestler flowed onto the stage with Kairi walking out after to stand behind her partner.

“It’ll be Becky Lynch vs Asuka for the title… In a submission only match. No count out, submissions count anywhere. Best of luck ladies.”

Becky glared up the ramp at the dangerous wrestler. She knew first-hand how good Asuka was. After losing to her last year at the Royal Rumble she’d always wanted the rematch. Needed it. There was no way she’d back down from this new challenge.

Bayley knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she couldn’t deny the rush she felt seeing Becky so determined and full of genuine passion for the sport she loved. It was exhilarating and she could see Sasha felt the same. The blue haired woman unable to keep her eyes off of the redhead.

When they got backstage the first thing Bayley did was steer them all towards the trainer’s room.

Becky didn’t notice it right away, but eventually started to realize this wasn’t the direction to their locker room. “Uh, I think the rooms back that way.”

“It is.” Bayley responded without breaking stride.

Sasha knew the drill by heart and almost forgot that Becky didn’t. Snickering softly as she stayed silent and let the other woman put it together.

“So, uhm, shouldn’t we be goin’ that way then?’ Becky asked, her face scrunching up into a cute, confused pout.

“Nope.” Bayley answered.

Becky waited to see if Bayley would expand but realized quickly that wasn’t happening. “We jus’ takin’ a little stroll?” She started to get a little annoyed when the other woman stayed quiet. “Where the hell are we goin’?”

“Here.” Bayley said as they came to a stop outside the trainer’s room.

Becky raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She rolled her eyes at the serious look on Bayley’s face. “For what? It was jus’ a normal match, hardly a scratch on me. This is a waste o’ time.” She said and turned to start walking back to their room when she felt a hand wrap around her ponytail.

She didn’t pull or try to make the hold painful, but Bayley wasn’t going to let Becky get away. “You’re going in there. End of discussion.”

“Don’t worry. You’re not special. We both go after matches too.” Sasha informed her. “Doesn’t matter if you got beat up with a hammer or didn’t get hit once. You get checked after.”

Becky felt Bayley release her grip when she turned back. Searching Sasha for any lies but finding none. “Oh…” The fact that there wasn’t an ulterior motive to this request was odd, but not a feeling she hated. It was just unexpected.

“Its not negotiable either.” Bayley added.

“Fine.” Shrugging it off nonchalantly like knowing Bayley cared didn’t make her feel like gravity wasn’t working properly. “I guess it’ll be quick at least.”

“I’m not asking you to do this for fun or because I think you’re lying and are actually hurt.” Bayley explained calmly. “I’d just rather be sure. This is a hard job. Why not try and make it easier on ourselves?”

Becky couldn’t argue with that.

They’d been walking back from the brief visit to the trainer and so close to entering the relative safety of their private room when Charly came rushing up to them with a cameraman in tow and a bulky, shaven head security guard behind her. The smug smile on her face one of a person who thought they’d finally solved a difficult puzzle.

“If I can just have a minute of your time. I have a few questions for you.” She phrased it like she was asking permission, but Charly didn’t wait for it before she was speaking again. “First off I think the WWE universe deserves an explanation for-” She paused to gesture between the three, “Whatever this is.”

Bayley’s eyes narrowed at the backstage interviewer and she took a few steps closer, encroaching the other woman’s space just enough to make the security guard she’d brought on edge. “Good evening to you too Charly. We’re doing great tonight. How about you?”

Becky felt frozen to the spot. Sure, that if she tried to move her legs would take her right into Bayley’s arms- screw the cameras.

“I love it when she gets like this. Crazy hot.” Sasha whispered as she leaned close enough that Becky could feel her blue hair tickle her bare arms. Swallowing deep when she found herself imaging what it would feel like against her thighs.

“Yeah.” Agreement was all she could muster right then.

“You see that’s called manners Charly. Maybe if you actually had some, I’d think about answering your question.” Bayley’s voice was sweet like candy but had pure acid bubbling through the surface. “Maybe try again Friday… Or don’t. I wouldn’t be unhappy if I didn’t see you.”

Had the security not been there, Bayley was sure Charly would have never felt comfortable challenging her. “Don’t you think the people deserve-”

“No.” Bayley interrupted. “I don’t. Do you have any more stupid questions, or can we leave so you can continue living in Renee’s shadow?”

The hallway seemed unnaturally silent for a moment and for once Charly seemed to be at a loss for words.

Bayley smiled and opened the door to their room. Turning towards her two girls and silently ushering them inside. Waiting till they both were inside before turning to give Charly one last look of disdain and closing the door behind herself without another word. Happy to be done with the interviewer and her tenacious attempts to get information while subtly instigating. She hadn’t missed the inherent negative intonation in her voice and didn’t want to expose any of them to that type of attitude. The more they answered, the more people would prod further and give their self-assured opinion based on the tiny fraction of their lives they could see.

She was steaming angry and it was a little hard to calm herself down. Bayley knew the scrutiny of this sudden alliance was inevitable, but she hated the entitled air it came with. Like they owed the world something just because they were on television. Truth be told, it wouldn’t bother her personally all that much but the thought of either Sasha or Becky getting dragged through the mud made her blood boil.

Sasha was the first to notice. She’d seen the signs and knew what Bayley was thinking. Crossing the room in a few quick strides and wrapping her arms around the other woman like she never wanted to let go. “She’s just doing her job.” She said as calmly as she could manage.

“I know that!” Bayley bit out loud than she’d intended. Closing her eyes after the tiny outburst and taking a deep breath which allowed some of that tension to escape her shoulders. “I’m sorry sweetie. I’m not mad at you… She just pressed my buttons.”

Becky felt a little lost and a bit like an outsider, but she could see Bayley was in some distress and couldn’t do stand and do nothing. So, she used her best weapon to lighten the mood. Puns. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no ta pressin’ yer buttons.”

It came out without a thought and Becky was ready to be embarrassed but didn't regret a thing when she heard Bayley laugh. The sound soothing away her worries that she’d overstepped or made things awkward.

Even Sasha wasn’t immune to laughing at the unexpectedly crass pun. Catching the redhead’s eye and subtly tilting her head towards Bayley and holding out a hand in invitation.

Becky was done overthinking for now and reached out to take the invitation. Letting the smaller wrestler pull her over and making a Bayley sandwich between them.

Bayley smiled and felt the tension completely disappear. Closing her eyes for a moment and just enjoying the raw feeling of having both women close. One she already cared about deeply and the other who she was quickly falling for as more and more of the redhead’s defenses retreated to reveal hints of the old Becky she’d known was in hiding.

It was close to perfect if not for one thing. “I’m not exactly upset by it, but you’re still a little sweaty after your match.” Turning her head towards Becky and giving her a quick but intense kiss to show she wasn’t shaming the redhead for it. “How about you take a quick shower? I don’t want to stop touching either of you but you’re going to need to at some point. I’d rather bite the bullet now so I can enjoy my Becky time without interruption.”

Becky rolled her eyes but had to concede. She still was in her wrestling attire and even if she didn’t want to let go, it would get uncomfortable pretty quick. “I s’pose that’s a good reason.” She teased and broke away to grab her bag for some clean clothes to change into. Already feeling the separation even after just a few seconds. “Be out soon.”

The door to the tiny attached bathroom closed behind her and Becky turned on the shower right away to get the water warm quickly. Placing her bag next to the sink and beginning the slow process of peeling off all her gear.

When she was in the middle of pulling her top off Becky heard the telltale sound of her phone vibrating after receiving a text. Swiftly disrobing the rest of the way, pulling the band off her ponytail and shaking out her long hair. The sticky feel of old sweat on her skin making her appreciate Bayley suggesting this more.

Before hopping in she remembered the text and decided to take a look incase it was something important.

She wished she hadn’t looked.

A pair of long, athletic legs she knew by heart wrapped around someone she couldn’t see enough of to recognize. One strong hand gripping the top of their long dirty blonde, almost brunette hair.

The text beneath the picture reading, _“This is where you belong. She’ll drop you for Sasha in a heartbeat… BTW, good luck Sunday! I’ll be cheering you on baby.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happened, and that ending! Damn Charlotte don't have a quit button. Thanks again for all the support and love you've been giving. It keeps me motivated to keep these chapters coming quick. Hold your butts! The countdown has begun.


	8. Coffee and Four Legs

Having a day off in their business was rare. Bayley was prepared to try and make the most of it before they were right back to work on Friday.

There was some hiking trails nearby, a few lakes, or maybe they could just explore the local city for whatever caught their eye. She wouldn’t even be opposed to just staying inside all day and watching Netflix. There were a lot of options, but Bayley wanted to make sure they found something all three could enjoy.

Regardless of what they decided on Bayley had a special surprise in store that she knew Sasha would love. Hopefully Becky would love it too, because her being turned off by the surprise would be a game changer in a bad way.

She’d woken up early and carefully extricated herself from the web of arms and legs. Despite Becky’s insistence on falling asleep with some distance between them it was never long before her body found them. Waking up every day was a fresh temptation that Bayley had to hold herself back from taking right then and there.

Bayley knew the lack of sex was probably killing Sasha, but she’d shown no signs of the frustration on the outside. She’d have to make sure the other women knew how much she appreciated it.

She threw on a hoodie and pulled some sweatpants over her shorts. Taking a quick look back at the bed to see if either woman had stirred from her leaving.

Becky had shifted slightly, hand splayed out on the open space Bayley had once occupied, but neither seemed at risk of waking.

Bayley snuck out of the room on her tiptoes and took care to close the door as quietly as possible, the soft click of the door locking marking her success.

The walk down to the lobby was quick. They were only on the third floor, so Bayley took the stairs hoping to wake herself up a bit.

She’d already been waiting for her coffee order around five minutes when Bayley noticed Carmella approaching. “Hey Mella. I think I forgot to say thanks for calling me last Friday. So, thanks.”

The Staten Island native waved her hand. “No need. I saw her sniffing after Becky and knew you’d want the heads up.” Giving Bayley a quick wink as she picked up her own coffee order. “Besides, fuck Charlotte.”

Bayley chuckled as one of the baristas called her name. Grabbing the tray from him and quickly checking to make sure the three cups were correct. “Well, I’m still going to thank you. Can’t be setting a bad example now, can I.”

Carmella gave a terse smile and looked over her shoulder like she was worried someone could overhear. “I’ve heard some things.”

“What kind of things?” Bayley asked as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

“Nothing solid. Just whispers. Charlotte’s been busy. She wasn’t at Raw and no one knows why.”

“No one knows, or no one’s saying?” Where there was smoke, there was fire. Especially when it concerned Charlotte Flair.

“A little of both. Keep your eyes open.” Carmella warned, her expression softening when she spotted the tray of coffee’s. “Now get upstairs before those get cold. I know Sasha hates cold coffee and I’m willing to bet your Man isn’t a fan either.”

Bayley made it back to the room and tried to balance the tray of coffee while also getting the keycard into the reader. Her mind going over Carmella’s words since she’d heard them. She’d worry about that later though. There wasn’t much to go on anyways.

She made sure to enter as quietly as she’d exited. Sneaking inside and quickly placing the tray down on the small kitchenette’s counter. Bayley knew from experience that Sasha had the nose of a bloodhound and would be awakened by the coffee’s aroma within a minute or two at most. The smell of coffee had once woken her from a dead sleep on a flight after they’d been up for more than 36 hours straight.

When she turned to finally look at the bed Bayley’s breath caught in her chest for a moment and she quickly reached for her phone to snap a picture before either stirred.

In the time since she’d left Becky had traversed the space Bayley had occupied, shifting towards the next closest source of warmth. Her head falling off the pillows and finding a new home on Sasha’s chest, nose tucked carefully into the delicious looking mocha cleavage.

She hadn’t been alone in moving either. Sasha’s feet were perpetually cold and with Bayley no longer there, they’d migrated to find a new home, twisting and wrapping around Becky’s under the sheets.

Bayley may have just found her phone’s new background.

As expected, Sasha was the first to crack her eyelids open. Her cute little button nose twitching when the smell of coffee wafted in her direction and filled the room with its enticing smell.

Sasha’s eyes slowly opened and found Bayley. “Coffee when I’m still in bed… Are you trying to get lucky?”

Bayley chuckled and brought one of the cups over and placed it next to the bed so Sasha wouldn’t have to jostle the still snoring redhead. “We both know I wouldn’t have to try this hard for that.” She leaned down and stole the other’s woman’s breath away with a searing kiss that Sasha’s barely awake mind couldn’t handle yet. “You’ve always been Daddy’s girl haven’t you.”

Sasha’s mind might not be fully awake, but her body knew what it wanted already. Going from having her private- sometimes not so private time with Bayley almost every day, to nothing much since that first night with Becky there had been challenging.

“Poor baby. You’re trembling.” Bayley cooed as one of her hands found its way to the small sliver of caramel skin just above her tiny gray shorts. Whispering into the other girl’s ear as Becky continued to snore away on Sasha’s chest. “Is this what you want cutie?” Slipping her fingers just inside the waistband to tease just a little more. Smirking when she saw Sasha bite her lip desperately. “Could you be quiet enough to not wake her?”

Sasha wanted to cry from the pure need coursing through her body. It needed more but she couldn’t lie. “No promises. It’s been too long.”

Bayley let her lips dance on the edge of Sasha’s ear. “Good girl. Think of this as a proof of concept then.”

“What?” Sasha questioned breathlessly before a frustrated groan came from her when Bayley’s warmth left her lower body. “Please Daddy. I’ve been so good lately. It’s not fair.” Managing to pout through her blinding arousal.

“I know you have.” Bayley assured and captured the other wrestler’s lips with her own. “Don’t worry about that beautiful. You’ll get what you need soon.”

“But I want it now and its all your fault.” Sasha moaned out quietly and let her lower lip jut out absurdly far. “Why’d you have to tease me like that? You’re such a meanie.”

Bayley smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Sasha’s nose. “But you love me for it.”

The two were quickly distracted when Becky groaned and began to stir. Cuddling her nose a bit further into Sasha’s chest, lips barely skimming the warm skin beneath and making the blue haired woman even more frustratingly aware of her arousal.

It took a few seconds for Becky to start becoming aware of her position and for a light blush to cover her cheeks when she realized exactly what she’d been using as a pillow.

“Looks like Ginny Weasley decided to finally wake up.” Sasha teased.

Becky slowly scooted back to her own side of the bed much to both her and Sasha’s disappointment. “Pipe down Smurfette, I jus’ woke up.”

Sasha focused on the banter so she didn’t have time to focus on the fire Bayley had stoked between her legs and then thrown extra kindling on top. “Losing your touch there? Pretty sure you’ve used that one before.”

“Give me a break. I’ve been awake less than a minute.” Becky groaned into a cat like stretch. “Besides, I called you a smurf the first time, not Smurfette. Totally different.”

“I’m sure you two could do this for hours but the coffee is going to get cold.” Bayley explained and offered Becky her coffee. “Drink up and get dressed, I’ve got a surprise for both of you waiting outside. Bring a coat, it’s a bit chilly outside.”

After they’d all finished their coffee and taken the time to change into more appropriate attire for Fall weather they jumped in the elevator, taking it down to the ground.

“So, what’s this surprise? Am I going to like this?” Sasha asked while crossing her arms and giving Bayley a concerned glare.

Bayley rolled her eyes and grabbed the lapel of Sasha’s mid-thigh length black jacket, pulling her closer and giving the little brat a kiss on the cheek. “You will. Trust me on that.”

The dark haired woman guided the other two over to an unmarked black van in the parking lot right next to a tiny patch of grass.

Becky raised an eyebrow as they drew closer to the van. “Are we ‘bout to die? That looks like a serial killer’s van.”

Bayley laughed and boldly slid her hand into the back pocket of Becky’s dark jeans, making the redhead’s cheek turn even rosier than the morning chill already had. “Even if it was, you don’t have to worry about it. I’d protect you.” She boasted, Becky’s heart fluttering. She didn’t need someone to protect her, but it was comforting to hear.

Before either woman could voice another thought the door to the side of the van slid open and Sasha’s couldn’t have stopped herself from crying out if she wanted to. “Oh my god, Ryu! My little baby!” The little corgi rushing to jump down to the ground and sprint into his mother’s arms. “Bayley! How did you do this?”

Bayley couldn’t help but smile at the way Sasha fell to her knees, face lighting up when Ryu started licking her in greeting and wagging his little tail. “I knew it had been a while since you’d seen him, and I found this place that is basically a mobile hotel for dogs. Thought he could keep us company for the day.”

She looked over at Becky to see what her reaction was. Thankfully she seemed immediately taken with the tiny dog as her hazel eyes seemed to glow brighter.

Becky fought back a squeal of delight at the ball of cuteness in Sasha’s lap and rushed over to pet Ryu. “You were right.” She called back to Bayley. “They are cute together.”

Bayley could only smile in delight. She didn’t even know why she was ever worried about Becky not loving the little pup.

“Shut up.” Sasha playfully said to hide how much the compliment actually affected her.

Becky had found a spot behind Ryu’s ear that he loved but her phone began to ring, and she stood back up. “Ugh, I got to take this. Give me a minute.”

Bayley watched as Becky walked away to take the phone call before turning to back to Sasha. “So? Good surprise?”

Sasha gave her an unimpressed look. “What do you think? Surprised you didn’t bring Flex along.”

“I have my reasons.” Bayley answered but expounded on that when Sasha narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t want her to feel left out.”

Sasha smiled at Bayley and was about to respond when both their attention was drawn to Becky’s rising voice. “Today?”

Bayley’s heart dropped at the exhausted anguish she could hear in the redhead’s voice.

“No… I understand… I’ll be there.”

They watched as Becky sighed deeply and took a moment facing away from them to recompose herself.

“What’s up Becky?” Sasha was the first to break the silence and ask the obvious question Becky knew was coming.

She turned back around with a sad smile on her face. “I’ve uh… I guess I’ve got to go. Work calls.” She weakly joked.

Bayley narrowed her eyes as she thought back to Carmella’s words earlier. “What happened?”

“They want me to help promote the event this Sunday. Apparently, they had some big guest lined up for Saturday, but they can’t make it. Wanted a name to make up for it an’ they pulled mine out of the hat.” Becky explained as her vision started to blur.

Why was that happening? It took a second for her to realize that she was tearing up a bit at the thought of not being able to spend the day with these two. If there was a silver lining it was understanding that they were worth crying over.

“But if it’s on Saturday why do you have to be there today?” Sasha questioned as she stood back up with Ryu held tightly to her chest. The little dog sensing her unease at the new information and nuzzling into her neck to offer what comfort he could.

Becky shook her head and shrugged. “He insisted that they needed me there early. Sucks… But it’s what I wanted. They want The Man, then they’ll get it.”

Bayley frowned and marched over to stand in front of Becky with her hand held out palm upward. “Unlock your phone and give me it.” She said in a commanding voice.

“What?”

“Becky… Give me your phone.” She said one more time with a dangerous calm that had Becky falling under her spell immediately. Handing over the phone without another word. Bayley quickly found the last number that called Becky and called it back. Impatiently waiting for whatever producer was on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Becky won’t be leaving till tomorrow morning. She’s earned a day off.” She succinctly stated.

“Who is this?”

“It doesn’t matter. Becky will do the event but she’s not leaving today. If you have a problem with that talk to Triple H. He knows who to call. Goodbye.” Bayley hung up and handed the phone calmly back to a clearly flustered Becky. “Alright, so like I was saying, we need to figure out something to do on our day off.”

It wasn’t long before they were in a car heading off for their adventure spurned onwards with the promise of another surprise from Bayley and Becky’s renewed good cheer. The smile she wore making any potential angry phone call from a certain C.O.O completely worth it.

Sasha may have been sucking up to her when she said that after one good surprise, she trusted Bayley to have another up her sleeve and Becky had readily agreed.

It had only taken a second for Bayley to come up with a new plan on the spot. She had just the thing. All they’d need was Google Maps and a leash for Ryu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't done with the mushy just yet! I got to make you all really hate me when I take it away. I decided to make this chapter into another two parter since it was getting a bit, so expect the next part very, very soon! More mushiness and some extra spicy content coming in part 2. I think its something you've all been waiting for ; )


	9. Just Desserts (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to not read this one around children ; )

They’d been driving down an old bumpy road for a while when Bayley turned the car off onto a tiny dirt road, through the wide open gate.

Sasha’s eyes lit up when they passed the large wooden sign in the shape of an apple. “Ahh you’re too cute Bayley.” She said and leaned up from the backseat to give the other woman a kiss on the cheek while she drove. “I love you so much.”

Bayley smiled and continued to drive down the road till she reached the designated dirt parking lot and slid in next to another car.

“What’s this all about?” Becky asked as Sasha bolted from the car the second it stopped with Ryu in tow behind her. Most of her blue hair hidden beneath a knit white beanie making her look somehow more alluring. Becky was starting to come to the realization that she had a real thing for the other woman’s hair.

“A few months after I came up to the main roster, we went apple picking on a whim. To make a long story short we made it a yearly thing. No matter what was happening or how we felt, we’d go.”

Becky knew there was more to the story, but she’d let the details come when either of the two offered them. She felt honored that Bayley had brought her along on what was obviously a special trip for them. Walking around the car just to give her a sweet, brief kiss. “Thanks for bringin’ me along.”

Bayley smiled, linking their arms together at the elbow and walking off after Sasha and Ryu who were waiting next to the main store. Three large plastic bags in hand. “Finally. You two walk so slow. I got a bag for each of us and the there’s a hayride coming around in a few minutes.”

“A hayride?” Becky questioned.

“There’s a tractor that drives around and brings you to different parts of the orchard where they grow other types of apples. The trailer you ride on has hay bales for seating.” Bayley quickly explained.

It was exactly as she’d described when it came around. A small family with multiple bags full of apples getting off and moving towards the cashier where they’d weigh them and pay.

The ride was bumpy, and the tractor’s surprisingly quick movement created a cool Fall breeze. None of them were complaining, because it gave them an excuse to huddle closer together, Sasha happily stuck in the middle with Ryu sitting patiently on her lap just enjoying all the new smells in his own little doggie heaven.

Becky still felt the weight of her sudden change of plans looming but was doing her best to ignore it. She hadn’t exactly lied, but she may have not mentioned one other part of the call.

She felt something wet and warm on her hand and looked down to see the cutest little corgi licking the back of her hand and looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Becky found herself falling for the little pup so fast it was criminal. At least now she knew where Sasha got her expert level puppy dog eyes from.

After a few more minutes the tractor slowed down and they all jumped off. The tractor taking off and leaving them all alone amongst the rows of trees. A sea of red and green visible as far as the eye could see.

Bayley slipped her arms over both women’s shoulders and led them down one of the rows with Ryu following along and getting distracted with each new smell.

“Don’t let him eat anymore apples on the ground. His eyes are bigger than his stomach.” Sasha warned as she walked next to Bayley, Becky far out in front of them with a goofy grin on her face as she walked- or more accurately ran with Ryu at her heels.

“I heard the first time Gonzo.” Becky yelled back as she took off and let the tiny Corgi give chase. Her laughter carrying back through the trees like a light breeze.

“Tickle me Elmo over there better not let him have any more.” Sasha pouted, not showing on the outside how much joy it gave her watching Becky play around with her dog.

“I think Ryu might have found a new favorite Aunt.” Bayley teased and moved behind Sasha, wrapping her arms around the tinier woman and letting her hands slip inside her coat. “They look like they’re having fun.”

Sasha let herself melt back into Bayley’s strong, secure body. If she had her wish she’d never leave. “She’s going to spoil him. I just know it.”

Bayley chuckled huskily and lowered her nose skim across Sasha’s neck and inhale the enticing spice that was purely her Princess. “As if you don’t already.”

“That’s not the same.” Her pout deepening as her eyes darkened when Bayley found her racing pulse and bit down with just enough pressure for Sasha’s whole body to jerk like a bolt of electricity shot through her. “Please, Bay. This is so not fair. You can’t tease me like this.”

Bayley bit down a bit harder and squeezed down on Sasha’s hips hard enough to leave tiny bruises that no one would even notice if they didn’t know they were there. “I think you’ve forgotten exactly who’s in charge here Princess. Besides, who said I was teasing this time?”

One sentence was all it took for Sasha to be quivering in anticipation. “Wh-” She started to speak before Bayley’s palm came up to cover her mouth.

“Shh. You have to be quiet or I’ll stop right there and let you wait till we get back to the hotel. Is that what you want Princess?” Sasha shook her head back and forth, the warm seal of Bayley’s palm against her lips made her feel perfectly safe and controlled. “Good girl… Becky!” She called out to capture the redhead’s attention. “You go tire Ryu out a bit longer. Sash is being a brat and complaining that her feet are tired, so we’re just going to rest here a few minutes.

“Really? What a dope, she shouldn’t have worn those boots. Alright, come on pupper!” She called out and kept running with a grin on her face as she watched Ryu’s tiny legs scrambling after her.

Bayley couldn’t help but smile at the genuine joy in Becky’s face and she knew that a large reason for that was thanks to the woman in her arms. “So, what do you think you deserve for being so good lately?”

Sasha groaned as Bayley’s palm left her mouth. “Whatever you want to give me Daddy.”

A pleased grin stretched Bayley’s lips. “That’s what I like to hear.” She leaned back against one of the sturdy trees so that she wouldn’t fall when Sasha’s legs inevitably failed her. It was always cute to see how long she would last when they started standing.

Sasha was nearly mindless when Bayley’s hand started to leisurely roam her upper body. Every touch amplified by having gone so long without. Always knowing exactly where to move like her body was a piano, each note working off the previous building and building in intensity.

“Look at her.” Bayley commanded softly into Sasha’s ear as the tip of her index finger meticulously moved up and down the metal zipper on the shaking woman’s pants. She waited till Sasha opened her eyes and looked under all the trees to see Becky far off in the distance lying on the ground, Ryu scampering playfully all around and over the redhead. “She’s happy, and I’m so proud of you sweetie. I know the transition was going to be hard, but you’ve been my perfect little Princess. And that deserves a real reward.”

Sasha was close to falling apart already and Bayley hadn’t even made it inside her pants yet. Watching Becky brought a smile to her face but that smile quickly changed into a prolonged moan when she felt the dark haired woman’s fingers deftly unbutton her jeans and slip gently inside to teasingly cup her warmth.

Bayley kissed Sasha’s cheek till the other woman turned so they could lock their lips together, their tongues finding one another in a short battle where they both knew the eventual winner already. “You two would look so pretty together.” Bayley whispered as her finger began to gently tease everywhere but the place her girl wanted it most. “My own song of ice and fire.”

It was impossible for Sasha to not imagine it. She’d already thought of it before but something about hearing the other woman say it made her blood sing. Her knees were already dangerously close to failing her, but she would stay standing as long as she could. Always wanting to show off how strong she was, and never wanting to disappoint her Bayley.

“Does that excite you princess?” Bayley asked as they watched Becky grab the tiny corgi and wrap it up in her arms while the distant sound of her mirth echoed all the way to where they were. “Do you think you’re ready for that?”

It was one of those questions that was as arousing as it was serious, but Sasha had no hesitation in answering. “Fuck yes.”

Bayley smiled at the answer and prepared herself for Sasha’s knees failing. “I love you so much sweetie.” Was all the warning she gave before she let two of her fingers work their way curling inside her princess while her thumb found the perfect button to make the blue haired woman’s legs lose their battle.

“Bay! Shit, please right there.” She cried out, an earthquake working through her body that had been building since that fateful night when Becky entered the mix. Sasha was going to bite her lip to try and stay quiet, but Bayley saved her by pressing their lips together and swallowing her moans as the aftershocks continued to ravage her world.

“Shh… There’s my sweet girl. Come on back down to me.” Bayley waited patiently for Sasha to fall back down to earth. Letting her fingers stay buried in the tiny woman so she could feel each shuddering flutter around them as her intense climax ran its course.

“T-Thanks Daddy.” Sasha managed to get out.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Bayley grinned and let her fingers slowly begin to resume their motion, strumming away as Sasha’s writhing renewed.

She felt so raw already and feel of Bayley restarting was almost too much.

“Come on baby. Give me one more. Please. You can do it princess.” Bayley confidently praised into her ear. A constant stream of positivity as her hand continued playing Sasha’s body. Already having spent enough time to consider herself an expert on the subject. A subject she’d never get tired of exploring further. “You’re so strong, so beautiful. One more cutie. You deserve it.”

Sasha felt like crying at the rush of love from Bayley while she easily worked her to the edge once again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She chanted as a mantra with each stroke of her domme’s fingers. She was at her mercy entirely and had never felt more assured, and safe.

Bayley noticed Becky slowly beginning to walk back to them with bits of grass sticking to her coat as she held a tired but happy Ryu in her arms. “Come for me princess.”

The words acted like a trigger and Sasha’s entire body tightened like a crossbow pulled back till the string was close to snapping. “I love you Bayley.” She croaked out through her dry throat and twisted her head to find Bayley’s lips.

They continued to kiss as Becky came closer, Bayley making no effort to remove her hand from inside Sasha’s jeans. The other woman’s coat would hide that fact till the Irish woman was closer, but still she didn’t care to leave the heaven between her princess’ legs.

“Hey Becky. Looks like you and Ryu had fun.” Bayley called out with a smile like everything was completely normal.

Sasha startled as she heard Becky’s voice reply but didn’t move. “We did. Lil’ runt is fast, but damn cute. He ev-”

Bayley knew the exact moment when Becky was close enough to see where her hand was. She raised an eyebrow at the sudden halt in her speech. “What did Ryu do Becky?”

“Umm he uh… He uh tried to um eat… tried to eat one of the apples.” Becky had to swallow when she found her mouth suddenly dry as a desert. She was almost convinced she was seeing things at first, but blinking hadn’t changed the image she’d been greeted with.

“Did you let him? Sasha specifically told you he shouldn’t.” Bayley playfully admonished the redhead just to see how flustered she’d become.

“No!” She said a little too loudly. “No, I didn’t. But I did have to wrestle it away from him.” Becky finished lamely as her mind was suddenly filled with images that made it hard thinking of anything else.

“You’re such a nice girl. Isn’t she Sasha?”

Sasha barely had the willpower left to do much more than nod. “She really is.”

Becky was blushing from the combination of what she saw and the dual praise. She knew how much Sasha loved Ryu, so it made her feel happy to have not let either of the other women down.

Bayley finally removed her hand from Sasha’s pants and carefully rebuttoned them. Moving slowly from behind the other woman and letting her lean against the tree till her legs regained their full strength. “Are you having a good time honey?” She asked and moved to give the redhead a quick peck on the lips.

Her blush only got worse and Becky placed the corgi back on the ground where he trotted over to his mom. “Yeah, its real nice out here.” She chuckled nervously and shuffled her weight back and forth through her feet. Fighting against her bodies urge to move towards Bayley.

Bayley saw the nervous energy and took a chance that Becky was still holding back out of fear. She brought their lips together again and shifted so her knee gently slid in between the redhead’s till her thigh came in contact with the redhead burning center. “It is. Anywhere you and Sasha go becomes beautiful.”

Becky knew there was no way to hide her blush or the happy smile on her face. She had thought that maybe she’d be jealous seeing Bayley and Sasha together so intimately, but it was impossible with how the dark haired woman made her feel. The second she started having negative thoughts Bayley was right there knowing just what to say.

Sasha was definitely right. She wouldn’t be at all surprised if Bayley admitted she actually could read minds.

“You’re just sayin’ that.”

Bayley kissed the rosy tip of Becky’s nose. “Honesty remember. It goes both ways.” She let her thigh slide and create a delicious friction that had the redhead breathing deeply against her neck. “Will you do something for me kitten?”

It took a second for Becky to gather herself together and answer. “Yes Ma’am.” Willing to do anything as long as the other woman didn’t pull her thigh away.

Bayley lifted up the hand that had just been at home in Sasha’s jeans. “Clean this for me.”

Becky’s eyes flitted over towards Sasha’s recovering form and back to Bayley’s fingers that glistened under the afternoon sun. Her heart racing like she’d been in a grueling match already.

“Where are you at?” Bayley’s voice broke through. Becky hadn’t realized she’d been taking so long. Losing herself was becoming habit around these two. They knew just what to do for her brain to stop working.

“Green.” Becky whispered and connected her lips briefly with Bayley. “Very green.” She murmured and leaned down to wrap her full lips around one of the woman’s fingers. Making sure to find Sasha’s eyes as she swirled her tongue around the digit till there wasn’t a trace of sweetness left.

Bayley couldn’t help but be a bit flustered at the redhead’s brazenness, but it just made the desire to tame this wild beauty and give her what she deserves run deeper.

She repeated this process with Bayley’s other finger, this time keeping her hazel eyes locked onto the dominant wrestler’s. Letting her tongue dance around for every precious drop she could find.

“Good kitten.” Bayley praised and flexed the muscles of her thigh when she felt the redhead start to subtly grind her hips down. “But you’ll get the rest of your present later.”

Becky bit back a cry of disappointment when Bayley’s thigh suddenly left it spot and all the pressure on her center was gone. She wasn’t necessarily proud of it, but it wouldn’t have taken much to push her over the wall.

“For now, lets finish up our little adventure, go get some dinner and give Ryu one last walk around the hotel before we have to say bye.” Bayley rattled off like she had it all written down in list form somewhere. “Then we can show you how much we’ll miss you. Sounds like a plan?” Her jovial tone somehow able to still convey that there wasn’t a real question there.

Dinner had been a nice subdued affair. Luckily finding a restaurant that had a heated outdoor seating area where Ryu could sit with them.

By the time they’d gotten back to the hotel and had a peaceful walk around the hotel grounds with the little corgi alongside them the sun was starting to set.

Their goodbye to the cute little dog went as smoothly as it could. Sasha being incredibly reluctant to leave him, to the point where Bayley had to threaten picking her up and taking her away. Even Becky felt more than a little sad seeing him go and made sure to give Ryu an extra long cuddle before he went back home.

Something about the elevator dinging their arrival to their floor marked the tipping point for Bayley. Walking down the hall till they got to their door, unlocking it and pulling Becky inside so Sasha could shut it and put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on, just in case.

She fused her lips to the redhead’s before Becky even knew what was happening. Her hands moving from one spot to another so quickly the Irish woman couldn’t even keep up with where the pleasure was originating. Bayley’s hands may as well have been everywhere for what she could tell. A situation that didn’t get any easier when she felt Sasha’s body press against her, the Bostonian’s lips finding a home exploring her neck and upper back once she helped Becky shrug off her jacket.

“Lie down kitten.” Bayley whispered and led Becky towards the bed. Grabbing a hold of the redhead’s hand and helping lower her back down to the fresh sheets Bayley always brought. “Sasha and I are going to help you take off your clothes. Is that alright?”

Becky nodded up at the two gorgeous women as they kneeled onto the sides of the bed and let a hand settle on each of her knees. “Sorry, could one of you pinch me, jus’ so I c- Ow!”

Sasha looked completely unaffected by Becky’s cry, her face the picture of pure innocence. “What? You asked for it.”

“But not… There.” Becky finished with a blush and gestured towards her chest.

“I fail to see the problem.” Sasha said, but now she was unable to hide her devious smirk. The expression quickly chased off her face as she yelped out and reached back to rub her backside where Bayley had pinched her.

“Now that we’re even can you two behave?” Bayley questioned, stern eyes flitting back and forth between her two beauties. “Or do I have to tie you together and bring out the real Boss?”

Sasha sucked in a deep breath but knew it was all show. There was no way Bayley would bring out the real Boss with Becky yet. It didn’t stop her from remembering the last time or her body reacting in kind. “We’ll be good…” Moving in to let her lips connect with the redhead’s. “Won’t we strawberry?”

Becky’s lust filled eyes narrowed and she captured Sasha’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back just a little before releasing it. “Depends on what you mean by good Eeyore.”

The redhead had been slowly getting more comfortable speaking up and being playful with her words. Charlotte had never liked her to talk much during their sessions, so it was still a bit new to her.

“Put your arms up.” Bayley commanded the redhead. The simple change of tone enough to make Becky follow right away, and even get Sasha to freeze in place. “Sasha, take her shirt off slowly.”

Each tiny sliver of Becky’s skin that was revealed was a tiny torture for all of them.

It felt like it took an eternity for Sasha to finish sliding the shirt up her outstretched arms and Becky shook every time her nimble fingers brushed smooth skin. If she was fire and Sasha was ice, then it made no sense why everywhere the ice touched burned like lava.

Becky felt a warm pair of lips skate along the lines of her abs and trembled. “I’ll buy you another one.” Bayley said before the last scrap of comfortable black cotton was ripped away, leaving her bare to the other women’s gaze. A brief moment of contemplating dropping her arms vanished when she was the unfiltered want on both women’s faces.

“Mmm can I touch her, Daddy? Plleeaassee.” Sasha whined as her hovered right next to Becky. The radiant warmth from them alone was enough to make the redhead twitch in anticipation.

“Patience gorgeous. Don’t you think she’s still a bit overdressed?”

Sasha couldn’t really be upset with that. Even if she was finding it incredibly difficult to not disobey. But she wasn’t going to risk pissing off her Bayley. Not now.

When her finger first contacted the button of Becky’s jeans, Sasha paused and looked up. Hazel eyes staring back with trust, and a small nod of approval that nearly took her breath away. She knew that the Irish woman trusted Bayley but for some reason she hadn’t expected that to extend to her yet. It wasn’t part of the command, but she didn’t care right then.

Sasha pressed her lips against Becky’s as her finger’s deftly undid the redhead’s tight jeans. Barely even noticing how another pair of hands took over and removed the item of clothing, lost in the kiss. It was different than the other times they’d kissed. Like a full orchestra was playing when before it had only been sections.

“Enough!” Bayley’s strong presence seemed to suddenly fill the room. Even without touching them, both women felt her. “Kneel next to the bed Sasha…”

The blue haired wrestler scrambled off the bed and into position. Flashing Bayley a coy smile as she batted her eyelashes dramatically. “Anything for you Daddy.”

Bayley spared the other woman a brief look of pride before returning her focus to the redhead splayed out on their bed. A deep seated feeling of contentedness settling in her heart at the sight of Becky’s arms still held up over her head. “You can put your arms down kitten.” There was no where else she’d want to be right now. If there was a heaven, Bayley’s wouldn’t be complete without the two women in this room.

There was only a small layer of black fabric to hide Becky’s body from her and the only way the sight could be improved would be if Sasha was right next to her in a similar state. But it wasn’t time for that yet. She hadn’t been lying about trying to go slow and make sure the Irish woman felt comfortable with every step they took.

A sinister little smile crossed her face as her fingernails danced up and down her little kitten’s calves. She’d have her begging for that soon enough though. “Sit up sweetie.”

Becky didn’t think twice and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Good girl.” Bayley said and raked her hand through Becky’s crimson hair, fingernails scratching ever so lightly along her scalp. She wordlessly slipped behind the redhead and pulled her back into her lap. Hands quickly finding their new home and languidly exploring the other woman’s torso like she was blind. “Princess you never finished your job. I still think she’s a bit overdressed. Change that.”

Sasha swallowed hard and nervously nodded. It had been a long time since she’d been with someone that wasn’t Bayley and a part of her was still amazed that she could even be this attracted to another woman. “Yes Daddy.” She said before crawling back on the bed and settling herself between Becky’s legs. Barely able to hide the nerves as her fingers grabbed onto each side of the tiny layer of black cotton and pulled it, ever so slowly downward till she threw them over her shoulder.

Bayley watched with a smile as Sasha tried to keep her cool demeanor intact. She leaned down and began to nibble along the strong line of Becky’s neck. “I can tell how ready you are from here kitten. Do you want Sasha to use her tongue on you?” She could easily feel how the redhead’s body tensed with her words. “Why don’t you tell her that honey?”

Becky was falling fast and was having a hard time finding the right words as Bayley’s agile, and curious fingers teasingly explored her chest. “Please Sasha. Can you please.” Barely able to get the words out as the need took over all her senses.

“Can she please what? Ask for what you want Becks.” Bayley whispered into her ear as her fingers pinched tight on one of the needy points that had been calling out for attention.

“Ugh…” Becky let out a strangled cry and mewled as the brief flash of pain that lit up her whole body like a skyscraper at night. “Use yer tongue on me Sash. Please! Please. Please. I need it.”

Sasha didn’t waste anytime granting her request and the entire world ceased to exist for Becky. There was nothing that mattered besides the two women surrounding her.

“Do you feel that?” Bayley whispered into Becky’s ear as she trembled in her lap. “Her soft little tongue. She’s good, isn’t she?”

The only thing she could do in response was nod as her mouth was stuck open in a breathless cry as Sasha’s tongue danced over her with passion and precision. Moving from beat to beat seamlessly and never giving the redhead a moment’s rest.

“You’re ours. You know that right, kitten?” Bayley indulged herself a moment to close her eyes and sit in the feeling. To sit and enjoy all the tiny little reactions in Becky’s body, trying to guess what exactly Sasha was doing. Memories of all the times she’d been in the redhead’s position shadowed in real time. “If you think we’ll let you go after this you’re sorely mistaken.”

There wasn’t a spot on her body that didn’t feel completely overwhelmed and enraptured by the two women as they tested her reactions to certain stimuli like she was a science experiment. Becky wasn’t going to complain though- didn’t have the breath for it if she’d wanted.

“Do you think it’s time we let you finish sweetie?” Bayley whispered.

At a certain point the words Bayley seductively floated into her ears, as she alternated sides had stopped mattering. Only the tingling sensation the words brought. Like a trickling creak of sensations starting at the top of her head and working down through every freshly live nerve. If she’d had the mind to voice it, Becky might have likened it to the feeling of going through a guided meditation or being hypnotized.

She was floating and the harsh sudden pain on her chest brought her hurtling back to earth. Crashing back into the pleasure as the burning sting of Bayley’s fingers slowly faded with each gently brush of her thumb over her nipple.

“Do you want Sasha to help you finish kitten? I know you can find your words.” Bayley used one of her fingers to tilt Becky’s lips towards hers so she could taste those lips for another time.

Sasha raked her fingernails down the inside of Becky’s thighs, delighting in the wake of shivers they left. Waiting for the word to finally stop her teasing.

“Shite, yes. I do! I do.” The words rushed out in a breathless husky accent that made Bayley and Sasha eager to recreate the tone. Wordlessly agreeing that the way Becky’s accent thickened in pleasure was a treasure they wanted to hoard to themselves.

Becky felt as if the tremors in her body could have split her apart had Bayley not been there to gather back the pieces.

Her entire body felt like it was exhausted. Torn down to bare foundations. Becky felt out of touch with reality. Floating in a feeling she could only assume was love. For once she didn’t want to question it. Unsure she wanted to go back to reality if it meant leaving here.

A sudden pair of tender lips against hers met with initial surprise till her mind recognized the blue and gave in. Surrendering to the other woman’s tongue as Bayley wrapped her arms around both of them.

Becky could get used to this.

“We’ve got you Becky.” Sasha promised.

“Close your eyes sweetie. You deserve it.” Bayley pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

When had they had time to change? Was the last random thought that popped into Becky’s head before she followed Bayley’s advice and her eyes closed.

**_Saturday Morning_ **

Becky sat down in her chair with a longing smile on her face as she looked at her phone and the last message Bayley had sent her.

‘_Check your bag kitten. I left you something… Sasha says that I need to call you Velma apparently.’_

She chuckled, already trying to think of an original comeback without getting distracted by the _Good Morning America_ set and all the business that surrounded her. Becky was mostly just happy the makeup team had finally deemed her camera ready. At least now she could go back to her phone.

They were still waiting on someone else. Apparently, after the big surprise guest backed out, someone had decided that Becky wasn’t a big enough name to sell the PPV on her own. So, now she’d have company on this little press tour.

Becky started to look through the bag she always kept on her and wondered how she hadn’t noticed the tiny cooler at the bottom, not even the size of an old lunchbox.

She pulled it out and saw there was a tiny note written in Bayley’s handwriting, taped on the lid.

_‘Have a snack when you want to remember us -Bay and Squirtle_

Becky chuckled and ran her finger over the swirling, elegant pen strokes before opening the lid and moving the still chilly icepack away. A tiny tear dropping down off her cheek into the cooler as she smiled down at the item inside and what it meant.

Her mood shifted like a brick being dropped from the top floor of a building, shadow alone enough for her to recognize the blonde skyscraper.

“What’s that you got there?”

Charlotte’s voice had a physical effect on Becky, and she couldn’t help but freeze. All her muscles so tense they felt locked in place. Unable to move as the blonde walked closer and loomed over her shoulder.

“Thank god, I’m starving.” Charlotte said and reached into Becky’s cooler before she knew what was happening. Her blindingly white teeth biting into the crisp, red apple with a sickening crunch- or that might have been Becky’s heart. Smiling over at her with an air of assured superiority. Like she was already in a checkmate and only the blonde knew. “A whole day together doing press. Just like old times, aye Becky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. So overall a pretty uneventful chapter with very little fanservice or payoff. I didn't set up anything for the future or anything like that. I don't know, I guess some of you might have liked it...


	10. Frozen in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance...

Bayley’s morning was starting off about as well as it could. She and Sasha got to the gym early to try and move as much as possible before the long plane ride back across the country tonight.

Becky would meet them around midnight when they finally landed but that might as well be ages away.

Being at Smackdown yesterday had felt slightly off. It hadn’t been that long since it was just her and her Princess, but their new kitten had already etched out her place in record time. Enough to make them notice her not being there even after such a short time together.

That was part of the reason why Bayley was so on edge. She didn’t like being away from Becky so soon after she was finally settling in. There was just something about the whole thing that set off warning bells. Ideally, she wouldn’t have had the Irish woman leave her side for at least another week but that was a bit unrealistic.

Still, there was a little voice in her head that had been bothering her for some time. Bayley didn’t want to push but she’d felt like Becky had been holding something back from her for the last week. She’d hoped it was just nerves, but that feeling hadn’t gone away.

Every single night Becky would get a message notification on her phone, take one look at who it was from and ignore it completely. It wouldn’t be weird if the redhead didn’t respond quick as possible to every other message or call. Bayley had been giving her the benefit of the doubt but was starting to feel a little paranoid that she shouldn’t have.

She tried to shake the thought away because Bayley really did want to trust Becky. Constantly worrying wasn’t fun and only led to problems. She’d seen people worry problems into existence when there was none there to begin with. That wasn’t going to be her.

Bayley figured focusing herself back into the workout would be the best way to keep her mind from falling down the rabbit hole. Throwing some extra weight onto the bar and stepping under it only to get distracted when she saw a flash of blue approaching in her peripheral vision.

It wasn’t hard to get distracted when her eyes fell on the skintight workout clothing Sasha wore. All that skin on display but no time to mark it as her own. The least she could do was make sure no one else thought they had a chance in hell. Pulling the surprised blue haired woman towards her and fusing their lips together before Sasha could say hello.

“Mmm is this what you’re going to be like when she’s gone?” Sasha questioned as she let Bayley stake her claim in front of the other gym goers.

“Maybe.” Bayley said and kept her hands firmly in place on Sasha’s tiny, delicate hips. Fingers lazily tracing every tiny dip and hill, following them just beneath the waistband of her leggings. “But I’m hoping this separation isn’t a regular occurrence. With either of you.”

Sasha smiled and gave Bayley a tiny kiss on the side of her mouth. “How about we go get some breakfast. We’ve already been here over an hour. Pleassseee Daddy…” She pouted while one of her hands rubbed teasing, small circles around her stomach. “I’m sooo hungry.”

Bayley pretended to think about it, making sure to take as much time as possible. Each second making Sasha’s pout get a little more pronounced. “I suppose. Any suggestions sweetie?”

“Somewhere with a booth where I can cuddle up next to you.”

“Alright, but we have to clean up before, take a shower.” She saw Sasha about to speak up and stop that in its tracks. “Alone. We don’t have that much time.”

If it was at all possible Sasha’s pout deepened further but she didn’t bother arguing.

They eventually made it to a cozy, little diner that had soft, leather lined booths that fit Sasha’s needs. The polite, old waitress that came over to take their order smiling politely at the way the blue haired woman seemed to be glued to Bayley’s side. A single television that looked like it was the only new technology this place had adopted, behind the counter and out of mind for the moment.

Bayley felt her phone vibrate but she ignored it. It wasn’t a rule per se, but she tried not to focus on her phone when she was with someone who mattered to her. It was only after the third message in as many minutes that her curiosity got the better of her.

_‘Are you seeing this?’_

_‘Bay?’_

_‘Turn on Good Morning America… Don’t kill the messenger.’_

The three messages from Carmella had Bayley worried already. She waited till the old waitress came around again to refill their coffee and grabbed her attention. “Excuse me, could you please turn on _Good Morning America_?”

“I don’t see why not. Just give me a second to get the remote.”

Bayley waited impatiently as she tottered to the back.

“What is it?” Of course, Sasha would wonder what her sudden interest in a morning show was.

“Don’t know.” Was all Bayley responded with as she watched the old lady fool around with the television menu till the correct channel came up.

It only took a second after the change for Bayley to contemplate if reaching through the screen and choking someone was possible.

Becky knew nothing but anger the second Charlotte’s stupid, white teeth sunk into the apple.

Either she had telegraphed it, or Charlotte just knew her too well. As Becky started to throw a punch the arrogant blonde was already moving out of the way and grabbing tightly onto her wrist. Her stone like grip unwavering as she yanked the redhead into a mocking hug.

“That’s not how you say hello Rebecca. Isn't a man like you supposed to be chivalrous?” Charlotte teased with a tiny, seemingly permanent smirk. Delightfully aware of Becky’s body against her own, the old familiarity bringing an intense anger. They worked so well together when the redhead understood her place.

“Screw you.” Becky hissed out as she tried to fight her bodies reaction. Obviously failing if Charlotte’s Cheshire grin was anything to go by.

Charlotte just continued to grin at her and the grip on her wrist tightened till it was bordering on real pain rather than discomfort. The intensity of it making Becky squirm and almost forget herself. “Maybe later. Not enough time.”

Just when Becky thought she was composed enough to make a response the blonde broke all contact with her and flashed a bright smile at the producer who’d been walking up to them like everything was perfectly normal. She just wished she couldn’t still feel the ghost of Charlotte’s hands and the memories they brought to the surface. 

_“Tell me what I want to hear Becks. I can do this all night, but I don’t think you can.” _

_Charlotte’s voice drifted into Becky’s ears, but she could hardly make out the words anymore. Her entire body shivering as the chill air came into the suite and kissed her completely naked skin. Hands shackled with a pair of silver handcuffs on a hook above her head at a height where she had to stay on her toes lest all her weight dig the metal into her wrists. _

_She could hear the subtle sounds of Charlotte’s leather pants moving against her skin behind her. See the city shining against the dark of night out on the balcony - what city exactly Becky couldn’t remember if she wanted. Could feel the cold wind making its way in through the wide open balcony door as her body’s temperature dropped with the exposure. _

_“Why did you think spending all day with Natalya was a good idea?”_

_“I-I-It wasn’t all d-” Becky got out through chattering teeth before the very breath she’d been using was stolen from her lungs with the harsh sting of leather against her back. A hand painfully twisting its way into her hair and pulling her head back so she could stare up at Charlotte’s face. A shameful heat running through her at how she reacted to the rough treatment. At least it helped momentarily fight off some of the chill. _

_She could feel the warmth from Charlotte against her back and welcomed it. “Don’t talk back to your Queen. If I say the sky is blue when there’s a thunderstorm then it is. If I tell you to go dance in the rain fully clothed, you do it. No questions asked.”_

_Becky could feel the warm coat Charlotte had on but didn’t think about asking for it for even just a second of relief. She knew better than to ruin this with something as trivial as her comfort level. _

_A particularly cold blast of wind came in from outside Becky could barely feel her toes anymore. She’d been confused at first upon her return to Charlotte’s unhappy mood, and the blonde hadn’t been forthcoming with a reason till just now. _

_“You’re so lucky I deal with your shit. Anyone else would have left by now. They’d have seen who you really are and ran.” Charlotte whispered before she used her foot to sweep Becky’s feet from under her and bring her weight down on the metal handcuffs. Drawing a surprised groan of pain from the redhead the same moment as she thrust a single finger inside the one place on her body that was still warm. “Look at you. Getting off on the pain like some whore. They’d all run screaming. But not me. I understand you. I’m the only one who can help you.”_

_Becky didn’t have a second to really think about the words before all contact was lost and the cold snuck back in worse than before. The ghost of warmth making its absence all the more obvious. Another two strikes from the leather crop in Charlotte’s hands to the back of her thighs stung worse than normal. The harsh warm sting combining with the stabbing chill till all she could do was float and endure the storm. _

_She wasn’t sure how many more times the leather tip struck or how long she hung there. Each strike hitting a different spot and reigniting her nerves. _

_Even if she could remember why Charlotte had been so angry there wasn’t a moment where she had the air in her lungs to vocalize it. _

_She hadn’t even reacted when Charlotte finally put the crop down, walked right in front of her to close the door to the fortieth floor suite’s balcony, and finally cut off the constant cool breeze. A hard slap to her cheek was enough to start bringing Becky back, her unclear eyes trying their best to focus on the blonde standing right in front of her. _

_“Did you learn your lesson?” Charlotte asked with a soft voice as her fingers glided down the side of Becky’s face. _

_“I d-d-did. P-p-please.” Becky pleaded mindlessly as the other woman’s warmth slowly seeped into her shivering body. _

_“What lesson was that?” Charlotte asked as a follow up. _

_There wasn’t going to be an answer that would satisfy her and if Becky was in her right mind, she might have known that. “T-To not spend so much t-time with N-Natalya.”_

_Charlotte gave her a sad smile and sighed like a disappointed teacher who expected more from their student. Shaking her head and backing away, taking the warmth away again. “Oh Becky. You’re making me do this. Hopefully you’ll have a better answer in thirty minutes.”_

_With that, the blonde opened the door once again and let the cold creep back in. Backing away and walking across the room to lay down in the bed and snuggle under the warm covers as she brought Netflix up on the screen and resumed whatever program she’d been in the middle of. _

_Becky had just enough time being reminded of what warmth felt like that the cold felt worse even if it was the same she’d endured before. _

_It must have been thirty minutes because the next thing Becky knew Charlotte’s hands on her hips were helping to lift her up enough for the handcuffs to slip off the hook and allowed her arms to finally fall back down. Hardly able to feel them anymore from the cold, gravity and exhaustion. Her tired head lolled forward to rest on one of the blonde’s boulder like shoulders. She just wanted to feel them surround her like they used to. Before Paige, before that stupid belt. _

_“What did you learn?” Charlotte said with a voice somehow icier than the wind had been. The faint, but always there promise of maybe. Maybe tonight would be different. _

_“A-Ask you before…” Becky honestly didn’t know if there was a right answer. Some nights Charlotte would remind her of the woman she’d fallen in love with at NXT- of her Charlie, but most nights nowadays it was only The Queen._

_Apparently tonight was one of those. A heavy, tired sigh leaving Charlotte’s lips as she shook her head. “You’re lucky I have a commercial shoot early tomorrow. Down.” She said as her hand pushed down on Becky’s shoulder until she slid down to the ground. Knees scraping along the carpet with a delicious burn her body actually welcomed._

_Becky could only watch as Charlotte went to close the door again, hopefully for good this time and came back. Only just noticing the pillow on the ground. _

_She’d only looked away for a few seconds but when Becky looked back Charlotte’s leather pants were suddenly gone and all of those powerful legs she couldn’t help but crave were on display. The rough feel of the blonde’s fingers tangling into her hair and pulling up to her knees. Shackled hands sitting useless, bound in front of her. “You’ve got five minutes. If you can get me off, I’ll be nice and give you a blanket. Tick, tock Rebecca.”_

The interview had started, and Becky had begrudgingly been seated next to Charlotte because, of course she would. It almost seemed like the world was conspiring against her.

She’d answered a few questions as professionally as possible. Explaining how exciting their business was and going into why Asuka was a truly worthy opponent.

This type of thing was exactly what she loved being able to do, but because she was so constantly aware of Charlotte’s presence it was impossible to really enjoy it.

She actively tried to ignore the entire room whenever they spoke to Charlotte but perked up when she heard her name from- whatever host whose name she hadn’t learned spoke up. “You and Becky have had a pretty intense rivalry over the last year. How is it being next to her here on set?”

Charlotte laughed with her perfect public relations cadence and smile. “It’s a little awkward for sure. We’ve had our differences to say the least.” The blonde turned her smile towards Becky and if she didn’t know better, she’d mistake the look for her old Charlie. “But we always come back together sooner or later. It almost feels like destiny.”

Becky huffed and looked away, content to ignore them once again when her entire being was suddenly wholly aware of Charlotte’s hand resting on her knee.

She tried to subtly shake it off, but the blonde’s finger dug in deep and wouldn’t be unseated without a bigger movement that would surely draw attention Becky didn’t want. So, instead of doing that she did nothing and just waited for the segment to be over.

She knew she should have just thrown it off without remorse, but something held her back. Maybe she wanted to pretend it didn’t matter, or maybe there was a small part of her that still wanted to believe. It was hard thinking straight with Charlotte so close. That’s why she’d tried so hard to distance herself from the blonde.

Thankfully she’d at least remembered to turn her phone on vibrate so when it went off Becky didn’t come across as completely unprofessional.

Charlotte was in the middle of some pretentious speech and no one noticed Becky reach into her pocket and pull the phone out of it. Her face instantly flushing with a deep blush at the message on screen from Bayley.

_‘Get her fucking hand off you and call me the second you’re done there. We have to talk.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well alright, we got through that... Everyone still good?


	11. Speaking of

Becky was trying to stop blushing, but it was a losing battle as everyone in the studio stared at her like she was insane. Which, given how abruptly she’d jumped to her feet, she couldn’t blame them.

She slowly sat back down and gave the host- whose name she still didn’t know a shy smile. “T’ought I saw a snake on me leg.” Becky could feel the Charlotte’s glare burning a hole in the side of her head but wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of looking back. She may have looked a tad insane, but it had gotten the blonde’s hand off her knee.

She made sure to cross her legs and angle them away from Charlotte so that even if she tried Bayley would know she didn’t want the touch.

Becky felt her nerves return a bit at the knowledge that Bayley, and presumably Sasha were watching right now. Absentmindedly smoothing a hand through her hair and sitting up a bit straighter.

They might have actually thought she was insane because the host didn’t ask her another question for the last few minutes of the segment. Becky wasn’t really upset by that. She just wanted this to be over and held herself back from sprinting off set when it ended. Holding herself back to a fast walk in what was probably a doomed to fail attempt at acting nonchalant.

They’d only been off air for about ten seconds, but Becky was already calling Bayley’s number and holding the phone up to her ear as it rang. Chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she waited for the call to connect. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity till she finally heard someone pick up.

“Hey Bayley…” Becky got out in a failed attempt at acting normal as she continued to walk away from the stage towards her small dressing room.

She started to get worried when Bayley didn’t immediately respond. _“…Becky. When were you planning on telling me that Charlotte was going to be there?”_

Becky was already tense from dealing with Charlotte and knew she made a mistake with her reaction the moment the words finished leaving her mouth. “I didn’t even know till I got here. So sorry fer not callin’ ya in the few seconds I knew.”

_“I’m going to give you a second to rethink that tone.” _

“Don’t waste yer time.” The words tumbled out like fire and burned on their way out. As soon as she’d seen the text Becky knew she’d made a huge mistake. Guilt quickly worming its way back in at all the things she hadn’t said or done. At this point she was adding fuel to Bayley’s fire on purpose.

There was a brief pause on the line, and Becky’s heart pounded against her ribcage. _ “I hope you know what you’re doing right now.” _

The words were ominous, but Becky’s mouth wouldn’t stop. “Oh, I’m well aware.”

_“… So, do you want to tell me what those messages were about then?”_

Becky’s eyes widened. The way Bayley said it made it seem like she already knew the answer. “What messages?”

The sound of laughter coming through the phone sent a shiver down her spine that settled in her gut and set off a chain of need pulsing through every inch of her body. Even her tiniest toe was crying out for Bayley to defy physics and come through that speaker.

One thing was for sure, she couldn’t make fun of Sasha for being a brat anymore. She sort of got the appeal.

_“So if I asked to see your phone the second I get there tonight you’ll let me… And I won’t find anything in there to upset me? Nothing in the slightest?”_

Becky swallowed and didn’t answer. Not noticing the door to her room opening slightly and a certain blonde slipping inside.

_“Not even going to say anything?”_

“You told me not lie.”

_“Now that matters to you? You’re not helping your case kitten.”_

Becky couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t getting more than a little turned on by Bayley’s stern voice over her phone. “I’m sorry.” She said in a small voice, craving to hear that strong comforting voice. Even if she was upset it still felt made her wish that the space separating them didn’t exist.

_“Why should I believe you?”_

The last couple minutes hadn’t helped her cause and Becky knew that. She had to just be honest. “Because I’m mad at myself fer not tellin’ you and I’m takin’ that out on you. I’m just… I didn’t know she was goin’ to be here.” A wave of panic crept up in her throat when Bayley remained silent. Maybe Charlotte was right. “Please believe that.”

The silence continued for another agonizing second before Bayley’s voice filtered through. _ “We’ll talk more when we land. Get some rest Becky. I don’t want you too tired for your match tomorrow.”_

“Yes Ma’am.” Becky responded instantly.

_“Be there on time.”_

“I will.”

_“You better… Goodbye Becky.”_

The beep of the call ending was the same moment Becky decided to finally exhale, put her phone down and try to catch her breath. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut at the memory of how childish she’d acted. She could have just answered Bayley’s perfectly reasonable questions but instead she had to be snarky.

Becky groaned and felt like pulling her hair out. Why hadn’t she just told Bayley about Charlotte’s messages? It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Bayley. Far from it. There was a warmth that she felt around the other women that still scared her when she had time to think about it.

“How are Bayley and Sasha? Good, I hope.”

Becky whirled around at Charlotte’s voice and snarled at the other woman who held her arms up in mock surrender.

“Down there. I’m only here to wish you well tomorrow night against Asuka.”

“Then I guess you’ll be leavin’.” Becky said pointedly.

“Well I wouldn’t mind an answer to my first question. How are the girls?”

“Fine. Now can you leave?”

Charlotte smiled and closed the distance between them. “What if I don’t want to?”

Becky snarled again and wished that it was more convincing. She had Bayley and Sasha. She didn’t need Charlotte- hadn’t needed Charlotte for some time now. “Then I’ll probably punch you right in th-”

Charlotte started speaking as if she hadn’t even been paying attention to what the redhead was saying. “I miss you…”

“Excuse me?”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” Charlotte asked and Becky wasn’t exactly sure when she’d gotten so close. “What would you do if I decided right here and now that you were mine. That even after Summerslam you’ve always been mine.”

Becky hated how easily her body remembered Charlotte’s hands. Jumping at the sudden feel of the blonde’s hand actually sliding under her shirt and as quickly as she moved to stop it, there was a hand gently stopping her.

“There’s no need for violence. Why can’t it be just like old times. Just you and me. Charlie and Becks, together against the world.”

“Because I’ve seen what I was missin’.”

“Them again. I’m only trying to save you some pain in the future when I tell you that’s not real.” Charlotte spoke to her as if she was an adult trying to explain something far too complex for a child’s understanding.

“Fuck off.” Becky gritted out through her teeth as she struggled when Charlotte’s hand began to move ever so slightly.

“Alright, if you’re so confident then ask her a question. Ask Bayley; if she only had time to save one of you, who’s she saving? I think you know that answer.”

Becky hated the smugness in Charlotte’s voice, but she hated her own hesitation even more.

“I’m only telling you this for your own good. But I’m here.” Her finger beginning to trace tiny letters around Becky’s navel and reminding her of why she’d stayed. Of what they used to be. “I’ll always be here.”

_It had been a particularly grueling day for them both. Becky and Charlotte had only recently been called up to the main roster, so the schedule was really kicking them in the ass. _

_“Ugh. Am I asleep yet?” Charlotte groaned out as she threw her bag onto the hotel floor and promptly fell face first onto the bed like a ragdoll. _

_Becky had to laugh at the blonde’s lighthearted exhaustion, but she was also feeling it. “Not yet lass.”_

_Charlotte muffled exasperation brought fresh peels of laughter from the orange haired woman. Sinking deeper into the mattress and wishing she could somehow instantly fall asleep. _

_“Fine. If yer goin’ to be lazy give me yer phone.”_

_“Why?” Charlotte’s muffled voice filtered through the pillow. _

_Becky rolled her eyes as she grabbed up Charlotte’s bag and placed it out of the way so the blonde wouldn’t trip over it when she ended up going to the bathroom in the middle of the night. She swore, that woman put away so much water it was amazing Charlotte wasn’t going to the bathroom every hour. “So, I can set your alarm and we don’t have a repeat of Utah.”_

_“That was one time Becks.” _

_“One time, that happened to be very similar to this one. You had a long match, we drove six hours, didn’t get much sleep yesterday, and we need to be up early tomorrow… Sound familiar?” Becky teased while she pulled out some of Charlotte’s clothes so they’d be ready for her first thing tomorrow morning. Even if she made sure the alarm went off, there was a high chance the blonde wouldn’t leave the bed right away. _

_“Fine…” Becky could hear Charlotte’s grin before she could even see her face. “But you’ll have to get it yourself.”_

_Becky’s breathing picked up a bit as she walked over to the bed, hypnotized by the blonde’s eyes drawing her closer. “Where is yer phone Charlie?”_

_“You didn’t think I was going to make this easy for you… I can’t remember which pocket I put it in. I guess you’ll just have to stick your hand in to find out.” Charlotte’s words dripped with honey and promise. _

_“You’d think someone about to challenge for the Divas title would be able to remember something like that.” Becky managed to get out as she climbed onto the bed. _

_“That’s why I have you though. You always catch what I drop. A world without Becky Lynch at my side would be a sad world indeed. I’d be a mess.” _

_Becky blushed at the sincere words and let her hand drift down to the blonde’s hip and snuck her fingers inside the front pocket of Charlotte’s jeans. Taking extra time to wiggle her fingers around well after she’d figured out there was no phone in this pocket. “I’m sure.”_

_There was a moment when Becky went to search the other pocket when the world seemed to flip. She didn’t even recognize Charlotte’s agile reversal until it was already over and the blonde’s body was gently pinning her to the mattress. “You really don’t know how special you are. Do you?” One of her elegant fingers tracing along the other woman’s jawline like it was made of a fragile glass. _

_“I’m just Becky.” She responded sheepishly. Unable to stop a small pleased smile stretch her lips. The warmth of Charlotte’s other hand was suddenly scalding across Becky’s midriff. _

_“That’s all I ever want from you.” Charlotte smiled down at her as her fingers traced tiny words against the sensitive skin around Becky’s navel. “I love Becky and wouldn’t want her any other way.”_

Even the nice memories stung. The bitter sting of loss still there even if she really wished it wasn’t. Becky already hated herself for the faint stirrings of arousal Charlotte’s fingers created on her stomach. It wasn’t fair that she had such a vivid memory.

Charlotte’s lips were at her ear and the words from her mouth didn’t make that easier. “If I wanted to I could have you riding my fingers and panting like my little slut.”

“I hate you.” Becky growled out and Charlotte just chuckled.

“You hate that you don’t hate me.” Charlotte’s lips skimmed down her neck and she bit down on her neck quickly, with enough pressure to make a mark.

Becky growled again and tried to move away but Charlotte moved in a perfect mirror to her own actions. “Jus’ leave me alone already.”

“Ahh, you don’t really want that though. No, you don’t.” Charlotte smirked and moved back so she could whisper into Becky’s ear like she knew the redhead loved. “You want me to fuck you. If you gave me five minutes I could have you begging. Begging for me to make you cum while I call those stupid girls and make them listen.”

It was like a switch was pulled and Becky suddenly put all she had into pushing the other woman away. Charlotte stumbling backwards out of control till the wall saved her from collapsing. “Don’t… Don’t call Bayley or Sasha stupid you feckin bitch.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and snorted. The stunned look she’d had when Becky pushed her, quickly replaced by amusement. “That’s cute. It really is.” Drawing herself up to her full height and making the room seem like it had shrunk in the process. “The Man standing up for the Boss & Hug connection. They could make some shitty folk song about it.”

Becky nose twitched as she struggled to not respond further. It was what Charlotte wanted. The more emotional energy she used on her the less she was using on the two people she’d come to care for.

“Come on Becks. I like a good chase, but this is getting annoying. You’ve made your point. Now just come back to me and I might consider taking it easy on you.”

Becky didn’t waste anymore time letting Charlotte try and get in her head. Not even bothering to respond as she walked out of her own dressing room and took off to get away.

“Becky! Don’t walk away from me. You’ll regret it.”

The Irish woman tried not to listen. She had more important things to do right now. Pulling out her phone and finding Bayley’s number. She’d surely wonder why Becky was calling back so quickly but if she was going to be honest with the other woman, it had to start now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little smaller but I didn't want to make you wait too long. Little more insight into the Charlotte Becky relationship, and setting the stage for Bayley making her grand arrival at the airport. Next chapter is going to be a doozy. No punishment in here, but Bayley is going to more than make up for that next chapter.


	12. Arriving at your Destination

For what must have been the tenth or more time since she’d arrived, Becky looked up at the big board and found Sasha and Bayley’s flight.

It read ‘On time’. Just as it had every other time.

Becky had first walked through the airports sliding glass doors with twenty minutes to spare.

Twenty minutes till they landed.

Twenty minutes for the anticipation to boil over in her chest.

The second the clock turned over and the twenty minutes was up Becky looked down at her phone, willing a notification to appear.

She texted Sasha earlier today, asking for her to text when they landed, and the other woman had responded with a worryingly plain ‘sure’. Becky had been so preoccupied with how her Da- how Bayley felt that she hadn’t contemplated what the blue haired wrestler was thinking.

She hadn’t realized how much she’d come to treasure their banter. How much the other woman had given up. Sasha could have effortlessly put a stop to this thing. She’d had Bayley all to herself and hadn’t just been ok with the transition, but actively had made Becky feel comfortable when she could have easily made her life hell, or outright refused.

Knowing just how badly she’d screwed up was great, but Becky wished she could have had the foresight to avoid all this anxiety and just be honest from the very first message. Being open and telling them what she’d been hiding was going to suck and there was a part of her that selfishly wished she could spare herself from seeing their disappointment.

She was spared from any further musings when her phone chirped with a notification from Sasha. Just a simple, _‘Landed’_ making her heart jump into her throat.

For a brief second she was aware enough to be immensely glad the airport wasn’t terribly busy at midnight. There was still plenty of people, but nothing compared to the middle of the day. Becky was sure her own jitteriness was obvious, but everyone seemed either too tired or too caught up in their own world to notice her. Dressed in a comfortable and not at all flashy gray WWE hoodie and black leggings with tiny green polka dots scattered across.

After being done up all day for interviews and having to evade Charlotte throughout Becky just wanted to feel warm and relaxed. 

They’d planned on meeting at the luggage carousel and Becky stared towards the long escalator that connected to the two’s arrival gate.

Every second they didn’t appear made the beating in Becky’s chest all the more noticeable. It was almost deafening by the time she finally saw them.

Nothing else mattered.

She tried to catch Sasha’s eyes, but the blue haired woman was looking down at her phone and leaning against Bayley. Becky noticed how the small wrestler’s hand gave Bayley’s an extra squeeze before she let go and moved towards the rotating carousel of bags.

Becky’s eyes followed her before she dragged her eyes slowly back towards Bayley. Frozen in place the moment they locked onto one another.

Bayley managed to be more intimidating than any wrestler she’d ever stepped in the ring with. Dark hair shimmering against the lights like a campfire that shined with comfort and a hint of danger. Striding across the floor and managing to avoid any obstacles without even taking her eyes off Becky for a nanosecond.

Before she knew it, Bayley was standing in front of her and she ‘d somehow forgotten how damn beautiful she was in real life. Not noticing the way her expression darkened as her eyes scanned downwards to Becky’s neck.

“Bay-” Was all Becky managed to get out before her world suddenly shifted and her feet left the ground under no power of her own. Shocked into silence from how easily Bayley had thrown her over her shoulder.

She shouldn’t really be surprised. Becky had worked out with the other woman before and had seen her throw around plenty of weight at the gym and in the ring. It was how effortlessly Bayley had controlled her body.

The hand gripping the back of her thigh and keeping her balanced was also doing a hell of a job making Becky’s brain short circuit. She never asked what Bayley was doing or where they were going. Giving herself over to whatever was coming.

Bayley walked calmly away from the luggage carousel and without breaking stride she stole an ‘out of order’ sign off a late night janitor’s cart. He had more and wouldn’t miss it. Continuing onward with so much confidence that barely anyone even gave them more than a passing glance.

Becky couldn’t see where they were heading but she did catch sight of blue hair coming in their direction with two bags rolling along behind.

She heard a door open and noticed Bayley putting the sign down outside but didn’t say anything as her grip tightened and threatened to rip through the thin black and green leggings Becky had worn.

Becky barely had time to notice the wall of empty, pristine bathroom stalls before Bayley dropped her carefully down to her feet. Her breath caught at the intensity she saw in the other woman’s eyes and she almost forgot how to continue breathing.

She’d never seen that look before and it was hypnotizing. Becky knew she’d agree to anything right then. So, when Bayley’s rumbling voice asked her a question, she answered without a second of hesitation.

“Who gave you this?” She asked as one of her fingernails gently raked over the mark on her neck.

“Charlotte.”

“When?”

“Right after I called ya. I pushed her away.” Becky added.

“Did you now?” Bayley questioned.

As much as it hurt for Bayley to question her, Becky knew she’d brought it on herself. “I didn’t ask for her to do it. I know I haven’t giv’n ya much of a reason to believe me and I’ve held things back that I shouldn’t ‘ave… But-”

“Stop. I don’t want to hear one more word from you unless I ask.” Bayley cut her off.

The energy she radiated crashed over Becky like the undertow of a wave. Pulling her deeper so quickly she didn’t even recognize that she was nodding till Bayley’s hands none too gently whirled her around to face the counter. Vaguely recognizing her own reflection in the mirror through glassy eyes, focusing on the face over her shoulder and the dark smoldering gaze boring back into her own.

“Hands flat on the counter.” Bayley’s voice couldn’t be calmer as she patiently waited for the Irish beauty to follow. She’d intended on a different tactic but had to scrap that as soon as she’d seen that mark. It was tiny and seemingly innocuous but to Bayley it was a declaration of war from Charlotte. Sending whatever was in those messages -which she’d be finding out later tonight and using her influence to manipulate things already put the blonde in her path but physically touching what wasn’t hers anymore raised her ire further.

Becky complied and splayed her fingers out wide, patiently waiting for whatever came next. She wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of repairing the damage she’d caused.

“Legs.” The single word was the only direction Bayley gave, while using one foot to slip between Becky’s legs and gently tap them out till she was happy with how far they spread apart. She couldn’t stand the thought of Charlotte’s hand being the last to grace the redhead’s skin and needed to chase away any memories that lingered. “Don’t move.”

Becky didn’t risk nodding and stayed perfectly still. Watching as Bayley’s visage left the mirror and she heard the woman’s footsteps move out the room. As much as she wanted to know where she’d went the redhead kept her eyes focused on the mirror in front of her until the familiar shape moved into the reflection.

“Good Kitten.” Bayley purred and as her strong hand curled around the back of Becky’s neck. Pushing the crimson tresses to hang on one side and expose the tiny dark mark Charlotte had created. “I’d even picked up a little present for you… Me and Sasha were really looking forward to seeing you tonight…”

“I’m sor-”

“NO! This isn’t your time to talk. I’ll tell you when it is. Nod if you understand… Good. As I was saying, we both really wanted to see you tonight and this should have been a nice, relaxing night.” Becky could feel the warmth of Bayley’s body moving closer and was already starting to breath a bit heavier. “But now we have to make sure you remember who you belong to.”

Becky wanted to speak up and explain herself but didn’t want to give Bayley any more reasons to doubt her. She’d put herself in a place where the other woman doubted her. That was all on her.

Bayley leaned out of the mirror’s view and reappeared with one of her hands wrapped around something. “We spent a lot of time finding one that we thought you’d like. It was supposed to be a nice present before your match.”

Becky could feel the weight of Bayley’s disappointment in her sigh and wished that she could wrap the other woman in a hug and never let go. To promise she’d never give her another reason to feel that way. Not if she could help it.

Bayley leaned over Becky’s bent form and dangled the object she’d grabbed over the redhead’s shoulder so she could see it in the mirror. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Sasha helped pick it out.”

The mirror was getting blurry and only when she blinked did Becky realize it was from a few tears in her eyes. She could see the elegant, thin black leather, intricate gold inlays made it seem to glow with its own internal fire, and the delicate looking outline of a silver heart that connected the two ends of the choker. It was beautiful and knowing they’d both picked it out for her specifically made the regret and guilt she was already carrying spike.

Bayley slipped the leather around her neck and connected it at the front. Her fingers trailing across Becky’s skin and leaving a trail of shivers in their wake.

“You know what this means. Right? Nod for me.” Bayley’s husky voice asked, and all Becky could do was nod. “Tell me what it means then.”

Becky licked her dry lips and said in a sure voice. “It means I’m yours.”

Bayley’s soft lips against her cheek came right after the words left her mouth. “You’re god damn right.”

There wasn’t any time for Becky to prepare herself. A brief warning coming in the form of the loud sound of her leggings being torn apart before all the breath was driven out of her lungs. A long guttural moan ripped from her throat as she focused in on Bayley’s stern face in the mirror.

She hadn’t wasted anytime claiming the redhead’s body. Thrusting her fingers so strongly that Becky had to keep adjusting her feet back into place. The feelings coursing through her so intense that she had to close her eyes. The sensations overwhelming her as the dark haired woman took away any semblance of rational thought. More than content to give her body over fully and take whatever Bayley was willing to give.

Suddenly Bayley’s piston like finger stalled inside of her. “Open your eyes and watch.” Waiting till Becky’s hazel eyes fluttered open before she started up again. Slow but firm. “You’re Daddy’s little kitten. No one else gets to see you like this.”

Bayley’s other hand slipped into Becky’s pocket and pulled out her phone. Tossing it casually near one of the redhead’s hands.

“Call her…”

Becky was barely coherent. Lost in the harsh rhythm that would undoubtedly leave her sore in the morning.

Bayley growled, pushing all the air out of Becky’s lungs once again and letting her finger stay buried deep inside. “I said call her.”

“W-Who?” Becky asked. Knees already shaking as she struggled to not collapse.

“You know exactly who. Call her and politely tell her you’ll be blocking her number from here on out. If she’d like to get a hold of you, I’m sure she has my number.” Bayley explained with a whisper that’s calmness hid the simmering rage she felt towards Charlotte.

She was upset with Becky, disappointed even, but she understood enough to see the struggle happening inside the redhead.

“Come on kitten. I know it’s hard, but you can do it.” Bayley encouraged and gently strummed her fingers through Becky’s heat, creating a chorus of subtle moans that bounced off the walls and surrounded them.

Becky’s shaky fingers found her phone and it took two attempts to get through the screen lock. Silently finding Charlotte’s name in her contacts.

“Hold it for her.” Bayley said while looking out of the mirror’s field of view.

Becky didn’t know when Sasha had joined them, and she caught the other woman’s dark eyes in the mirror a brief second when she took the phone and held it up to Becky’s ear. In that split second of connection she felt the mistrust but there was still a look there that said she still wanted to give that trust back.

The phone began to ring just as Bayley decided to start lazily moving again. Pure fire that burned Becky’s brain and made her forget what she was doing.

Forget everything beyond Bayley’s warmth until she heard a familiar voice pick up.

_“Little late. Thought you were supposed to be slumming it with those two trolls tonight.”_

Becky barely heard any of the individual words as Bayley continued to manipulate her body like she had the owner’s manual memorized. Running her nose along the line of the redhead’s neck and pausing to place a tiny kiss just below where the leather choker sat in contrast to her fair skin.

_“…Becky? Are you there?”_

“Answer her and say what I told you to say.” Bayley ordered in a soft voice so the phone wouldn’t pick it up.

Becky gulped and nodded. “I am… I just wanted to let you kn-know…” She had to pause and try and gather herself back together when Bayley suddenly picked up the pace. Her expression in the mirror unsympathetic as the redhead struggled to find the air to create words.

_“Let me know what?” _Charlotte’s voice held something Becky rarely heard in it; confusion.

“Let you know that I’m b-blocking your number.” The words tumbled out in a rush. Becky desperate to get them out while she could.

For a moment there was silence on the other side of the phone before Charlotte’s soft chuckle filtered into Becky’s ear. _“I’m sure you are… I think I can assume this was Bayley’s idea. You never seemed to complain.”_

“If you need to get in touch with me, I’m sure you still have her number.” Becky somehow managed to keep her voice from wavering too much even as Bayley continued to thrust so hard it caused a kaleidoscope of colors to explode behind her eyes. Any thought other than what her dom wanted fleeing.

_“Becky I’m going to strongly suggest-” _Were the last words Becky heard before Sasha pulled the phone away and held it up to her own.

“And I strongly suggest you fuck off.” Sasha stated with a sadistic glee. “Bye Felicia.” Pressing the end call button, a bit harder than was necessary. “Good riddance.”

Bayley smiled at Sasha and tangled her free hand into the blue hair Becky wished she was allowed to touch. Crushing their lips together and making out with the other woman while her fingers didn’t miss a beat. If anything, they sped up.

As Becky watched the gorgeous tableau play out in the mirror her entire body tensed up and her knees felt like they’d fail at any moment. She couldn’t suppress a whimper and bit her lip to try and hold in another. Not wanting to distract the two from their kiss.

Bayley slowly broke apart from Sasha and let their foreheads lean against one another for a few moments. Giving her one last tiny peck on the lips and returning her attention the redhead unraveling around her hand.

“We’re both so proud of you kitten. We know that wasn’t easy, but it needed to be done.” Bayley’s lips were suddenly back on her neck and Becky could feel the knot in her stomach that each thrust of her fingers loosened. “Tell Daddy when you’re about to come sweetie. Be a good girl for me.”

Becky knew there wasn’t much time left and as hard as she tried to hold back and extend this moment it came rushing on like a runaway train. “Bay- Daddy please.”

Bayley smirked and slowed down till she was practically moving in slow motion. “Are you close?” She asked, waiting for Becky to nod before she pulled her fingers out entirely and gave her a single spank, harder than any she’d given before. “Good.”

“That’s not fair.” Becky whined before she could think better of it.

One of Bayley’s hand wrapped around Becky’s neck, pulling her upper body back and flush to her chest. “Not fair? Was you holding back from me and Sasha fair? Was us learning Charlotte’s been messaging you all this time fair?”

Becky dropped her gaze as a flush of shame and guilt rolled over her. She hated the disappointment and anguish she could hear in Bayley’s voice. “No. It wasn’t.”

“At least you know… We should be getting back to the hotel. I don’t want to have your punishment here.” Bayley calmly stated.

“This wasn’t?” Becky breathlessly asked.

Bayley just chuckled. “No, no, no.” Her eyes zeroing back in on the catalyst for why she’d dragged Becky in here. “This was just a quick reclaiming. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Can opener.”

“Good girl.” Bayley said before sinking her teeth in right over Charlotte’s mark. Biting down and wrapping her arms around Becky’s bucking body. Holding her in place as she increased the pressure, drawing strangled groans of pain from the redhead. Waiting to hear if she repeated those two words and only stopping when she was sure any more would begin to draw blood.

Becky drew in full lungs of air when Bayley’s teeth finally left her skin. The hot burn of the pain setting all her nerves on fire and making each place they touched sing out for more.

Bayley pulled away and smiled down at her handiwork. It’s be easily noticeable on television, but she didn’t care. She’d erased any hint that Charlotte had ever touched Becky and that was enough.

Now she could concentrate on having a real, honest discussion with Becky back at the hotel. Which would have been impossible with that mark of Charlotte’s taunting her.

She’d been worried when they’d landed that she’d misplaced her trust in Becky and ended up hurting both her and Sasha in the process. Seeing how pliant and willing the redhead was had done a lot to alleviate that fear.

Bayley was under no illusions that blocking Charlotte’s number would be the end of it. The blonde was far too tenacious when going after what she wanted, damn the collateral damage.

Tonight, she may have notched a victory over Charlotte’s bullshit, but something still felt off.

Charlotte wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble just for a chance to try and manipulate Becky. Not without there being more to it.

She just wished she knew what that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. Bayley and Sasha are back, and I left you all with a little bit of an early present before the Holidays really kick off. 
> 
> Any guesses on what Charlotte has up her sleeve at the PPV? A lot of things are already in place, but I can give you a small hint that one quick interaction might have slightly altered those plans.


	13. Like it happened yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy the first part of your present.

**Battleground 2016**

Bayley couldn’t have wiped the smile off her face even if she’d wanted to for some reason.

Sure, she may not have her NXT women’s championship anymore, but she’d just made her first appearance on a main roster PPV, alongside her best friend in the world. There was only one way things could possibly be better, but Bayley wasn’t greedy.

“This calls for celebration!” She exclaimed happily, unable to help being slightly transfixed as Sasha combed through her fuchsia colored hair. “We beat those two blonde assholes and you get to beat Charlotte up for that title tomorrow night.”

Bayley wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wipe a smile off their face. Sasha was having an equally hard time. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the other woman since they’d been separated. Naomi and Tamina had been great friends and helped make the transition easier, but they weren’t Bayley. “Well when you put it like that, it’s hard to say no.”

“Then don’t.” Bayley commanded. “Let’s go out, get some late night pizza and find somewhere to enjoy it.”

“That sounds yum-… Wait a minute,” Sasha narrowed her eyes playfully over at the other woman. “Don’t you put pineapple on your pizza?”

“I stand by my pizza. You might actually like it, if you tried.”

“Hard pass. I’ll get my own.”

Bayley rolled her eyes. “Why not just get half the way I like it, and the other half yours.”

“Because.”

Bayley waited for an elaboration, but none seemed incoming. “Just because? Really Sash?”

“I don’t want mine contaminated with your bad choice in toppings.”

“Pineapple is not-” Bayley exhaled slowly and tried to find her calm. Sasha always used to test her patience when they were both in NXT, but it felt different now. Her time alone in NXT had changed her. Instead of being another person chasing the title, she’d been on top of that hill with everyone gunning for her. She’d had to do a lot of growing up very quickly once Asuka had challenged her. “We’re not getting two pizzas just so you can only eat half of it and throw away the rest.”

“But Bayley! It’s… It’s just yuck. I don’t wanna.” Sasha pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

“Well too bad. If a little bit of pineapple get on your side, I guess you’ll just have to grow up and pick it off.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Sasha challenged playfully.

Bayley squeezed her fists tightly and put on a cheery smile like always. She didn’t want Sasha to know the thoughts those playful words created. “Then I guess I get more pizza.”

“Uhh… Fine. We’ll do things your way.” Sasha obliged, but her tone made it clear she was going to hold this pineapple thing against Bayley in the future.

Bayley just chuckled and looped her arm around Sasha’s waist in what could easily be considered a simple friendly gesture. Even if it wasn’t entirely friendly in her own mind. Not if the images it taunted her with were anything to go by. Patience was key. “You’re god damn right we will.”

“Bay!” Sasha exclaimed in shock. “When did you start swearing? Who down in NXT is the bad influence?”

“Maybe there’s a few things you don’t know about me. It’s been a while. Feuding with Asuka… Let’s just say I learned a few things about myself.”

Sasha couldn’t ignore the burning curiosity that statement flickered into existence. “Congratulations.” Rolling her eyes and walking towards the door of the locker room. “I’m so proud of you.” Sarcasm evident in her tone.

Bayley’s nose twitched as she held herself back from grabbing Sasha then and there. “Someday that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.”

Sasha snorted. “I’m sure. Now let’s go get that pizza. The Boss is hungry for some pizza.”

“One day.” Bayley muttered, shaking her head.

She followed after the Sasha to the door only to watch as the other woman was nearly knocked unconscious when the door flew open with reckless abandon for who may be on the other side.

“Damn. Watch where you’re going ya walking traffic cone.” Sasha bit out in anger. Adrenaline pumping through her after the door nearly missed her face.

Becky apologized immediately, her voice making it obvious she was being sincere. “Sorry. I didn’t… I just wasn’t thinkin’. My bad.” Already walking dejectedly towards her bag and tearing off the black forearm sleeves she’d been wearing.

“Of course, it’s your bad. I didn’t try to hit myself with the door.” Sasha snapped back. Never one to let anything go, especially with Becky. She was still a little annoyed with how the orange haired woman had sided with Charlotte when they’d gotten to the main roster.

Becky sighed and sat down on the bench without even bothering to turn around at Sasha’s words. “Sorry… It’s… Sorry.”

Bayley frowned deeply as she casually surveyed the Irish woman. She hadn’t been paying the closest attention, but she’d known Becky had a match with Natalya tonight and if the limp or the obvious discomfort in her lower back was anything to go by, it hadn’t gone well. “Don’t worry Becky. Sasha’s just being a brat.”

“Am not!”

Bayley continued as if she hadn’t said anything. “We were just going out for pizza. Did you maybe want to join us?” Purposefully ignoring the death glare Sasha was sending her way for not being consulted on this sudden invitation.

“No thanks…” Becky mumbled and continued to slowly take off her boots as her eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

“Ok then. You heard her. Let’s go Bay.” Sasha interjected as quick as Becky answered. Earning a tiny disappointed frown from Bayley.

“You sure?” Bayley asked, wondering how far she should press this. She’d been only watching from the outside so maybe it wasn’t her place to give her opinion. “Seems like you could use a little pick me up.”

“I’m good. Not really in the mood. I’d just be a drag tonight.” Becky still wouldn’t look at either of them when she finally finished taking off her boots.

“Good to know. Let’s go Bayley! I’m hungry.” Sasha quickly rattled off. Happily willing to walk away and accept Becky’s meager offering. It wasn’t that she didn’t get that the Irish woman was upset, she’d just rather not get involved.

Bayley hovered behind while Sasha was already halfway out the door. “Is everything alright Becky?” Ignoring the fuchsia haired wrestler who clearly just wanted to get moving.

Becky finally turned to offer Bayley what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring look that ended up coming out more strained. “Course it is…” Quickly giving in once the other woman made it clear she wasn’t taking that for an answer. “Alright…. Everythin’ sucks. Startin’ ta feel like I’m cursed or somethin’. First Paige, then Charlotte. Now Nattie.” Becky glanced sideways at Sasha and remembered their time in NXT but didn’t want to add her name and make it clear how much that breakup had stuck with her.

“Their loss. You’ll find your way back on your feet. I know you will.” Bayley did her best to sound encouraging but even she had to be fair in her assessment. It really did seem like everyone who befriended Becky ended up turning on her down the line.

“Yeah…” Becky got out unenthusiastically as she stood up and gathered a few things from her bag. “You two should go enjoy yer pizza. I’m goin’ to just shower and-” Her words were cut off when a new entrant appeared in the doorway, roughly shouldering past Sasha inside with her shiny belt displayed on her shoulder.

“Out of the way.” Charlotte sniped to Sasha as Dana followed her inside the locker room.

Other than that, the two blondes had apparently decided to completely ignore Bayley and Sasha. Moving to their own corner of the room and grabbing their own bags.

Bayley turned back to Becky with a smile on her face at how obviously pissed off Charlotte was. Able to feel the anger radiating off of her from all the way across the room. Chuckling lightly under her breath until she noticed the sudden change in the Irish wrestler. “One more chance Becky. Want to come with us?”

Becky looked up and for a second Bayley swore she was about to agree but her eyes shifted back across the room where Charlotte was glaring right back. Dropping her head back down and meekly replying, “Thanks. But I have to say no.”

Bayley raised an eyebrow. “Have to?”

“Have a good night you two. Congrats on the win.”

Bayley knew a dismissal when she saw one and had to concede. “Alright. You have a good night too.”

Once they were finally outside the locker room Sasha dramatically sighed. “Thank god that’s over. Now can we go get our pizza already?”

“You’re so impatient. The pizza will still be there when we get there.”

“Sure it will. But you’re stealing my precious Bayley time.”

Bayley smiled and rolled her eyes. “If we go now will it get you to stop whining?”

“Probably not.” Sasha said with a smirk.

**Fastlane 2017**

Bayley still couldn’t believe that she’d actually beaten Charlotte and ended her PPV streak. Even though she’d beaten the blonde before there was something about the other woman that always made her step up when the lights were their brightest.

As happy as she was about having initially beat Charlotte for the Raw Women’s title, this was very close to exceeding that.

Although that could have a lot to do with the woman on her back who apparently decided a good celebration after a big victory was said victor giving Sasha a piggyback ride through their hotel.

Though she was still tired from her match earlier in the evening Bayley was more than happy to let Sasha’s body continue to rub against her back. She’d endure far worse to be this close to the other woman. She definitely didn’t care at all about the odd looks they’d gotten when she’d went to the front desk for their room key.

Sasha continued to rant about Charlotte as she had for the last few minutes. “Wish you had beat her up a bit more though. Blondie could have used a few more punches to the nose.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, but I got a bit distracted winning.” Bayley rolled her eyes and readjusted her hands on Sasha’s caramel smooth thighs. Taking a bit more time than was actually necessary. She could have sworn that her ears picked up a tiny moan from the other woman, but it was over so quick Bayley ended up assuming it’d been a figment of her imagination. “I think we need to talk about that ending anyways.”

“You're welcome. That ref was just going to count the three if I didn’t point out the blonde bitch pulling your tights.”

“I know… I just think I could have beat her by myself.” Bayley tried to be as democratic as possible but knew Sasha could easily take this the wrong way.

“Really?” Sasha said in a voice that made it clear Bayley’s response could easily spark a big fight if she wasn’t careful.

“I’m not mad. I’m just-” Bayley started only for Sasha to shush her and point to the end of the hallway near the elevators they’d came up in.

“Look. What the hell is she doing here?” Sasha whispered into Bayley’s ear.

It wasn’t hard to find what she’d been distracted by. With Fastlane being a Raw exclusive PPV there was no reason Becky Lynch should be here. Orange hair standing out like fireworks in a house. “Don’t know.”

“Follow her.”

Bayley had to shake her head and ask for clarification. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why do I have to have a reason for being curious? She’s being suspicious as shit. Sneaking around like she belongs here.” Sasha rattled off as a matter of fact.

Bayley groaned but even she had to admit it was more than a little weird for any Smackdown superstar to be here. “Ok. But I’m not carrying you around for this.”

Sasha groaned right back, and Bayley was sure there was a pout to accompany it even if she couldn’t see it. “Fine.” She said and placed her feet back on the ground. “Let’s go before she gives us the slip.”

There was nothing Bayley could do but follow as Sasha slunk down the hall in the direction Becky had been moving.

They reached the end of the hallway and Sasha peeked around the corner carefully. Catching sight of the orange haired woman knocking on a door and looking to her left and right as if she was worried about being caught. Luckily not catching sight of Sasha before she pulled her head back around the corner out of view.

“What’d you see?” Bayley asked.

“She’s knocking on someone’s door.”

“Who's?”

“How would I know.” Sasha snapped back and looked back around the corner before she abruptly pulled her head back. “Holy… She almost saw me.”

Bayley was a bit annoyed only hearing Sasha’s commentary and nudged past her so she could also see around the corner. Catching sight of something she really hadn’t expected. Becky giving a despondent looking Charlotte a hug and stroking her hair lovingly right there in the doorway of the blonde’s hotel room. It was more than a little surreal and it felt like they were intruding on something intimate. “We shouldn’t-”

Sasha shushed her again. “Be quiet! You’re going to get us caught.”

Bayley rolled her eyes and was going to respond when they both noticed the other pair slip inside Charlotte’s hotel room. Before she had time to process that Sasha was already sneaking further down the hall. “Sash! Sasha! Come back here!”

Sasha didn’t even bother responding as she crept closer to the door. Giving Bayley no other option but to curse under her breath and sneak after her.

They both were now close enough to hear two very muffled voices.

_“You’ll be back. You always bounce back Charlie.”_

_“Mmmhmm.”_

_“I mean it. Look at me… You had an off night. It happens.”_

_“Maybe to you.”_

Even Sasha cringed a little at that.

_“… Really? We’re doin’ this? Didn’t you say t’ings would be different now? That the stupid belt wasn’t more important to you?”_

_“I did…”_

There was a silence that felt awkward even from the outside. _“I’m done.” _Was heard and Bayley and Sasha started to scramble as footsteps made their way closer to the door. Only stopping when they heard a loud thud that made their curiosity outweigh the weirdness of getting caught.

_“No, you’re not. I get to say when we’re done.”_ More noises coming from the room captured their ears. Metal clinking against metal before a clinking noise quickly came and went. _“You’re not going anywhere.”_

_“Is this what you need tonight?”_ Becky’s breathy, husky voice came through the door clearly.

_“Shut up Becky.”_

_“If it is just tell me. I want to he-”_

_“I said shut up Becky! Don’t make me ask again slut.”_

Bayley started to pull a seemingly transfixed Sasha away from the door. “Come on Sash. We don’t need to be hearing this.”

Sasha turned to say something, but they were both distracted when a sharp yelp erupted from inside the room and the sound of flesh striking flesh made it into their ears.

_“Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just take it bitch! Don’t be so weak. That’s why you don’t have your belt anymore! Weak, dumb little slut.”_

Bayley quickly grabbed a hold of Sasha around the waist and pulled her back down the hall towards their room. A little surprised at how easily the other woman was letting her drag her weight around.

“Damn. She seems nice.” Sasha deflected the awkwardness with humor and started moving on her own.

Bayley nodded and couldn’t help feeling horrible for Becky. She’d came so far out of her way for that? She actively was trying not to think about what had been happening inside that room or letting her mind get to the logical conclusion about their relationship. She’d never known Becky was a sub, let alone for Charlotte, but now that she thought about it, there were definitely signs.

“You still with me Bay?” Sasha’s soft voice filtered back through her head and brought her back to the here and now.

“Yeah sorry. Just was thinking.”

“About?”

“Becky?”

“Becky?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh…” Sasha huffed and her whole demeanor shifted from calm to obvious annoyance. “Ok then.” Storming off down the hall before Bayley even knew what was happening.

“What!?! Sasha! Come back here.” Bayley hissed out as she started to follow the other woman. “Don’t walk away and ignore me.”

“Whatever.” Sasha threw back over her shoulder.

Bayley growled and quickly covered the distance between them. Catching Sasha’s elbow in her hand and spinning her so they were facing each other. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask Becky.”

“Are you serious right now?” Bayley knew Sasha could be a brat, but this was weird, even for her. “Why would I do that?” She blinked a few times before a grin crept across her face.

Sasha obviously noticed her grin. “What?”

“You’re jealous.”

Sasha’s eyes bugged out and she tried to brush Bayley hand off her arm. “And you’re obviously crazy. I’m not jealous of that troll doll. Why would I even be jealous after what we heard.”

Bayley rolled her eyes. “You aren’t jealous of her. You’re jealous that I said I was thinking about her.”

“I’m not jealous!”

Bayley’s grin only got larger as a blush started to cover the other woman’s cheeks. “You’ve got nothing to worry about there.”

“I’m not- Wait what?”

“I sort of have my eyes on a certain brat.” Bayley offered.

Sasha blinked a few times and tried to get her composure back. “Oh… I’m just going to… go.”

She only got a few steps away before Bayley grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. Sasha stumbling over herself till she landed in the other woman’s arms. “If you think I’m letting you go anywhere after that you really don’t know me.”

Sasha bit her lip and tried to fight off how easily her body reacted to every tiny inch of Bayley that was in contact with her. “Bayley I-I-”

Bayley smiled and slowly walked forward till Sasha’s back was pressed against their room’s wooden door. “What is it princess?”

Sasha felt a bolt of lightning through her at the way Bayley made a simple nickname feel like so much more. Like it held a promise in and of itself. “Please.”

“Please what? What does Sasha need right now? Huh? Tell me sweetie.” Bayley whispered. Voice dropping an octave as her eyes zeroed in on the sweet lips she’d held herself back from for so long.

“Kiss me.” Sasha breathily whispered. Unable to control her racing heart. Sure that Bayley must be able to feel it as the space between them vanished.

Bayley smirked and leaned forward till there was barely any distance between their lips. “I can arrange that.” She said and finally brought their lips together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. Part 1 of 2 in our little flashback of Bayley and Sasha through the years. I think it turned out pretty damn well and part 2 might have some 'fun' in it as well for all you Baysha lovers.


	14. A trip to the nurses office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one you might not want to read around children ; )

**Raw July 16th, 2018 (The infamous 'I love you Bayley' moment)**

If Bayley had thought that finally kissing Sasha and starting a physical relationship with the other woman meant smooth sailing, these last few weeks- honestly months had been a rude awakening. Whether it was the Elimination Chamber, the Royal Rumble, or any of the various episodes of Raw, they’d found new ways to self-destruct.

But Bayley couldn’t help the words from rattling around in her head. Sasha loved her… They’d never really discussed those feelings and in retrospect that had obviously been a massive mistake. Every night they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms after having sex only served to hide the cracks in their fledging relationship.

She should have seen it coming but had been blinded by the fact that she finally had Sasha all to herself. Hadn’t even considered that what they had wasn’t working for the other woman. 

Why was she wasting her time wallowing in self-pity?

A determined look crept into Bayley’s eyes and she quickly jumped into an Uber since Sasha had taken their rental car.

It didn’t take long to get back to the hotel and Bayley barely noticed anything else as she marched through the building. Tapping her foot impatiently much to the annoyance of the other occupant of the elevator. Waiting and waiting till she reached their floor and her march could continue.

Bayley pulled the keycard out and was about to open the door when she stopped herself and took a deep breath. Instead opting to gently knock on the wood and give Sasha the option of opening it for her. She wanted the other woman to actually want this and a good sign would be if she didn’t hide and ignore the knocking.

Which was why when Sasha actually opened the door of her own accord Bayley didn’t waste anytime in bursting in and locking her lips against the purple haired woman’s. Stealing her breath away and walking them backwards till her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards with Bayley on top.

“What are-” Sasha tried to get out as her body cried out for more.

“Not now princess. You can’t just say something like that and walk away.” Bayley stated calmly in between kisses.

“But I-”

“No buts…” Bayley smirked against Sasha’s lips and let her hand move down to find that petite heart shaped butt she had to admit, had distracted her a fair few times when in the ring together. “I might make an exception for this one though.”

Sasha started to roll her eyes, but they ended up just rolling back in her head when Bayley squeezed her flesh tightly and bit down on her neck without warning. “Fuck. Bay.”

Bayley slowly released her hold on the other woman and stood up at the foot of the bed. Towering over the tiny wrestler who could only look up at her with lust filled eyes. “Where was I…” The dark haired woman pretended to think. “Of course. I was going to say I’m so proud of you.”

Sasha’s arousal quickly switched to confusion. “What?”

“You were honest with me.” Bayley stated like it was obvious. “I wasn’t giving you what you needed and I’m glad you finally spoke up.” Smiling down at Sasha as one of her hands fell onto her knee and slowly made its way up to the hem of her tiny black shorts. “Because I love you too princess.”

“You do?” Sasha voice was barely more than a whisper as a sliver of that vulnerable heart she held onto tightly shined through her eyes.

“How could I not?” Bayley teased and bent down so she could splay her hands on the other woman’s stomach. Pushing the old purple ‘I’m a Hugger’ shirt she’d stolen long ago up and out of her way. Enjoying every tiny bit of rich chocolate skin that her eyes feasted on. Pausing right before Sasha’s chest and raking her fingernails back down. Smiling devilishly at the way her abs tightened and twitched with every move. “You do know how fucking beautiful you are. Don’t you?”

Sasha was having a hard time to get her brain moving again. If the declaration of love hadn’t been enough, Bayley’s fingernails were certainly doing the trick.

“I love everything about you. Your cute little stomach. Damn, every time I see you in your ring gear, I want to drag you into the nearest room and make you forget your name.” Bayley groaned out truthfully. Pulling one hand away to undo her ponytail and shake her dark mane out. “You always look so sweet. Like a little snack just waiting for someone to come take a bite.”

Sasha was about to respond but Bayley dropped to her knees and laid her head on those firm abs. Nuzzling her nose across her bellybutton as her untamed hair gently tickled the purple haired woman’s skin. Only able to shout out a few brief expletives when she felt Bayley start to lightly nibble every piece of skin available to her.

Bayley wanted to do everything she could to make sure Sasha knew exactly what she meant to her. “I could seriously spend all day making a map of your body.” Continuing to nibble along the taught muscles that never failed to make her swoon. “Wouldn’t even have to pay me.” She joked. “Course. I would have to burn it so no one else gets to see.”

Sasha let out something halfway between a groan and a laugh. “Possessive much?”

“You’ve no idea.” Bayley muttered and slowly trailed her hands back up Sasha’s body as she continued to lavish her gorgeous stomach with the attention it deserved. “I love you so much _mi princesa._ I should have said it before. I’d say it a million times if I could.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say no if you wanted to do that.” Sasha joked, but Bayley could hear the genuine happiness beneath the snark.

“Is that really what you want me doing with my mouth tonight?” Bayley teased back and dipped her head down, using her teeth to slowly untie the drawstring of Sasha’s shorts while keeping her eyes locked onto the other woman’s.

“Maybe not a million times then.”

Bayley chuckled and stood back up.

“I didn’t mean you should stop.” Sasha whined.

“Patience is key gorgeous.”

“Patience was never one of my strong suits.”

Bayley smiled and swiftly took off the light jacket she’d thrown on over her ring gear- she’d been in far too much of a hurry to change before coming. They’d wasted enough time already. “I really do love you Sasha. More than I know what to do with sometimes.”

Sasha blinked away a few tears that she was glad Bayley didn’t make a big deal of. “I meant every word I said.”

“I know. And I know how hard that was for you. I didn’t react how I should have, and I am truly sorry for that. I’m going to make sure you never question how much I love you. I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” Bayley laid herself bare for Sasha and was rewarded when Sasha sat up and gently cupped her cheek.

“I love you… But will you please fuck me already?” Sasha pouted.

Bayley knew there had been more than enough serious talk for Sasha already today. “I’ll let that one slide, but don’t forget who gives the orders around here princess.”

“Speaking of…” Sasha started. “Has Daddy given my request any more thought?”

Bayley rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a deep throaty chuckle from escaping. “I might have talked to her.”

Sasha waited for a couple seconds. “And?”

“…There will be rules-” Bayley started and was cut off by a happy mewling noise from Sasha. “Which we’ll discuss later.”

“Thank you Da-” Was the last coherent words Sasha got off for the next hours.

**Elimination Chamber 2019**

Sasha hissed out as Bayley pressed the large, tied up back of ice cubes against a bruise on her shoulder. “That’s freezing!”

“It’s ice. What did you expect?” Bayley said through a wide smile. Happily tending to Sasha’s wounds after the hard fought match inside that unforgiving cage. Their gleaming new women’s tag team titles sitting on the table next to them in the trainer’s room. 

“Don’t bring logic into this.” Sasha snapped. Unable to hide the tiny smile at how almost overwhelmingly caring Bayley was after every match.

Bayley rolled her eyes and pulled Sasha’s legs so that they lay over her lap where she could gently massage her calf muscles. “Someone has to.”

Sasha narrowed her eyes over at the other woman but didn’t say anything right away. She didn’t want to give Bayley any reason to stop rubbing her calves and soothing the sore muscles underneath. “You’re a bad nurse.”

Bayley grinned and leaned over. Speaking softly just in case the trainer happened to be on their way back. “And if you keep being a bad patient maybe this nurse has to take a more… forceful treatment method.”

“Really now?” Sasha challenged with a defiant face even as her body started aching for more of Bayley’s touch. “You can’t say something like that and then expect me not to press your buttons.” Raising an eyebrow and casually dropping the icepack from her shoulder without breaking eye contact. Batting her eyelashes and flashing her best doe eyes. “Oops. You’re doing a really sloppy job Nurse Bayley.”

Bayley’s nose twitched. “You better pick that ice back up.”

“Or what?” Sasha flipped her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip.

Damn the trainer. Bayley no longer cared if they came back reaching over to grab a handful of Sasha’s purple hair and yank her head back, baring her neck. “Or I’ll have to take over. Since the patient clearly can’t be trusted.”

“Bay-”

“Nurse.” Bayley gently reminded her as her lips began to follow the smooth column of Sasha’s neck, down along the intricate lines of her ring gear, towards that enticing bit of cleavage on display.

“My shoulder isn’t bothering me that much anymore Nurse Bayley.” Sasha whispered- always the tease. Mouth falling open as she took a deep shuddering breath when Bayley’s fingers landed on her inner thigh and slowly crept upwards.

“Hmm…” Bayley hummed for a few seconds and let the vibration work against Sasha’s chest ever so slightly. “You’re being purposefully unhelpful Ms. Banks. Since I can’t trust your words, I’ll just have to do a quick examination and monitor your reactions.” Fingers dancing higher till she could feel the bottom hem of the wrestler’s trunks. “Hmm. I see.”

Sasha was lost in a sea of lust. Her body already aching from the demanding match, meeting the steel cage multiple times and that only intensified the throbbing need that burned every bit of skin Bayley touched. “Shit, don’t stop.”

“Quiet during the examination please Ms. Banks.” Bayley stated with a business like tone. “I think I’ve found the problem. You seem to be unnaturally hot.” Grinning a little bit at her low hanging wordplay. “Let me take your temperature.”

Sasha felt Bayley’s fingers slide beneath her ring gear followed by a delicious fullness that stole her breath. “Fuck me Daddy.”

“Nurse.” Bayley reminded her once again with an amused grin as her fingers delved deeper. Extracting as much pleasure out of Sasha’s body as she could.

“Nurse… I-I don’t think that’s how you take temperature Nurse Bayley.” Sasha groaned out as her eyes fluttered closed.

Bayley snickered. “Good thing you aren’t a nurse then. Let the expert work Ms. Banks.” Silently resuming her thorough examination and somehow keeping a straight face as Sasha made the cutest little noises.

Sasha felt like her world was condensed to each assured stroke of Bayley’s fingers in her core. A furnace that the dark haired woman adjusted higher and higher with each moment till the pressure had to come out.

As her one hand continued to work Bayley’s other slid down to the trainers table till she found what she was looking for. “Goodness. It feels like you’re only getting warmer. I’ll have to get that fever back down. Are you ready Ms. Banks?” She asked as her fingers gently slid back out of Sasha and momentarily left that warmth.

Sasha immediately whined at the loss. Squirming slightly to try and get Bayley’s attention back. “Ready for wha-! She started to scream before a firm hand closed over her mouth, forming a seal that didn’t let the noise escape further.

“Shhh… Stay calm Ms. Banks. I’ll restrain you if I must.” Bayley grinned through her words as she drew tiny circles with the tip of a single ice cube along the outside of Sasha’s center. Idly drawing it along her warm caramel skin as the frozen water slowly melted against it, leaving a trail to follow it's progress. “It’s very important we lower that your core temp. Are you going to be a good girl for Nurse Bayley?”

Sasha gave a jerky nod as she tried to calm her erratic breathing from the extreme cold meeting her skin.

Bayley grinned and slowly brought the ice cube closer and closer. Taking her time to get Sasha used to the feeling before bringing it directly over her throbbing button and triggering a massive full body shake in the tiny woman. “Ready? Time for your treatment Ms. Banks.” She whispered and finally began slowly moving the ice inside. Releasing her hand from over Sasha’s mouth and capturing those lips and all the moans she created with her own.

Everything felt like it was on fire despite the icy chill and Sasha was burning down to nothing in Bayley’s arms. Blinking away spotlights that framed her dark hair like a halo. Sparkling outward as her body ceased to exist for a time. Shaking away in her lover’s tender embrace once in all just became too much.

It took a while for Sasha to descend back down the mountain. Bayley helping to elongate the descent as her fingers stayed inside the fabric confines of the petite wrestler’s colorful trunks.

Bayley had long since brought Sasha back onto her lap, but the other woman had been far too gone to notice her body being moved while her mind wandered back to itself. Stroking one of her hands up and down her back while she whispered sweet nothings. Waiting until she finally saw those beautiful eyes she loved so much, start focusing again.

“You good to go sweetie, or am I going to need to carry you out of here?” Bayley asked.

“Give me a minute.” Sasha moaned and buried her nose into Bayley’s neck where she always felt safest after letting herself trust so completely.

“Take as many as you need. It’s been a busy night.” Bayley chuckled a little at the massive understatement.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Can you be my nurse after every match?”

Bayley smiled and squeezed Sasha a bit tighter, pressing a kiss onto the crown of her purple hair. “I think I sort of have to now. Wouldn’t trust you with anyone else after that. You know what I’ve always said. You can’t trust nurses. They’re sneaky, horny little demons who’d try and take you away from me.”

Sasha shook her head in the crook of Bayley’s neck incredulously but didn’t want to move- probably couldn’t if she tried right now. “Whatever you say Bayley.”

They patiently waited- or rested in Sasha’s case for the trainer to come back and give them the all clear. Slowly picking up their new fresh, shiny belts and standing up when they heard a ruckus outside their door.

“What’s that all about?” Sasha asked.

Before Bayley could reply, they both heard a loud Irish accent and had part of their answer. “I’m goin’ already! Don’t feckin’ touch me!”

“Isn’t she supposed to be suspended?”

Bayley nodded and moved out into the hall were a huge security team- both in size and number was escorting Becky out of the building. 

“Ma’am we’re just doing our jobs.” One of the burly security guards said dismissively as two other, somehow larger men held her arms behind her back. Large, black knee brace prominent against the yellow stripe down the side of her pants.

“I’m leavin’ ya dopes!” Becky yelled and twisted to try and get the two guards hands off of her.

“Ma’am please…” One of the two urged her as he squeezed tighter to keep a hold on the fiery redhead. Sharing a quick glance with his partner on her other arm and nodding in agreement.

The slightly larger of the two reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Flicking them open as the metal pins clicked into place and the steel clinked against itself loud enough to reach Becky’s ears and immediately set the Irish woman into a panicked frenzy.

Twisting and turning to get out of their grips. “Stop! Don’t! I’ll smash yer bollocks and feed ‘em to yer mum!” Fighting with everything she had in her to get away. Her shoulders straining to the point where the joints cried out in pain Becky hardly felt. Single mindedly obsessed with getting away at any cost.

The words seemed fierce and angry, but Bayley could hear the desperation behind them. They may sound like The Man’s words but that wasn’t who was screaming.

They managed to latch the metal around one wrist which only served to make Becky more frenzied. Lashing out with everything she had. Legs flailing out from underneath her without any plan or strategy.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Bayley’s voice boomed through the hall and brough everyone but Becky to a halt. The redhead still uselessly straining again their grips like a wild woman.

“Ma’am please step a-”

“Don’t tell me what to do. Let her go you morons.” Bayley commanded. Causing the two men holding Becky to give the third a confused stare. “Now!”

“We can’t really do that.”

“Our job is to escort her out of-”

“I don’t care. Let her go and I’m sure she’ll go quietly. Like she was before you started manhandling her.”

Sasha didn’t say anything, but she was making sure to give the security guards an irritated glare.

Bayley sighed when none of them moved and walked up to the still struggling Irish woman. Gently grabbing onto her face and forcing Becky to look her in the eye. Easily recognizing the panic inside and softly repeating her name until she focused on Bayley’s eyes. “Becky. Becky look at me. Shhh… Calm down.”

Sasha watched in awe as Bayley somehow brought the raging bull of an Irishwoman under her control in just a few seconds. The previously flailing Becky panting heavily but otherwise still.

“You’re fine. Alright? They’re going to take the cuffs off and let you walk out of the building. Okay? Nod for me.” Bayley gave the men a pointed look which brought them into swift motion. Following her order this time and undoing the metal from around Becky’s wrist. “See.”

Becky nodded again. Still a bit unfocused but starting to slowly come back to herself without the cold steel digging into her skin. Straightening up and trying to salvage what was left of her dignity after that little meltdown. The Man coming back to the forefront like a shield. “Sorry bout that... Congrats on the titles by the way.” Was all she said before limping off without a backwards glance.

Security quickly following her but giving her a wide berth this time. Letting her leave under her own power.

“What was that?” Sasha asked quietly.

“I’m not sure it’s my place to say.” Bayley answered, quickly changing the subject and putting a fresh smile on her face. “Come on. Let’s go enjoy the rest of our night. We earned it.”

Sasha readily agreed and was quick to forget about the event.

However, Bayley couldn’t get it out of her mind. The tiny embers of a plan beginning to formulate in the back of her mind. A seed that would only grow the more closely she began to observe Becky over the next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That certainly happened. Nurse Bayley is another level of something that I'm amazed I got to actually fit in with the plot too. 
> 
> Happy and Sad news I suppose; We're done with flashbacks for a while but I might have hinted at another spicy flashback in here : )


	15. It's a blue world after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So I know I'm a tease, but this chapter was getting a bit too big so we get one of my famous two parters. I think it'll be worth it though ; )

Usually a cross country flight would leave Bayley wanting to do nothing more than curl up with Sasha on something soft and relax as much as possible but that would come later. Gladly adjusting the old preference to include Becky in the equation. One could never have too much of a good thing.

However tonight she had a goal in mind before hopefully settling into her normal routine.

It was after midnight and the pitch black of night passed by the window of the tram taking them to the parking garage. Only the fading lights of the airport shining brightly so late.

There was only two other passengers besides the three. An older couple that looked near retirement, sitting on the opposite side and barely paying them any attention after a brief glimpse when they’d entered, and the tram took off for the short ride.

Sasha and Bayley had elected to stand for the ride after such a long flight, confined to seats that felt ill constructed for real comfort, and Becky had simply followed their lead. Quietly waiting as they drew closer to the parking garage.

Bayley hadn’t let go of Becky’s hand since they left the bathroom. Enjoying the firm grip of the redhead as she held on like she was worried her dom would disappear. She couldn’t help herself from sparing a brief peek down at the Irish woman’s lower body and smile at the sweatshirt she had wrapped around her waist with the sleeves knotted together in the front.

She looked like a tourist who’d expected colder weather. If anyone saw her, they’d never have a second thought as to why Becky kept making sure the knot at front was tight. Bayley loved knowing what the innocent façade hid and was more than happy she hadn’t let the other woman change. Besides, why ruin another pair of leggings when her's already were prepped? It was simple money management really. The fact that it was also incredibly arousing was just an added bonus.

When the tram finally arrived at their parking garage Bayley strode into the structure with Becky basically plastered to her side, still clutching onto her hand as the redhead wrapped her other hand around her arm. Effectively hugging the dark haired woman’s arm. While she was ecstatic about the Irish woman’s show of trust, she couldn’t ignore how Sasha hadn’t really said anything since telling Charlotte off.

Bayley sighed. She knew Sasha could hold a grudge, even against those she loved. Even if she’d already forgiven you inside her own head, it didn’t stop her from making you work for it.

She knew from firsthand experience that Sasha could give the cold shoulder as long as was needed to get her point across, but Bayley wanted to help expedite that process.

“What floor?” Bayley asked Becky.

“Uhhh… Six… Or maybe it was G? I was a little distracted.” The Irish woman explained with a faint blush that made it all too obvious why she’d been distracted.

“Just give me the keys.” Bayley ordered. Waiting till Becky dropped them into her waiting palm before her hands quickly moved back to where they came. “Let’s just do this the easy way.” She said and hit one of the buttons so that a distant car horn sounded.

They all started to move towards the sound’s origin and Bayley repeated the process a few more times in between walks till they finally saw Becky’s rental in the distance.

In all the time it had taken them to get there Bayley had noted Sasha’s reluctance to get too close. Ardently avoiding looking at Becky the whole time and getting visibly irritated when the woman in question seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was getting the cold shoulder.

Bayley took a deep breath and shook her head. This wasn’t going to fly. Becky was being held accountable for withholding from them but that didn’t give Sasha free reign to withhold in return. Two wrongs didn’t make a right, and if she let this fester it would only lead to problems further down the line.

“Sasha!” Bayley said sharply as they approached the car and unlocked it with the remote. Waiting for the other woman to look at her before adding, “Back seat. Sit.” Making it clear there wasn’t room for questions.

Sasha still wanted to question it, but she was really tired after the flight and angering Bayley didn’t seem like a smart decision right now.

“Becky! Back seat. Now.” Bayley added to the flustered redhead who quickly complied. Hopping into the back of the car next to Sasha who was still leaving a noticeable space between them. Arms crossed defensively across her body.

Sasha didn’t trust easily. That wasn’t much of a secret. People who barely knew her, knew that. This breach was part of her reason for that. When she gave her trust it wasn’t something she enjoyed having thrown back in her face. It was far easier to expect disappointment and never trust. Far safer.

She knew herself well. Many might describe her as cold, or aloof, even unfeeling, but the reality was the exact opposite. If anything, Sasha thought she cared too much. Trusted too deeply and fell in love too hard. It was why she’d been so selective. She wasn’t just picking people to trust and love. In the corner of her mind Sasha knew she was also picking the people who could destroy her in just a few words.

The two sat in an awkward quiet as Bayley walked around to the driver’s seat and got inside.

Bayley was the first to break the silence and cut through the bullshit to the core of the problem rather than tiptoeing around it for the next few days. “I’m not starting this car till you two talk.” Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel as the silence stretched. “Sasha, tell Becky why you’re mad.”

“Why do I have to go first?” Sasha pouted but quickly realized that wasn’t going to get her anywhere with Bayley. “Ugh… Fine… I’m mad Kim Possible over there didn’t think it was important to mention her ex was sending messages.”

“That’s a good start.” Bayley gently coaxed. Watching in the rearview mirror as Sasha looked out the window and avoided Becky’s stare. The redhead quietly watching the other woman with a contemplative eye.

Sasha sighed and procrastinated as long as she felt comfortable without incurring Bayley’s wrath. Even though she rationally knew it was better to get this out of the way it didn’t mean she liked having an honest conversation about her feelings. “I’m mad she didn’t trust us. When-” She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing as she looked out the window. “When I let myself trust her.”

Bayley knew exactly how hard admitting something like that was for Sasha and it made a tiny smile appear on her face when she saw that Becky seemed to understand that. Setting one of her hands down in the empty space between them and ever so slowly inching it towards the other woman till the back of her knuckles gently bumped the blue haired woman’s thigh. Not asking for anything, simply offering.

“…It hurt. Did… Did I do something to make you not trust me?”

Before Sasha got another word out, she felt a pair or arms wrap around her as best they could in the small space. The tender embrace felt like it contained an apology in and of itself, but Becky’s voice confirmed it. “Is it too cliché to say it’s not you, it’s me?”

Sasha kept her arms crossed even though a large part of her want to fully accept Becky’s hug. “I’ll allow it.”

Becky could see that Sasha needed more reassurance. She could try and hide it but now that she’d shared her fear it was impossible for the Irish woman to not notice the tiny cracks that had always been there. Hidden, but visible if you knew the right angle to look. “Can you find it in you to give me another chance? Would it help if I said I feel like the biggest idiot in the world for makin’ you feel bad?”

“Biggest idiot in the universe.” Sasha mumbled as she held her cool mask in place.

Becky’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile before the guilt washed it away. “In the history of the entire universe.” Watching and waiting for another sign Sasha was accepting her apology. “What can I do to make you believe I’m sorry Yertle?”

Sasha kept her arms folded and finally turned her eyes back from the window to look at Becky’s adorable face. Sneaking a quick peak into the rearview mirror and catching Bayley’s raised eyebrow. “I don’t know.” Making a show of it and dragging the moment out. More than enjoying the moral high ground as she pretended to ponder. “It’d have to be something pretty good.”

“Whatever it takes.” Becky said with a clarity that made Sasha sit up a bit straighter.

She chanced one more glance in the mirror and captured Bayley’s eyes. Silently communicating with a few minor facial tics, and years of knowing each other inside out. A toothy grin spreading across Sasha’s face at the other woman’s tiny nod. “Whatever?”

Becky was quick to nod but quickly realized that she had signed a contract without reading it. Sasha’s eyes narrowing as her arms slowly unfolded and she gently took the redhead’s hands into her own. Staring so deeply into her eyes that she was drowning in them without a struggle.

“I want you to trust me. For one night you’re just the Boss’ employee and you do as I ask.” Sasha slowly announced. Driving the meaning of her words home as one of her hands dropped down to squeeze the top of Becky’s thigh.

Sasha had expected a few potential different reactions but the one she hadn’t thought of would be snickering. A tiny smile and carefree eyes suddenly sprouting when it had looked like Becky was in a trance just seconds prior. “Ah! Didn’t know Lil Sashie was becomin’ a comedian. Great fer you! I’m sure Dolph could use an opener.”

To say Sasha was livid would be an understatement. No one liked being laughed at and if it was somehow possible, she hated it more than most. “I wasn’t being funny.” Every word said with deadly seriousness.

Becky stopped for a moment before her goofy grin returned. “Nearly had me there Neptune. Next yer goin’ to tell me-”

Sasha didn’t let her get out another word before she pounced. Pressing Becky’s back onto the seat and settling her knee squarely between the Irish woman’s legs and stopping any real words tumbling out of her lips. “I’ll show you I’m no joke.” She promised.

It took all her willpower to ignore the pressure building inside and formulate a coherent sentence. “Bayley? Can you tell the blue ranger to stop actin’ like she could actually top me?”

If Sasha had been livid before than there wasn’t a word for what she was currently. Without giving any warning she crushed their lips together and wound one of hands into that gorgeous red mane like she’d watched Bayley do before. All passion and instinct, a raging storm that seemed to change direction on a whim. Taking her lips away for a brief moment and slapping Becky just hard enough to shock her entire body before reclaiming those lips once again. Biting down on the swollen lower one and roughly dragging her knee upwards against the Irish woman’s torn leggings.

She could feel Becky’s entire body shaking like a leaf underneath her hard body. Look down and see the undeniable, all consuming lust in her chocolate orbs. Sasha couldn’t wipe the proud sneer from her face as she leaned down, growling low in her throat right into the redhead’s ear. “I’m going to make you regret those words Ariel.”

Before she could make good on that promise a sharp whistle broke the moment. Sasha quickly turning to look at Bayley with angry glare. “Don’t give me that look princess.” The words sounded innocent enough but there might as well have been a massive warning sign attached to them if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

Sasha softened her look and pouted even as she tried to subtly apply more pressure with her knee without Bayley noticing. She’d have gotten away with it too if it hadn’t been for Becky’s inability to withhold a stilted moan fully.

“Not today Sasha.”

“But Bayley! Ugh… Really?” Sasha sassed back.

Bayley knew physical touch was sometimes easier for Sasha to communicate with than deep conversations about her feelings, but she couldn’t allow any more of her disrespect. “One, don’t talk to me like that or you won’t want to sit without a cushion for the next week. And two, she’s been playing you the whole time and you almost gave her exactly what she wanted.” Quickly turning her attention to the Irish woman in question who was blushing and trying to avoid her gaze. “Weren’t you, you clever kitten? Purposefully tricking her into being so emotional she’d finish what I started back there.” Knowing she’d hit the nail on the head when Becky groaned and closed her eyes in frustration.

Sasha blinked a few times and tried to ignore the raw emotion still roiling inside her. Looking down at Becky and seeing the truth written all over her face. “Oh, you can bet I’m going to remember this.” She promised.

Becky’s eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Sasha with innocent eyes and a guilty grin. “Whoops.” Batting her eyelashes and putting on a sad face. “Can you really blame me for tryin’?”

Bayley rolled her eyes and started up the car. “Since we actually do have to get up tomorrow can you both sit up and put on your seatbelts.” Waiting for the two to carefully untangle themselves and sit, this time without the space between them. “Now be good. No more trying to trick Sasha into giving you an orgasm. That just added to your punishment kitten.”

“Are you serious? You never said I-”

“You want to go for more?” Bayley calmly asked. “You have an important match tomorrow, but that only keeps you so safe tonight. We can add another night when you aren’t facing Asuka and I don’t have to hold back…”

Becky smartly kept her mouth quiet this time and Sasha couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Some of that uncomfortable feeling she’d held onto cracking away and returning to their new normal.

When Bayley had brought this whole idea up, she’d been hesitant but ultimately trusted her more than she feared the unknown element.

Not for the first time that trust was rewarded and a moment like this was worth the risk. Though she kept her hand in safer, PG rated territory Sasha loved just letting her hand rest against Becky’s thigh. Sighing softly when she felt the redhead lean against her shoulder. A huge smirk crossing her lips when she heard the other woman whisper huskily.

“I’m lookin’ forward to that meeting Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go. I liked ending this part here so we can let the focus sit on Sasha for a bit before getting to the fun you all want next chapter.


	16. A Punishing Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming...

When they’d finally pulled into the hotel parking lot Sasha wished it didn’t mean the time with her current pillow was over for now.

At some point during the drive over she’d turned into the redheaded temptress next to her and settled her head on Becky’s strong shoulder. Sasha greedily taking in what she could before the sentence was read out. It wasn’t entirely selfish though, a fair bit of intent going into making the Irish woman feel her love before whatever Bayley decreed necessary.

Sasha made sure to stay huddled to Becky’s side as they made their way inside, Bayley glued to her other side as they strode confidently through the lobby. Luckily not catching sight of any fans who’d figured out what hotel the wrestlers stayed at. It’s pretty hard to hide when you have two people head’s that also served as an immediate eye magnet.

By the time the elevator doors had closed Sasha’s hand was starting to feel the strain of Becky’s ever tightening grip. She wouldn’t hold it against her because it seemed completely involuntarily but that didn’t stop her from squeezing tightly back and silently telling her to back off the strength a bit.

Bayley had remained remarkably quiet during the walk. A tiny unassuming smile on her face as she hummed softly. Catching Sasha’s eye and giving her a tiny wink when the other woman recognized her own theme. Chuckling softly when she rolled her eyes.

“You’re so stupid sometimes.” Sasha’s feigned annoyance might have worked better if she could manage to hold back the equally stupid smile.

“But you like it. What does that say about you?” Bayley joked as the trio neared the door. Becky nervously keeping quiet.

Bayley made quick work of opening the door and let the other two enter first, walking slowly in after them and grabbing the ‘Do not disturb’ sign. Making sure to hang it up before it slipped her mind. They’d be getting to bed late tonight and getting enough sleep was crucial to maintaining their health in this physical business.

After taking an extra moment to ensure all the locks were engaged Bayley turned around and took a deep breath. Cracking her stiff neck and focusing in on her adorably nervous redhead. She took a few seconds before shooting Sasha and casual smile and politely asking, “Could you be my perfect little helper and give me that chair behind you?”

Even though Bayley sounded completely easygoing Sasha quickly nodded and dragged over the sturdy wooden desk chair. Setting it down next to the dark haired woman and theatrically brushing away nonexistent dust from the cushioned seat.

Leave it to Sasha to get Bayley to crack a smile when she’s trying to be serious. “Thank you princess.” She said and gave the blue haired suck up a brief kiss. “Go make yourself comfortable on the bed beautiful.”

Becky stood still as she watched Sasha plop herself down on the bed and take Bayley’s advice to heart. Taking her time adjusting the pillows to make herself fortress of softness.

“Eyes on me Becky!” Bayley commanded loud enough to knock the redhead out of her Sasha watching. “Could you sit down for me please?” Purposefully moving the chair so it sat facing the foot of the bed.

Becky felt like she had whiplash from the quick switch from commanding to politely asking. To be fair though, she’s already been on edge since the whole interview with Charlotte this morning and her emotions felt stretched far too thin.

Bayley could see the wheels turning in Becky’s head as she sat down without a hint of hesitation. “Good. Take off that sweatshirt.” She commanded and felt a burst of pleasure at how quickly the beautiful redhead obeyed. Throwing the heavier fabric off into a corner of the room and leaving her in a simple white tank top that did nothing to hide her excitement. “Now, before we go on I think there’s a few things we need to take care of first.”

Just when the Irish woman was about to respond Bayley shocked her into silence and straddled her lap. Staring her in the eyes the whole time as the contact between them, even through clothing caused Becky’s brain to disconnect from her mouth. Opening and closing it several times as the weight on her lap made it impossible to think of anything other than the Hispanic woman she looked up at.

“Something stopping you from talking kitten?” Bayley asked with a hidden smirk at the obvious affect he had on Becky. Having such gorgeous, powerful women fall apart in front of her would never cease to generate a thrill. There was nothing she enjoyed more than watching Sasha, and now Becky surrender themselves to her. For them to give the responsibility for their own body and pleasure in her very capable hands. To be the cause of their faces twisting in agonized rapture and study the tiny tells in their body. An entire language that only Bayley was allowed to be fluent in.

Becky gasped and bit her lip as Bayley’s weight settled onto her lap. “Just you ma’am.” She got out. Clarifying further after the woman in question raised an eyebrow. “My mouth sometimes forgets how ta speak ‘round beautiful lasses.”

“And people say I’m the suck up.” Sasha pouted just loud enough to be heard.

Bayley fought back a tiny laugh at Sasha’s observation. She wasn’t exactly wrong. Becky was laying it on pretty thick right now. “I appreciate that, but now’s the part where we talk about that little thing called honesty.” She kept her voice steady and calm, letting one of her hands gently run through the silk curtain of vermillion. Fingers gently skating along the Irish woman’s shoulder on the bottom of every comb through. “Tell me what Charlotte’s been sending you.”

Becky went silent with the guilt that washed over her. She’d known when she got the messages that they’d end up causing more trouble, but she couldn’t bring it in her to delete them. Something stalled her hand every time she’d thought about it. Then, instead of deleting it, she’d open to see a new image of Charlotte in provocative poses with another message. It was like the blonde was a bad habit she couldn’t stop herself falling back into.

“Tell me now, or we can look at them on your phone together.” Bayley threatened as she continued to make her touch gentle and unassuming. “And I don’t think any of us want that.”

Becky took a deep breath. “Sh-She would say I-I should get back with her… That you… That both of you didn’t really want me.”

Bayley already could feel herself somehow hating Charlotte even more than she already did but she had a sense there was a little more Becky hadn’t vocalized yet. “And?”

“… And she’d… She’d send a photo…”

“I sense I’m not going to like what kind of photos they were.”

“Nope.” Becky said simply.

Bayley frowned and reached into her pocket to pull out Becky’s phone and hold it out for the other woman. “Make good on your word. You told her you’d block her. Do it right now.”

Becky took the phone and had a brief moment of hesitation before she looked back up into Bayley’s dark and stormy eyes. Only needing to look into them for a few seconds before the choice became clear. Releasing a sigh of finality when her finger finally added Charlotte’s contact to her blocked list. A small part of her genuinely upset at the loss, despite what her brain and heart were both saying was the right choice.

She hadn’t even known she was crying till Bayley had wrapped her up tightly and brushed away the few tears that had made it to her cheeks. A hand on the back of her head guiding it towards the other woman’s ample bosom and giving her a sense of security that still felt foreign.

“I know how hard that was for you kitten. I want you to know how much I- we really do care. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be upset enough to actually punish you tonight. You know why we’re doing this right? I need to hear you before we start kitten.” Bayley sat on the perch of Becky’s lap and let the redhead take her time recomposing herself against her chest. “Let me see those beautiful eyes honey.” Holding a finger beneath the redhead’s chin as she slowly looked up with glassy eyes. “There’s my girl… You ready?”

Becky nodded first before remembering her place and sitting up straight again. “Yes Daddy.”

Bayley had to take a second after she heard that come out of her little Irish firecracker. She always managed to do or say something at just the right time to catch the full impact. “Such a shame… You act like such a good girl for me, but then you go and ignore everything I’ve told you once my back is turned.”

“I’m sor-” Was all Becky could get out before a few of Bayley’s fingers were hitting the back of her throat. Making her gag uncontrollably and unable to say another word while they stayed in her mouth.

“You really should know better by now. It’s almost like you’re interrupting me on purpose.” Bayley pontificated calmly as she let her fingers move back enough so that she was only gently tickling the redhead’s throat. Leaning in closer to and pressing a soft kiss to the delicate shell of her ear. “Squeeze my thigh if you’re still green sweetheart.”

Becky was already willing to do anything Bayley wanted after the day she’d had. It had all been so much that giving the dark haired woman full control felt like a massive relief. Giving her thigh a quick squeeze and letting her hand sit there afterwards.

Bayley quickly used her free hand to take Becky’s off her thigh. “Hands on your side for now… Do you know what I was doing the whole flight? Do you know what I was doing when I should have been resting and making sure Sasha doesn’t do something stupid and piss off the flight attendants?”

“Hey!” Sasha spoke up weakly from behind them as Becky’s eyes remained locked onto Bayley’s as she felt the disappointment in every word. Slowly shaking her head as she let her tongue gently caress the fingers in her mouth in an attempt to show how apologetic she was.

Bayley ignored Sasha and did her best to not react at all to the soft licks Becky gave her fingers. Unknowingly helping her next move. “I was thinking about what I was going to do to you when we landed.”

Becky felt a liquid fire ignite in her belly at those words and moaned around the fingers in her mouth. Curling her own fingers around the chair so they wouldn’t be tempted to wander against Bayley’s wishes and dig her a deeper hole.

“I just couldn’t figure it out for the longest time...” Bayley trailed off as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Becky’s mouth and wasted no time in shoving them down the front of her leggings. Burying them so deeply that the very air was driven out of the Irish beauty’s mouth like a shotgun. “I just kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking.” She kept casually narrating as her finger’s attempted to steal away any semblance of composure from the redheaded wrestler.

Sasha could feel her body responding to watching Bayley dominate the older woman. She’d performed many, unscientific experiments and had concluded that there was absolutely nothing Bayley did that couldn’t get her blood pumping.

Washing the dishes: Far too sexy to handle for more than three minutes.

Getting groceries: Would have been illegal if they’d gotten caught.

Giving her Jeep a wash in summer: That one was a bit obvious, but Sasha was nothing if not thorough in her pseudo-science.

She barely even noticed as one of her own hands slipped beneath her pants and started rub gentle circles over her underwear. Sasha didn’t think there was a chance she could stop being so close to the action.

Bayley couldn’t help but indulge in the simple pleasure of feeling the tightness around her fingers and watching Becky’s eyes roll back in her head. Gently humming like nothing of real interest was going on. Fighting against the way the redhead’s body seemed to keep trying to pull her in further and never giving in to what it wanted. “Do you want to know what I came up with?”

“Yes. Ugh… Please.” Becky sputtered as her fingers dug into the wood and her heels dug into the soft carpet. Captured in a haze of lust that made saying just those couple words require a lot of effort.

Bayley grinned widely and abruptly stopped the motion of her fingers. Choosing to just enjoy letting them sit in the fire that could never burn her. Making it burn brighter and take away what little control Becky still had left. Burning away till there was barely anything left holding it back. Smiling as she placed a feather light kiss on the redhead’s forehead. “The punishment should fit the crime.”

Becky made a whining noise as all the physical contact with Bayley suddenly vanished in a flash when she stood up. “Wha-” She couldn’t hold back the small noise or stop the mewling in her throat from being denied again. Clamping her mouth shut to try and stop anymore noise from escaping.

She didn’t realize that she’d also been clamping her eyelids shut till she felt Bayley’s breath on her left ear once again. “How cute. You’re trying so hard for me…” It seemed like she’d left, and Becky couldn’t hear anything else till the same breath was now one her neck. Whispering into her other ear with the smoothness of melted chocolate. “Open your mouth kitten.” Waiting till the redhead quickly followed and gently sliding her fingers back in. “Clean those for me.”

There wasn’t a moment of though before she obeyed. Deep under Bayley’s spell. It almost felt like she was underwater. Drowning in the other woman’s aura. She tried to say, “Yes ma’am,” but it came out largely unintelligible.

As soon as Bayley figured the job was done, she pulled away again and walked over towards the bed. Reaching down into her bag, pulling out another, smaller leather bag about the size of a laptop and rummaging through it while she spoke. “Now I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. Do you know what that lesson is? You can speak now sweetie.”

Becky licked her lips as she tried to calm herself down after being so close to getting an orgasm for the third time in less than two hours. “I don’t know.” She said quietly, half expecting a punishment for not knowing what Bayley had decided without her.

It didn’t come though, and Bayley continued calmly. “You’re going to learn that keeping things to yourself just isn’t a way to feel fulfilled.” Finally finding what she’d been looking for and putting the small blue object at the foot of the bed. Turning over to Sasha and giving her a wink. “But I’ll need some help from my lovely assistant. Sasha, would you like to help me show Becky why holding back from me is stupid.”

Sasha felt a bit like the kid in class who got called on after not paying attention. Slowing down her hand’s fervent movement and blowing away a stray hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. “What do you need Daddy?”

Bayley grinned and looked over towards Becky. “Get naked and wait for me. I want it to be a surprise for you princess.”

Sasha looked up at Bayley with a pouty lower lip. “Don’t be gone too long.”

“I won’t be. We have to get to sleep at some point and I have just the thing to help you with that.” Bayley said with a wink. Grabbing her bag and moving towards the bathroom. “And no moving kitten. You can look all you want, but if you aren’t still in that chair when I get back Asuka is going to be the last thing you need to worry about.”

The door closed behind her and Becky could only watch as Sasha slowly undressed.

She knew well enough to know Sasha was putting on a show for her as she pretended like Becky wasn’t even there.

Sasha turned her back to Becky so she would see her grin when she carefully rolled her pants down her slender legs. Taking far more time than was necessary to divest her clothing and making the redhead into a panting mess. Squeezing her thighs together to try and get some relief.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Bayley came out wearing nothing but thin loose pants that did almost nothing to hide the bulge from Becky’s bugged out eyes.

Sasha looked over at her and her jaw dropped. Every nerve in her body turning on high; knowing exactly what was coming next.

“Good girls. Lay down on your back Sasha.” Watching with a smile as the blue haired woman scrambled onto her back and lay there waiting for her. “Make sure you’re ready for me sweetie. I got to get Becky set up.”

Becky wasn’t sure which way was up. She had no idea how Bayley managed to be so calm and composed. It was taking everything in her to not spontaneously combust on the spot. She may be young and in good shape, but she wouldn’t be surprised if she had a heart attack from all this stimulation tonight.

Bayley sat on the edge of the bed and palmed the tiny blue object she’d placed there earlier. “I’m not going to touch you for the next hour.”

Becky blinked a few times. “What?”

“Your punishment is that I won’t touch you for a whole hour, and if at any point during that time you disobey me or cum before the hour is up, you go to bed an unfulfilled mess.” Bayley quickly explained. Looking down at her phone and starting an alarm. “Starting now. But I’m not making it easy on you. Fuck yourself right now.”

Becky wasn’t sure she’d heard right. “I’m sorry?”

Bayley repeated. “Use your fingers and fuck yourself.” Waiting patiently till one of Becky’s hands nervously moved from the chair to the waistband of her leggings before adding. “From the outside of your leggings.”

“Bayley-”

“I don’t think you misheard me so I’m going to assume you need me to clarify. You cannot go underneath your leggings for any reason. Do you know why?” Bayley asked sternly.

“Because keeping things to myself will leave me unfulfilled.” Becky responded quickly as Bayley’s earlier words rang in her head and she began to realize how torturous this next hour would be. Never able to get all wanted even for just a moment of relief. Always teetering so close to the precipice with no ability to give herself the push needed to cross it.

She began to slowly follow Bayley’s instructions. Pressing her fingers against the fabric of her leggings and gently pushing forward till it would stretch no more. Crying out through clenched teeth at how close it came to providing what she craved. Every continued movement making the dark spot around her fingers grow. The artificial barrier stopping each stroke and leaving her with an empty feeling only made worse as it lingered.

Bayley had watched transfixed for several minutes as the redhead already grew increasingly more desperate. Hardly able to take her eyes off the way the tips of Becky’s slim fingers disappeared and strained to moved deeper. Snapping herself out of it when she heard Sasha move restlessly behind her. “Almost forgot one thing. You’ve got two hands for a reason. Hold this for me.” She said like it was no big deal before turning on the tiny blue vibrator to the pulse setting and pressing it down over the Irish woman’s apex without technically touching her directly. Drawing out a choked scream before the redhead’s other hand took over the job of holding it for her.

“What do you say when Daddy gives you a gift kitten? You wouldn’t want people to think you’re ungrateful now.” Bayley couldn’t find it in her to cover up the enjoyment she was having watching Becky drive herself insane.

“Th-Th-Thank you Daddy.” Becky stuttered out.

“Good girl.” Bayley said and moved back over to grab a loose hold of Sasha’s ankles while standing at the side of the bed. “Remember what I said Becky. One hour, and if I see you pull that vibe away before that alarm goes off, I consider it cheating and you lose anyways.”

Becky nodded as best she could. They must be only minutes in, and she had no idea how the hell she was going to last the full hour. Still, she’d try her best and push herself to the absolute limit. Even though it felt like trying to slowdown an avalanche once it had already started.

Bayley smirked and turned her attention back to Sasha. “But you can come as many times as you want princess. You won’t be able to walk after this cutie.” She growled as she leaned down and began to kiss her way down the other woman’s body. “It’s been too long since I’ve reminded you who the real Boss is.”

Sasha’s eyes lit up and she gulped down the lump in her throat. “Is that?” She looked down at the bulge beneath Bayley’s pants and nodded towards it. Unable to finish her sentence when the other woman simply nodded and slowly began to drop her trousers and reveal the present beneath.

“I can tell you’re ready for me already, but I want you to really enjoy this.” Bayley said while grabbing a bottle of lube and rubbing it onto the large black dildo strapped around her waist. The perfect size to fill up Sasha right to the breaking point without being uncomfortable. Smirking at how Sasha’s eyes followed each stroke of her hand like it was a hypnotist’s pocket watch.

“Please, Bay. Please, Please. I’ve been so good.” Sasha whined as both her hands found her breasts. Grabbing on for dear life as the waiting became unbearable.

Bayley chuckled lowly and growled in her throat as she stepped between Sasha’s legs and grabbed a hold of both ankles. Pulling her towards the edge of the bed and bringing both of her feet together in the air. Cradling the legs to her body with one hand as she used the other to gently tease the blue haired woman’s entrance, dragging the soft plastic through her folds like a warm knife through butter. “Tell me who the real boss is Sasha.”

“You! It’s always you! It’s always been you Bayley” Gasping out into the room when Bayley slid halfway in with one calculated thrust. Giving Sasha all the time she needed to adjust to the size again.

“It’d been so long I almost wondered if you remembered.” Bayley joked as she slowly began to start moving her hips. “We’ll go slow. Make sure you can still take it.” She taunted, waiting for the inevitable flash of defiance.

“I can take it!” Sasha cried out as Bayley began to slowly but surely thrust forward. Dragging out each inch so she could memorize all the steps of Sasha’s pleasure till her favorite look of overwhelming lust overtook the other woman’s beautiful face when she was finally fully settled inside her. Relishing the feel of her thighs against the smooth caramel skin she would always cherish.

It didn’t take for Bayley to build up to a good pace. Driving excited moans from the blue haired angel beneath her with each movement. Falling into a rhythm to lull Sasha into a comfortable pattern before giving everything she had into each thrust. The sheets beneath tearing apart from Sasha’s grip.

Becky trembled in her seat as the sweat on her chest started to soak into her white tank top. Unable to tear her eyes away from the sight and fighting every natural reaction within her to not move. She barely remembered why she couldn’t give in, but knew it was important to wait for the alarm. Even if that meant watching Bayley ravish Sasha’s twitching body like they were a full meal and she hadn’t ate for weeks.

It was maddening in the best way. Tantalizing in the worst. A combination that made forced Becky to drop so deeply the fire alarm suddenly going off wouldn’t have brought her out of it.

She’d been on the edge for so long it was starting to become just the way things were. Becky didn’t exist without the pleasure sizzling through her. It was intoxicating. More addicting than alcohol and far more pretty to look at.

The first climax hit Sasha like a train. Too large to stop and seemingly endless. Channeling through her body as she thrashed on the bed while Bayley continued to lazily pump her hips. Grinning wide like she’d won the lottery. Eyes flickering over to rest on Becky while the pace picked up again and Sasha realized the end of that train was also the beginning of another.

Relentlessly driving the feeling out of her limbs till a delicious numbness captured Sasha’s entire being and the only thing that mattered was that Bayley never stopped.

She couldn’t have said how long Bayley had stayed inside of her. Like some sort of sexy coked up bunny that wouldn’t stop. Her body had been clay for Bayley to mold into whatever position she wanted, and Sasha honestly couldn’t remember how she’d ended up flat on her stomach with face pushed into the fortress of pillows she’d created earlier. The incessant machine behind her straddling her thighs, draped over her back like a blanket. Pushing her way inside the tiny wrestler’s body and pulling out one last orgasm as the alarm on her phone finally began to chime.

Bayley took a moment to press a kiss to Sasha’s cheek while she carefully pulled the dildo out. Taking great pleasure in the tiny twitches her blue haired princess made. Too tired to do anything more but lay there and groan.

She hadn’t been lying about helping Sasha sleep. She slept like the dead whenever Bayley decided to reward her like this.

Bayley smiled as Sasha curled up and closed her eyes. Not yet asleep, but essentially dead to the world for a while. Now that she’d settled down and wasn’t making noise Bayley could still hear the tiny buzzing noise coming from behind her. Turning around slowly as she stepped off the bed and onto the floor. Admiring the way her strap on glistened in the low light as she walked over towards Becky’s chair.

“You’ve been such a good kitten.” Bayley cooed as she let one of her hands gently trace Becky’s jaw. Smiling softly as she watched the fogginess in her eyes slowly lift.

Becky felt like she had to shake her head. It seemed as if Bayley had suddenly appeared in front of her like magic. She didn’t have time to think about it though as the pleasure became harder to hold back now that she wasn’t focusing on endurance. “Ba-Bayley.” She got out in a strangled voice. Unsure if she was even allowed to stop and forcing her fingers to continue holding the vibrating toy and drag the others in small circles around the soaked leggings. Unable to stop a needy cry from escaping her throat.

“Shh… You can stop now sweetie. You were so good for me the whole time.” Bayley softly called out as she finally took charge and gently grabbed both of the Irish woman’s wrists to pull them away. Becky melting into her chair at the relief even as her body screamed for completion.

Becky shook her head and groaned. The feel of Bayley touching her after so long, even in such an innocent place made her skin burn everywhere the other woman wasn’t touching. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for being dishonest… Fuck I’m sorry.”

Bayley smiled at the declaration and pressed a brief kiss to her lips. The punishment was over there was no need to make her suffer more. “Let me take care of you kitten. I’ve got you.” She promised while helping Becky stand on her shaky legs. “Do you trust me gorgeous?”

Becky didn’t have a thought besides nodding her affirmative.

“Loop your arms around my neck and hold on tight.” Bayley instructed before she wasted no more time in teasing. Becky had been teased for long enough already, and she knew it wasn’t going to take much to reap the benefits of all that teasing.

With a burst of strength, she lifted the redhead into her arms and Becky reflexively wrapped her tired legs around Bayley’s hips. Gasping at the feel of her large strap on against her wet leggings.

She walked them over to the wall next to the bed and pressed the mewling Irish wrestler’s back against it. Using the extra stability so one of her hands could peel the torn fabric off the slippery flesh beneath and easily slide herself all the way home like they were made to be together.

Bayley knew it wouldn’t take long but even she was a little surprised that the moment she pulled back and finished her first full stroke Becky’s nails were tearing at her back and shoulders like a wild animal. As her orgasm tore through her like a force of nature. 

Becky felt like she was floating on a cloud and for all she knew she might have actually passed out. The last thing she could remember was being pressed against wall with Bayley’s comforting weight pressing her into it, and then nothing. A blank slate of nothing until now when she realized her head was lying down on the pillow next to Sasha and the tattered leggings and sweaty, see through tank top she’d had on were gone.

She lifted her head up and just that tiny action felt like it took all her energy. Quickly taking note of the dark room and the sliver of light coming out from the cracked bathroom door as the sound of water softly made its way to her. Her head falling back to the pillow after that tiny peek exhausted her energy reserves.

The light in the bathroom flickered off and Becky could see Bayley come out of it in the soft light of the moon and the single tiny desk lamp that was still on.

Becky felt the bed dip as Bayley came on but couldn’t find it in herself to move even though she wanted to.

“I know you aren’t asleep yet Becky. Sit up just a bit for me if you can. I’ll help.” Bayley softly called out to the redhead. Trying to be quiet enough to not wake Sasha from her sex coma.

Becky grunted quietly as she dragged herself up slightly so that she could lean against Bayley’s strong body and use it to help stay up.

“Be careful not to spill.” Bayley advised as she pressed a chilled water bottle Becky hadn’t even seen her grab into her hands. Tipping the liquid back into her mouth with a steady hand the redhead didn’t have right now. “Not too fast kitten. Don’t want you dehydrated for your match tomorrow.”

Becky couldn’t say anything as she greedily sipped the cold water that tasted so good, she knew it must mean she had truly been dehydrated today. Come to think of it, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a drink of water or even a bite of food after being forced to go on a media blitz with Charlotte.

Bayley pulled the bottle away when she noticed Becky’s eyes drooping once again. “That’s enough for now. Do you know what good wrestlers need most of all? Sleep.”

Becky nodded her agreement as her head lolled against Bayley’s shoulder. “Bay?”

“Yes Becky?”

“I’m glad I lost that match to you.” She admitted as her eyes fluttered closed and the call of sleep became too much for her body to overcome.

Bayley stayed awake for a little longer as she simply watched her two girls sleep next to her. Both exhausted and satisfied thanks to her.

There wasn’t much that could be better than this.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Arm thrown over both the women she loved and cherished. Two women who she’d move the earth for.

Everything was back to being right in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it. The punishment chapter is in the books and I hope it was everything you'd hoped for but not exactly what you expected. 
> 
> The fun is only beginning for me at least. Enjoy this chapter and I'm even going to give you some more fluffy aftercare next chapter so you havae something soft and nice to catch you all when the fall comes.


	17. Taking a Few Steps

Bright sunlight fought to make its way around the closed curtains. Barely glowing through the tiny gaps on the edges and bringing just enough light for Bayley’s eyes to easily make out the peaceful features of the two women lying next to her.

She’d woken up about ten minutes ago and had plans to go work out on her own before bringing back some brunch to allow her girls the sleep they obviously needed, but Bayley had to admit she’d gotten distracted. Even covered by a thin sheet a naked Becky spooning an equally naked Sasha wasn’t a sight to be wasted. If those two were art than Bayley considered herself the prime connoisseur.

Time moved so fast and Bayley wished she’d had something to stop it from moving. Like whatever that weird key was in that show Sasha had made her watch. Sailor Moon? That sounded right.

She hadn’t hated the show, but Sasha insisted they watch the Japanese version with captions. Claiming that the English dub left out some key things and changed characters for a Western audience. It wasn’t that Bayley didn’t like reading but after a hard day she’d rather put on something that didn’t require her full attention. That being said, she’d still seen every single episode and tried her best to pay attention. But Sasha loved it, which meant it deserved her respect.

Bayley felt like her hand wasn’t under her own control. Like she’d been caught up in the collective orbit of two planets- one blue like Neptune and the other a burning orange like Mars. Gently running her fingers through Sasha’s hair as her lips found the back of Becky’s neck.

“Mmm… Wha’ ya doin’?” Becky’s tired thick brogue made it difficult to really understand her, but Bayley didn’t really care. She’d take the difficulty understanding her since the accent was too cute to get rid of.

“Shh,” Bayley shushed as she continued to pepper tiny kisses to the back of Becky’s neck. “You should go back to sleep.”

Becky shuddered and her eyes remained closed. “So ‘m nah’ dreamin’?” Voice so soft and angelic Bayley almost questioned if she was dreaming herself.

“No such luck.” Bayley gently teased as she let one of her hands move under the sheets and slip between the two, resting like a warm, comforting stone against the redhead’s stomach. Breathing deeply as her hand rose and fell in line with Becky’s. “But you don’t have to be up for a while kitten. Try to get some more sleep.”

Becky’s eyes remained closed, but she sluggishly shook her head. “Don’ wanna. ‘M ‘wake now.”

Bayley raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly. The Irish woman’s lack of movement and heavy eyelids making her words ring false. “Really now?”

“Mmmhmm… Not t’red.” The half asleep wrestler mumbled.

“Very convincing.” Bayley smiled warmly into Becky’s neck and pressed her lips against the warm, inviting expanse of the redhead’s back. “You were so good for me last night sweetie. Can you be good for me right now?” She asked while sliding her hand slowly downwards.

Becky moaned softly as her tired mind struggled to keep up with what was happening. Nuzzling her nose into Sasha’s shoulder and trying her best to not wake the sleeping woman. “S’ good.”

Bayley took another second to just appreciate what Becky being here meant. She’d given her multiple opportunities to back out and the stunning Irish woman kept coming back for more. She couldn’t speak for Sasha, but she felt reasonably sure that they were on the same page. Becky wasn’t going anywhere if they had a say in it.

“Bay. No mor’ teasin’. P’ease…” Becky’s strangled subdued moan brought Bayley back from her thoughts. Making the dark haired Latina sit up a bit so that she could kiss the redhead’s cheek and settle her chin on her shoulder.

Lowering her voice to a barely audible whisper that forced Becky to be as quiet as she could just to hear Bayley. Holding her breath in anticipation as the whisper caressed her skin like a lover and shot a tingling sensation rippling out like a wave. “I’m sorry sweetie. You’re just too beautiful to rush.”

Becky tried to suppress a whine of frustration when she felt Bayley’s hand leave the front of her body. Her body awake but only as long as there was an external source powering it while her mind was blissfully caught between sleep and the sensations in her body.

It was like being so tired made every sense in Becky’s body extra sensitive to the tiniest of stimulation, but that might also have something to do with what Bayley put her through not that long ago. She hadn’t recovered entirely from the punishment last night and every nerve was frayed and raw. Just a few whispered words from her domme laced through her like lightning. “Touch your clit for me kitten.”

Not a thought about disobeying while she followed Bayley’s instructions and bit down on her lip to stop the cry from escaping and waking Sasha even as she continued to spoon the tiny wrestler closer like she was a child’s favorite teddy bear.

Bayley smirked but didn’t waste any more time teasing. Sliding her hand between Becky’s legs from behind and letting her palm grind down on the swollen heat she felt beneath. Her fingers finding the redhead’s and finding a tandem rhythm. “I wish I could give you everything Becks.” Pulling her fingers away and sighing into the Irish woman’s neck as she slowly sunk them into the tight heat that was equally as addicting as Sasha. Like they’d both been waiting their whole lives for her. “Can I just take you and Sash away for a week? Somewhere nice and warm so I can have an excuse to make you two wear bikinis all day.”

Becky could barely picture it as Bayley’s fingers drove her mad. Casually playing her like an expert and finding every tiny secret with ease. She could feel the sun on her body and imagined what it would be like. No job, no stress. Just relaxation and more time with two women she was already worried had erected pillars in her heart that if broken could cause it to collapse.

“I’d have to make sure the fridge is stocked, or that they have good room service. Because I don’t think either of you’d be leaving the room for the first day or two at least.” Bayley continued to lazily whisper and explain her fantasy vacation like it was already planned into the itinerary. Smiling wide at the feel of Becky’s core clamping down on her fingers when she hit just the right spot. “You can cum anytime you want gorgeous. I won’t let you go.” She whispered.

Becky hadn’t ever known five words could be so powerful but hearing them aloud for the first time opened the floodgates and nothing could hold back the powerful climax that wracked her body. Somehow staying quiet through it all as her heavy warm breath fell in panting bursts against Sasha’s back. “I luv you.” Escaped her mouth too quietly for Bayley to hear. Fighting against the exhaustion that claimed her body and losing quickly.

“Good girl.” Bayley praised as she gently continued to lavish the redhead’s body with attention while she fell back down to earth.

Becky could only lay there and whimper as Bayley kept her fingers warm inside. Reluctant to part and wishing she never had to.

Bayley wiggled her fingers and delighted in the way Becky responded to each tiny movement. “You hear that?” She asked the redhead as she slowly stroked her fingers in and out of the already sensitive area. “You’re so wet and all for me.” Making sure to rotate her fingers so that the noise they made was obvious in the quiet hotel room. “You’re mine and I don’t give up on what’s mine.”

“’M yers.” Becky mumbled out without prompting as she felt another orgasm sneaking up from Bayley’s ministrations. “Both o’ you.”

There wasn’t a sentence more beautiful. Bayley swallowed down the lump in her throat and curled her fingers. “Damn right you are kitten. Do you know what happens to good kittens like you?”

Becky shook her head as she held back the moan building with each pull of Bayley’s fingers.

“They get rewarded.” Bayley hissed into her ear. “Just let go for me sweetie. I’m right here.” Kissing Becky’s neck as the redhead’s eyes squeezed shut even tighter. Lovingly moving her fingers in a smooth motion. Careful to not overstimulate the other woman after putting her through so much. “So strong and brave. Perfect… Just fucking perfect.” She whispered as they both basked in the deep intimacy of the moment. 

Becky whimpered as Bayley’s fingers finally slid out of her body. The loss making her hope for the next day none of them had any obligations. An idea already forming in her tired mind to show them the same care and trust they’d showed bringing her to the orchard. “If I’m yer kitten wouldn’t it be purrfect?”

Bayley smiled and held back a chuckle at the redhead’s wordplay. “Of course.” Stroking her wet fingers down Becky’s thigh and drawing out a few more tiny shivers. “I’m going to go to the gym.”

“C’n I come?” Becky’s sleepy drawl made it obvious she wasn’t really thinking straight.

“Not today sweetie.” Smiling when Becky’s lips morphed into a tiny frown and leaning up to kiss the side of her mouth. “I’ve got a super important job that only you can do.”

“Wha’s it?” Try as the Irish wrestler might, sleep seemed to be winning the battle. The small burst of energy she’d had draining out of her alongside her climax.

“Keep Sasha safe while I’m gone. She gets cold easily.” Bayley said as she sat up and prepared to leave the bed. She could easily stay in bed with her two girls for hours, but she wanted to get started and help make the day easier for Becky. She could sense how much Charlotte’s antics were messing with her. Hearing what she’d been telling the redhead reinforced the need to make it abundantly clear it was all lies.

Becky nodded softly and adjusted her grip on the tiny wrestler. Taking her newly appointed job seriously even if Bayley was saying it jokingly. Tightening her hold and finding Sasha’s cold feet with her own warm ones. “Got it. Protec’ th’ cute blue muppet.”

Bayley smiled and leaned back down to press a soft kiss against the side of Becky’s head. Spending an extra second to kiss Sasha’s cheek as well. Pleased that the blue haired woman was suitably spent and hadn’t moved a muscle. They both needed the rest. “I’ll be back soon.”

Bayley hated leaving but she loved getting to see the look on their faces slowly change as they woke up and smelt the fresh bagels and fruit she’d brought back from her workout.

It had been a remarkably easy and relaxing next few hours. Finding an easy balance as they got ready and made their way over to the arena.

When they’d arrived in the same car Becky wasn’t looking around. She wasn’t noticing the odd glances they received, and she wouldn’t have cared if she had.

Carmella and Naomi had joined them in catering and wished Becky good luck in her match tonight.

Far away from the trio Asuka sat in the locker room preparing her mind and body for the match ahead. Stretching her limbs as Kairi sat in silent support.

Their ears perked up at the sound of a knock at the door and the two exchanged a brief confused glance.

Kairi took the lead and went to open the door but was surprised when there was no one on the other side. Poking her head out to look left and right but seeing nothing other than empty hallway. Her eyes finally falling to the floor and seeing the small, plain black box on the ground. A crisp sheet of white paper folded over with the name ‘Asuka’ written in beautiful flowing script.

She picked the package up and brought it inside. Holding onto it for a moment and feeling the weight of it. Offering it out to Asuka and shrugging as the other woman took it from her.

Asuka unfolded the note and her English was good enough to understand every word. ‘_These might help you tonight.’_

She slowly opened the box, unsure exactly what was inside. A tiny glint in her eyes when she saw what was inside. Reaching inside to hook her finger around the object and lift it out of the box.

Dangling the metal in the air as Asuka’s mind began to think of all the ways she could use this new tool during the match.

Winking over at Kairi with a wicked glee as she folded the handcuffs and snuck them down the side of her boot.

A little later that night Bayley was sitting calmly as Becky got ready. Her match less than an hour away at this point. Watching with a tiny smile as Sasha continued joking with the redhead to keep the mood light before such a big match.

They were distracted by a knock at the door and some poor backstage personnel who’d probably drawn the short straw judging by his nervous demeanor. “Excuse me. Sorry ma’am. I’ve been told to tell you that Bayley is needed for an interview immediately… Just Bayley.” Holding up his hands in innocence like he expected a violent reaction. “I’m just doing what I’ve been told.”

“Now?” Bayley questioned tiredly. If there was one thing she hated and sort of loved about this job it was how quickly things could change. “This better be worth my time.” Following him out the door and turning back to smile warmly at the two women she’d be leaving behind. “Be back soon you two.”

The door closed behind her and Sasha spoke up. “That sucks. Ruins my plan to ask for a pre match threesome. Such a shame.”

Becky laughed from just how at ease Sasha was. “Well I’ll have to ruin you’re plan further. I’ve got to go do my makeup quick.”

Sasha dramatically flopped down onto a seat and groaned in irritation. “Why? That’s like adding extra paint to some old masterpiece.”

“Thanks… Wait, are you callin’ me old?” Becky snapped back as she walked towards the bathroom door.

“Compared to me. But in a good way. Like wine, ya know?” Sasha offered with a smirk.

“I ‘ppreciate that I suppose.” Becky chuckled as she moved into the bathroom. “Still got a job to do though. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Ugh!” Sasha overacted her grief. “If you must… Just saying you don’t need it.”

Becky blushed as she closed the door and got to work. Humming lowly as she made sure the bright lights and high definition cameras didn’t make her look like weird.

She hardly paid attention when she heard another knock at the door. Sasha’s muffled voice coming through the wood. “Again… Seriously. Did we leave a note on the door asking people to bother us?”

That was the last word she heard from Sasha before something heavy thudding onto the ground made Becky stop what she was doing and call out. “Sash? Who was it?” Waiting a few seconds for an answer as her worry slowly increased. “… Sasha?” Turning towards the door as she heard a sudden hustle of activity on the other side. Reaching out for the knob and turning it only to find that the door wouldn’t open. Jiggling the knob as her worry began to take over and the door rattled but didn’t move. Like something was jammed up against the other side. “Sasha! What’s happening?”

Becky was going crazy at the lack of any noise to give her hints at what was happening on the other side but would have preferred the silence once the noise started.

The first painful yelp from Sasha made Becky pound her fist against the door in anger. Swearing through the wood that she’d make whoever it was pay.

The muffled scream from Sasha as a loud snapping noise made it through the barrier and Becky couldn’t stop the tears from working down her cheeks. Utterly helpless and trapped as she was forced to listen as blow after blow made each cry come out a little weaker than the last.

Becky didn’t stop trying to break her way out the whole time. Pounding her fists against the solid wood till one of them lost the battle and split. Hardly noticing the red smear where her fists had been hitting. Lamenting the fact she hadn’t brought her phone into this trap. Her screams apparently doing little to attract any attention.

Becky thought hearing Sasha being beaten while being unable to help was the worst thing she’d ever endured.

She was wrong.

The moment Sasha stopped making any noise at all, yet the thudding blows continued to rain down was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... I'm sorry...
> 
> I know that probably doesn't cut it, but the stage has been set and the first step is over. 
> 
> I don't know if the happy first half makes up for the second but you should take your comfort while you can. We aren't done yet.


	18. Mise en place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I say it enough, so I'll say it here. You are all so amazing and I can't even say how happy I am to see the great response from you readers. Whether you've read every chapter of this crazy thing, gave kudos, bookmarked, commented, are just here for the hot and heavy action or found some enjoyment in this, I just have to say thank you. This was originally going to be just a chapter or two after a random conversation on Discord with some of my fellow writers but it evolved into something I'm really proud of. 
> 
> Also this is another two parter chapter because there is just too much and it all needs time to breathe. Hope you enjoy!

Bayley stood with her arms crossed, impatiently tapping her foot while she waited for her not so favorite interviewer to finish. Shooting a sideways glance at Charly while she was focused on the current interviewee and past irritant Alexa Bliss.

There was no love lost between them, but Bayley tried to just ignore her and minimize the chance for things escalating like they had at WrestleMania in New York. They’d came to a sort of truce. They wouldn’t actively try to kill each other, and neither would say anything about their partners.

Truth be told, the only reason Bayley had agreed was because of Nikki Cross. There was something so genuine about the Scottish woman that you’d be hard pressed to find anyone who could actually dislike her.

She’d already been there for a few minutes and was close to just leaving when Alexa finally finished her interview. A brief glance of thinly veiled hatred thrown Bayley’s way before she walked off without a word.

Charly averted her eyes for the most part but looked over at Bayley in confusion for a moment. “What are you doing here?”

“I was told we had an interview to do.” Bayley answered plainly. Looking at her nails and noting a tiny crack in one of them. She’d have to fix that later. Proper care was a necessity given how often she used them. “Wouldn’t be here voluntarily Charly, so let’s just get this over with. Got much better things to do with my time.”

“Well it’s a good thing there isn’t an interview then. You can leave me the hell alone and we both get what we want.” Charly dismissively shot back.

Bayley blinked and suddenly all her attention was focused on Charly and her nail became much less interesting. “There’s no interview?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Are you sure.” Bayley pressed before Charly could waste more of her time.

Charly was a little taken aback by the intensity in Bayley’s words. Emphasizing her words and pointing to the earpiece she had in. “No one’s said anything to me about you all night.”

She didn’t have a chance to say anything more. Bayley had already taken off running back across the arena. Moving on instinct and simultaneously hoping her fear was misplaced and this was all a simple misunderstanding. Something in her drove her forward faster.

The door looked normal from the outside, nothing obviously wrong with it that would make Bayley believe something bad had happened, but the feeling wouldn’t leave.

When she got close enough to hear a muffled pounding noise through the door the feeling became impossible to fight. Crashing through the door as quickly as her legs could take her. Bayley’s heart jumping into her throat as her legs felt like they were encased in hardening concrete. Each step closer to the motionless body in the middle of the room taking more effort than the last till her legs gave out. Falling to her knees at Sasha’s side and reaching out to gently shake her shoulder. “Sasha?” No answer. “Princess?” Still no answer.

Her mind recognized the noise coming from behind her, but Bayley had to make sure Sasha was alright before moving on. Gathering herself the best she could and trying not to freak out.

If the already swelling face and bruises, or the nasty looking cut above her right eye steadily leaking blood wasn’t enough to make Bayley’s worry skyrocket, the unnatural bend in the middle of her forearm surely would. Skin distended from the out of place bone beneath like it was straining to hold everything inside.

Bayley realized she needed to get some medics on the way immediately and was already mad at herself for not thinking of that right away. Leaning down to place a kiss on one of the only parts of Sasha’s face that wasn’t marked up. Silently redirecting that anger onto whoever had done this to one of her girls.

Which reminded her of the noise coming from the bathroom behind her. Sasha wasn’t the only one she’d left.

Bayley didn’t waste any more time. Moving back out the door and yelling at the first person she saw to get the medics and bring them here right away before turning her attention back to the horrible sight inside. Eyes finally taking in the metal folding chair jammed beneath the bathroom handle.

Even on this side it still took Bayley quite a bit of force to get the chair out of the way. The metal having bent around the handle from the force of the door trying to be opened.

Bayley didn’t know what to expect once she finally got the door open but at first, she saw nothing. The sign someone was even in the bathroom was a continuous, rhythmic thudding that seemed to be coming from behind the door. Taking a step inside and peeking around the wood. Heart breaking for the second time in little more than a minute.

She dropped down to a knee next to Becky. The redhead’s back was pressed against the wall, knees drawn towards her chest with both hands covering her ears tightly. Calmly as she could Bayley moved her hand behind the Irishwoman’s head so the thudding sound of her skull hitting the wall ceased. Other hand gently grabbing onto one of Becky’s bleeding hands and pulling it from her ear.

Becky’s eyes shot open at the touch. Body jolting at the sudden appearance of Bayley as her mouth struggled to find the words. “Bay?”

Bayley was fighting hard to be strong and not let herself fall apart. Even as she tried to focus on Becky, she couldn’t help it if her mind was back in the room with Sasha.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t see Becky was in a bad state but at least she didn’t seem in need of immediate medical attention.

“Are you alright Becky? What happened?” Bayley asked.

The questions sparked a burst of movement from Becky. Shooting up and nearly falling over in her rush to get out the door. Almost like her mind had finally caught up and realized there was no longer anything stopping her from leaving the bathroom.

Bayley followed after her and watched with a heavy heart as Becky knelt next to Sasha. Her hand gently resting on the smaller woman’s chest. The small rise and fall of her hand seeming to give her a confirmation. “Talk to me Becks. What happened?” She asked while kneeling next to the redhead and trying to not let the fact one half of her world still hadn’t stirred. Adding for both their sake, “Medics should be here soon.”

Becky nodded like she heard the words but wasn’t really fully engaged. In need of a tether as her anger and frustration started to boil over. Quickly internalizing it like she was wrong for even feeling so upset when Bayley had far more of a right to be falling apart than her. “I don’t know…”

Bayley waited for more but nothing else seemed like it was coming when the door burst open and the medics hustled inside.

It took all they had to stand back while the medics worked. Terror working away at their insides when the stretcher came inside, and Sasha was loaded onto it looking nothing like the formidable woman they knew and cared for. It wasn’t any secret that she wasn’t the largest human being in the world but a stretcher that could fit monsters like the Big Show or Braun Strowman emphasized her slight frame to a degree that under different circumstances might have been comical.

The sound of the wheels rolling towards the ambulance stuck in Becky’s mind for some reason. It was the only thing she can remember hearing as they followed closely behind. Her ears working normally again only after Bayley’s hand linked with her own.

It might have only taken a minute to reach the flashing lights at the back of the arena, but it felt much longer for Bayley. She was trying to prioritize the thoughts in her head; The need to make sure Sasha was safe was number one right now. Finding out what state of mind Becky was in coming in next. Followed by finding out whoever did this and making them pay double for every one of the injuries they caused.

She was spared further though on the subject when they started loading the stretcher into the rear of the ambulance. Automatically following with Becky in tow till a familiar authoritative voice stopped them in their tracks. “Where are you going?”

Bayley scowled and turned to look at Triple H. “To the hospital. You trying to stop me?”

“I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to woman who has a match scheduled tonight.” The burly bearded man said in his pure business tone. “Where are you going Becky?”

The redhead in question was reacting without a filter right now. Focus required to maintain professionalism slipping away. “To the fuckin’ hospital wit’ Sash. W’ats it to ya?”

The veteran wrestler bristled at the way she talked to him and Bayley was well aware that Becky was walking a thin line. Being a champion only gave you so much of a cushion with the higher ups. “I’m going to let that attitude slide for now. I can see you’re upset. But if you leave we’ll have no choice but to call the match a forfeit and give the belt to Asuka.”

Bayley could feel Becky freeze up next to her and could tell the moment she was about to say something that didn’t seem like it was going to be nice. “Give us a minute.” She said and pulled her girl off to the side.

“You do that.” Triple H said.

Becky was breathing in through her nose while she glared at the older wrestler turned suit over Bayley’s shoulder. “Why’d you stop me? I was goin’ ta tell that prick he can feck off.”

Bayley sighed, knowing what she had to do. Grasping both of Becky’s shoulders in her hand and forcing the redhead to focus on her and actually hear her words. “You have to stay.” Bringing a finger up to the Irish woman’s lips when she went to interrupt her. “I know you want to come, but I don’t want you to have to give up the title you worked so hard for.”

“I would.” Becky said without a second thought. Her eyes constantly flickering back to her She’d been ready to go to the hospital the second Triple H had made the ultimatum. She’d promised herself to never allow her actions to make the title worth more than a relationship.

Bayley wished they had more time, but the medics seemed to be gearing up to leave with Sasha. There was no way she’d let her go alone but leaving Becky to go into this match without being there for her filled the dark haired woman’s stomach with disappointment and guilt. There wasn’t a right answer but there was an answer.

It just wasn’t one Bayley liked having to give.

“I need you to listen right now kitten.” Bayley pleaded. Her hands coming up to frame the redhead’s face and make sure Becky was actually listening to her. “I’m going to go with Sasha and you’re going to stay, beat Asuka and go right to the trainer’s room to get checked out. With me so far?” She asked. Waiting for a terse nod before continuing in a soft but authoritative voice. “Text me when the match is over and call me once the trainer gives you the all clear.”

“Bay-”

“Not now!” Bayley commanded. Watching the redhead swallow the lump in her throat and nod. All too aware of the medics getting ready to close the back door of the vehicle. Not caring about any potential onlookers and pressing her lips against Becky’s for a far too brief kiss. “Focus on your match for now. There’s nothing you or I can do for Sasha right now. You hear me sweetheart?”

“I guess.” Becky mumbled as her eyes closed at the sound of the siren turning on. A piercing reminder of the state Sasha was in. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to be upset. That wanted to throw an tantrum and whine till she got her way. “Why can’t I jus-”

Bayley cut her off and hated how little time they had. “Don’t… Just don’t Becky. I’ll keep an eye on Sasha and we’ll see you at the hospital after your match. Alright?”

Becky let out a breath of air that felt stale. “Fine… Jus’… Could ya tell her I wanted ta be there? Ya know, if she wakes up ‘fore I get there?”

Bayley wished they had more time but one look at the ambulance made it clear they’d be leaving any second now. “I will. She’s strong… Just like you.” Letting her hand cup Becky’s cheek as she let their lips connect for an all too quick kiss. “Go get your hands cleaned for me sweetie. Please.”

There wasn’t any thought to the cameras or one of their bosses being there and Becky could only nod. Scared that her voice would give her away.

A conflict raged within the redhead and the only thing she could do was try to refocus that energy on her opponent later.

As she watched Bayley run off and jump into the back of the ambulance Becky wanted to be right there next to her. It was almost a physical pain that shot through her watching the doors close with her not inside. It just felt wrong. She’d grown so attached that not having them here felt like missing a limb. Worse because they weren’t just gone. Sasha was…

Becky didn’t want to dwell on what she couldn’t change, but that didn’t stop her from doing just that. Watching as the whirling lights dwindled into the distance until they turned around a corner and vanished like they’d never been there.

A tiny voice said she’d failed. Even if it had been a joke the feeling of failure inside Becky was very real. The one thing Bayley had asked her to do…

The walk back to the locker room was long and uneventful but stepping inside the space felt wrong. Becky hesitated in the doorway. Cataloging all the little imperfections in the room. The way some of the furniture was moved slightly. A tiny red spot on the floor that she tried to ignore. An hour ago, the room had been full of warmth and a relaxed atmosphere. Now it was sullied and full of anger.

Becky could feel her fist tightening. The air seemed thinner as she stepped inside. She tried to walk calmly across the room. Maybe pretending everything was alright would help, but it didn’t.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the sound of her phone buzzing captured her attention and Becky darted over to the couch where it lay. Looking down at the message and feeling the tiniest hint of a sad smile almost crack her face.

_‘I’m going to have Carmella check, so you better be at the trainer’s room like I said. She’s going to be fine. Take care of yourself for me. Good luck kitten.’_

Becky let out a deep sigh and was happy for the excuse to not stay in the room. In all honesty she’d forgotten about Bayley’s order and the cuts on her knuckle, so the reminder did its job.

The trainer was calmly wrapping her clean and sanitized knuckles. Steady hands making it perfectly tight without inhibiting her ability to use her hand normally.

Becky was sitting as calmly as she could while he worked. Reading the random posters on the wall at first before she’d ran out and grabbed a pamphlet titled ‘Staph Infections. What to do’, looking for anything to distract her from thinking about Sasha.

The door opened slowly, and Carmella slunk inside. Flashing a smile that seemed a little fake. “Hey Becky.”

“Guessin’ you know what happened to Sash…”

The fake smile dropped. “Sorry… Everyone knows by the way… Sort of all anyone is talking about right now.”

Becky sighed as the trainer finished with the tape and gave her the all clear. “Whatever.” Shrugging it off like it was nothing and rolling her neck. Her match was up soon, and she couldn’t let this mess with her head. Asuka was a dangerous opponent who needed her full attention. She needed to be The Man again.

Carmella frowned and pointedly looked at the still fresh bruise on Becky’s shoulder. It didn’t take a genius to tell it was a bite mark. “You going to be ok?”

Becky got up off the bench and donned her black leather jacket. Grabbing the white leather strap of her Raw Women’s Championship and slinging it over her shoulder. Scowling at the question. “I’ll be fine.” Walking past Carmella dismissively without a glance back. “Can’t promise Asuka will be after this.”

It didn’t matter that Asuka had nothing to do with what had happened to Sasha. It didn’t matter that there was nothing Becky could have done to help.

What mattered was making someone else feel worse than she did.

The minutes passed by faster as the match got closer. It always seemed like there was so much waiting with this job. Waiting and waiting all day only for the moment to finally come and pass by so fast you couldn’t appreciate it.

Before she knew it Asuka’s music faded out and the moment was here. But it wasn’t the moment Becky had envisioned earlier today. She could swear that somehow her left and right side felt a little colder than usual.

Becky heard her music start but paused for an extra second. Pulling the belt across her chest like a seatbelt. Wrapping it around herself like it could give her the hug she actually wanted. 

It wasn’t the same. But it would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a little bit of a plot heavy chapter here. Wanted to give you all a little breather after that last ending and not leave you on that cliffhanger for too long. I wanted to get the match and everything else in here, but it was getting a bit too long and I didn't want to leave you all waiting so we get another two parter here. 
> 
> Be prepared because next chapter is going to be... something else.


	19. Business

“This is a no count out, submissions count anywhere, match for the Raw Women’s championship where the only way to win is by making your opponent submit. Introducing first, the challenger, from Osaka, Japan… ASUKA!!!”

The Man was tired of waiting. She’d felt Asuka’s eyes following her the moment she came out. One predator recognizing another.

Asuka might have won last time but Becky knew the veteran wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate her this time.

She focused everything on Asuka and the deceptively innocent Kairi on the outside. Becky tried not to think about…

The Man didn’t know anything beyond the ring. Everything was still there but shoved into the closet, out of sight, out of mind.

When the bell finally rang, she wasted no time engaging. Lost in the physical battle. Grateful for the blissful distraction when Asuka ducked under one of her punches and spun, with the back of her fist cracking against her jaw.

People responded differently to getting hit for the first time. Some people changed their whole approach. You could see them shirk and become a little more gun shy. The Man thrived in it. It pushed her to give it back just as hard. An angry snarl overtaking her features while she tried to rearrange the other woman’s.

Bayley hated everything about this situation. She hated having to wait for any information on Sasha. She hated having to wonder what was happening back at the arena. She hated feeling like no matter what she did it wasn’t enough.

“You’re the woman who came in with Ms. Banks? Correct?”

Bayley hadn’t even noticed the doctor till she spoke. “Yes I am. Can I see her yet?”

The middle aged doctor gave her a soft, understanding smile. “Of course you can my dear. It looked worse than it was. Ms. Banks-”

“Sasha.” Bayley interrupted. “Call her Sasha.”

“Sasha’s arm fracture was clean and easy to reset. It’ll take about six weeks for recovery. She sustained a concussion, so we’ll want to keep her here overnight but all the tests we ran make it seem like she’ll recover without problem. No signs of any internal damage but she’s going to be in some considerable pain while her body heals up. She woke up for a bit but with the painkillers she fell back asleep.” The doctor softened her voice and laid a gentle hand on Bayley’s shoulder. “Looks like she’ll be in good hands though. She’s in room 303. Go in through there and it’ll be the second door on the right.”

Bayley tried to smile but could only muster a grateful quirk of the lips. “Thank you, doctor.”

When she finally made it to the room she hesitated. Drawing in a breath before pressing onwards and walking inside. The pang in Bayley’s heart at seeing Sasha so still and unlike her normal energetic self, hit the second she saw her. She was glad that the doctor had given her an optimistic update but that didn’t make it easier.

Sasha’s flame always burned so bright and to see it flickering and dim felt unnatural.

“Hey princess…” Bayley started lamely as she pulled over a chair and plopped it next to the bed.

In all the shows where this happened the chair looked uncomfortable and hard, but the one Bayley grabbed was nice and comfortable. Cushioned perfectly with great back support that felt like you were sitting on a cloud.

It struck Bayley as odd that she should be so comfortable while Sasha lay battered. Part of her wanted a shittier chair but she fought off that irrational thought. She’d be far more use to her girls functioning as well as possible. Now wasn’t the time to forget about her own self-care.

“I know you need your sleep but I’m sure you won’t mind if I watch our girl.” Bayley posed her words like a conversation. Trying to keep things normal while she pulled out her phone and logged onto the WWE Network’s app. Thanking the hospital for having such a good internet connection as the video quickly buffered and started.

She didn’t expect an answer, but the silence was still uncomfortable.

Bayley let her hand gently run along the cheek that wasn’t as swollen. Looking at the cast on her left arm and fighting to tamp down the burst of rage at the fact someone had done that to her Sasha. Whoever it was would pay. That’s for sure. “I love you so much Sash.” She whispered and pressed her lips against the tiny wrestler’s untouched right hand.

Some tiny part of her hoped that it would like an old fairytale. That she’d kiss Sasha and somehow about ten seconds later, just long enough to believe it didn’t work, her eyes would start to flutter open and Bayley’s name would fall from her lips like a prayer.

This wasn’t a fairytale. Sasha kept silent and Bayley sighed as the video actually started and the top of the ramp came into focus.

Becky could barely remember when they’d left the ring, but it was pretty obvious why Asuka had wanted to bring it outside. Kairi was like the most annoying fly in the world. She was able to be involved more without the ring getting in the way. Even if she wasn’t doing anything, having to keep track of her was distracting in and of itself.

Kairi didn’t do anything big enough to get herself banned from ringside. Her and Asuka working together like the tag champs they were, even if this was only a singles match. Every time she’d be too focused on one the other would capitalize. The tinier of the two always striking at her heels when the ref wasn’t looking.

They’d fought their way up to the top of the ramp, both women already breathing deeply at the fast paced, hard hitting match. Each of them trying to wear the other down so they could lock in a submission move. 

Becky took advantage of a small slip from Asuka when she dodged a telegraphed side kick and quickly slammed the Japanese wrestler on the steel grating. Even though she was the one delivering it her back still felt some of the impact.

The ref was checking on Asuka and Becky was pushing herself back to her feet when Kairi struck once again. Casually strolling up to them like she hadn’t just seen her partner painfully slammed onto steel. The parasol in her hands twirling nonchalantly before she quickly jabbed the tip into the side of the redhead’s face.

Becky cried out at the sudden pain and grabbed at her right eye. Automatically closing in pain and watering at the glancing blow.

By the time she could blink away the blurriness in her eye Asuka had made it back to her feet and the advantage Becky had gained was neutralized like it had every time she got the upper hand. She had to find a way to take Kairi out of the equation or the chances of her leaving with the belt would dwindle.

They both began to exchange hard forearms. Gradually moving towards the announcer’s desk at the corner of the stage.

Bayley bit her lip as she watched the action unfold outside of her control. Every time she watched Kairi mess with Becky she wanted to reach through the screen and pull her out of the match.

The announcers were praising the action. Neither woman giving an inch with the big difference so far being the interference on Asuka’s behalf.

She unconsciously tightened her grip on Sasha’s limp hand. Taking and offering what comfort she could and hoping that somehow the injured woman could feel it.

_“Neither of these women are holding back anything tonight.”_

_“That’s true but one of them brought an insurance policy that is paying out big time already.”_

_“Asuka seems to be getting the better of Lynch. That eye might still be giving her problems.”_

_“Her eye is the least of her worries right now. If The Man can’t find a way to take Kairi out of this match I don’t know how she’ll have enough time to lock in a submission, let alone actually have it in long enough to get the win.”_

Bayley hated that she had to sort of agree. Becky was in a bad spot as they moved towards the announcers table and Asuka was able to throw the Irish woman into it. Her hip crashing into the side and giving the other wrestler time to slam her head down on the top.

Becky was stunned by the blow and tried to shake the cobwebs from her head.

Asuka took full advantage of the moment and sent a series of devastating kicks to Becky’s ribs. Driving the wind from her lungs and making it impossible to fight being rolled onto the table like a rag doll. Knocking off the announcer’s papers as they fled to escape the action.

Just as Asuka was looking to climb up herself an unexpected sound made her freeze and look at the stage entrance in confusion.

Back in the hospital Bayley had to remember to not squeeze so tightly that her phone broke. Scowling down at the screen when Charlotte’s music began to play. The gigantic blonde bitch walking out and glaring at Asuka like she deserved to be out there. A low growl building in her throat automatically as she continued to watch.

Charlotte calmly walked towards the desk and Becky used Asuka’s focus shifting for the time needed to recover. Kicking out with her heel and hitting her opponent in the back. Sending her stumbling forward into Kairi and knocking them both to the ground.

Becky rolled off the table and was back on her feet when her eyes stopped on the new entrant. Freezing for a moment as the careful lid she’d placed over her emotions started to pop off. Scowling at Charlotte as she saw Asuka and Kairi getting up in the corner of her eye.

She never knew exactly what to expect with Charlotte recently, but this was something different. She was… smiling? At Becky?

The Irish wrestler didn’t know what to do with that. Her heart skipped a beat. For a moment Becky thought she was looking into the past. For a moment she almost thought that was her Charlie.

She was saved from overthinking that for now when Asuka and Kairi began retreating down the ramp back to the ring. Sparing Charlotte only a brief glance before taking off after the two.

Bayley’s ears burned with every word that fell from Charlotte’s mouth.

Once the action had returned to the ring the announcers had returned to their table and seen it fit to offer the blonde a spot.

_“-I know how special she is. I didn’t like seeing anyone take advantage like that. It just seemed like the right thing to do even if me and Becks haven’t been on the best terms lately.”_

Bayley scowled at her phone and the words that came through it. If she didn’t know any better, they’d sound genuine. Heartfelt even.

_“Why now? If you don’t mind me asking?”_

Charlotte hesitated for a moment before a wide grin she couldn’t contain spread across her lips. _“I didn’t want her to be alone.”_

Bayley could barely listen as Charlotte not so subtly cheered on Becky. Every syllable driving the knife deeper between her ribs.

An ill timed attempt at a leg drop from Becky had been well scouted. Asuka rolling out of the way before it could land, quickly getting up and hitting stiff kicks that knocked the wind out of the champion.

Becky struggle back to her knees and crawled towards the ropes. She didn’t know what Asuka was doing but she’d take the time not being hit to try and restore some stamina.

She’d finally gotten one hand on the bottom rope when a huge kick to the side of her ribs sent Becky crashing back to the ground. Gasping for breath as a storm of nails worked through her torso. She’d been kicked by her opponent before tonight but something about this one hurt more. Like her boot had something in it far harder than a human shin. Every breath a fresh agony.

Becky didn’t notice the referee yelling until she felt a stinging cold surround her wrist. Before her brain could catch up to the signals being sent its way Asuka was pulling up her ankle and even through her boot the Irish woman could feel it lock in place.

It hit her all at once. The rush of adrenaline. The all consuming panic, a slow river of ice running down her back. The chill against her wrist morphing into a sizzling brand as her mind caught up. She was trapped.

Asuka laughed when Becky started to flop around on the mat in a blind panic. Every movement making the metal dig deeper into her wrist. The metal connecting wrist to ankle clinking as she pulled and strained. The veteran mockingly bowed to the crowd. A smile on her face reminiscent of a shark. Assured of easy prey and in no rush to finish it off.

Becky could barely think straight. Trying to find any balance or comfort while hogtied like this was impossible. She flailed as Asuka crept closer with a disrespectful pantomime of being overly cautious. Kicking out with her free foot and immediately regretting it when she rolled over the cuffs. All her weight pressing down on her wrist. Earning a mocking chuckle from the other woman.

When the foot stomped down on her midsection Becky could swear the world ceased to exist.

Bayley had to stand up and let go of Sasha’s hand for fear of accidentally squeezing too hard.

She hated everything about this. Not being able to be there but being able to watch was horrible. A spectator unable to interact and help.

Her gut felt like coals sat at the bottom. Burning its way through like a wildfire that needed a target.

Bayley wanted to put her hand through a wall, but she kept her exterior calm.

She almost wished the WWE’s cameras weren’t so good. It made it all too easy to see the panic on Becky’s face through the tiny screen. Every stomp crystal clear. Bayley could feel each of them.

_“Why on earth has the ref not called for a DQ?”_

Bayley couldn’t say which commentator said it, but she’d been thinking the exact same thing. Something was wrong.

If there was one positive to feeling overwhelmed with pain, it was that Becky was so focused on that she was able to momentarily escape her panic. She probably wasn’t thinking clearly but she was thinking. That in and of itself was an upgrade.

She had to get out of this before Asuka got bored of gloating and went for the win.

Becky might have not realized that in time. Dragged by her ankle to the center of the ring where Asuka slowly, and deliberately wrapped her arm around the back of the redhead’s neck. Applying more pressure incrementally while patting her victim’s head mockingly like a dog.

The panic began setting back in as breathing became increasingly restricted.

If she didn’t get her hand free, she’d be asleep whenever Asuka decided to turn off the lights.

Becky couldn’t think straight anymore. Her brain went back into panic mode as the oxygen was cut off. The metal on her wrist and the discomfort in her shoulder not stopping her from straining against the restraint. Pulling even as it dug into the soft skin of her wrist. A ring of fire that she was more desperate to escape than the chokehold.

Bayley held a hand over her mouth in disbelief and utter dismay on behalf of Becky as Asuka’s music began to blare through the arena. The ref coming back into the ring to hand her the belt which still had signs of its former owner.

She’d know the second Becky stopped pulling on the cuffs, but her heart still sunk to the bottom of her chest when the ref raised the redhead’s hand and it flopped back to the ground by gravity’s whim alone. 

Watching it was a horrible feeling. Should she have been there?

Bayley looked over at the bed next to her and watched Sasha’s chest rise and fall. She could honestly say that if the roles were reversed, she’d have done the same thing.

Why did it feel like she’d made a mistake?

Becky was disoriented to say the least. Her eyes blinked and the whole world was blurry, but her ears were bombarded with sound right away. It was like someone hit the reset button and everything rebooted at the same moment. So much information at once that nothing was working fully.

She could vaguely feel the vibration of the canvas in her cheek but still couldn’t put it all together to figure out what had happened? She’d been having a match and then… What happened?

In the back of her mind Becky had noted how her body felt frozen in an odd position. It was only once she really started to wake up again that the panic began building. 

Her eyes finally found something to focus on. A sharp pain in her scalp proceeded Becky’s head being yanked so she could see an unobstructed Asuka and Kairi smiling at her while the former tauntingly held the championship just out of reach.

She’d lost… To Asuka… Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is just part 1... Part 2 is coming tomorrow... We ain't done yet. You just got to wait 24 hours : )


	20. Pleasure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2... Make sure you read the last chapter before this one... 
> 
> Also: A big ol' trigger warning for this chapter. Look at the tags before reading. Read at your own risk.

It seemed like there was nothing she could do right tonight.

Even once they’d left Becky could only lay there in her disappointment as the metal on her wrist bit deeper. Sliding up and down just a little from the extra lubricant her blood provided.

Becky was dropping and there didn’t seem to be a floor. The panic had settled into her bones so fully that it felt like she was paralyzed.

She didn’t know how long she’d been there but the next thing she knew was a familiar touch and the restraints suddenly being gone. Becky couldn’t even say when that might have happened, but she reflexively flinched at the touch.

Crawling over to the ropes and using them to help get back to her feet.

Becky didn’t want to turn and acknowledge the other woman in the ring with her. She didn’t need to look to know who it was.

There was too much going on inside Becky’s head right now. A bucket that was overflowing as more kept getting poured in. She couldn’t think straight and when she felt Charlotte’s hand gently touch her elbow it almost felt nice. It was something that she knew, something that grounded her.

She indulged for a second longer than she’d like before throwing the blonde’s hand off and exiting the ring without a backwards glance. Becky didn’t want to see Charlotte’s face or try to think about why she’d been helping.

The dejected walk to the back felt like it took forever. Becky could hear some appreciative cheers for her effort but kept her eyes on the ground. Hands on her hips as each step reminded her of the war she’d lost… Of the victory that would have felt hollow even if it’d happened.

Now that she had neither the match the distract her or the title to warm her shoulder nothing was stopping Becky from thinking of Sasha. From thinking about how worthless she’d been. Hiding away like a baby and covering her ears when she could no longer handle the cries from the other room.

She couldn’t save Sasha. Couldn’t safe her title. Couldn’t save herself. Charlotte of all people got her out of the cuffs.

If she’d been thinking clearly Becky might have pondered why Charlotte had been able to open the cuffs so easily but she’d hardly been in the mindset to pay close attention.

She kept her head down as she walked. A clear warning to anyone stupid enough to approach her right now. Becky really didn’t want to hear any empty reassurances or clichés. This horribly shitty night couldn’t end soon enough but she had one more thing to do before she could leave and then she was home free.

Maybe she could stop by on the way to get some ice cream for Sasha.

Becky gently knocked on the door to the trainer’s room out of courtesy and walked inside.

“’Ey doc. Can ya give me a quick bill o’ clean health. I know the deal. Ice it, take it easy.” Becky said nonchalantly as she could. Hoping the trainer would be distracted by the act of bravado and not see the straining threads holding her together.

“You know we can’t do that Miss Lynch.” The trainer said. “Take a seat over there.”

Becky sighed but followed over to the exam table he’d pointed out and hopped up. Even begrudgingly going along with it would probably make things go faster. “Don’t suppose you could speed this along. I got places to be tonight.”

A warm but sedate smile greeted her as the trainer came over with a pack of ice at the ready for Becky to take. “I’m sorry…”

“Figured…” Becky let out a deep breath and tried to do anything other than think about Sasha or the match. She was emotionally exhausted and now that the adrenaline was wearing off her body was showing its protest of the match it’d gone through.

Becky zoned out as the trainer started his exam. Probing the more obvious injuries and gauging her reactions. It was all standard stuff. The only problem was that this time there was nothing to be read. She’d already read the posters and reading another pamphlet wasn’t going to be allowed.

When his hand touched her wrist, Becky hissed in pain and recoiled. The pain there had been sleeping but now it was awake and was staying up.

“Give me a second. I think I have something to help with that.”

Becky largely ignored him as the trainer pulled a small case from his pocket. His hands had an undeniable but tiny tremor as he grabbed onto her elbow, thumb searching her skin till it found the target.

“You’re going to feel a pinch.” Was all the warning he gave before the needle sunk into her vein and the plunger was depressed. “Don’t worry you’ll be fine.”

“What the feck! Give a woman some warnin’ nex’ time.” Becky bit out in angry irritation. Her eyes narrowing as the trainer began to take off his gloves and stand up. Slowly walking over towards the other side of the room, grabbing a WWE branded, warm looking coat and throwing it on. “Wat are you doin’?”

Becky hated being ignored but that’s what was happening. The trainer even pulled out a pair of headphones and slipped them over his neck, looking down at his phone and scrolling through. She could vaguely make out a few words he was muttering to himself. “She’ll be fine… It’s worth it…”

“Hey! I’m talkin’ to y-” Becky was ready to rant but the moment she started trying to push herself up the world started to spin. It was like every part of her body weighed more than it should, and her brain felt like it was trapped in a box that wasn’t big enough for it. The harder she tried to think the more difficult it became. Like trying to climb straight up a muddy wall. “Wh-hba-o.” Even her lips weren’t working. Like she’d just came from dental surgery.

Even sound was fuzzy. She couldn’t tell what was what. Normal sounds distorted till they didn’t resemble what Becky remembered.

It was like she was in a dream. Everything felt detached and unreal. She welcomed it to an extent.

But why did she feel like she was forgetting something important?

Becky moaned as she pictured a dark haired woman at her neck. Nibbling along the skin with a gentle assuredness. Like they had all the time in the world to enjoy what was theirs.

There was something else that should be there though. Becky couldn’t put her finger on it, but she found herself suddenly languishing over the color blue and its inherent beauty.

“Ugh… B-B-Bay.” Becky managed to get out even if she didn’t quite know why she chose that syllable.

“Wrong answer.” She heard loud and clear directly into her ear. “Stop thinking and just feel.”

Her skin felt like it was too tight. Warm and buzzing as the world remained out of focus.

“She’s not here right now, is she? Just like I said. Dropped you in a heartbeat once her little princess wasn't feeling so well.” Becky didn’t know who was supposed to be here anymore, but the voice sounded sure of itself.

There was a moment when Becky felt an outside warmth trail down her skin. Burning everywhere it touched and scalding as it slipped lower still.

Her body was screaming to let it happen and wasn’t in much of a state to do much else.

“Can opener.” The only two words Becky could remember right now. The steadily increasing heat frying her brain. “Can opener.”

“Shhh…” A hand makin its way over her mouth and cutting off anything else. “No nonsense right now. Just let your queen take care of you.”

Something in Becky’s head finally tripped and she pushed away with everything she had. Unfortunately, all she had wasn't enough to break Charlotte’s grip.

“Where are you trying to go?” Charlotte asked playfully as her hands tightened their grip.

Becky’s head felt like it was too big. Like her neck couldn’t even hold up its weight anymore, head swaying to the side and falling onto Charlotte’s shoulder when she tried to shake it. “Nee- Sash… Bay…” The names sounded familiar. They meant something but her brain wasn’t connecting the dots.

“They left… Gone… You’re all alone just like I said you’d be. I tried to warn you, but you’ve always been a bit of an idiot.” Charlotte smiled softly as she brushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of Becky’s glassy eyes. One of her hands moving lower and teasing just above the redhead’s waist. “You forgot your place and I forgive you Becky.”

Becky couldn’t remember what she was supposed to be getting forgiven for. Had she done something wrong? If the two names that seemed important weren’t here and Charlotte was, she must have a point.

The sound of a slap echoed in the room and Becky’s head moved like it had no support. “You say thank you when your Queen does something so generous.”

“T’anks.” Becky mumbled out of reflex as the buzzing sound in her ear slowly faded. Why did this seem so wrong? Maybe if the world could un-fuzzy itself, she’d remember why.

“They left you all alone didn’t they? I’d say I told you so but I’m above that pettiness. Why don’t you let me help make you feel better. Can I do that for you?” Charlotte’s voice was sweeter than candy and smoother than silk. Her fingers creating a gentle pattern over the other woman’s gear that had Becky panting. “Just give yourself to me again. You know you want to.” She said while her other hand moved behind the redhead’s neck through the curtain of her hair. Unclipping and taking away something the Irish woman hadn’t even realized was there.

Becky grunted and tried to raise one of her heavy arms. Somehow filled with the need to get whatever it was back despite not knowing what it was.

“Don’t worry Becks. It’s for your own good. They don’t really care… Not like I do. Who’s here for you?”

The room was silent for a few seconds before Becky’s slurred accent came out. “M' Queen.”

Charlotte smirked at her victory. There was just something about getting Becky to submit that made her feel alive. It was the extra sweetener on top of a plan already coming together perfectly. “That’s right. You always come back to me in the end.” She said happily while her fingers snuck beneath the tight ring gear the other woman wore and quickly finding the mess between her legs. “Poor girl. So ready for me. But now that you’re mine again I can’t let you just get away with disrespecting me. To think, you thought those two morons could replace what I gave you.”

If Becky was already having a hard time formulating a thought Charlotte’s aggressive movements had her shaking.

Back in the hospital Bayley had long since turned off the app and was waiting for her phone to light up with a call from Becky like they’d talked about. She was a little worried she’d sent a text of support that went unanswered but chalked it up to the other woman just not feeling up to it right now.

She was trying to distract herself from the worry when a tiny groan from the bed captured her attention and had Bayley leaning forward.

“Fuck… I feel like shit.”

Bayley couldn’t help a tiny chuckle as a tiny tear trickled down her face. “Good thing you don’t look like it. Still beautiful as ever.”

Sasha tried to laugh but groaned again when the pain in her ribs made her rethink. “I’m sure you’re lying… But I’ll take it.” It took another second before she asked the question Bayley didn’t want to answer. “Where’s Jessica Rabbit?”

“She’ll be here… How are you feeling?”

“Like Charlie’s angels just kicked my ass.” Sasha said seriously.

At first Bayley thought it was a joke, but Sasha’s demeanor wasn’t jovial. “Charlie’s angels?”

The fuzziness in Becky’s head took over and making her tiny pinky obey was taking far too much concentration. The only thing she could make out was a dull knocking noise, but she couldn’t trust her ears right now.

She could feel warm breath on her ear as Charlotte whispered but kept having the feeling it should be someone else. “I think it’s time to teach you and those two idiots the final lesson.” Pausing as the door opened and a sly smile crossed her face. “How are you two? Ready for some fun?”

“Been looking forward to it all day. Someone needed to take this nasty down a peg. Maybe we can teach her how to be a real lady tonight.” A familiar southern accent spoke up first. Walking over to the two and catching Becky’s chin between her unyielding fingers. “You’re goin’ to get what you deserve just like that disgusting blue has been.”

Charlotte smiled as Lacey Evans roughly handled Becky’s face like she was inspecting a prized pig at a state fair. “You made a lot of people mad slut. It wasn’t exactly hard finding volunteers to help out.” A wide grin stretching across her face at the sight of the other woman who’d entered. She loved it when a plan came together. “I thought it was only right. A whore like you clearly needs more than one person to satisfy them.”

“Fuck her needs.” Came the third’s voice making both Charlotte and Lacey grin at the pure vitriol it carried. “I came here for one thing… Payback.”

Becky’s vision was still blocked by Lacey but the southern woman smiled devilishly and placed a mockingly gentle kiss on her lips before backing away. “Not The Man now, are you sweetheart? I’m goin’ to enjoy seeing the look on those other nasties faces.”

Every time Becky tried to move or think her brain and body seemed to respond less. Almost like trying to do anything was just making whatever was happening worse.

By the time she felt a new hand twist her hair around it like a horse’s reins it was too late to do anything even if Becky’s body was listening to her.

Her head was yanked up, neck at an uncomfortable angle to stare into the eyes of the third woman.

“You didn’t think I was going to stay away forever did you?” Ronda Rousey stood there with a sadistic glee in her eyes and little stains of Sasha’s blood dried up on her shirt. “I’m not finished with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just see myself out... The bunker is well stocked.


	21. Just in Time

Naomi huffed along as Carmella dragged her around backstage. “Anxious much? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to score some points with her.”

“It’s a good thing you know better then.” Carmella shot right back. Heels clicking off on the floor and echoing down the hall. “After Sasha and that match, I want to see how she’s doing. Sue me.”

“Bayley ask you?”

Carmella shook her head. “Didn’t have to. You’d want someone to check on Jimmy if you couldn’t be there.”

“You don’t have to convince me. I’m just giving you a hard time girl.” Naomi chuckled as she tried to keep up with the other woman. “Why you so sure she’ll be there?”

“Because I know Bayley.” Carmella said like that answered everything.

Naomi rolled her eyes and just followed along. “So that somehow means you know where Becky is?”

“Yes.” Not a hint of doubt in her voice.

They kept zooming through the backstage towards their goal till eventually the trainer’s room was in view. Walking up the door and knocking out of courtesy to whomever might be inside before trying the doorknob.

It was locked. Not the most uncommon thing in the world. Sometimes they wanted a level of privacy and didn’t want people entering out of the blue.

After no one answered their knock Carmella repeated it, louder and more intense. Maybe they just hadn’t heard.

She and Naomi exchanged a look when nothing happened as their patience waned. This was getting ridiculous. Carmella slammed her fist against the door. No chance the occupants of the room could claim they hadn’t heard that.

“Screw this.” Carmella said as they waited for an answer that didn’t seem to be coming. Pulling out her phone and holding it to her ear.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Becky.” The Long Island Princess said while the phone connected. Both their attention drawn towards the door as a faint ringing began from inside the room. “That can’t be a coincidence.”

She tried the doorknob again, but it continued to prove impenetrable. A loud sound that was unmistakably a slap audibly made it to their ears and they both stopped for a moment. After what happened earlier with Sasha this was beyond suspicious. Carmella swiftly redoubled her efforts. There wasn’t a deadbolt so maybe she could force the knob’s lock open.

“Try this.” Carmella heard Naomi’s voice suggest. Turning to look at what she was offering, eyes opening wide.

“Where’d you find a fire extinguisher?”

“Is now really the time to be asking me that?” Naomi shot back.

Carmella didn’t wasn’t anymore time grabbing the heavy, red metal object. Not bothering to respond before bringing the fire extinguisher down with a lot of force. Getting in two quick hits that bent the knob and gave her hope.

To her dismay the next few hits didn’t seem to make anymore of a dent. A sigh leaving Carmella’s mouth as she shook out her arms and readied herself for more.

“Mind if I take a whack at it?” The owner of the voice asked after they’d already taken the fire extinguisher from Carmella’s hands.

Carmella knew better than to get in the way of that voice right now. Backing away to stand next to Naomi and give the newcomer all the room they needed. “Go right ahead.” She said but they were already swinging the heavy metal into the doorknob.

One hit was all Bayley needed to have the doorknob scattering across the floor like a hockey puck. A terrifying calmness on her face that was contrasted by the unfiltered rage in her hands. Ripping the rest of the doorknob’s innards and throwing them aside till the door finally gave up and started to swing open.

“I totally weakened it for her.” Carmella whispered to Naomi. Who shook her head and followed Bayley inside.

About fifteen minutes ago in the hospital Bayley was struck speechless after she’d listened to Sasha.

“You’re sure it was them?” Her voice quiet and controlled. Nothing like the crackling storm inside of Bayley. Every word that had came out of Sasha’s bruised face made the outlook worse. The grave they’d dug themselves getting deeper and deeper.

“Not a doubt in my mind.” Sasha confirmed with a grimace as her body protested the slightest of movements. Settling back in the best she could as the pain killers worked their magic. “When’s Becky supposed to be here?”

Maybe it was the casual way Sasha asked it. Maybe it just the fact that Sasha was awake, Bayley no longer had the last image of the Bostonian unconscious and battered clouding her judgement. “… I’m going to kill her.” It didn’t matter why the pieces suddenly fell into place. She should have seen this earlier. She should have been two steps ahead. But there would be time for self-loathing later.

“Bay?”

She leaned over to press a light kiss to Sasha’s lips. A brief moment of brightness as Bayley felt surrounded by shadow. “I’ve got to go get our girl.”

Sasha could see the turmoil within Bayley. Offering a warm, half smile of reassurance. “Why are you still here then?”

When Bayley arrived at the arena every hall she walked through seemed to darken till she’d passed. If you walked in her wake you might shiver at the chill coming from her set shoulders. People moved from her path as if there was forcefield surrounding her. Primal recognition of the fierce protective lioness that stalked her way towards the place Becky should have gone to after her match.

Bayley acknowledged the two other women outside the trainer’s room but she was hardly paying them any attention. The scowl on her face deepening with each tiny, unintelligible sound that came from inside the room.

When the door opened and she stepped inside, Bayley wasn’t sure a volcano erupting directly behind her would have drawn her attention. She knew she should be angry- make no mistake, she was, but an ethereal calm took over her face. Almost like the anger had built up so much that it had blown a fuse.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s here for the party.” Lacey mocked as her hand covered Becky’s mouth. The redhead taking in a great heaving breath through her nose as the southern woman’s hand pulled away to reveal a strip of white athletic tape stretched against her lips. “I can see why a nasty like you’d like this one. There’s actually something endearing about The big bad Man being a pain slut. She’s so much easier to be around when that mouth of hers can’t speak.”

Ronda bristled with silent anger at being interrupted and stepped away from the table where Becky sat leaning against Lacey’s body.

Bayley didn’t want to take her eyes off the three women for a moment and let her guard down, but she couldn’t help noticing Becky. The redhead seemed out of it and hadn’t even seemed to notice she was there. One of her hands hanging limply off the side of the table like a discarded puppet. 

Charlotte hung off to the side for now. She wanted to observe Bayley for a moment. She’d known stepping inside the other woman’s territory and touching her property would get a reaction. She’d expected her to be off kilter, maybe even to get upset like the child the blonde would always view her as. But that wasn’t what she saw. She had an idea what it might be, but it needed to be tested further.

The second she moved to lay a hand on Becky’s shoulder Charlotte almost felt intimidated by the glare Bayley sent her way. It wasn’t overtly angry but there was something inside it that gave her pause. She’d seen that look before… Back when Alexa managed to make Sasha cry.

“Oh, that’s cute.” Charlotte chuckled and gently pet the top of Becky’s vibrant orange hair. Earning more of Bayley’s ire so effortlessly it was like she was born to do so. “How is little Sasha by the way? She can be a little fragile sometimes. You know how much Vince loves injury prone wrestlers.”

Ronda snorted at the horrible joke and crossed her arms. She was only here to make sure Becky Lynch paid for walking around since WrestleMania like she was the best.

“Don’t waste my time right now.” Bayley decided on the straightforward route. She wasn’t in the mood for any more games. “Step away now and you get to live at least one more night without children running away at the sight of your face. It’ll happen eventually but I figured I’d be the bigger person and give you a chance.”

Charlotte smirked. If she hadn’t known before, she knew now. Pressing her lips gently against Becky’s tape covered lips and stroking her hair one more time. “She gets under your skin quick, doesn’t she?” Standing tall so that she could stare down at the woman challenging her. “But she’ll always remember who she belonged to first.”

Bayley tapped her toe on the linoleum, unaffected on the outside by the display. Internally she was imagining ripping Charlotte’s lips off her face, but Becky’s safety came first right now. Revenge could wait for now. “You done?” She could feel Carmella and Naomi’s silent support, but this wasn’t the place for a brawl.

“Give me a second.” Charlotte drawled with a hint of her accent poking through. Pulling out her phone and holding it up high. Pulling Becky’s head onto her shoulder and flashing a cheery smile as the phone clicked for a quick selfie. “There we are. She’s so cute. Always used to take the best pictures for me.”

“You’re only making this worse for yourself.” Bayley didn’t threaten. There was nothing in her voice but calm promise.

Charlotte grinned and pushed Becky’s head off her shoulder and stood up. “I’m sure.” She sarcastically responded. “I suppose it is getting late. You must be wanting to get back to your little princess.”

Ronda snarled and whirled on Charlotte. “You said I’d get my revenge tonight!”

“Patience Ronda.” Charlotte spoke as if she was speaking to a child. “It’ll be more fun to take everything from them slowly. Make it last.”

“I don’t care about them! I just want the bitch to myself.”

“You’ll get your time.” Charlotte showed just a crack of irritation. The odd partnership that she’d found with Ronda wasn’t based on loyalty. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Are you two finished?” Bayley asked with a roll of the eyes.

“We are.” Charlotte answered with finality. Ronda’s scowl deepening as she quickly stormed from the room past the three other women with a glance. “Well I won’t be as rude as her. Have a good night Bayley. Hope Sasha heals up nice. Come on Lacey.”

Lacey frowned dramatically and heaved a sigh of annoyance. “Alright.” A tiny evil glint in her eye as her hand snuck up Becky’s body making sure to take extra time hovering over her chest. “Been a fun night but every night has to come to an end.” Standing up and pushing the redhead’s body so she fell limply to the trainer’s table.

Charlotte and Lacey casually started to stroll past Bayley. Carmella and Naomi parting to give them room even as both of them itched to punch them in the face. Trying to respect Bayley’s obvious with to keep this from escalating.

“Oh, I almost forgot…” Bayley said nonchalantly. Whirling around to grab Lacey’s wrist and twist it painfully hard. Driving the blonde down to her knees quicker than anyone else in the room could react. Ignoring the southern belle’s cry of pain and twisting it to the point where any more pressure would snap her wrist like Sasha’s arm. It took a great deal of restraint to not do that right now. Leaning down to speak directly to the other woman. “Touch her again… I don’t know how many bones the human arm has but I’d love to find out.” Releasing her grip and feeling at least some small satisfaction in the way Lacey cradled the wrist to her chest and beelined out the door.

Charlotte just smiled and slowly followed Lacey. “See you soon Bayley.” Closing the door behind her and finally leaving them alone.

The moment the door was closed Bayley was already rushing across the room and kneeling down next to the table so she could look into Becky’s glazed over eyes. Her stomach dropping when it seemed like the other woman took a few seconds for a small amount of recognition to appear.

“We’ll just be outside if you need us Bay.” Carmella said softly as she and Naomi left. Not wanting to intrude on an obviously personal moment.

Bayley hardly heard them but nodded to acknowledge she heard them. Letting her hand gently stroke the side of Becky’s face as her heart continued to crack. Between this and what happened earlier with Sasha she was struggling to hold it together. “Hey sweetie. This is probably going to hurt a bit.” Voice somehow staying steady as her hand found the corner of the tape covering her girl’s mouth.

When she ripped it off Bayley immediately felt the weight of the night on her back. It would have been worse if Becky had cried out in pain. Instead, all that she could muster was a small moan. Her eyes closing and shutting off that beautiful light from reaching Bayley.

The dark haired woman pressed her lips against Becky’s so gently it almost seemed like it hadn’t happened. “Are you alright kitten?” Wanting nothing more than to hear her melodic accent, if only to calm her own nerves. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

Becky groaned and slowly opened her eyes back open. Those gorgeous brown orbs finally focusing on Bayley. A tiny, almost smile stretching her dry lips. “Bay… I ‘member you.”

Bayley felt her heart break a little more but kept her face normal. Reaching out to wrap her hand around one of Becky’s limp ones and pull it up to her lips.

It took a while for the pieces to fall into place, but Becky half remembered something important. “The blue… Sash… She good?”

Bayley wanted to cry but held the tears in. Pressing a kiss against Becky’s forehead and hopping up to sit on the table next to her. “She’s good.” Gently pulling the redhead up and letting her lean heavily into Bayley’s side. “Wants to see you even.”

“Tha’s good.” Becky mumbled as her body seemed to melt into Bayley’s warmth. “Yer cozy.”

“So are you Becky.” Bayley replied honestly. Wrapping her arms around the Irish woman and letting her snuggle closer. Equal parts elated that Becky was sage and incensed that Charlotte would dare go this far.

“I really like you.” Becky muttered into Bayley’s shoulder. “Warm.”

Bayley could only answer with more honesty. Putting aside her anger for now. Becky and Sasha needed her now. “I really like you too Becks.” Not bothering to move as she felt the redhead’s breathing slowly even out. “I really love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't longer. I've been really sick this whole week and didn't want to leave you all hanging on that last chapter for too long. Meant to get in some more comfort at the end but I figured this was a nice place to end for now.


	22. Fading in and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally over the flu! ...mostly at least.

“You sure we can’t do anything else?”

“I’m sure. You two have already done more than I could ask.” Bayley replied as she finished getting the seatbelt situated over Becky’s unhelpful shoulder and making extra sure it was locked in place. Giving it a tiny tug to double check.

“Bull. We got your back all the way.” Naomi said.

“Exactly. You don’t owe us anything. Fuck Charlotte and her posse. Ronda doesn’t get to do whatever she wants just because she’s famous, and Lacey just plain sucks.” Carmella rattled off angrily.

Bayley nodded her agreement but most of her attention was focused on the beautiful Irish woman in the passenger seat of the car all three had arrived in earlier. Taking care to make sure she would be as comfortable as possible for the short ride to the hospital. Adjusting the seat so it was leaning back enough that she wouldn’t slump forward. Finally pressing a kiss to the redhead’s brow as her eyelids fluttered closed and standing back up. Closing the door slowly and turning back to the other two women. “I’ll still say thanks. Got to be a good role model, right?” trying to keep herself calm with the weak joke.

Carmella smiled weakly and wrapped the other woman in a hug. “You always are.”

“How’s Sash by the way? We heard a little, but no one knows really knows.” Naomi asked with real concern for her former teammate.

Bayley took a deep breath at the reminder of how screwed up tonight truly had been. “She’ll be fine. Broke her arm so she’ll be out for a while, but she’s awake and probably already mad about missing time.”

“I’m sure she is.” Naomi chuckled.

“We’ll let you go though. Been a long night. Tell Becky and Sasha we hope they feel better soon.”

“I will.” Bayley answered as she tried not to rush through the goodbye like she actually wanted.

As she settled into the driver’s seat Bayley took a moment to close her eyes and slow down. Slowly breathing in and out as she mentally tried to reset herself. The engine roared to life and Becky hardly moved a muscle at the noise.

Before she thought about putting the car in gear Bayley attached her phone to the Bluetooth, while her fingers followed along a well ingrained path till a ringing noise filled the car.

A sigh of relief leaving Bayley’s mouth when it was picked up. _“How’d your mission go? Is Merida there with you?”_

“It went… fine.” Bayley got out.

_“…That wasn’t super reassuring._”

Bayley’s forehead fell onto the steering wheel, the cool leather felt refreshing against her warm skin. “Becky’s ok. We’ll be there soon.”

“Ice!” Came a sudden mumbled Irish accent to her right. Bayley’s eyes whirling over to see Becky’s eyes still closed as her head lolled to face the middle of the car.

“What?” Bayley asked. Unsure if she even meant anything by the random mumbled word.

“Fer th’ princess.” Groaning low in her throat as she pulled her legs up onto the seat. Continuing to mumble soft enough for the other two to just barely hear her. “Wanted ta g’t ‘er ice cream.”

A soft, tiny smile was able to grace Bayley’s lips for a moment. Something she hadn’t thought possible given everything that had gone down tonight. “We’ll stop for something kitten. Don’t worry.” Reaching over and grabbing hold of Becky’s warm, limp hand.

“T’as good. ‘M tire.” Becky managed to mumble. Her hand squeezing back so faintly Bayley wouldn’t have even felt it had she not been paying attention.

“Then rest your eyes for me honey. Can you do that for me?” Bayley asked. She knew Sasha was still listening and would surely have questions about all this but thankfully she was quietly letting her deal with it.

“We g’in ta see th’ pretty blueberry? I don’ wanna b’ sleep fer t’at.” The redhead’s heavy eyelids betraying her.

Bayley pulled the other woman’s hand up to her lips and promised, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to wake you up when we get there.”

Becky adjusted herself in the seat and tried to snuggle into the leather seat a little deeper. “’K. L’ve you b’th Daddy.”

Bayley felt her throat constrict a little at that. Doubtless the pronouncement could have come under better circumstances but knowing Becky might not even remember saying it was a bitter pill. “Love you too kitten.”

The Irish woman finally relaxed fully, her breathing evening out as the interior of the car fell silent.

_“Is she drunk or something?” _Sasha’s whispered concern obvious through the car’s speakers.

Bayley sighed. “Or something… I don’t want to talk about this over the phone though.”

_“You called me.”_

“I know… I know… I just wanted to hear your voice.” Bayley admitted. “We’ll be there soon.”

The soft breathing coming through the speakers was the only sign Sasha hadn’t hung up for a few seconds. _“I’ll be waiting for you two… Chocolate sounds good by the way.”_

Bayley smiled softly and started to finally drive the car out of the arena’s lot. “Chocolate it is then. Love you.”

_“Love you more… Drive safe. Sounds like you got some precious cargo.”_

About five minutes later Bayley turned into the first drug store that she saw and quickly ran in to grab a tiny tub of chocolate ice cream. Getting a look at what she assumed was pity from the old woman behind the counter. Obviously assuming that she’d be eating away her troubles tonight, and Bayley didn’t care enough to correct her.

When she got back to the car Bayley was happy to see Becky still peacefully resting off whatever the hell was in her system. Just thinking about it made her squeeze the rub so tightly she nearly popped the sealed lid off the recent purchase, but she took another deep breath to calm herself.

She’d pulled back onto the road for about a minute when she was caught off guard by Becky suddenly leaning forward and saying. “Stop.”

“What do you ne-”

“Stop!” Becky repeated louder and with more urgency.

Bayley noticed the way the redhead’s throat seemed to convulse and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. Becky’s hands scrambled, still somewhat uncoordinated in an attempt to unlock the seatbelt before managing to undo the safety. Pushing the door open as soon as the car came to a halt and falling out the seat onto the dirt as the small amount of content in her stomach forced its way out. Violent heaving overtaking her body as the driver got out and rushed over to her side.

She nearly skidded down onto her knees besides the Irish wrestler and let her hand rub gentle circles across Becky’s back. Bayley’s palm feeling every painful contraction as the redhead threw up onto the dirt side of the road. “Get it all out sweetie. Good girl.” Looking back into the open passenger door and grabbing a bottle of water from inside to put down next to them.

Becky continued to heave even as her body had nothing left to give. Her head feeling heavy like her whole balance was off. If it wasn’t for Bayley noticing and wrapping an arm around her, she might have faceplanted in her own vomit. Not exactly something anyone looked forward to.

Bayley sat back against the side of the car and pulled Becky back to rest against her chest. The redhead pulling in fresh breaths of air as her eyes closed and she leaned further into the comforting embrace. “Open your mouth for me.” The bottle of water in the dark haired woman’s hand hovering close. “Come on gorgeous. I’m sure you want to get some of that bad taste out… Just swish it around a bit and spit.”

Becky followed along as best she could. Only a small amount of the water dribbling down her lips and escaping. Turning her head to the side as best she could and spitting the disgusting taste from her mouth. “T’anks.”

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Bayley prompted as she rubbed her palm in a soothing circle against Becky’s stomach. Partially to offer comfort but also just for Bayley’s own sanity. Taking care of her two girls was the only thing keeping her going right now.

“C’n we st’y like t’is fer a bit?” Becky asked as she reflexively moved closer to what made her feel better.

There were certain rare people in life that could make you feel better just by being near them. Something about them that just exuded everything you could ever want. Maybe it was whatever was coursing through her veins, but Becky was pretty sure she’d found one.

They’d sat in the dark on the side of the road for a few minutes, until Bayley started to worry about the cool breeze since Becky was still wearing her ring gear. Not exactly the best defense as the temperature dropped.

The last time she’d gotten Becky into the car seat she’d had the luxury of having help. It had taken a lot more effort on her part this time, but Bayley managed it. Immediately turning up the heat in the vehicle and turning some of the fans to better angles for her passenger’s comfort. It was only another six minutes till they’d pulled into the hospital parking lot and thankfully they’d been arriving as someone parked up front was leaving.

Bayley quickly turned off the car and turned around to search through Becky’s bag. Normally she loved the Irish woman’s penchant for tight leather pants but that wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to slip onto dead weight. She already knew her bag only had jeans, so the next logical place to look was Sasha’s bag. Her eyebrow raising up the second she opened it and pulled out her own sweatpants.

She’d have to have a little talk with princess about taking what wasn’t hers without asking but right now Bayley was grateful for how much easier they’d be to pull over Becky’s boots.

Getting them on with Becky still unable to fully cooperate, while still in the limited room of the car interior wasn’t easy, but she did manage to get it done.

After a few awkward steps on her own with knees that looked prone to collapsing at any moment Bayley remained plastered to Becky’s side the entire trip through the hospital. There was no way she was going to leave either of her girl’s sides again. For at least the next day they were never going to be out of her sight. Luckily, they were close enough to her house that a two hour drive in the morning was all they’d need to get there. That would be a good place for them to rest without Bayley's worry overtaking her mind. 

Bayley lightly knocked on the door to Sasha’s room just in case she’d fallen asleep waiting for them, but she wasn’t at all surprised to see the other woman waiting with an impatient look on her face till she spotted them. A brief relief at their arrival quickly becoming clouded when she saw Becky’s sluggish eye movement as the other woman slowly helped her into a chair.

Without being prompted Sasha scooted over on the bed. The cast on her left arm shifting over to the edge. “There’s room for her up here.”

Bayley looked at Sasha for a second before she figured the request couldn’t hurt either woman. She also didn’t want to deny her princess. After what had happened earlier maybe having Becky there could help them both heal. She almost felt like the odd woman out. Like somehow her getting out physically unscathed was something to feel guilty over. She should have been there for both of them. She was supposed to be there for them…

Becky didn’t protest as her back hit the soft mattress. Quickly curling up into her new source of warmth. Maybe she’d been lucky enough to actually find two people that made her feel better just by being there.

Bayley smiled warmly at the sight of Becky curling against Sasha’s side. Her princess’ right arm lifting up to slip beneath the Irish woman’s head. “I was wondering where my sweatpants had gone.”

“I like ‘em. It’s a compliment.” Sasha responded automatically.

“So, if I bought you a pair of the exact same ones for yourself, I wouldn’t have to worry about mine going missing?”

“… I have the right to remain silent.”

Bayley smiled a little halfheartedly at their all too easy exchange. They both were just trying to postpone reality a bit longer. Spend a little more time pretending like everything was alright.

Sasha blinked and finally looked away from the redhead curled up next to her. “Just tell me what happened.”

Normally Bayley wouldn’t follow a command from Sasha, but this was a special case. A small part of her loved seeing the other woman so protective and caring. Especially of Becky. It never ceased to amaze her how it hadn’t been that long ago when the only combination of blue and red that seemed possible was from the bruising, they both received during their Hell in a Cell match.

From Bayley’s perspective the entire build had been almost comedic to her eye. Every little piece of banter or altercation between the two was like a little test. Poking and prodding just to see a reaction. Sexual tension hiding just beneath the surface of their barbs. Sasha had made it painfully obvious to Bayley when every time she got the upper hand on Becky, she’d make sure to lavish in it. Gleefully gloating and always quick to dominate when the redhead was vulnerable. The grin on her face to anyone else may have seemed sadistic, but she saw it for what it really was. Excitement. Maybe now they’d both accept her analysis on some level, but back then if she’d mentioned anything, they both would have probably denied till the ends of the earth.

“Alright… But first, I think Becky would be mad if we let your ice cream melt.”

Bayley spent the next couple minutes trying to explain what had happened while Sasha slowly, and awkwardly spooned the delicious treat into her mouth. The ice cream helping a little bit to calm her down while the tale unfolded.

Sasha put the carton down on the table next to her and unconsciously tightened her uninjured arm around the redhead lying next to her.

Just when she was about to respond to Bayley’s disturbing story Sasha felt Becky stir once again. Whatever those pieces of shit had given her hopefully was wearing off. “Hey there sleeping beauty.”

Becky groaned weakly and her eyes opened halfway. Still a little glassy and unfocused but they seemed to hold a little more of their normal light. “Wasn’ sleepin’. I ev’r tell you h’w m’ch I like yer blue?”

Sasha smiled despite the aches in her body. Casting a brief glance over at Bayley to see her watching them both. Silently opening her palm in invitation and almost instantly feeling the familiar warmth in her palm. “Don’t think you’ve mentioned it, but a girl likes to hear that.”

Bayley would normally snicker at the two’s little back and forth but despite the normalcy of the moment it was still tainted by everything that had happened earlier. She knew whenever Becky was back to herself the reality of losing her belt and the events afterwards would hit hard. All the more reason why she wanted to bring them to her home tomorrow. To provide a safe place as it all came on.

A tiny spark of an idea was in the back of her mind. Bayley never promised anything she wasn’t willing to provide. Sunshine and tropical weather sounded really nice after tonight.

“Good.” Becky mumbled and her half open eyes slowly closed again. “Remind me ta tell ya th’t m’re oft’n.”

Sasha smirked a little and chuckled. Groaning a little at the way the chuckle shook her bruised ribs. “I definitely will.”

“Daddy’s pr’tty too.” Slipped out of the redhead’s mouth as she quickly started to fade.

Bayley felt herself laugh for a moment and was almost amazed that it happened. That seemed to happen a lot around Becky. The redhead never ceased to surprise her in ways she didn’t even know she’d wanted till it happened.

Sasha rolled her eyes a bit but her own pain killers and the stress of the night were catching up and she had to cover a yawn. “Daddy is very pretty.”

“And that’s where we can leave this for tonight. Becky’s already got the right idea. You both need to sleep.” Bayley ordered gently as she sat next to them.

“You should take your own advice.” Sasha said softly as her eyelids started feeling too heavy to keep open.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Bayley lied. She already knew there was no way she’d close her eyes tonight. Not after what happened earlier when she had her back turned.

Sasha gave her a disbelieving look as her eyelids lost their fight and she unconsciously began to cuddle towards the Irish woman already snoring softly on her hospital bed. “Don’t beat yourself up too hard.” She whispered.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Bayley promised. Sitting silent next to the bed as the moon hung high in the night sky.

At some point in the night she’d come to the conclusion that Sasha was right. She shouldn’t beat herself up too hard. A few particular people deserved that beating far more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have another one. I told you the fluff wouldn't be gone forever and some light can be found on the darkest of nights even. Trust me when I say we've got some fun times coming up soon. 
> 
> Tomorrow with our trio going to Bayley's is going to be a moment and a half. Like, I don't think ya'll ready for this (Space Jam theme music begins playing in my head) . The revenge will be coming but in the meantime... You deserve some chapters to look forward to reading ; )


	23. Through the Woods

“Shotgun.” Sasha called out as soon as the car came into view and the hospital faded behind them, but she hadn’t even finished the word when Becky quickly slipped into the backseat. By the time the final syllable left her lips the door was already shut.

Sasha was thankful for the pain killers but unfortunately, they didn’t really work on the emotion part of pain. When she’d learned about the outcome of Becky’s match it didn’t take a psychic to know the Irish woman’s ego wasn’t going to take it lightly. Even before becoming The Man she always took losses to heart but naturally this wasn’t just any old loss. That didn’t make it any easier to see the Irish spitfire cutting herself off.

She sighed as Bayley moved to open the passenger door. Settling carefully into the seat as her body made sure to remind Sasha about last night. Sitting in awkward silence from the moment Bayley closed the door, till she slid into the driver’s seat.

It was early in the morning, but they had a couple hours of driving ahead of them and Bayley insisted on getting started early. A quick breakfast at the hospital’s surprisingly acceptable cafeteria and they’d been off.

Becky hadn’t been completely silent the whole time. She’d answer if they directly addressed her, but she didn’t add anything to the conversation out of turn and had seemed preoccupied on a bowl of cereal that never really got any smaller.

“Alright. Let’s get out of here.” Bayley exclaimed as she pulled the car out of the hospital parking lot and leaving last night behind them… Hopefully.

The first hour of the ride had been quiet, with both Sasha and Becky nodding off a little as the early morning sun rose higher in the sky. The second hour almost equally uneventful after the redhead had woken up and instantly put on a pair of headphones. Bayley wasn’t even sure if the Irish woman was actually listening to something, or if it was just a way to ward off any attempt at conversation.

“Almost there.” Bayley proclaimed as she pulled onto the long dirt road that led to her house. A beautifully kept, blue and white painted two story nestled in the middle of the woods. Her closest neighbor’s over half a mile away. It was her own little paradise to get away from their everyday lives. To put it simply, it was home.

The three got out of the car and slowly started to walk across the yard. Enjoying the quiet sounds of nature around them. Even Becky couldn’t ignore the peaceful feeling that tried to creep in. Birds chirping off in the trees without a care while the soft wind whispered through the trees. For just a second she didn’t remember she’d been so upset but a quick peak at the other two women reminded her.

Bayley unlocked the front door and immediately a ball of white fluff came roaring out and into her arms.

“How’s my little baby Flex!” Sasha cried out and rushed to pepper the dog with loving kisses as he tried doing the same to his mother.

Becky didn’t want to be impolite or bring more attention to her sour mood, so she quickly patted the dog on the head. “I’ll go grab the bags.” Looking for any excuse to get away for even a small moment.

Bayley sighed as she watched Becky retreat. Not even noticing the way Sasha was looking at her. “What’re you doing?”

“She needs time.” Bayley answered stiffly. Almost like she was trying to convince herself.

Sasha rolled her eyes and took the dog from Bayley’s arms. “She needs you…”

Bayley’s jaw tightened. Her own failure staring her right in the face as Sasha held Flex a bit awkwardly. The cast on her left arm doing it’s best to get in the way. “I’ll let her come to me when she’s ready.”

“… Didn’t realize I got involved with such a coward.”

If it was possible, Bayley’s jaw tightened further. Eyes burning from the familiar fuel of Sasha’s incomparable ability to be a brat. If it weren’t for the bruise on the blue haired woman’s cheek, she might have been able to pretend yesterday hadn’t happened. That she wasn’t failing out of control. The future had never seemed so scary, but it was almost crippling today. “You are going to take that back.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow and walked inside the front door. “I’d love to… Give me a reason.” She said, closing the door in Bayley’s face and locking her outside.

Bayley blinked a few times and groaned. She couldn’t even be too mad at Sasha. With the keys she still held it would be easy to just unlock it once again, but a part of her knew the other woman was right. She was being a coward. Becky might be dealing on her own, but the point was she didn’t have to. Not anymore. Maybe a reminder would help.

She crossed the grass over to the car where Becky was digging into the trunk and pulling out their bags. “Need a hand?”

“I got it.” Becky responded brusquely. Huffing a bit as she pulled out the heaviest bag which, of course belonged to Sasha.

“You sure about that?” Bayley asked again. Giving Becky every opportunity to open up to her without prompting.

“Positive. You should go check on Sash. Make sure she’s feelin’ alright after last night.” Purposefully using the bags to avoid eye contact.

Bayley almost wanted to laugh at how Becky’s words echoed Sasha’s prior sentiment. “I’m a little more worried about you right now.”

“Why? I’m fine. Sasha’s the one wit’ the actual injuries.”

“Don’t do that.” Bayley started.

“Tell the truth? Thought you wanted honesty…” Becky answered snidely.

Bayley’s nose twitched and she could feel the tension in the back of her neck rising. Taking a quick breath to calm her soaring temper. “If you’re trying to make me think you’re fine, you’re doing a horrible job at it.”

Becky rolled her eyes and threw Sasha’s bag over her shoulder, picking the other two up quickly. “Goin’ for a run.” Brushing off Bayley at the same time as she physically brushed past her with their luggage in tow.

Her nails dug into her palms and Bayley felt the pull right then and there to go make sure Becky knew without a shadow of a doubt that this attitude wasn’t acceptable, but she held herself back. After a minute or two she’d calmed down enough to close the car’s trunk without slamming it and took her sweet time crossing the grounds towards the front porch.

Before she could even make it inside the door was already bursting open with a freshly changed Irish wrestler bursting out. Coming to a quick stop when she nearly bowled right over Bayley on the porch steps in her hurry.

Bayley had half a mind to grab hold of the Irish beauty, but she stopped herself once again and stepped aside.

Becky hadn’t even realized she’d been holding her breath from the moment she almost ran over Bayley. Heart beating in her chest like she’d just sprinted a mile, but she hadn’t even got off the front porch. Silently waiting for something that her brain couldn’t just ask for. Not after yesterday.

The dark haired woman stepping aside wasn’t the answer to what she needed, and Becky felt a sneer stretch her lips like a phantom. Letting go of the breath she’d been holding and striding right past Bayley with an arrogant, nonchalant strut. Waiting till she couldn’t see before letting the mask fall.

Even in the midst of the forest surrounded by nature Becky felt like she couldn’t get enough air. Forcing herself to start running just so Bayley wouldn’t be able to hear a sob that was desperately trying to scratch its way out her throat.

She could barely explain it to herself and the thought of telling Bayley terrified her. Becky couldn’t even be honest with herself. How could she be honest to someone like her.

Her lungs burned partly with the exertion of the pace she set and partly with the shame that followed her like she owed it money. It might have been her belt, but Becky couldn’t stop herself from feeling like she’d somehow let Bayley and Sasha down. That the lack of gold around her waist made her measure up inadequately. That she’d been stripped of everything interesting about herself.

She may believe that on some level, but Becky knew deep down that she was hiding from what was really bothering her.

Her side split with pain as she pushed faster. Like someone was trying to pull her ribs apart from the inside. Hoping she could somehow outrun the hands on her skin. Hoping she could run so fast that the wind against her skin could blow away the ghostly touch.

Becky couldn’t stop. She couldn’t. If she did, they’d come back. First as a tiny shiver that kept growing like a virus till her skin felt like it was crawling.

She hated it. Vague, hazy images her mind taunted her with about last night like stills from a movie. Even though she'd been there it didn’t feel real. The harder she tried to focus on the images, the more Becky wished she could refute what her mind came up with.

She knew she’d been unfairly curt and rude all morning to the other two women, but Becky couldn’t help it.

She’d disrespected Bayley multiple times. Ignored her on purpose. Talked back to her when she’d just been trying to talk and hadn’t even said a word when she’d brushed past her on the front porch.

If Sasha had done even one of those things Bayley would have been quick to put her right. Quick to show she cared.

Becky understood what it was. She pushed her legs on faster till the pain in her lungs almost rivaled that of her heart as she came to grips with why Bayley hadn’t done anything to her admittedly bratty attitude all day.

She thought they’d been past it but that was just wishful thinking on her part. Becky should have known it was coming sooner or later. There was bound to be a moment when Bayley realized that a broken toy wasn’t worth the effort of fixing.

Becky just wished she hadn’t let herself get attached to a dream that always had an expiration date. Maybe then it wouldn’t hurt so much.

Back at the house Bayley watched Becky run down the dirt drive till she turned a corner and vanished out of sight. Sighing heavily in confusion and frustration at how to deal with this.

She let herself in the front door that Sasha had gratefully left unlocked for her and made her way inside. Maybe a hot shower could help clear her mind.

“Seriously?”

Bayley stopped short of the stairs and looked over into the living room where Sasha was sitting on her white sofa with Flex lovingly cuddled into her lap. “What?”

Sasha rolled her eyes. Tone condescending as if Bayley was missing something obvious. “You know, I usually think you’re damn smart. But today I’m really starting to question that.”

Bayley’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. Breathing in and out through her nose in short bursts. “You’re on thin ice there, princess.”

“Am I?” Sasha countered back with a smile on her face that felt at odds with her tone. Leaning back into the couch like she didn’t have a care in the world and letting the tiny dog jump off her lap and go find the fresh water she’d put out for him. “You gonna do something about it?”

“Sasha this isn’t the ti-” Bayley started before the blue haired woman on her couch cut her off.

“Shut up.”

The air hung silent and still for a few seconds as Bayley tried to process what Sasha had just said to her. Taking a step closer to the coach as the apprehension she’d been feeling all day melted away. “What did you just say to me?”

Sasha smirked. “I told you to shut up. I’m sick of hearing you right now and I want some water. Could you go get me a glass? That shouldn’t be too much to ask of you, right?”

For the first time since last night Bayley wasn’t thinking about Charlotte. She wasn’t thinking about what she’d let happen to Sasha and Becky. She wasn’t haunted by the cast or the bruises. For the first time Bayley wasn’t overthinking everything.

Bayley slowly stalked forward to the couch. Every move deliberate, a tiger approaching its prey. Placing one of her knees onto the sofa cushion next to Sasha and leaning over her. Nothing rushed in her movement as her eyes bored down into Sasha’s challenging orbs. “You’re testing my patience princess.”

“Am I?” Sasha asked innocently before cutting to the chase. “Before yesterday you’d already have me bent over the armrest begging for you to never stop. But here I sit.”

Bayley blinked as she thought over Sasha’s words.

“You’re treating us different.”

“No, I’m not.” Bayley answered out of reflex.

“Yes, you are. I get it. Lot of bad shit went down yesterday but you’re not making it any easier by treating us like glass. We need the real Bayley.” Sasha admitted. Leaning up to press her lips against a contemplative Bayley’s cheek. “…And I think you need to remember who the hell you are… Daddy.”

Bayley swallowed the lump in her throat. Sasha was right. She’d been treating both of her girl’s differently. Letting her own fears change who she was. “I know you were being a brat to get me out of my head, but I’m still going to get you back for that.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from one of the women I love.” Sasha smiled up at the old Bayley she knew.

Clarity hit Bayley like a train. She’d been so focused on her own perceived failure that she’d been holding back. She let one of her hands finds the back of Sasha’s head and pulled their lips together. “Thanks… I’ll be back soon. Got a kitten to find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry bout the long wait. Works been busy, and that wasn't exactly helping me catch up on rest after my flu, but sometimes that's life. I'm finally back to almost 100% and the next chapter will not take so long.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you liked this little peak into how our girls are dealing with the last night. Things are finally looking up thanks to Sasha.


	24. Into the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Well I hate to make the same excuse but I was one of those lucky people to get two different strands of the flu this year and this was even worse than the last one. Honestly I'm still feeling it and its been 9 days, but hey, no more excuses. Hope you enjoy this little chapter and I promise some fun coming up very soon.

There was something comforting about the feel of her lungs expanding in search of more air. Even during a long match some might find the fact demoralizing but for Becky it was always when she performed best. There wasn’t room to focus on anything else besides the immediate. Whatever she had on her mind would fall away and she could just run on instinct alone. No more risk of overthinking things.

Which was why Becky felt so frustrated right now. No matter how hard she pushed her brain just wouldn’t shut off. There was nothing she could do to clear the phantoms in her mind. After what must have been ten minutes of nonstop sprinting, she simply gave up, leaned against a tall tree and slid down till her backside hit the soil. Sucking in deep breaths of air with her eyes closed. Doing nothing else besides listening to the taunting peaceful sound of nature surrounding her.

She wasn’t sure exactly how long she’d been sitting there when soft footsteps crunching across small twigs and fallen leaves made Becky aware, she was no longer alone.

“You’re really dropping hard, aren’t you?” Bayley’s calm, controlled tone seemed to overtake the clearing. Almost like everything in nature bent to her will and knew that it was her time to speak.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” Becky bit out. Pulling her knees up to her chest and fixing Bayley with a glare. At least the other woman had done what she couldn’t and was giving her brain something else to focus on.

Bayley felt the urge to scoff but she could read the confusion on the redhead’s face at her choice of words. It shouldn’t shock her that Charlotte wasn’t exactly a great teacher, but this was a basic concept. It did explain why Becky dropped so quickly, so hard. It’s hard to fight something if you aren’t aware it’s happening. “Come on Becky. Let’s go back home.”

The use of the word ‘home’ didn’t escape Becky, but her mind quickly shut down the idea. Bayley was just too nice to be honest. “Don’t feel like it.” She said with a pout.

Bayley sighed and bent down on one knee next to the Irish woman who was trying to ignore her. “It’s a good thing that right now I don’t really care.” She said and grabbed onto Becky’s hand. Gently standing and trying to pull the other woman up with her.

Becky huffed and threw Bayley’s hand off. Setting herself back to the ground and crossing her arms over her knees. “I’m not done runnin’.”

“I think you are.” Bayley said matter of fact.

Becky growled at the implication and turned her head away from Bayley. “Just go. I’ll be back later.”

There was less than a zero percent chance Bayley was leaving. She had a good idea that if she left this time there would be no getting Becky back. “I think I’m right where I need to be.”

The Irish wrestler stayed quiet for a while. To the point where Bayley was almost convinced she wasn’t going to get a response. “Guess I was wrong thinkin’ yer smart then.”

Bayley rolled her eyes. She accepted it when Sasha had said something similar, but Becky wasn’t exactly saying it with good intentions. “You sure this is how you want things to go down?” Only waiting for a few moments before casually standing and wiping her palms on the dark gray denim covering her thighs. “We’re going home. Now. Get up.”

Just like she’d expected Becky just turned her head away and refused to budge an inch.

“Hard way it is.” Bayley mumbled to herself and shook her head. The fact that Becky wasn’t looking made it all too easy to place the bottom of her foot against the redhead’s shoulder and push. Watching with feigned disinterest as Becky tipped over onto the forest floor.

Becky’s eyes widened and she could feel the familiar fire rising in her chest. “The hell you thinkin’?” Pushing herself back up to her feet in sheer frustration at being pushed so casually.

Bayley just shrugged nonchalantly. “Got you up, didn’t it?”

“I’ll knock you on yer ass fer that!” Becky growled out through gritted teeth. Fists clenched tightly at her side.

“You can try.” Bayley supplied in a bored tone. Standing her ground and making no indication she was worried in the slightest.

Becky growled loudly and lunged at the spot where Bayley was only to meet nothing but air. Stumbling forward as her momentum nearly had her falling over again.

“I can see why you lost to Asuka with reflexes like that.” Bayley said like it made everything obvious. Quickly sidestepping the angry redhead’s rush like a matador. “This can’t be the best that The Man has to offer. Little disappointing if it is.”

“Shut up!” Becky shouted as she rushed Bayley once again. She wasn’t even sure what she’d do if she actually managed to catch the other woman.

Bayley sighed and waited till Becky was close before using the redhead’s carelessness to grab a hold of an arm and wrench it behind her back. Blocking out the small cry of discomfort and pushing her frontside into a hard tree trunk. “You gonna be a good girl for me now?” She had no desire to cause any further discomfort, but she was done allowing the Irish woman to push them away.

“Fuck you!”

“Ask nicely and maybe Daddy will consider it.”

“Just feck off and go bother Sasha ya stupid bitch.” Becky grumbled into the tree bark. Putting on a front like she wasn’t completely at Bayley’s mercy right now.

There wasn’t any hesitation in Bayley’s hand as it cut through the air and landed with a smack that echoed up into the trees. Scaring a few birds from their perch as they fluttered off into the blue sky. “Such dirty language coming from such a beautiful mouth. I’ve told you before, you need to be setting a better example for everyone that looks up to you.”

Becky could still feel the sting reverberating through her body. It was like a part of her had suddenly woken back up and wanted to cry out for more but couldn’t find the words. Just one was almost too much, and still she couldn’t admit it out loud. Her lips barely felt connected to her brain anymore. “I don’ give a shite bout settin’ an example.” It wasn’t true in the slightest. Anyone who spent a few seconds on her social media could tell that was a lie.

Bayley sighed again. A small part of her held out hope that Becky would see the light quickly but the more realistic side of her figured it would be a struggle. Especially considering her own apprehension had helped allow the redhead to settle deeper into her drop. “Alright. I’m done playing kitten. You’ve been acting out all day and I’m sick of it. Today is supposed to be about recovery but you’re actively fighting me here.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Maybe you should jus’ give up already.” Becky bit out.

“And you called me stupid.” Bayley said while shaking her head. “Pull down your pants.”

Becky blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I know you’re hearing is fine so don’t insult both of us by pretending you didn’t hear.” Bayley explained as her patience wore thin. “Pull your pants down… Now. You’re going to act like a brat then I’m going to treat you like one.”

Becky scoffed externally but couldn’t help the way her heart picked up. Evidently, she hadn’t moved fast enough, and another resounding smack jolted her entire body.

“You’re only going to make this worse on yourself and I’d really love it if I can actually cuddle up with you and Sash sometime today.”

With deliberate slowness Becky followed Bayley’s request and pulled down her leggings to mid-thigh. Shivering even though it was a beautifully warm day outside. Breath hitching in her throat as she felt the other woman move against her back. “Happy?”

“Not yet. You want to tell me why you’ve been acting out all day?” Bayley asked in a polite tone that wouldn’t give away the situation they were in if someone heard. For all someone else would be aware, she could be bored and doing a grocery run.

Becky stayed stubbornly quiet.

“Good thing I have nowhere to be.” Was all the warning Bayley gave before a staccato burst of loud cracks erupted into the forest. Not for the first time she was thankful these paths were unbelievably private. She could hear Becky mewling as she bit her lip and tried to not cry out. Both sets of her cheeks taking on a red hue as Bayley continued without pause for more than a minute. “Ready to talk yet?”

Becky couldn’t help it as her entire body and mind seemed to meld together. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit this was exactly what she’d needed- what she’d basically been asking for. Bayley’s hand was like an eraser on her skin. Chasing away the ghosts till there was nothing she could do but focus on the burning sting that it created. Setting her nerves on fire with such ease the redhead wouldn’t know which way was up if the trees didn’t point her in the right direction.

Bayley waited for some time. Giving her kitten just enough recovery so the next strategic smack to the top of her thigh pulled a strangled sort of half sob. In all honesty Bayley wished she could skip this part and go straight to the comfort, but Becky was still drowning in her own mind. “Ready sweetie?”

“I-I-Is that all?” Becky stumbled to get the words out as her forehead leaned against the rough bark of the tree.

“Give me a second…” Bayley said exasperatedly. Pulling out her phone and typing out a quick message.

Becky’s curiosity couldn’t do without an answer. “W-Wha’ was that?”

“Nothing.” Bayley supplied while putting her phone back into her pocket. “Just asked Sash to have some ice ready for after your bath.”

“Wh-” Becky got out before her mouth turned silent as the strikes that had warmed her up earlier now stung like a shotgun.

Bayley stopped for just a second and ran the palm of her hand over the red flesh. A small frown on her lips as her hand burned against Becky’s skin. She knew there would be bruises later but now wasn’t exactly the time to go easy. She wasn’t going to risk losing the Irish beauty and her hand was pretty well trained from dealing with Sasha so often. “If you think I’m letting you on the furniture smelling like this…”

“Go fuck yerself!” Becky countered back breathlessly. Trying not to notice how good Bayley’s soft palm felt against her burning butt, or the mess between her legs at having the dark haired woman control her so effortlessly. For the first time since last night it almost seemed like the world was making sense again.

Bayley didn’t bother to respond. Closing her eyes for a brief moment as she prepared herself for what needed to come next. Without missing a beat, she let her open palm fall like an anvil. Taking time with each strike as she felt deep shuddering quakes run through Becky’s body.

She wasn’t exactly sure how many times her hand struck Becky’s flesh, but Bayley was well aware when the redhead’s knees gave out and she collapsed. The tree the only thing helping keep her from crumbling completely.

Bayley stopped. Listening to the deep breaths Becky took and the tiny sobs she tried to hide. Her heart screamed at her to comfort the redhead, but she had to be strong a bit longer. Slowly she bent down to her knee and placed her hand on the Irish woman’s back. Unable to help herself from rubbing up and down the taught back muscles as they heaved. “Please talk to me kitten…” She pleaded.

Becky’s entire body shook out of her control. The feelings coursing through her confusing and too strong to ignore any longer. “I’m s-sorry.” She said so quietly Bayley wasn’t entirely sure if she’d heard correctly till the redhead repeated it through a sob. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

Bayley didn’t waste another second wrapping Becky up in a hug and pulling her back to rest in her lap. Making sure she had a soft spot to sit as the redhead curled into her chest. Wet tears splashing down into Bayley’s cleavage as her fists twisted into the dark haired woman’s shirt. “It’ll be alright kitten.” She said confidently. “Shhh…”

For a few minutes the clearing seemed void of anything but them. The world ceased to exist just to give them all the time they needed.

Bayley’s head snapped up to alert at the sound of footsteps closing in on them. Subconsciously holding the redhead in her arms tighter and using her body to block anyone from seeing Becky as she was. It was only when she got a flash of blue through the trees that she relented slightly. Unsure if the Irish woman had even noticed the new arrival.

Sasha walked into the clearing with leash in hand. Flex adorably sniffing everything he could till the dog noticed Bayley and couldn’t resist pulling the leash towards her.

Bayley smiled and let one of her hands give Flex a quick pet.

“He really wanted to go for a walk.” Sasha supplied as she frowned at the pair. “…Ice is ready back home…. Is she?” Unable to even finish the question as the clear worry slipped into her voice and gave her away.

Bayley smiled softly at Sasha as Flex laid down on the forest floor and place his head on her thigh. Almost like the little dog could read their emotions and knew to be calm. “We’re good.”

Sasha smiled bitterly as she tried to be happy that Becky was in a better place now. It didn’t much help her right now though. She hated seeing the redhead so devoid of life and obviously devastated. “We’ll leave you two then. Meet you back at the house.”

As Sasha walked closed and bent down to pick up Flex, she suddenly felt a hand wrap itself in her shirt and carefully, but insistently pull her down to the ground. It didn’t take long to realize it was Becky’s hand holding on to her for dear life. The other hand still wrapped in Bayley’s shirt like she wasn’t willing to let either go.

Bayley swallowed down the lump in her throat and scooted Becky on her lap so she could be more open to Sasha. “Looks like you aren’t going anywhere yet.” A tiny relieved chuckle escaping her when she felt Becky’s head nod into her chest.

Sasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep her smile from becoming more genuine. “Guess not.” She said and didn’t waste anytime joining her uninjured arm around the beautiful redhead in Bayley’s lap. “You do realize that I’m going to need a bath now too?”

“I think you’ll live.” Bayley teased. Noticing how despite Sasha’s words she wasn’t exactly trying to stay away from the sweaty Irish woman. “Besides. The more the merrier.” She added with a tiny grin.

Things were a long way from normal, but at least they were looking up right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was worth the wait, and I can avoid getting sick again. I really haven't been truly sick in years so this last month was crazy. 
> 
> We needed to get through the badness to get to some real comfort and fun. Next chapter will have some more happy times for our girls, but make no mistake, Charlotte ain't done yet.


	25. Flying through time

“You’ve got plenty ta wear! I don’ see why ya feel the need ta steal mine.” Becky groaned in frustration to a thoroughly entertained Sasha. The grin on her lips only getting stronger the longer the Irish woman continued to pout over her bouts of clothing kleptomania. 

If the particular extra-large sweatpants weren’t so comfortable Sasha might have felt some semblance of regret. The tiny, faded old NXT logo was almost unrecognizable at this point from being washed so many times, but the fact that it was still nearly as soft as when Sasha had bought them years ago spoke to how well taken care of, they’d been. She’d be lying if that fact didn’t make her heart flutter more than a little bit, but that was also part of why she loved stealing them. “I have my reasons.” 

Becky huffed quite loudly and looked towards the ceiling in exasperation. Two suitcases rolling smoothly behind her in the large hall as they maneuvered through the LAX airport crowd. She turned to Bayley who was walking behind them both and doing her best to stay out of the juvenile exchange. “Tell her to stop bein’ so difficult!” 

“You let me wear them last week!” Sasha countered back. 

Becky’s face whirled back to face Sasha. “Because I was bein’ nice an’ you asked! Now that you got that cast off, I don’ have to be nice.” Quickly turning back to Bayley and silently pleading with her to step in. 

It had been a few weeks since the worst night Bayley could remember having, but things were looking up. Sasha had just gotten her cast off in favor of a brace she could take on and off. Becky had been getting over everything and despite a few hiccups was quicker to be honest when something was bothering her. Raw and Smackdown had been relatively quiet as of late and Charlotte hadn’t shown her face near them since that night. As nice as that was, it still set of warning bells in the dark-haired woman’s mind. She wasn’t going to be taken advantage of again. She’d already set a plan in motion to take care of that. 

“Bay! Don’ tell me yer takin’ her side?” Becky doubled down on the pout she pointed towards Bayley. 

“Seriously? You're tattling on me?” Sasha comically rolled her eyes and sighed. “So lame.” 

“I’m lame? Did the blue seep into yer brain too?” 

Sasha cupped her ear and turned towards Becky. “Sorry. Didn’t hear that. It sounded like you were talking but I only heard ‘Blah, blah, blah my hair’s not really this shade of orange.” 

The woman whose natural hair was much closer to auburn bristled at the words and snarled towards Sasha. “Jus’ wait till the docs clear you. I’ll-” 

“Do nothing.” Bayley interrupted with finality. “You’ll both do nothing. We’ve got two days off and I’m not going to spend them with you two going back and forth.” 

“Which reminds me. What’s with all the secrecy? It’d be nice to know where we’re going.” Sasha asked. Not so subtly trying to pull attention away from her and Becky’s little disagreement. Ignoring the redhead’s glare which she could still feel burning the side of her face. 

Bayley just smiled and walked towards a cozy looking bar at the side of the terminal which was off the more beaten path and noticeably less busy than any other place. They still had thirty minutes before the boarding process started so they had a little time to kill. “We’ll have some of the buffalo cauliflower wings.” She told the professional looking bartender after taking a quick look at the menu and seeing the vegan option they could all enjoy. 

Becky and Sasha followed Bayley over and took a seat on each side of her to try and avoid any more confrontation as they’d been asked. 

“I hate to agree with the pants thief but it’d be nice to know where we’re goin’.” Becky pointed out, unable to hold back the tiny barb. 

Bayley gave the redhead a sideways glance and pulled out her phone beneath the bar top. “I did tell you where we are going.” Purposefully playing dumb and having some fun with the reveal. 

Becky was growling when Sasha spoke up. “Saying it’s hot and to pack for the beach isn’t telling us where we’re going.” 

Two phones simultaneously pinged out that they’d received a notification and Bayley sat back with a grin as the other two women pulled out their phones. Watching in amused delight as they opened up the itinerary she’d just sent them. 

“Hawai’i!” Becky exclaimed as she momentarily forgot any animosity towards a specific thief, throwing her arms around Bayley and unsurprisingly finding another pair of arms wrapped from the other side. 

“I guess it was worth the wait.” Sasha couldn’t hide her appreciation and Bayley was more than happy to soak up the love. They deserved a couple days of time off. 

The boarding had taken a bit longer than they’d expected since Sasha and Becky couldn’t seem to agree with their seating arrangement. While they had three seats on one side of the aisle to themselves, they couldn’t decide which one wanted the window seat. 

Bayley had eventually had to intervene before one of the flight attendants gave them a lecture about holding up the boarding process. Telling Becky to take the window seat for the first half of the flight and they can switch later. Passively accepting the middle seat so neither would complain about that at least. 

If there was one talent Sasha had gotten from working in WWE that she was glad for, it was the fact that she could sleep through almost anything. The plane had still been climbing after takeoff and she was already nodding off. Leaning her head over and quickly readjusting her neck pillow so she could rest on Bayley’s shoulder comfortably. 

It wasn’t long before she was falling asleep. Just before darkness claimed her Sasha was able to admit to herself that she enjoyed stealing the sweatpants for more than just their softness. 

_“Let me see it.” Becky insisted as they exited the stage at Full Sail University. Sasha had a match against the stupid blue pixie Alexa Bliss and the Irish woman had been at ringside from bell to bell. Just like she had been since she’d blindsided and attacked Bayley weeks ago. _

_ Sasha growled and brushed away the other woman’s hand rather aggressively. Just because Lynch was her ally at the moment, there would come a point when Becky’s use would run out. “It’s fine. She barely even touched me.” _

_ “So _ _ t’at _ _ bump on _ _ yer _ _ head magically appeared there?” Becky pointed out in exasperation. She’d been trying to get to know her new partner a bit better for the last few weeks but it was like trying to squeeze orange juice from a stone. Her patience was sorely being tested. Maybe she’d made a mistake trusting Sasha to help her get to the next level. Maybe she should just trust herself. “You should-” _

_ “If I let you put some ice on it will you stop bothering me about it?” Sasha interrupted. Desperate to stop the other woman’s incessant attempts to care. It was honestly to the point where she was already planning out her eventual attack on Becky. It’d sure be fun to step on that gorgeous head of hers. _

_ Sasha blinked as her mind caught up to the descriptor she’d used, but Becky’s response didn’t give her much time to think. “Fine. I’ll stop _ _ botherin _ _ ’ you. Sorry _ _ fer _ _ carin _ _ ’ about _ _ yer _ _ wellbein’.” _

_ They walked to the locker room and Sasha immediately growled at the only other occupant. “Beat it!” She commanded to the woman who’d only been there for a month. Sasha didn’t bother learning anyone’s name till they’d proven they’d last. Watching in satisfaction at the way she scurried out of the room and left the two alone. _

_ Becky’s chuckle filled the silence as she pulled an icepack out of the first aid box, crumbling it between her hands to activate the cold. _

_ Sasha raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the bench near her locker. “Something funny?” _

_ For a moment Sasha was convinced she’d seen Becky’s cheeks flush but if she had, the redhead recovered quickly. “Jus’ how fast she bolted when _ _ ya _ _ yelled at her. _ _ Doin _ _ ’ exactly what _ _ ya _ _ told her.” _

_ It was a little odd but Sasha didn’t question it further. “Whatever, just get it over with. I got places to be.” _

_ Becky let out a sigh as she sat down next to the other woman and gently brushing some of Sasha’s magenta hair away from the bump on her temple, pulling back when the other woman flinched. “Sorry. I’ll be more careful round it.” _

_ Sasha stayed silent and allowed the other woman to believe she’d flinched because of pain. It’d be far more embarrassing to admit she simply hadn’t been touched so gently in a long time. “It’s fine.” _

_ Becky was even more careful as she applied the icepack to the bump. Silently holding it against Sasha’s skin even though the other woman could easily hold it herself. _

_ Time seemed to tick by slowly as they both sat in oddly comfortable silence. _

_ After a few minutes Becky cleared her throat gently. “Can I ask you a question?” _

_ Sasha was a little surprised by the request but didn’t let it show. “Fine.” _

_ Becky swallowed the nerves down and asked, “That word they chant at _ _ ya _ _ ... Ratchet... What’s it _ _ mean _ _ ?” Waiting a second before her nerves made her add on, “Don’t have _ _ ta _ _ tell me if _ _ ya _ _ don’t want. Jus’ seems like they aren’t _ _ tellin _ _ ’ you how much they lov’ ya.” Looking away as that damned blush returned. Hoping that Sasha didn’t notice this one either. _

_ “No. It’s fine.” Sasha quickly reassured the redhead. Unsure why she cared enough to reassure her in the first place. “ _ _ Basically, _ _ it’s calling me dumb, ghetto trash.” _

_ Becky nearly dropped the icepack, but she couldn’t catch her jaw. “Really? That’s horrible.” _

_ Sasha wasn’t sure what she expected as a response but a passionate defense was not it. “It’s fine. Barely even notice it anymore.” She said with a shrug. _

_ “What? No Sasha, it’s not fine. Feck those pricks _ _ chantin _ _ ’ that at _ _ ya _ _ .” Becky declared as if it was a simple fact. A deep frown overtaking her features as she thought back to all the _ _ times _ _ she’d heard the arena fill with those chants. _

_ Sasha wasn’t sure how to respond. She felt something rising in her chest. A tightness that made it hard to form words. _ _ So, _ _ she ended up settling for a simple, “Thanks.” _

_ Becky wasn’t sure why her words were so quiet. “ _ _ Yer _ _ welcome...” She focused on the other woman’s temple as if holding the icepack in place required her full attention. Fighting the pull of the anvils that seemed to be attached to her eyes. Working with gravity to pull them lower and force her to look at Sasha’s normally impenetrable features. _

_ Sasha didn’t like being confused, but this stupid little woman from Ireland had her mind running in circles. What was she after? Why couldn’t she figure Becky out. There was only one other woman in NXT who she couldn’t figure out. Becky might not realize it, but she’d just entered the same category as the woman she’d attacked. _

_ “What are _ _ ya _ _ thinkin’?” _

_ It took a moment for Sasha to realize Becky had asked her a question. Blinking away her thoughts and refocusing on the redhead. Forcing her eyes to not notice the delicate arch of Becky’s eyebrow or the way her eyes held nothing but genuineness. “Just things.” _

_ Becky snorted at the obvious deflection and found herself smiling despite herself. “Hopefully _ _ yer _ _ thinkin _ _ ’ about how to avoid _ _ gettin _ _ ' _ _ yer _ _ skull knocked in _ _ fer _ _ the future. I won’t always be here to make sure _ _ yer _ _ stubbornness _ _ doesn’t get _ _ ya _ _ in trouble.” _

_ “I think I know what I’m _ _ doin _ _ ’.” Sasha stated and rolled her eyes at the obnoxious smile pointed her way. “And you’re walking a thin line right now.” Her words coming out more teasing and playful than the stern warning she’d hoped. _

_ “Am I now?” Becky teased back as she pulled away the ice and grinned like an idiot. _

_ Sasha felt herself leaning towards the other woman but couldn’t stop it. “You should be careful.” _

_ “Should I? Why’s that?” Becky’s couldn’t stop her eyes from momentarily darting down to Sasha’s inviting lips. _

_ “Because I’ll make sure you regret it.” Sasha warned. _

_ If it was possible, _ _ Becky’s _ _ grin widened further. “ _ _ Lookin _ _ ’ forward to it.” _

_ Just as Sasha was about to respond the locker room door jostled and the odd spell the two had been under vanished in a flash. Space had been nonexistent between them a second before, but Sasha had seen to quickly increasing that before anyone came in. Absentmindedly noting the flash of disappointment and confusion on the auburn-haired woman’s face. Going back to what she did best and ignoring the heavy pit that had sat down in the bottom of her chest afterwards. _

_ The next twenty minutes was spent in an oddly tense silence. Neither woman speaking as they changed once the other wrestlers had entered. _

_ Eventually they silently packed their bags and exited the locker room. Once again finding themselves virtually alone where the silence seemed heavier than before. _

_ The same hallways Sasha had walked hundreds of times suddenly felt like they’d grown exponentially longer. _

_ Sasha might feign nonchalance a lot but she was always observing the world around her. At this exact moment that observation focused itself on the woman walking next to her. _

_ There was plenty that Sasha noticed about her current ally. Some of those things she might not want to admit, but right now the one thing her mind zeroed in on was the way the Irish woman shivered. Which gave her a perfectly valid excuse for why she noticed the black skin tight shorts Becky wore which were so short there had to be a country where they’d be considered illegal. _

_ “Wait here for a minute.” Sasha said as she and Becky were finally nearing the exit. Quickly answering the redhead’s unspoken question before she asked. “I just got to get one thing. Won’t take that long.” _

_ Becky had obviously been curious but just shrugged and leaned against a wall. “Sure.” _

_ Sasha walked away and stared daggers into some random male backstage hand for almost getting in her way. It certainly had nothing to do with the way his eyes wandered over and brazenly ran up and down Becky’s legs. _

_ Somehow her mood only worsened with this and Sasha stomped her way through the arena till she found what she was looking for. The merch stand was luckily void of fans since the show was still going on. Not bothering to waste any time on false pretenses and ordering the poor soul who’d gotten the job at this particular stand tonight. _

_ “Give me that.” Was all she said. Pointing aggressively at the wall behind them. _

_ “What?” _

_ Sasha didn’t have any patience right now. “Those right there.” _

_ “What size you looking for?” _

_ “Small or medium.” Sasha answered curtly. _

_ “We only got a men’s _ _ extra-large _ _ left.” _

_ Sasha wasn’t sure if a brain could blow up from hearing something stupid, but it felt like hers was close. Pinching the bridge of her nose in agitation. “Then why even... It doesn’t matter. Just give me the damn thing.” _

_ “Here you are ma’am. That’ll be... Umm... Ma’am you have to pay for that!” _

_ Sasha just kept walking and called over her shoulder. “Have Regal take it out of my pay.” _

_ Becky was in the middle of looking down at her phone screen when the world went dark. Jolting slightly at the sensation as some sort of soft fabric was thrown over her face unceremoniously. _

_ “Put ‘ _ _ em _ _ on.” _

_ Becky could easily recognize that voice and reached up to pull the fabric off her face. Looking down and seeing the NXT logo near the hip of the sweatpants as her fingers squeezed the material and marveled at how soft it was. It was only when she shook it out and the legs unfurled completely _ _ did _ _ she notice just how large they were. “You _ _ tryin _ _ ’ to tell me _ _ somethin _ _ ’ lass?” _

_ “It was the only size left. Now put them on. You get to bother me about a little bump; I get to bother you about the fact that you’re somehow cold in Florida.” Sasha threw back with her arms folded. _

_ Becky rolled her eyes but she was already greedily trying pull on the sweatpants over her shoes. Teetering dangerously as she tried to balance while the sweatpants caught on her shoes. _

_ Sasha could only take a few seconds before she felt like going insane. “Please stop. Stand still. You’re going to fall and break something doing it like that. Just let me do it.” Smoothly moving down to her knees in front of the other woman without a second thought and taking over the task without waiting. Helping ease the fabric over her shoes since Becky had chosen the smart route of not just simply taking the off before. _

_ She felt two hands perch on each of her shoulders and Sasha simply continued her work. Finally getting the fabric over the shoes and sliding the sweatpants the rest of the way up. Telling herself she was only going so slow because she didn’t want Becky to fall. _

_ “There you go. Better?” Sasha asked when she made the mistake of looking up and locking eyes with Becky. Down on her knees in front of the redhead and oddly feeling a spark of excitement when she realized the Irish woman could only nod. _

_ A particularly loud cheer from the crowd echoed through the halls and Sasha blinked. Quickly gathering herself back and standing up smoothly. Acting as unbothered as possible. _

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sasha threw back as she walked away with a confident strut. If only the exterior confidence would match what was inside. _

_ Sasha steadied herself and stood a little straighter. Becky Lynch was a problem... She’d deal with that when the time came. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little look into Team Bae back in the day. A little more context for our trio's history through the years and we'll have some more coming soon with a certain Summerslam and 'heel turn'. 
> 
> Next couple chapters will be full of good old vacation fun and happiness that feels well deserved for them and you readers after all that darkness.


	26. The first two

“Why did you let her pick the first thing we did today?” Sasha grumbled as she wiped fresh sweat away from her eyes. Since they couldn’t decide what to do first, they’d decided to let each of them decide one thing for the group to do together and since Bayley happily took the last slot a flip of the coin gave Becky first choice. 

“It’s not that bad. Focus on the positive princess.” Bayley smothered a chuckle at Sasha’s clear distaste for Becky’s decision. “We could be inside right now.” Making sure to let her eyes take in the beautiful sun shining over the shimmering, pristine blue water. 

Sasha huffed and reached down to grab her water bottle from the backpack they’d brought on down to the beach. “But this is supposed to be a vacation, not work.” She pouted. Plopping herself down in the sand and greedily sucking down the cool liquid. “It’s been an hour. I’m done.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes and caught sight of their Irish companion smiling widely as she sprinted back towards them. Her bare feet kicking up plumes of sand in their wake, while the sun glittered off the sweat dripping down her skin. “I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

“What’ll I understand?” Becky asked, coming to a stop near them and taking in deep breaths, looking every bit like some sort of fiery goddess descended down to earth. Hands on her hips and a relaxed smile that could calm anyone within its reach. 

“Sasha’s tapping out.” Bayley answered with a tiny grin and a wink directed at the woman in question. 

Becky was brimming with overconfidence at the words to the point where her entire demeanor shifted to be entirely pompous. It wasn’t often she got the better of Sasha in this never-ending battle and she wasn’t above basking in it. “Well, well, well. Couldn’ keep up? We’ll go slower nex’ time fer ya.” 

Sasha sneered up at the redhead but otherwise didn’t rise to the bait. “I’m on vacation. You’re supposed to be on one too, you know. Working out wasn’t exactly high on my list of things to do in Hawaii.” 

“Good excuse. Real convincin’.” Becky’s eyebrows bounced like they were on a trampoline as she laughed huskily. 

Bayley was internally rolling her eyes at the two as she tried to stay out of it and not risk taking a side. Although Becky was on the edge of being the world’s most gorgeous real-life internet troll. 

“How ‘bout you Daddy deares’? You quitin’ on me too? Or do ya still got some life left in ya?” Becky challenged, bouncing on her toes excitedly, still full of energy. 

Bayley chuckled and just shrugged calmly. “You can keep going if you want. I’m just going to take a little break here with Sasha. Remember, we got to get back to the hotel and shower up before we can do whatever Sash is choosing.” 

“Ugh, yer no fun.” Becky groaned, still bouncing around as Bayley remained nearly motionless. “I t’ink yer jus’ scared. Don’ have the stamina fer me, do you?” 

Sasha’s choked back laughter but knew it would be funnier in the end if Becky didn’t get any hints of what was coming. 

Bayley was silent at first before her eyes closed and a heavy sigh escaped her. “How about we find out?” 

A competitive smile stretched across Becky’s face and Sasha couldn’t help a knowing smile in return. Laying down comfortably on the sand and waiting for the fun with barely repressed glee. 

“What ya got in mind?” 

Bayley pointed towards a steep, sandy hill not that far from them. “Simple sprints up the hill till one of us can’t keep up. Good for you?” 

“Better than good. Ya ready ta lose? I don’t want it to come as a surprise.” Becky said with fake worry. 

“Believe me, I won’t be surprised with the result.” Bayley said nonchalantly. 

Becky wouldn’t want to ever admit it, but Bayley’s ability to be completely unflappable in the face of her trash talk really got to her. She couldn’t help it. Something in the silent confidence the other woman exuded in those moments only made her want to try harder. Constantly testing and prodding to see what would get a reaction, but secretly never wanting her to crack. There was an odd security she found in it. Something foundational and solid. “Bold words. Let’s do this.” 

Sasha watched in amusement as she watched the two sprint up and down the sandy hill. Staying close to each other for about a minute before Becky started to pull ahead. The old tale of the Tortoise and the Hare seemed appropriate as the minutes rolled by. Whatever lead the redhead had gained earlier was void, and the two were neck and neck once again. 

Bayley was fighting to keep her breathing steady and calm, but she could see next to her that Becky’s early push- or more likely her attempt at showing off was coming back to bite her. She’d grin if she wasn’t so focused on being efficient with her energy. 

The moment Bayley began to pull further ahead Sasha knew it was over. They’d been going at a full sprint for a little over four minutes and Becky was clearly the less fresh of the two. Mouth wide as she tried to suck in more air to push her legs onwards. Fighting a losing battle as the more she pushed the heavier her legs felt. 

Becky’s ego was fuming as she saw Bayley already coming down the hill just as she’d started back up. Losing was bad enough but getting lapped would add insult to injury. Rather than simply accept defeat the Irish woman chose the more immature path. Waiting till the two were passing each other before tackling the other woman. Holding on tight as they rolled back down the sandy hill till their momentum stopped at the bottom. Sand sticking uncomfortably to their sweat damp skin. One of the two already sheepish and embarrassed while the other gave nothing away immediately. 

“Kitten?” Bayley’s voice sounded out first, unaffected and firm from underneath the redhead who’d ended up on top after their tumble. “Want to tell me what that was?” 

Becky shook her head into Bayley’s shoulder. 

“Really. Cause it seemed to me like you tackled me because I was winning... Am I wrong to think that?” Bayley’s voice dropped dangerously low Becky felt like she’d positioned herself to close to a speaker at a rock concert. The sound waves working their way through her body and shaking her to the core. 

Becky was a little reluctant but she shook her head once again. 

Bayley smiled as her hands slowly migrated down the redhead’s strong back. “So I suppose that makes me the winner. Now, did you learn anything from losing?” 

Becky was trying to think but the combination of embarrassment and Bayley’s warm hands on her lower back was not helpful. “Not to doubt you?” 

“You know, that’s actually not that bad, but I had something else in mind.” Bayley said as she sat up so that Becky was now effectively sitting in her lap. “Seems like another example might be needed.” Grinning wickedly before turning to look over where Sasha was lazily watching them. 

“What example?” Becky softly asked. The burning desire in Bayley’s eyes as they turned back to her somehow doing more than hours of foreplay could. Swallowing softly as she felt like everything about her was stripped away till she was laid bare and wanting. 

Bayley smiled softly and brought one of her hands up to gently follow the curve of her chin till she cupped Becky’s cheek and felt the beauty on top of her unconsciously lean into it. “So cute and naïve.” She said warmly. Leaning forward so she could gently catch the redhead’s earlobe in her teeth. Nibbling softly and smirking at the tiny noises the Irish woman couldn’t hold back before letting go and breathily whispering, “I can’t have you questioning my stamina kitten. I’m going to fuck you and princess over there tonight till neither of you can move... Make sure you stay hydrated gorgeous.” 

She pressed a gentle kiss to the frozen with arousal redhead and moved her off her lap like Becky weighed almost nothing. Standing up as if nothing had happened and walking over towards a clearly amused Sasha, who obviously had some idea what the exchange was about. 

“Ready to go? Your choice is up next princess. What do you have in mind?” Bayley asked as she held out her hand and easily pulled Sasha to her feet. 

“I’ll tell you after we shower. But it’s about as opposite from the traffic cone’s choice as possible.” Unable to help getting in the tiny dig at Becky, who was still working her way back to her feet and calming her racing heart. 

Bayley smiled lightly and rolled her eyes at the never-ending nicknames the two supplied each other. “Whatever you want cutie.” She replied and gave Sasha’s lips a tiny peck. “By the way. Drink plenty of water. You’ll need it.” 

Sasha blinked as her entire body flooded with lava at the implication. “Yes Daddy.” 

“Good girl.” Bayley said with a voice that seemed tailor made for seduction. Turning on a dime and smiling innocently like she hadn’t just made Sasha and Becky’s mind entirely preoccupied with naughty thoughts for the rest of the day. “This day’s going to be so much fun.” 

It had taken a while for them all to clean up since Bayley had insisted they all shower separately, but having them shower together would have probably ended up being far longer. 

It was just over thirty minutes into Sasha’s choice and even Becky had to admit it was more enjoyable than her own choice. 

The spa was the epitome of relaxation. Smooth stone and beautiful colored plants gave the space a sense of serenity and calm. The scent of the plants and something delightfully spicy and fragrant working through their noses and making time feel irrelevant. 

The waves of relaxation never seemed to end. From the very first second they’d entered the three had been treated like high royalty. 

“You know. I’m startin’ to come around on this. Ya did good fer once blue. Nice choice.” Becky chimed in as the masseuses left the room and the three were alone for a few minutes while they prepped the next step of their spa treatment. All three face down on comfy massage tables that wouldn’t be difficult to sleep on. Crisp white towels over their lower body covering their modesty as the massage oils made their skin glisten like a perfect collage of diverse tones. 

Sasha snorted derisively. “My judgement is always good. Which isn’t something I can say about yours.” 

“Oh really? I see to remember some poor judgement on yer behalf. ‘Member Mania in Texas?” Becky countered. 

“You know. I could get mad. But you don’t know everything, so I can’t.” Sasha stayed calm and sank further into the soft massage table. Wanting to get every second of pleasure and relaxation out of her idea. 

Before Becky could respond Bayley spoke up from her position. “Maybe continue this when we aren’t trying to relax?” 

“I was bein’ nice! She made it into somethin’ more.” Becky pleaded. 

“Please! You started it like always.” 

“Like always? You kiddin’ me right?” 

Bayley whistled low and slowly got up from her table. “Tell you what. Give me one minute and if you two still want to bicker you can go right ahead. Deal?” 

Becky and Sasha took a moment to glare at each other before simultaneously responding, “Fine.” 

“Good. Just lay down, shut your mouths, and remember we are on vacation. Let yourselves enjoy it without the bickering for a while. You might like it.” 

Bayley was pretty sure she heard at least one, if not both of the women mutter, “Doubt it.” But she ignored it. As annoying as the bickering could get sometimes, it was their odd way of showing affection for one another. Didn’t mean she still didn’t wish they could communicate without the underlying contest for a few minutes at a time. 

She was patient. Watching the clock on the wall as the second hand ticked closer to the top, while she walked to stand in between the two women’s tables. 

“’Ave ya started yet?” Becky’s accent floated up to Bayley’s ears. 

“Five seconds.” 

“Till what?” Sasha asked with a bored, uncaring tone. 

Bayley chuckled to herself but was sure to keep track of the clock so she wouldn’t waste a second. “Just shut up and you’ll figure it out sweetie.” 

It started slow. A gentle brush of soft fingers against the sensitive skin behind their knees, and both Sasha and Becky inhaled sharply. Building up to a steady, undeniable pressure with only the barest hint of a caress up their thighs. 

They were barely more than a few seconds in and neither red nor blue could remember what they’d been bickering about. The power Bayley held over them with only a single hand for each was evident in the way they quietly waited for more. Neither willing to risk losing a second of their domme’s attention when she was willingly giving it. 

By the time ten seconds had become history they were struggling to form a single coherent thought. A silent battle to see who would be the first to break that silence manifesting out of the moment. 

Bayley savored the way every tiny movement created an echo in the two women that raced back up her arms and sat in her chest like an affirming warmth. Delightfully surprised at the slight variations in the echoes. She wouldn’t even need to look to tell who each hand was on. Able to feel the tiny difference in the frequency of the tremors that shot up her arm. 

Becky’s body seemed to always be vibrating, like she had an endless pool of energy deep inside her that was always struggling to be contained. The first second her skin made contact there was always a brief tension that overtook the area, but after that it would slowly release like it was apologizing for being tense in the first place. The process took less time the longer they’d been together but Bayley could still feel the old habits and did everything she could to make sure the habits no longer had a reason to exist. 

Sasha’s body was always calm on the surface. A deceptively calm forest that hid the world of chaos underneath. Touching her was like a roller coaster and a simple hand on the shoulder could often garner Bayley far more information than asking her outright would. When her fingers made contact there would always be what she affectionately called the ‘melting point’ where Bayley could literally feel the stress carried in her body melt away. 

She wasn’t stupid enough to believe there was no ego involved in being able to have the two most gorgeous, strong, independent women she knew voluntarily offering themselves without needing to be asked. As her fingers slowly crept higher, they mirrored their counterpart’s movement. Skating up smooth thighs beneath the soft cotton towels with thirty seconds left and both Sasha and Becky were already biting their lips to hold in their pleasure. 

Bayley rolled her eyes and let her fingers teasingly glide up to follow the ample curve of their asses. Drifting closer and closer to the heat of their center’s that seemed like it was calling for her. Allowing a satisfied, confident grin to stretch her lips at the unconscious way both Becky and Sasha subtly shifted their hips to try and force her hand. Both still trying their hardest to not be the first to open their lips. “Just a fair warning. You’re both going to lose.” 

Not giving either of them more than a moment to put together what she meant before her finger’s found their home at the exact same moment. Ripping a pair of perfectly harmonized moans from the two wrestlers and smirking as she pressed her fingers forward so slowly Bayley half expected the two women to protest her torture. 

Bayley couldn’t help herself from closing her eyes and prolonging the moment her fingers couldn’t move any further. Wrapped up in the tight bodies of her beautiful princess and precious kitten. It was a place she never really wanted to leave. 

There would be plenty of time for that later tonight though. 

For now, Bayley eyed the clock and waited patiently. Quite the opposite of the two women begging her for more with everything but words. “Ten second warning.” She called out just as the second hand neared the last sixth of their minute. 

The sound of loud moaning, strangled cries of pleasure and Bayley’s fingers sawing in and out of Becky and Sasha filled the room for the next ten seconds. She held nothing back from her two subs. Condensing what she’d normally stretch out over minutes into a tiny, intense package. Driving her beautiful red and blue out of control towards a cliff before she pulled the emergency brake. Skidding them to a halt just before going over the edge. 

“You kiddin’ me!” 

“Come on Bay!” 

Both women calling out in disappointment as Bayley smugly pulled away and left them wanting for more. Pausing at Sasha’s particular use of words and pinching her thigh. 

“What the hell was that?” Sasha asked incredulously. The denial of real sex allowed irritability to cloud her thoughts. 

“How did you address me?” Bayley said calmly. Watching her princess closely and raising an eyebrow the moment she saw it dawn on her. 

“Sorry Daddy. Won’t happen again.” Sasha replied with an extra helping of sweetness that had Becky holding back a giggle. 

Bayley was satisfied for now. They probably didn’t have much time before the spa staff would be back for the next portion of their appointment. 

Besides, making her and Becky sit through the rest of this relaxing spa visit after what she’d done would be punishment enough for her backtalk and their incessant competition. 

The rest of the time went pleasantly and Bayley couldn’t help but grin the whole time. Ever since her minute Becky and Sasha hadn’t bickered once. 

Bayley could barely stay still for the rest of their spa visit. It was her choice for what they do up next and she couldn’t wait. 

Becky and Sasha would enjoy what she had planned, but Bayley had her own selfish reasons for her choice. 

Bayley’s eyes were going to enjoy every second of their feast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got 2/3 of their choices out of the way and even got a bit of smutty fun in with the promise of some more for later. Hope you liked the first little look into their vacation and some good old fashioned chill, fluffy downtime that they deserved. 
> 
> Rest assured the world has not stopped turning just because they are on vacation. Things are in motion and we'll see a massive shift very soon. 
> 
> I'll just leave that ominous couple of sentences and ask if anyone has any idea what Bayley's idea is?


	27. Fun in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? But I feel we could all use some sunshine and a bit of fun in these times ; )

Bayley couldn’t lie. Life sucked sometimes, but moments like these were made all the sweeter having gone through it. 

The water in her hair was slowly drying in the sunlight as she sipped from her cool water bottle and leaned her head back against the soft cushion. 

Listening to the sound of the brilliantly blue ocean surrounding them gently rolling beneath the boat and smiling contentedly when Sasha’s life affirming laughter burst from the stern where she’d been lying down and sunbathing since Bayley and Becky took a minute to carefully drop the anchor. 

Just a couple hours ago, after their spa visit, neither had wanted to do much more than lounge at the hotel pool and drink, but they were obligated to follow along on Bayley’s choice. Giving her more than a little sass along the way which she took in stride and catalogued for later. Once they’d gotten to the dock, they’d both perked up as she was handed the keys to a beautiful, luxurious speed boat which was all theirs for the rest of the day. 

They’d already been out on the water for a couple hours and Bayley wasn’t sure if the smile had left her face since. Partially just because she loved being outside in such beautiful weather, but she’d be lying if she said being able to ogle Sasha and Becky in their bikinis didn’t help make the experience far more enjoyable. Taking a little more time than she needed when the two needed help reaching their backs with sunscreen she’d brought. Couldn’t have her girls getting burnt when they should be having fun. She was just being thorough when lathering their smooth skin. 

“’Ey! One of you two dopes throw me those googles and th’ snorkel.” Becky shouted from the stern where the ladder was. 

Bayley rolled her eyes and got up from her comfortable spot to oblige. Digging into one of their bags to find it and walking to the back of the boat where Becky was treading water. 

“T’anks lass.” Becky said as her hand reached out for the snorkel. 

“Wait a second.” Bayley exclaimed and pulled the goggles back to her chest. “I didn’t hear a please. Did I sweetie?” Grinning happily at the redhead’s exaggerated pout. 

“Come on now. Jus’ give ‘em to me.” Becky said. Sasha snickering in the background as she listened from her sun-soaked perch. Always happy to let the redhead dig herself deeper. 

Bayley arched an eyebrow and sat down at the top of the ladder. Dipping her feet into the water and putting the goggles and snorkel behind her back. “If you’re going to act like that than maybe you can get your own.” 

Becky jutted her lower lip out and waded closer to the ladder. “I’m sorry Daddy.” Slowly using the rungs to climb up just enough where she could rest her head on one of Bayley’s thick, powerful thighs. Sneakily bringing one of her hands up and teasingly raking her nails up the defined muscles that stretched and danced along the way. “What can I do to make up fer it?” 

“Oh, come on!” Sasha exclaimed through a laugh. “You can’t be fallin’ for that Bay.” 

“No one was askin’ ya troll hair.” Becky shot back. 

“I’m troll hair?” Sasha said in astonishment. “Me? Have you ever seen a troll doll? I think you fit the bill more than me. In fact, I think I saw your hair on top of my pencil back in school.” 

Bayley was sure they could continue for some time but a quick, high pitched whistle put a stop to it for now. “Ok, now that you two are done flirting with each other I believe I was talking.” 

“Sorry.” Becky and Sasha said at the same time. 

“Good.” Bayley stated with finality before focusing back on Becky for the moment and absentmindedly stroked her fingers through the damp strands of orange hair in her lap. “I believe I asked you to say something before you get your snorkel.” 

Becky tried her best puppy dog eyes but the cuteness seemed to have no effect on Bayley. Sasha must have already desensitized her to the tactic so she reluctantly said. “Can I _ please _ have the snorkel?” 

Bayley hummed under her breath for a moment before she gave Becky a stern look and shook her head. “Nope. I just wasn’t feeling it.” 

“But-” Becky started. 

“The price just went up.” 

“Price!?! What?” 

“Went up again.” 

“I said please Bay. Come on!” Becky tried pouting again to no avail. When that failed, she slowly turned her head and pressed her lips against the corded steel that lay hidden under skin softer than any blanket. “Please.” Batting her eyelashes like that could change the other woman’s mind. 

Bayley sat still as stone. A task that was far harder than it sounds when someone like Becky was currently using her lap as a pillow and pressing soft, purposefully teasing kisses over the pounding pulse of her femoral artery like some evil, sex crazed doctor. “I’m going to let you off easy this time... Climb up here and give me a kiss.” 

Becky didn’t need to be told twice. Climbing out of the water just high enough so she could press her lips against Bayley’s. Time quickly becoming meaningless as she almost forgot what they’d been talking about. The feel of Bayley biting at lower lip and abruptly switching to soothe the dull ache making the redhead lose context of where her body was until the other woman pulled away with a devious grin. One of her hands having snuck up without Becky’s knowledge, sliding smoothly under the green fabric of her bikini top and finding her sensitive nipple. Ripping an uncontrollable, raspy groan of pleasure from the Irish woman. Head tilting back of its own accord as she fought the waves of pleasure that rippled through her with every small manipulation of Bayley’s fingers. 

Bayley smirked at the tiny, cute sounds that escaped Becky’s lips. “Does kitten like that?” She asked as her fingers slowly applied more pressure, pinching with a sadistic glee at how much control she had over the other woman. Watching in wonder as the redhead’s tongue peaked out from her lips every now and then. Mouth hung open ever so slightly as her eyes closed. 

“Yes... Please!” Becky called out breathily. Not even quite knowing what she was asking for but trusting Bayley to know. 

Bayley leaned her head closer and nuzzled against the redhead’s ear. Purring into it, “So you do know how to say please.” Grinning as her fingers suddenly pinched Becky’s nipple so tightly, the Irish woman could have sworn she was hit with a bolt of lightning despite the clear skies overhead. The pressure gone as soon as it came, replaced by the soft pad of Bayley’s thumb caressing and soothing the area like a feather. “My, my. If I’d known these were so sensitive, I would have used that a lot earlier.” Her lips following the shell of the other wrestler's ear slowly so she could enjoy every moment. 

Becky was reeling from how effortlessly Bayley manipulated her body. She wasn’t even trying all that hard and that just made the tiny movements all the more tantalizing. If a glimpse was enough to light her body on fire, pulling back the curtain was enough to scorch all the way down to her bones. She’d stand there and burn as long as it meant Bayley didn’t stop. 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind for later.” Bayley whispered devilishly as her fingers left the soft flesh of Becky’s breast. “Let me help you.” 

Becky’s breath halted for a moment as her mind immediately went to what it wanted the most only for Bayley to reach behind herself and carefully slip the clear snorkeling goggles over her eyes. 

“There.” She smiled deviously. Brushing a few wet strands of hair away from Becky’s face. “I always thought you looked cute in goggles,” was her final words before she pushed the redhead back into the water. Laughing when Becky resurfaced with a glare reserved only for her. “What? It’s not time for that yet.” 

“You’re evil.” Becky said as Sasha’s cackling laughter echoed off the ocean. Thoroughly enjoying the little show as she’d been tanning. 

Bayley stood up and her shadow seemed to loom larger than life, just like she did. “Oh Becks. You’re so damn cute. You think you know.” Unable to keep from grinning at the all too cute look of Becky’s face when she was trying to be intimidating. “Have fun snorkeling sweetheart, because tonight... You’re going to learn just how relentlass **I** can be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for Bayley choice? I hope you liked it, and that it was worth the wait. Next one won't be too far off. I'm already working on it for you all. Some more fluff and fun coming up though. I figured we could all use some more fluff and happiness before I bring back the angsty fun. But we'll also have some more flashbacks coming up that'll explore a bit more of Charlotte and Becky's past. Much love to everyone and stay safe out there!


	28. Life in the Fastlane

** Fastlane 2017 **

Neither the championship on her shoulder or the gorgeous woman she loved wholeheartedly had left Bayley’s side since pinning Charlotte. 

Since Stephanie had tried to bully her into relinquishing the title, Bayley had made it her priority to prove the McMahon and anyone who doubted her worth wrong. Beating Charlotte tonight proved that. Not only was it a victory over a great opponent, but it also showed that the Flair prodigy wasn’t undefeatable. Breaking Charlotte’s 18 consecutive pay-per-view matches meant as much to her as the gold on her shoulder. It proved she belonged. That her success in NXT wasn’t a fluke. 

Overall, tonight had gone far better than anything Bayley could have realistically dreamed. Not only had she won her own match, but Sasha had managed to get a win over Nia Jax. A tall feat for anyone in their division. Though she may not have the best technique, her raw strength more than made up for that. They’d even both managed to come out of it relatively unscathed. Though that hadn’t stopped Bayley from finding Sasha after her own match and giving her another once over. 

All it had taken was a tiny wince when Sasha reached for her phone to put Bayley into immediate alert mode. Grabbing hold of the tinier wrestler’s other hand and pulling her over to a production crate. “Sit.” She commanded. 

“It’s fine Bay. I just nee-” Sasha’s voice cut off and turned into a tiny squeal when Bayley’s patience ran out. Hands gripping her waist so tightly that vivid memories of last night danced down from her purple hair all the way to her toes. 

“How many times do I need to tell you before you take care of yourself?” Bayley asked with a roll of her eyes and tiny smile that undercut her attempt to feign disappointment. 

“I don’t know? How many times have you told me?” Sasha shot back with a hint of playfulness and a grin that could make Bayley feel like she was flying. 

“Too many.” 

“But you love me for it. Face it. Your life would be boring without worrying about me.” Sasha spoke with the confidence of a woman who trusted their partner entirely. 

Bayley gave her a stern look, but she couldn’t deny it. As frustrating as Sasha could be there was no doubt that Bayley was in for the long haul. As far as she was concerned nothing could ever break them apart. Sure, they may fight but they’d both come home eventually. 

Sasha just smiled at Bayley’s silence and offered her arm to the other woman so she could prod around for the source of her discomfort. A tiny groan of pain escaping as the exploring fingers found a sore spot on her shoulder from one of the times Nia had dumped her to the canvas. 

“Tell me if it's too much.” Bayley whispered to her. Waiting till Sasha nodded silently before scooting closer so she was pressed right up against the crate in between Sasha’s legs. Fingers slowly working their way firmly into the sore muscles. Working to relieve the tension there. 

Sasha closed her eyes and focused on the strong fingers working over her shoulder. Anytime Bayley was touching her was something to appreciate and that hadn’t changed since they’d first gotten together. Opening her eyes again to see a pair of warm, tempting brown orbs looking back at her. Her lips drawn towards the other woman’s like they were a physical necessity. 

Before their lips could connect or either one of them could react a door just a few feet to their left burst open. The orange hair instantly recognizable as both Bayley and Sasha wore looks of confusion at why Becky would be at a Raw PPV. Slow realization coming to them as they recalled the last time they’d seen her here. She was clearly not here for wrestling. Dressed in casual street clothes; dark blue jeans, and a t-shirt to some band neither of them had heard of. 

“Oh hey...” Becky said as she awkwardly stood there with a fake smile on her face. Clearly not wanting to engage, but feeling obligated to act normally. 

“Hey Becks.” Bayley tried to be diplomatic and give her an out but Sasha was another thing. 

A Sasha whose time with Bayley was interrupted was something to fear. “There a reason why you’re here pumpkin?” 

Bayley narrowed her eyes at Sasha but the ball was already rolling. “There a reason I ‘ave to explain myself to a walkin’ eggplant?” 

“I’m sure you’d have questions if I showed up on a Smackdown show.” 

“And I’d keep them ta myself, since it’s none of yer damn business.” 

Sasha didn’t know the meaning of backing down and instead just doubled down. “What are you going to do about it? Go cry to yer darlin’ Charlie.” Sasha said in a poor imitation of Becky’s accent. 

Becky was bristling with barely contained fury but Bayley spoke up before she could retort. “How about we just go our own ways? Wouldn’t that be easier than this?” 

“NO!” Becky and Sasha answered simultaneously. Old feelings long buried and ignored fueling their need to fight. 

“Screw you Sasha.” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.” Sasha hissed back. 

“Same ol’ Sasha. Projectin’ and bein’ a bitch. Classic combination. I thought Bayley bein’ up here would help ya grow up but that was clearly wrong.” 

“And I’d have thought you’d grow a spine now that you're not skulking around after Charlotte like some kicked puppy.” 

Becky sneered. “How was it watchin’ Bayley do what you couldn’t do? Huh? How many chances you have ta beat Charlotte? Was it fun losin’ Hell in a Cell in front of yer home crowd?” 

Sasha jumped down from her spot and walked forward before Bayley could stop her. Walking till she was nearly nose to nose with the Irish wrestler. The slight height disadvantage making her crane her neck up just a bit. “You think you’re so smart don’t you?” 

“When comparin’ myself to you I’m freakin’ Albert Einstein.” 

Sasha chuckled and Bayley caught a glint of an angry smile before she started. “You want to know what the difference is between us?” 

“I’m sure yer gonna tell me no matter what I say.” Becky said with a roll of her eyes. 

Sasha continued on as if Becky hadn’t said a thing. “In fifteen years, I’ll be going in the Hall of Fame and you’ll be signing autographs for three dollars at an event where no one but five creepy stalkers that have a sock with your name on it even know who you are. Everything you’ve got was from riding Charlotte’s coattails just like you did mine in NXT. You honestly think you got called up to the main roster before Bayley because you’re better than her? What had you accomplished in NXT other than losing? If you think Charlotte didn’t use some of that Flair pull to get her little puppet called up with her, then I have some bad news Chucky. Anyone can win a championship once. How does it feel knowing you’ve already peaked?” 

Bayley could see that Becky was seconds away from exploding and wrapped an arm around Sasha’s waist. Pulling her right against her side to try and avoid a fight. “Ok, that’s enough of that. You should probably just go before this gets worse.” Making it sound like a suggestion even though her stern voice made it clear she expected the orange haired wrestler to comply. 

Becky was bristling with fury at the other woman’s words and had more hurtful barbs of her own that she wanted to unleash, but something in Bayley’s voice gave her pause. “Fine.” She said curtly before adding a whisper, “Congrats Bay,” and quickly storming off. She had something far more important to deal with tonight. 

Bayley waited for Becky to disappear around a corner and turned towards Sasha. “What the hell was that?” 

“What was what?” Sasha asked innocently. 

Bayley growled and turned so that she could press Sasha back against the production crate. “You’re testing my patience princess.” 

“She just gets on my nerves easily.” Sasha defended herself. Turning her eyes away and crossing her arms. She really didn’t want to think about exactly why it was so easy for her to be annoyed by the other woman. 

“That’s not an excuse for being a complete asshole to her.” 

“But she was too!” 

“I don’t really care. And don’t try and say she started it. Even if she did, I wouldn’t care. You had every chance to not respond in kind but you didn’t take it.” Bayley explained succinctly. 

Sasha kept avoiding Bayley’s eyes as her own looked down at the ground. “I guess you’re right...” 

“No guessing. You know I’m right.” Bayley knew if she waited long enough Sasha would agree. Placing her hands on the crate around the shorter woman and blocking her escape route. 

Sasha groaned but eventually caved and met Bayley’s eyes. “You’re right... I was just mad she ruined my Bayley time.” 

“That’s not a good excuse for being so mean Sash. Next time we see her, you’re apologizing. I don’t want to hear anything about it either.” 

“Fine.” Sasha pouted before running one of her hands up Bayley’s forearms. “Now, can you take me back to our room so I can show you just how proud I am of you beating that blonde bitch.” 

Bayley frowned and stepped back. “You’re going to have to wait for it now. I want to go get some wings and mozzarella sticks before that as my own little present for winning.” 

“Are you serious?” Sasha whined. 

“You know what’s funny.” Bayley didn’t wait for a response. “Maybe I wouldn’t have been so hungry for food if you’d not been such an ass.” 

After Becky walked away, she’d quickly made a beeline for the locker-room and tried to ignore Sasha’s words to no avail. 

It didn’t help that Sasha knew her so well. It didn’t help that she and Sasha had never really talked after what happened in NXT. She’d never mentioned it afterwards and neither had the other woman. But that just made it easier for Sasha to strike where she knew it would hurt. Ever since then words intended to cause pain were easier to find whenever they spoke. 

Becky tried to shake away the fresh doubt that was slowly creeping into her resolve and continued on. It had taken her so long to muster up the courage to finally do this. 

The door in front of her seemed to loom large as she approached and pushed it open. Slowly stepping inside the locker room and feeling her own breath pick up at the sight of a dejected Charlotte sitting on the bench staring down at the floor forlornly. Still dressed in her wrestling gear. 

“Hey.” Becky said softly into the quiet room. Charlotte not budging an inch as the door closed behind her. 

Charlotte didn’t say anything. Continuing to stare blindly at the floor and ignoring the distraction from her own self-pity. Who was she without that title? Who was she if Bayley of all people beat her? None of these where questions the blonde wanted to honestly reflect on. She hadn’t even realized how much stock she had put into the PPV winning streak. All she wanted was to feel that rush of power and confidence again. That untouchable feeling she got when in front of a crowd with gold around her waist that belonged there by mere virtue of pedigree. 

She wasn’t paying any attention when Becky started speaking again. “...I’m sure yer wonderin’ why I’m here.” The redhead clearly waiting for a response but getting nothing. “Well I uh... I’ve been thinkin’ and I needed to come. I need to say this.” 

Where had she gone wrong? Charlotte knew she was better than Bayley. Why did she feel an emptiness now that there wasn’t a belt around her waist? 

Becky swallowed the pit in her throat and closed her eyes for a second to try and find the same courage that had drove her here tonight. Pulling the leather collar from her pocket and tossing it on the ground at Charlotte’s feet. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep pretendin’ yer tha same woman I fell in love with... Bye Charlie.” 

Nothing Becky did captured Charlotte’s precious attention until the leather skidded into her vision. She’d already lost everything that gave her worth. That proved she was worthy of her own name. That proved she was superior in every way. 

She couldn’t face that level of doubt. Wasn’t built for it. Flair’s didn’t fail. Charlotte needed to distract herself from her loss of control in ring. 

Becky had resigned herself to not getting a response from Charlotte and turned towards the door. In some ways she was relieved. She’d always had trouble saying no to the other woman and actually getting out those words was far harder than coming up with them hours prior. 

“Becky wait.” 

Her hand froze on the door handle and Becky wished she had the strength to just ignore Charlotte’s siren call. But like all those sailors she turned and drove her ship right into the rocks. 

“Can you give me one more chance?” Charlotte pleaded. 

Charlotte pleading was not a sight Becky had seen and it threw her. She knew how to react to all of Charlotte’s moods but not this one. 

“Please.” Charlotte said as she walked closer and smiled like she used to back when she thought Becky was more important than championships. Back before her father had shown her the way. Before she’d outgrown him. Stretching her hand out and slowly approaching like one would a homeless dog. “I still love you.” The back of her hand gently stroking down the redhead’s cheek and suppressing a chuckle at how easily Becky leaned into her touch. Putting on her best Disney princess eyes and treating the other woman like delicate glass when all she really wanted was to make her pay for daring to throw her collar down like that. “I’m still your Charlie. I think I just need your help finding her again.” Smiling softly and brushing a stray piece of hair away from the Irish woman’s eyes. “Get lost sometimes... I need my Irish rainbow to guide me home.” 

Becky hated how she swooned. It was everything she wanted to hear. “Charlie I think it’s fer the best.” 

“Come on Becks. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me.” Charlotte said with a hint of her irritation slipping through the veneer. “I helped you when no one else would. You owe me for everything I’ve done for you. I was going to go to a club tonight. Come with me and we can figure this out. Don’t be so emotional about this.” 

Becky felt each word chip away at the shield around her heart till they broke through and hammered through unimpeded. Maybe Sasha had been right. Maybe she owed more of her career to Charlotte than she knew. “Ok...” She eventually said even though if you asked her to give a rational reason for the answer she couldn’t. 

Charlotte smiled and stepped back to her locker so she could change into something more appropriate for the type of club she was taking Becky to. Catching the other woman’s eyes as she stood by the door. “Is that really what you’re wearing? I’m going to take a shower. There’s makeup in my bag by the way. Just f.y.i.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal by now. I promise a smut chapter, then hit you with some flashback character development. Hehe... Hope you enjoyed this little look into the past. Nothing in this story is there by accident. We're building towards something big and it's going to change things up on our girls. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love you've all given this story and I hope I continue to make this journey worth your time.


	29. Setting the Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!

Bayley knocked on the door lightly. At her request, she'd given Becky the five minutes, but not a second longer. “Becky? Sweetheart if you don’t answer me I’ll have to just break the door down. I’d rather you just let us in...” 

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds and Sasha’s timid voice sounded from where she was standing behind Bayley. A pale green robe haphazardly thrown on to somewhat cover her nakedness. “We just want to be there for you. No pressure.” 

The silence lasted another few seconds before Bayley heard a pair of feet shuffling closer to the door before a clicking noise rang out in the room and the door handle unlocked. 

* * *

_ ***1 hour earlier* ** _

Bayley was actually pretty damn impressed by how easygoing and unconfrontational both Becky and Sasha had been since they’d arrived back at the docks, and returned the boat. 

She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a bit sad to watch the orange sun begin to set on a day of vacation she’d look back on fondly for years to come. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be just her thinking that. But just because the sun was setting, that didn’t mean their day had to come to an end. 

“Last chance for a water break. Fair warning. Five minutes.” Bayley said with a smirk as she walked up to their hotel room door and slid the key in to unlock it. “Sasha honey? Be nice and help her get ready.” 

Sasha nodded with a knowing smirk of her own and gave Bayley a quick kiss on the cheek. “Course. See you later Bayley.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes but allowed Sasha her little joke. “Just get your ass in there.” 

“Only my ass?” 

Bayley sighed. “You know, I was going to be nice and bring out one of your faves, but not if I’m getting sass like that.” 

Sasha pouted and flashed her best puppy dog eyes at the other woman as Becky watched the interaction with amusement. “The ones that go all the way up?” 

Bayley could see she had Sasha hook, line and sinker the moment the next words left her mouth. Leaning down so that her lips could gently brush against the shorter woman’s ear as her eyes seared Becky to the spot. “Little Boss has a meeting with the owner in five.” Walking into the room nonchalantly as she left Sasha seemingly in a trance. “Don’t forget to bring your friend along. I don’t like waiting.” 

Sasha and Becky could only watch as Bayley walked towards the bed while she put an extra sway to her hips. Chuckling to herself as she grabbed her bag, turned towards the bathroom and noticed four eyes intensely focused on the lower half of her body. 

The moment the door to the bathroom closed Sasha grabbed a hold of Becky’s hand, dragged her inside the hotel room and quickly locked the door behind them. Before quickly thinking and throwing the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outside. 

“Somethin’ I should know?” Becky asked sarcastically as Sasha walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. Tossing one over for the redhead to catch. 

“Drink. She’s never kidding about that.” Sasha advised before letting some water trickle down her throat. 

“Helpful as always.” Becky said as she followed along and took a long drink. 

Sasha rolled her eyes and walked over to the stunning Irish woman, still dressed in a simple white pullover to cover her bikini and a tiny pair of shorts she’d thrown on after their boating trip was over. “I’m being very helpful. You’re just too thick to notice.” 

Becky raised an eyebrow. “Did ya really just call me thick?” 

“You’re a bad influence on my vocabulary.” Sasha answered as she placed her hands on Becky’s shoulders and slowly walked her back towards the bed. “Or maybe I was just trying to be punny.” She said with a grin as her hands dropped down to gently squeeze the other woman’s backside. 

“Either way I guess I’m a bad influence.” Becky joked back as her eyes zeroed in on Sasha’s suddenly close lips. Unable to stop herself from leaning forward to connect their lips. 

“You’re an influence for sure.” Sasha replied before she pushed Becky back till she was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now just take off your top and sit down on the bed next to me.” 

Becky blinked. “What?” She questioned as Sasha went about following her own instructions. Hands reaching back to untie her own bikini and letting the fabric drop to the floor. The redhead’s mind and eyes quickly forgetting that she was supposed to be doing the same thing. 

“Do I have to do everything?” Sasha questioned rhetorically before she was pulling the shirt up over Becky’s head and untying her bikini top. “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this.” 

“Enjoy what?” Becky asked. Thoroughly intrigued by the element of secrecy. Her own blood singing at the possibilities it concocted. 

Sasha just smirked. “You’ll see. I’m sure she’ll give you the rundown. But for now...” She trailed off as her eyes took in Becky’s sun kissed skin. “We’ve got a minute and I’m not going to waste it.”   
  
That was all the warning Becky had before Sasha was suddenly in her lap. Lips clashing with passion and desire after somehow making it through the day without anything more significant than a few all too brief moments of Bayley ‘helping’ them out. 

When Sasha had agreed to bringing on Becky she had known that at least in the beginning the amount of sex she was used to was going to drastically decrease, and she’d been fine with that. She still was perfectly content to deny herself some pleasure in the present, for the promise of more in the future, but that didn’t stop the frustration from mounting over the last couple months. Sure, they’d had sex, but Bayley was still working to ease Becky into it, and it wasn’t like their work life had been all that cooperative in helping. 

Becky felt like she was floating as Sasha pressed her into the soft mattress and devoured her mouth. Hands searching every inch of her body as her own performed their own search. The pads of her fingers indulging in the smooth caramel skin she was tempted with on a daily, if not hourly, basis. Always there just waiting to be touched. 

A sudden loud snap of fingers broke the two from their little bubble and Sasha slowly sat up so she could look over her shoulder. Purposefully not leaving her spot on the Irish woman beneath her as she pushed herself up to a sitting position with her elbows. 

Sasha and Becky didn’t agree all that often but they didn’t even have to say anything to know they agreed on this. Neither could think of a more alluring sight than the woman who’d just reentered the room. 

She was the devil in disguise. Liquified sin all contained in a body with curves that could turn the steeliest of hearts to whatever she willed. Black leather boots that climbed up her legs all the way to the knee where a plain black skirt transitioned up Bayley’s thighs to the rich leather belt cinched around her waist. Designed to draw eyes to her naturally wide hips and tease what lay beneath. Tucked in beneath that was a simple white button down, that had it not been for the dangerously amount of cleavage would make Bayley look perfectly at home in some high-powered law firm. Sasha’s eyes couldn’t escape the pull towards her hands. Encased in tight red leather gloves that travelled up her muscular forearms like a second skin that Sasha couldn’t wait to feel on her own. 

“Good to see you both getting acquainted.” Bayley said casually as she slowly walked across the room pretending to be unaware of the eyes watching her every move. “So, now comes the part where we figure some things out.” Grabbing her bag once again and pulling it over to the side of the bed. “We’ll start with the easy questions. Safe words? Still good with the old ones?” Both women on the bed nodding to which Bayley responded with, “Out loud for me so we’re on the same page.” 

“Can opener.” 

Sasha hesitated for a moment and a faint blush bloomed on her cheeks as she kept her gaze on Bayley. “Irish...” 

Becky gave he a sideways glance as she felt her heart swell a little. Some of that old doubt falling away at the unasked-for show. Neither of them able to notice the internal satisfaction Bayley felt at Sasha’s admission of the safe word they’d agreed on months before Becky had joined their side. “Good. Now... I’m going to be real nice and give you both a chance to pick something out of my bag. Anything that catches your eye.” 

Sasha was the first to take advantage and jumped off Becky’s lap to go dig through the bag with a ease that spoke of familiarity. Grabbing onto the coil of rope, made of a material so that it didn’t irritate her skin too much during the more frantic moments. Something they’d learned could be a problem very quickly, but luckily was solved with a quick google search and a very discrete website. 

Becky turned onto her stomach and crawled over to the edge of the bed so she could look down into Bayley’s bag. Her eyes immediately widening at the sight of everything inside. The steady warmth she’d been feeling spreading to every inch of her body like warm hot chocolate on a snowy December evening. 

She didn’t even notice Bayley’s steady approach until her hand ran down the back of Becky’s neck. “See something you want to try?” She asked as she kneeled down to place a kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “You don’t have to pick anything if you don’t want. I’m happy just having you here. This is all about what you want.” 

Becky swallowed deep and she felt overwhelmed by how easy and open Bayley made this. It almost reminded her of the first time she and... No this wasn’t the time to be thinking about her. “T’anks.” She mumbled and took her time looking into the contents of the bag. Her eyes eventually being drawn back to a shiny red jewel wrapped in gold netting that attached to a delicate looking chain. Tiny golden clamps on the end that sent physical reminders of Bayley’s fingers on the boat. 

Bayley followed Becky’s finger and her eyes went to where they pointed. A tiny smile stretching her lips. “I think that’ll look beautiful on you kitten. The clamps can be adjusted too, so you have to tell me if it’s too much. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Becky breathily whispered. 

“Good.” Bayley said as she stood back up and walked back to the foot of the bed. “One last warning for you both. If you need water or the bathroom go now. Because I don’t plan on leaving this bed- scratch that- this immediate area for the next couple hours.” Waiting patiently as neither Sasha or Becky took up her offer. “Alright. Time to start. You’ve got five seconds to get on the bed and lie on top of each other.” Giving a second of pause before she began to countdown in a stern, no nonsense voice that had the other two scrambling. “Five, four, three, two...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't the full scene, but I felt bad making you wait and wanted to get you something to chew on. I've recently got a little puppy so my writing time was pretty much nonexistent, but luckily she's calming down and getting into a good schedule that gives me time to actually do things for myself, like writing lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed what I was able to get out for ya, and I'll try to have the second part of this chapter out soon as I can.


	30. The Downfall of Charlynch: Part 1- Starting Down the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just wanted to give you all a little heads up for why I've been so slow updating lately. Obviously the whole Coranavirus thing has been crappy enough but I also live and work in Minneapolis/St. Paul, so things have been a little crazy lately. 
> 
> So in the meantime, enjoy this special little chapter. I've had quite a few people who wanted some more context to Charlynch in this universe and wanted to give you all something special for helping me hit 11k hits and almost 300 kudos. I can't really say how amazing all the support has been for this little project of mine.

**September 2015**

Becky bit her lip as she simultaneously bit the bullet and asked what she’d really came over here for. “Could you maybe help me wit’ some advice?” 

Paige smiled over at her fellow team PCB member as she finished lacing her boots. “It’d help if I knew what you need advice on.” 

“Well... It’s-” 

“Is this about Charlotte?” 

Becky was stunned into momentary silence. “How did you?” 

Paige rolled her eyes. “Come on. I get you are trying to hide it, but did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice you two looking for every tiny moment to get together?” 

“I guess I thought we were bein’ better at hidin’ it.” 

“You might be able to fool other people, but I have to be around you two all day. So, are you two having problems? Get into an argument or something?” 

“Nothing like that.” Becky responded quickly as her pale cheeks began to slowly glow red. “Everythin’ is pretty good.” 

“Pretty good?” Paige pressed. 

“Well I’m just a lil’ worried...” 

The Brit rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone beneath the table. “If you aren’t going to say anything I’ll just leave.” 

Becky closed her eyes and counted down from three. “I’m worried Charlotte’s getting bored... In the bedroom. Ya know?” 

That brought Paige’s attention back from her phone. “Do you have a reason to think that?” 

“It’s just.... Well... We went from doin’... you know. Almost every night. But last week she uhh.” For the hundredth time Becky was wondering if she was overreacting. “There was a couple nights when I tried.... And she... Didn’t.” 

“Did she give you a reason?” 

“Well...” Becky had a habit for worrying about others more than herself and started to feel selfish before she even said it. “She wanted a good night’s rest since she had a match the next day.” 

Paige could see the wheels turning in the Irish woman’s head. This could be fun. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do with her time. “Well maybe you need to step it up a bit. Do something she can’t refuse.” 

“You think?” Becky asked. “Are you sure I’m not just worrying about nothing?” 

“Becky... If there is one thing I know for sure, it's that Charlotte is used to the best in life. Her dad could buy her dream car and she’d probably be bored of it after a month. You’ve got to make yourself interesting.” 

Becky took in Paige’s words with a small frown. “That’s not the Charlotte I know.” 

“That’s because you’re still fresh and new. Sooner or later, something newer and shinier will catch her eye. I’m not trying to be mean girl. Just being a realist. Charlotte isn’t like you or me. She doesn’t know how to be content.” 

Becky was silent as she contemplated. 

Paige sighed. “Listen. You just have to remind her you aren’t boring and mundane. There’s got to be something she likes in the bedroom that you could pull out. You’ve got to know some of her fantasies. What’s she into huh? Roleplay? Some new toys maybe? Something else you think she’d like?” 

“Well we haven’t really talked about-” 

“So what? There must be something you’ve noticed.” Paige continued to push through the redhead’s awkwardness discussing such subjects. “It’d be even better if it's something you can both enjoy.” 

Becky’s eyes cast downwards as the blush on her cheeks became more evident. “When I uh... Go down on her, she well... She likes to pull on my hair.” 

Paige raised an eyebrow. “And you?” 

“I... I don’t hate it...” Becky confessed, unable to meet Paige’s eyes. 

Paige heaved a heavy sigh and got up. She knew the redhead well enough to know if she didn’t get Becky to crack they’d dance around the subject forever. So, she started to walk away. “Well this was fun. But I’m not going to stick around waiting for you to grow up and be straight with me.” 

Becky bit her lip but had to cave. “Wait... I guess I... I like it too.” 

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Paige exclaimed exuberantly. Straddling the bench right next to Becky and scooting closer. “Have you ever asked her to do it on purpose?” Letting her fingers walk their way up the Irish woman’s arm and catch the ends of her orange hair between fingertips. 

Becky noted the motion but was a bit distracted simply trying to keep talking so openly. Absentmindedly playing with her nails. “No.” 

“Well maybe you need to start being honest with her about what you like.” Paige suggested as her knee slowly came in contact with the side of Becky’s thigh. “Close your eyes.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Close your eyes!” Paige said sternly. A little surprised at how quickly Becky’s eyes closed. “Now, think about everything you’ve wanted Charlotte to do but never asked for.” Inching closer as her other hand found a new resting place on a warm knee. “What do you see?” 

Becky swallowed deep. “I uhh...” 

“It’s alright Becky. You can say whatever you want to me. You trust me, right?” 

“Of course. It’s just... I don’... I jus’ don’ want ya ta t’ink I’m weird or somethin’.” Becky sputtered out. 

All of a sudden, the pieces began to fall into place for Paige. “Oh.” A tiny grin stretching her lips as she slowly started to push her nails into the skin of Becky’s knee. Gently at first, but getting steadily more pressure. “You like it when she takes control, don’t ya?” Waiting for the redhead to nod before laughing lightly. “Giving yourself completely to another person can be... Intense.” 

Becky couldn’t help but be well aware of Paige’s proximity. Truth be told it was having a hell of an effect on her, but she couldn’t ever see herself cheating on Charlotte. Treat others the way you wanted to be treated, and Becky knew she’d be dying inside if Charlotte cheated on her. Carefully pushing herself away and sliding down the bench. “Yeah. I just really want to show her I’m serious. That I’m willin’ ta put in the work fer our relationship.” 

For a brief moment Paige’s scowl was laid bare, but a more neutral smile quickly slipped back on. “She’s lucky to have you. Here’s what you’re going to do...” 

**3 Hours Later**

Charlotte sighed deeply as she leaned against the side of the elevator. Taking a brief respite to calm down her aching body. 

She’d been pushing herself both inside the ring and out for the last couple weeks especially hard. The extra gym time, and extra wrestling had its drawback. She’d had little time to really be with Becky but sacrifices had to be made if she was going to beat Nikki Bella for the title. That was more important right now. Becky understood. 

The elevator arrived at their floor and Charlotte dragged herself off. Slipping her card into the lock and opening the door without a second thought in her tired state. 

It took her almost twenty seconds to even notice the soft light from a series of strategically placed candles. Her interest spiking as she looked a little closer at the room. Quickly zeroing in on the bed and seeing the tiny scrap of paper, folded delicately on top of the throw. 

‘Sit down on the edge of the bed and wait.’ Was all it said and Charlotte was intrigued enough to follow along. Her earlier tiredness taking a backseat as she heard a faint rustling behind the bathroom door. 

“Close yer eyes.” Becky’s nervous Irish voice sounded from behind the door as it slowly opened. 

“Do I have to?” Charlotte whined. 

“Please Charlie. It’ll be worth it I promise.” 

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes. Muttering under her breath, “It better,” before calling out, “Alright. My eyes are closed.” Her curiosity piquing as she listened to Becky’s bare feet shuffling along the carpet, belying her clear nerves. “Can I open them?” 

“Not yet.” Becky said as the sounds continued and Charlotte could feel the other woman moving closer to her. “Now you can.” 

The Irish accent was always something Charlotte appreciated and for a moment she almost forgot about the looming match with Nikki for the Divas Championship. Her eyes slowly fluttering open and feeling her breath hitch for a moment at the sight. Becky’s soulful brown eyes looking up at her with a bit of trepidation and excitement. Her bare knees indenting the carpet as Charlotte’s eyes followed up the smooth, thick, powerful thighs till the sight was cut off by the only item of clothing the redhead was wearing. One of her older, blue, ‘If you’re gonna do it...’ shirts draped over Becky’s body in a way that was more enticing than if she’d been wearing a full set of the fanciest lingerie. A wave of pride and possesiveness washing over her. Something she didn’t even know she needed until right now. “Wow...” 

Becky smiled nervously up at the blonde as one of her hands found Charlotte’s ankle and played with the delicate lines, running ever so lightly over the skin. “I’m all yers tonight Queenie.” Letting her chin rest innocently on the blonde’s knee and taking satisfaction from the fact that she was clearly getting a positive reaction. Paige had been right on with everything so far, so she was able to get next words out despite her rapidly beating heart. “Use me however you want.” 

“Becks...” Charlotte started as her own heart rate began to increase. 

“Tonights fer you.” Becky stated. “Jus’ tell me what you need from me.” 

Charlotte grinned down at Becky. This might be just what she needed with all the extra stress that came with looking to go down as the greatest of all time. “Well I’m feeling a bit overdressed now.” 

“I t’ink I can ‘andle that fer ya.” Becky said with a cheeky wink as her hands took their sweet time traversing up the blonde’s legs. Finally finishing their journey and landing on the brass button that held Charlotte’s jeans together. 

“Wait!” Charlotte’s sudden, urgent sounding command halted Becky in her tracks. Brown eyes looking into hazel. “Once you get my jeans off, I want you to keep your hands behind your back.” 

Becky blinked at the request but she quickly acquiesced and rid the blonde of her pants. A brief moment of hesitation before she let her hands drift behind her back and clasp together. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this.” Charlotte gasped out as the tiny puffs of air from Becky’s mouth danced along the sensitive skin of her thighs. “I need to feel your lips baby.” 

Becky leaned in as her teeth caught the strap of Charlotte’s plain black cotton panties. The fabric slowly sliding down her legs as the entire room seemed to disappear around them. 

As Becky’s lips migrated back north, Charlotte couldn’t believe how good she felt without the other woman really touching her. Unable to take her eyes off the redhead between her legs looking up at her in deference. “Stop teasing already.” 

“Make me.” Becky’s defiant words sparked a new fire inside Charlotte. The wicked little smile on Becky’s lips making the whole thing seem like fun. 

Playing along with a matching smile of her own. “Oh really? That’s how it’s going to be?” 

Becky blushed but kept her eyes locked onto Charlotte’s. “What can I say. I’ve been a bad girl. Maybe you need to show me how to be good.” 

Charlotte chuckled. “Got to tell ya Becky. You should work on the dirty talk a little more. I felt like I was in some cheap porno for a second.” 

“Well if you’re goin’ ta be like that.” Becky started, and slowly began to get up from her knees, when a strong hand on her shoulder pushed her back down. Inhaling deeply at the way her body responded to the sudden restraint. 

“Not so fast. How are you going to get better if you don’t work on it?” Charlotte joked. 

Becky rolled her eyes. “Yer somethin’ else.” 

“So are you... Now, I believe you had something more important to do with your mouth.” 

Becky fought back a smile. After the uncertainty of the last weeks it just felt great to have Charlotte paying attention to her and actively engaged in the moment. “So demandin’.” 

“That a problem?” Charlotte asked with a grin. 

“Nope.” Becky bit her lip. Talking it over with Paige was one thing, but actually asking Charlotte wasn’t the same. “But... Well umm... Charlie?” 

Charlotte could hear the nerves in Becky’s words and real worry carried through her voice. “What is it?” 

“Could you... Could you maybe uhh... Jus’ pull my hair? Sort of... make me go down on ya.” Rambling a little when Charlotte was initially stunned into silence by the bold suggestion. “You don’ have to if ya don’ wanna. Jus’ thought it might be somethin’...” 

Charlotte’s hand gently reached out to cup Becky’s cheek. Smiling down at the other woman. Truth be told, she’d been stunned into silence simply because of the immediate rush that went through her body at the redhead’s words. “It’s ok. I think I can manage.” Were the last words before the hand on her cheek quickly wound its way into Becky’s fiery hair. “You should take a breath while you can gorgeous. Because you aren’t going anywhere soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this special little chapter looking into the past. It's always fun finding ways to twist the real history into this story. Hope you are all safe!


	31. The Downfall of Charlynch: Part 2- Cracks Let the Dark In

** September 21****st ** ** 2015 **

Charlotte was fuming.

Correction.

Charlotte was **still** fuming and had been ever since Paige ruined her championship celebration. 

This was supposed to be a night of joy. Of pride in her accomplishment. Being able to look her dad in the eye and know the smile he was sending her way wasn’t fake. 

Paige making it all about herself was infuriating on a deep level that didn’t seemed to be dwindling any time soon. 

Her father had minimal success talking her anger down and even now as Becky sat on the bed spouting out platitudes Charlotte was hardly listening. Catching on to a few words now and then as her mind thought up ways of getting even with Paige. 

“Do you think I only got here because of my father?” Charlotte asked bluntly. Completely cutting off whatever Becky had been in the middle of saying. 

Becky’s mouth fumbled for a moment before answering. “You know I don’t. I’ve told you before that your last name could be anything and it wouldn’t change how I feel about you.” 

Charlotte was silent for a second. “Then why would Paige say that?” 

“Because she was tryin’ ta hurt ya lass. Don’ give it her anymore of yer time worryin’ ‘bout it.” Becky said as she got up from the bed and strode across the room to take Charlotte’s face in her hands. “Tonight is supposed to be a celebration and far as I can tell, we got a couple hours left ta end it on a good note.” Pressing their lips together briefly before letting their foreheads rest against one another. “Forget her for now. We can deal with the real world tomorrow. You deserve yer happy endin’.” 

“Do I?” 

Becky sighed deeply and did her best to put a smile on and hide how much it hurt her to hear Charlotte like that. “Listen to me Charlie. You’re here because of how good you are. Nothin’ else.” Grimacing a bit as she awkwardly laughed and added. “’Sides, least she admitted you were relevant.” The self-deprecating humor about Paige’s own words to her hoping to just get a smile out of the blonde. And maybe it was a tiny hint that she wouldn’t say no to similar words of reassurance. 

Charlotte opened and closed her mouth as her eyes raised back up to Becky’s. “Thanks for that.” The beginnings of a real smile starting. Leaning forward to wrap her arms around the woman in front of her. 

“You never have ta t’ank me fer tellin’ the truth.” 

“I’m sorry I let her get to me so much.” Charlotte admitted. “Paige is just jealous anyways. Who cares what she said. Right?” 

“Yeah...” 

Charlotte noticed the little bit of hesitancy and only then did she really remember she hadn’t been the only one who Paige had verbally insulted. “Hey. No matter what everyone else thinks about you, you’ll always be relevant to me.” 

Becky forced a smile and pushed down the doubt Paige had helped to unbury. “How about we make this night a bit better?” 

“What did you have mind?” 

It only took them five minutes before their naked bodies were entwined on the bed. Frantically making out like teenagers who couldn’t keep their hormones in check. 

Another three minutes before the soft pressure of Charlotte’s hand on the top of her head told Becky what she needed. 

And another six minutes before Charlotte’s fingers tightened in fiery hair as her hips bucked up uncontrollably while Becky continued to work her down from the high. Lazily taking her time cleaning up the mess between the blonde’s thighs before making her way slowly back up. Grinning proudly as Charlotte’s breathing finally began to even back out. 

“Good?” 

“Is it possible to end every night like this?” 

“Feel like we aren’t that far off.” Becky said honestly. It already felt like sex was quickly becoming the only real time they had for one another, but she couldn’t really complain. Charlotte seemed to be happier. “But can I ask you somethin’?” 

Charlotte opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to stare at Becky. One of her fingers tracing an imaginary line down the side of the redhead’s leg. “What is that? You know you can ask me anything?” 

“You uh... I was jus’ thinkin’ and I thought we could try somethin’ else out?” 

“Well tell me and I’ll think about it.” 

Becky swallowed the lump in her throat. “Well you know I like when ya get all rough... I was wonderin’... How would you feel ‘bout tyin’ me up?” 

Within five minutes Charlotte had found some athletic tape and gently wound it around Becky’s wrists in front of her body. “How’s that? Not too tight?” 

“Nah. It’s perfect.” 

“Good.” Charlotte said as her smile turned to a grin. Pushing Becky back down to the mattress on her back and sensuously climbing on top of her like an apex predator with a fresh meal. “Look at you. All tied up and wanting.” Pressing her lips against Becky’s and grinning as the redhead squirmed beneath her. She’d never wanted something so much till it was splayed out in front of her. Something undeniably primal as she hovered over the bound woman below. 

“Maybe you should do somethin’ ‘bout that.” Becky challenged with a raised eyebrow and a smile. 

Charlotte ginned and was all too happy to comply. 

** November 30****th ** ** , 2015 **

In hindsight Becky wished she hadn’t gotten in the ring with Charlotte tonight. Sure, it was supposed to be fun. A match seemed like the best way to spend real time with the blonde. Something increasingly rare as the championship duties seemed to pile up ever higher and she was needed elsewhere. 

At first Charlotte always asked Becky if it was ok. Tried to make sure she knew that all of the work would be worth it and what could Becky do but reassure that she understood. Always looking out for the other woman who she knew was far more fragile than the image she portrayed to the world. 

She’d long since torn the tape from her wrists and her fingers played with the balled up sticky material. Just needing something for her restless fingers to do as she waited for Charlotte to finish up her interviews. 

She heard the blonde’s laughter before she even entered the locker room. Fixing her with a stare that Charlotte seemed not to notice. “Hey Becks! You ready to go? I don’t know about you but I’m starving and could use some fuel before we celebrate my win tonight.” 

Becky blinked at the ease with which Charlotte ignored what had happened. “You serious? We ain’t gonna talk more ‘bout you cheatin’?” 

This time it was Charlotte’s turn to blink. “What? Are you still on that? You’ve been wrestling long enough. You really should know better than to fall for that old trick.” 

“What trick?” Becky questioned as her voice rose in volume. “The trick where my girlfriend pretends to be feckin’ hurt? Sorry for carin’.” 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled the keys to their car rental out. “Look. If you’re going to be this way then I can give you some time to cool off. But I still think you’re overreacting. Do you see me still being angry about you thinking you’re a contender for my belt? I’m being an adult about this. Now come on. Let’s go get some food before you ruin the mood completely.” 

Becky frowned as Charlotte brushed aside all her concerns. Maybe she was making mountains out of molehills. “But what about yer da? Why’d he ‘ave to get involved?” 

“Fine. I’ll talk to him about it. Are you happy yet?” Charlotte asked. “Because I’d really like to enjoy the rest of our night.” 

Just as Becky was about to respond the door burst open once again and Ric Flair stepped through with a smile as wide as a truck. Still trying to hold onto who he used to be. Dressed in a full three-piece suit, with what little wisps of hair that remained slicked back. “Come on Lottie! Hunter and Steph are coming. I want to get a picture of us all together with that belt of yours.” 

Charlotte spared a brief sideways glance at Becky but was already turning back to Ric before the redhead gave a reluctant, tired nod. “Of course. Just give me and Becky a second.” 

“Alright. Just make sure to bring that belt.” Ric said with a smile that drained for the brief moment his eyes strayed and, “Rebecca,” left his mouth like it carried a bitter aftertaste. 

“Ric.” 

The sound of the door closing came before anything else. 

“Could you at least try and pretend you don’t hate my dad?” 

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t trust him.” 

“Not this again.” 

“Yes, this again. You know you act differently around him. I don’t think he has your best interests as his priority.” 

“You don’t think he has his daughter’s best interests at heart?” Charlotte’s voice dropping dangerously low. 

“I don’t think he knows what is really in yer best interest.” 

Charlotte’s face turned icy and impossible to read. The grip on her championship belt subtly tightening as her father’s words played back in her mind. Even if they wouldn’t admit it, every woman in WWE was jealous of her. Not just for her lineage and the blood that ran through her veins, but the belt she proudly held onto. The belt that felt like it had been waiting years just to be wrapped around her waist. “We’ll talk tonight when I get back... You should find a ride to the hotel.” Slipping the keys back into her pocket. “I’ll be back after me and my father get some food.” 

The blonde was out of the door so quick Becky didn’t have a chance to respond. Dead silence sitting in the air as heavy as the weight pressing on her chest. She could feel Charlotte slipping through her fingers. Sighing heavily as she slowly set off to see who could give her a quick ride to the hotel while she thought about what the best way to move forward was. 

It was several hours later when Becky’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of the heavy hotel door being thrown open. Yawning from her spot on the bed where she’d fallen asleep waiting for Charlotte to get back so they could talk. 

“Charlie... I-” 

“No talking right now.” Charlotte said as she crossed the room in an instant. Her lips clashing against Becky’s without warning. All teeth and passion. The redhead barely even cognizant enough to kiss back as her brain worked back out from under sleeps spell. 

“Char-” Becky started before she was cut off with a hand clamping down over her mouth. 

“What did I say? I don’t want to fight right now, and the second you open your mouth I know that’s what’s coming. Let's just avoid that tonight. Please?” 

Becky didn’t really know what to say or do so she simply nodded to appease the other woman. 

“That’s a good girl. Now that you’re not getting all pissy over nothing, we can have some fun.” Charlotte said as she breathed deep and used her leverage to flip Becky over onto her stomach. Leaning down and biting her neck before the redhead knew what was happening. “I’ve got something you’re going to like.” She whispered. Running her hands up and down the Irish woman’s defined arms before grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her back. 

Becky was reeling from how abruptly the whole mood in the room changed. A small part of her mind remembering Paige’s old words. Charlotte hadn’t gotten bored of her yet. Maybe Paige had been wrong and it wasn’t an inevitability. “Charlotte?” Waiting for a moment as the blonde rustled behind her for something. “Charlie?” 

The last word catching Charlotte’s attention now that she had found them. Speaking with a hint of annoyance lacing the words. “What is it?” 

“No matter what happened earlier, I still lov’ ya...” Becky said the words hitting Charlotte hard. The blonde trying to find the right words before the next ones out of her girlfriend’s mouth reminded her of why she’d been irritated in the first place. “I only want the best fer ya.” 

Charlotte felt her heart jump at the words but the memory of her father’s words earlier that night hung heavier on her psyche. 

_ “Don’t worry about them darlin’. Enjoy the benefits of being a champion. It’s in your DNA to be at the top... And that top can get _ _ real _ _ lonely. _ _ Everyone _ _ wants what you have and will do what they need to steal it from you... _ ** _ Everyone _ ** _ Lottie. Everyone.” Taking a sip from his glass of whisky as he leaned back into the grand leather chair. Flagging down a man dressed impeccably in a dark suit with a _ _ leather-bound _ _ menu held securely at his side, before taking a long drag from the expensive cigar and puffing out perfect circles of smoke. “Just set it down.” He addressed the man. _

_ The man responding with a subtle nod. Carefully placing the _ _ leather-bound _ _ menu down on the table. “ _ _ Of course, _ _ Mr. Flair. Should I prepare your usual?” _

_ “You know me too well Bert.” _

_ “It’s our pleasure sir. Does the madam have a preference?” _

_ “It’s her first time. She’ll need a minute to look over the options.” _

_ “Ah I see.” The man said as he turned to address Charlotte and give a small bow. “I hope we’ll have something to your liking Ma’am.” _

_ Charlotte watched as the man walked away and when she looked back Ric had already picked up the menu. “What would you recommend to eat dad?” _

_ Ric chuckled and took another sip from his whiskey. Tapping his finger on the page as he slowly swallowed the bitter liquid. “This isn’t a food menu dear.” Handing the leather over to his daughter with a smile. “This bar is all about relaxation. They know how to treat a champion like a champion.” He said as he got up and took the hand of a young brunette woman that was even younger than Charlotte who had suddenly appeared at his side. Scantily clad in a silky blue negligee that left nothing to the imagination. “I always wanted to bring your brother here. But you just have a good time. Don’t worry about price. I’ve been coming here for years.” _

_ Charlotte opened her mouth in shock as she opened the leather menu and saw not food, but pictures of women with prices of various acts listed out next to them in a business like, direct manner. “Did you- Is this a... I’m with Becky dad. You know that.” _

_ Ric smiled like he thought what she said was cute. “I meant it when I said everyone Charlotte. That includes your girl. Keep her close if you want but don’t think she isn’t thinking about taking that gold from you. I didn’t raise you to be naïve.” _

_ Charlotte frowned deeply as she heard her father speak that way about Becky. “That doesn’t mean I should cheat on her.” _

_ “It’s not cheating. You’re a Flair. Not just that, you’re a champion. It’s just a little stress relief that is afforded to those who deserve it. If you’re so worried about that girl, think about it this way. This is a stressful job and being a champion means you have a heavy weight she couldn’t begin to understand on your shoulders. She should be happy knowing you care enough to not bring all that home to her. That you’re taking care of yourself. Now, you can worry about cheating on a girl who probably is conspiring against you right now, or you can have a good night and think about how to keep her in line. A leader knows how to stop a problem before it starts. Remember Lottie, I only want what’s best for you.” _

_ Charlotte was still sitting in stunned silence as Ric walked off with the brunette. _

_ It was a minute later when her hand reopened the menu and her eyes couldn’t help but look. _

_ The same man from before seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Have you made your choice yet ma’am?” _

_ Charlotte stared at him for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat and simply pointing with her finger down at the page. “Her.” _

_ “Excellent choice Ms. Flair. Can I-” _

_ “And her.” Charlotte added. _

Charlotte shook herself back into the present and looked down at Becky’s prone form beneath her. Mistrust growing where there used to be only honest acceptance. “I’m sure you do.” Pulling the handcuffs forward and locking them around the redhead’s wrists. “Now, let me show you how it feels to have a winner inside of you.” 

_Little Sneak Peak of our next chapter for all your patience <3_

After a while though Sasha couldn’t help but force her way back into the driver’s seat. Rolling them over the moment Becky broke their lips apart for a breath and stealing them back before the other woman knew what had happened. “You always used to leave yourself open for the rollup pin.” 

Becky growled into the kiss and bit down on Sasha’s bottom lip hard enough to sting. Letting off it and smirking. “Took ya long enough ta take it.” 

Whether Becky actually had been baiting her into flipping the position or if she was lying through her teeth didn’t matter to Sasha. A low growl building in her throat as her nose found the hollow of Becky’s throat. “The Boss does what she wants, when she wants.” 

A gentle clear of the throat reminded them of the ever-looming presence. Bayley’s commanding words washing over them both as they tried to remember to listen. Barely able to concentrate on the words when the skirt hugged the hips underneath so perfectly that every step she took felt like a glimpse of heaven. Sasha’s eyes fixed on the red leather gloves and letting out a mewling noise when one of Bayley’s fingers tiptoed up her back. “I hope you were going to add on, ‘When Bayley lets me’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there we go. A lot more insight into Charlynch and the beginning of the fall. We'll get back to their backstory, but for now the next chapter will be back to our main trio so don't you worry about that. 
> 
> I hope you had some fun with this one. Next chapter shouldn't be too far off (Might even only be a couple days ;) I've been working on it for a bit, and I don't think you'll be dissappointed.


	32. Making Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one, but sometimes writing meaningful smut can be harder than you'd think lol.

Sasha wouldn’t have expected to end up on the bottom before Bayley got involved in a more hands on capacity, but she wasn’t complaining. Even if she’d wanted to complain it would have been almost impossible given the pair of lips currently attached to her own. The redheaded Irish woman on top of her doing everything in her power to drive Sasha wild since Bayley told them to kiss. 

She couldn’t be entirely sure but Becky seemed a little more aggressive. Like she felt there was something to prove. From the way her hands skittered up and down Sasha’s ribcage, taking careful time to explore the gentle hills and linger in the valleys. Nails digging in ever so slightly like a challenge, slowly dragging across till she found the next spot that made the Bostonian’s body shudder like a leaf during a rainstorm. 

After a while though Sasha couldn’t help but force her way back into the driver’s seat. Rolling them over the moment Becky broke their lips apart for a breath and stealing them back before the other woman knew what had happened. “You always used to leave yourself open for the rollup pin.” 

Becky growled into the kiss and bit down on Sasha’s bottom lip hard enough to sting. Letting off it and smirking. “Took ya long enough ta take it.” 

Whether Becky actually had been baiting her into flipping the position or if she was lying through her teeth didn’t matter to Sasha. A low growl building in her throat as her nose found the hollow of Becky’s throat. “The Boss does what she wants, when she wants.” 

A gentle clear of the throat reminded them of the ever-looming presence. Bayley’s commanding words washing over them both as they tried to remember to listen. Barely able to concentrate on the words when the skirt hugged the hips underneath so perfectly that every step she took felt like a glimpse of heaven. Sasha’s eyes fixed on the red leather gloves and letting out a mewling noise when one of Bayley’s fingers tiptoed up her back. “I hope you were going to add on, ‘When Bayley lets me’.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I can be so forgetful.” Sasha teased back. Eyelids fluttering closed as the feel of cool leather tickled the back of her neck. 

Becky could hardly breath as she felt Sasha’s body melt into hers from Bayley’s touch. Taking advantage of the moment and using her hands to guide the smaller woman’s hips till her thigh was nestled right between Sasha’s legs. Rhythmically flexing and unflexing the muscles of her quads. A surge of pride at the noises that escaped the woman on top of her. 

A feeling that was short lived as a strong hand encased in leather grabbed onto her thigh and roughly pinned it to the mattress away from Sasha. “Uh, uh, uh. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I’m in charge of this meeting.” Bayley’s voice surrounded them like a warm blanket. “I only said you two should kiss. Now, how long did you touch Sasha without my permission?” 

“Ummm...” Becky honestly couldn’t say. Time never seemed to run linearly when she was around these two. 

“Umm is a sound in dumb. You aren’t dumb Becky. How long did you ignore me? I need an honest answer gorgeous.” Bayley’s voice firm and unyielding. Becky couldn’t explain why but just the sound of it send tingles of pleasure up and down her spine. She was almost willing to bet she’d be able to finish if Bayley just described what images were running through her mind. 

“Maybe six ‘r seven seconds.” Becky pushed out of lips that felt too dry. 

“Was it six or seven Rebecca?” Bayley asked inquisitively while the feel of her leather gloves meticulously followed the clenching thighs of the redhead below. “Think hard.” 

“Seven.” 

“Good kitten. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Bayley cooed as she ran a finger along the edge of Becky’s bikini bottoms. So close to what the redhead needed but not close enough. “Now we can make it an even playing field before our little contest.” 

Becky didn’t have a second to question what she meant by that when her breath was stolen from her in an instant. Burying her teeth into Sasha’s neck on instinct as the friction of her bottoms rubbing against her core made it impossible to think. 

“Four more seconds.” Bayley said like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Fingers working overtime against the soft material. Silently counting in her head as she reveled in how the redhead arched for more. “Annnd done.” She declared while taking away the source of Becky’s pleasure. Earning a small mewl of protest. “Don’t worry kitten. Now that you’re both even we can have some fun.” 

Becky caught her breath as Sasha’s lips worked on her neck from above. The sound of Bayley’s footsteps moving away only to come back after a brief moment to pick something up. “That wasn’t the fun?” She moaned out sarcastically. Getting a tiny chuckle from Sasha as Bayley grinned. 

“In comparison to what is next... That was amusing at best.” 

Bayley took a moment to just enjoy the sight in front of her. Laughing internally at what was going to come next. 

“Now. Let’s start. First to cum loses.” 

Sasha laughed. “Is that really a loss?” Shivering uncontrollably when Bayley’s lips ghosted over her ear. A gentle finger brushing blue hair back over Sasha’s shoulder. 

“I ‘ave to agree wit’ Sash there. Not really seein’ a downside to losin’.” Becky piped in. 

Bayley just smiled. “The winner gets my help finishing.” She said before sliding the two special vibrators she’d purchased in preparation before coming to Hawaii into their bikini bottoms. Pulling out her phone and opening the app wirelessly connected to the pair. “Best of luck.” Bayley exclaimed before switching the settings to pulse. Grinning widely as a pair of strangled moans came from both women simultaneously at the sudden activation. 

It was music to her ears as Bayley casually paced the perimeter of the bed while she experimented through the various settings the app was capable of. Feeling like a conductor as the pitch and tempo of noises coming from Sasha and Becky changed with a swipe of her finger. 

Bayley almost felt a little bad about knowing the outcome. It wasn’t Becky’s fault she was going to lose; it was simply a matter of not having the hours and hours of practice Sasha had endured. But she was prepared. There wasn’t a real loser here. 

Becky and Sasha struggled to hold on as the vibrations rolled through their bodies. Changing on a whim like waves on the ocean. Soft and gentle at times, lulling them into a false sense of security before the storm came in and rocked them close to the tipping point. 

After a few minutes of watching patiently Bayley stood still at the foot of the bed with a smile. “You’re both so perfect. But we do need a winner and I’m itching to get to work so...” Bayley said as she turned the intensity up on the remote till she could hear the faint humming of the vibrators reach her ears. “...try your best.” 

Sasha swallowed deep as she felt the earthquake between her legs begin shaking her apart. Even though she had far more experience with Bayley’s teasing that didn’t really make it much easier, and she really wanted to win. Keeping her hand hidden from Bayley’s view she slid her fingers up Becky’s stomach and pinched one of the redhead’s nipples. Tweaking it and drawing a guttural groan of pleasure from the woman beneath her. Doing whatever she could to get Becky to break first. Ultimately succeeding after another few seconds of playing with the sensitive nub when an unmistakable cry of release sounded her victory. 

Becky, hardly able to catch her breath, felt like a floppy piece of rubber beneath Sasha. Disconnected from her body and barely even aware of the room she was in. Coming down from her high slowly. Not noticing the moment the vibrations stopped or even when Bayley’s gentle hand took away the device and kissed her sweaty brow. 

“Sweetie? Are you with me? Come on kitten, talk to me.” 

Becky heard the words through a haze and let the comforting sounds lead her out of the fog. 

“There she is. You ready to continue? It’s ok if you aren’t.” 

Becky didn’t know when Sasha had gotten off of her but she used all her strength to sit up and press her lips against Bayley’s. “I’d be a feckin’ idiot to say no.” 

Bayley smirked and gently grabbed Becky’s chin in her fingers. “Good. Then I’ve got a job for you.” 

“Anything daddy.” 

Bayley felt her heart jump at the words and the trust that Becky was showing in her. Knowing some of her past made that trust worth far more than any gold. Fighting to not shed a tear as she grabbed the redhead’s hand and pulled her off the bed to her feet. “You’re so beautiful. Get down on your knees baby.” Becky complied without a second thought and Bayley quickly looked over to Sasha. “Pillow please.” 

Sasha grabbed a pillow from the bed and tossed it to the other woman as she waited for her prize. 

“Thanks. Here you go.” Bayley said as she placed the pillow flat on the floor in between her legs. “Don’t want your knees to get all bruised.” 

Becky shivered at the implication of what Bayley was asking. Realizing that this would be the first time she’d been allowed to actually pleasure the gorgeous Latina. Something that hadn’t even really occurred to her before. Bayley’s focus was almost always on them and the opportunity to make her feel, even a fraction of the pleasure she’d given freely was enticing. 

As soon as her knees hit the soft pillow Becky’s hands found the hem of Bayley’s skirt. Enthusiasm getting the best of her. “Stop!” Freezing in place at the command from above. 

“Do I ‘ave to?” 

Bayley couldn’t help cracking a smile. “Just for a second. Sasha needs to get over here first.” She demanded as her focus shifted to the other woman. Pointing at the foot of the bed in front of her. “Sit on the edge.” 

Sasha followed quickly. More than ready to feel Bayley’s touch after the warmup session. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Good girl. Sit still for me.” Bayley said as she divested the blue haired beauty of her bottoms. Biting back a groan as the slick and ready skin was exposed to her starving eyes. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you’re ready for me, do I?” 

“After what you’ve been doing all day? I’m lucky I’m not dehydrated.” 

Bayley chuckled. “That’s why I told you to keep up on the water.” 

“Good thing I actually listened to you then.” Sasha smiled sweetly. Always trying to bank some points away for when she wanted to act out a bit. 

Bayley was about to respond when a soft cough from below interrupted them. “Not ta be rude, but could ya save the banter fer during?” 

“That sounded an awful lot like banter for someone crying about it.” Sasha sniped back with a snooty grin. 

Becky growled and started to get up when Bayley’s hand on her shoulder forcibly pressed her back down. “Not now. And you-” pointing a finger at Sasha. “You’re on thin ice.” 

Sasha pouted but stayed silent rather than risking annoying Bayley further. 

“Now, let's get back to the fun part.” Taking the rope Sasha had picked out earlier and deftly maneuvering it around the delicious caramel thighs in front of her. Careful to keep it tight enough so it would move around and chafe, while not being uncomfortably tight. Looping the other end around the bedpost and pulling till Sasha was splayed out in front of her. “I wish you could see how gorgeous you are.” Smiling softly at the subtle flush of cheeks at her words. 

“Ya really are Sash.” Becky’s Irish accent fluttered with sincerity. 

Bayley took note of the extra blush on Sasha’s cheeks when she heard Becky. Grinning as an idea formed. “I don’t want to be greedy. You should get a quick taste kitten.” She said to the redhead’s surprise. “Not too much though. Just enough to tease her some more... She deserves it for cheating. Don’t think I didn’t see that little move Sasha.” 

Sasha had the decency to look a little ashamed but tried to act nonchalant. “You never directly said we couldn’t try and make the other person cum quicker.” 

“And that’s the only reason why I let you get away with it. I’ll just have to expressly state the rules for next time.” Bayley switched her attention back to Becky. “Go on kitten. Tell me how she tastes.” 

Becky was more than happy to delay for this reason. Turning to swipe her tongue along the delicate line of Sasha’s thigh till she came in contact with the sweet ambrosia that glistened in the soft light. “More addictin’ than candy.” Leaning back in to lick a stripe right across Sasha’s dew-covered lips. 

“Come here.” Bayley commanded as she bent over so she could press her lips to Becky’s and taste the familiar honey on them. “Mmm... You’re right about that. But for now, I’m going to need your head under my skirt.” 

“Finally.” Becky grumbled. Earning a snicker from Sasha as Bayley rolled her eyes. Not so secretly enjoying the redhead’s obvious appreciation. 

Bayley watched Sasha as she breathed and waited, letting the anticipation for her touch rise. Trying to not smile or laugh at Becky’s head hiding under her skirt but quickly realizing it was no laughing matter. Her stockings and panties made quick work of as a greedy, exploratory tongue wasted no time mapping her out. The redhead’s eagerness very clearly not an act. 

“Daddy!” Sasha pouted. 

Bayley shook her head and tried to work through the tornado under her skirt. “None of that now. Good things come to those who wait.” 

“And I've already been waiting.” 

Bayley was actually grateful for the smart-ass remarks because it helped her focus on something other than Becky’s tongue finally darting inside of her before it returned to painting her flesh with long stripes of searing pleasure. “One more little remark I didn’t ask for and you’ll be waiting a lot longer.” Holding Sasha’s eyes until the blue haired woman relented and her gaze dropped. “Good. Now, I’m going to be nice and give you some options. 2,3, or 5?” 

Sasha thought it over for a second. “3.” 

“Hard and slow it is then.” Bayley acknowledged. Slipping two fingers inside the caramel skinned beauty without preamble. “Tell me when you’re ready for more.” Setting a deliberately sluggish pace, making sure Sasha felt every tiny movement. 

Sasha bit her lip and nodded as her eyelids fell shut out of her own control. Legs flexing against the soft ropes. Breath picking up at knowing there was nothing she could do but succumb to the burning desire flooding her body with every powerfully restrained thrust of Bayley’s fingers. 

The world had shrunk for Becky to the point where the only thing that really mattered was right in front of her. She just wanted to make sure Bayley was happy and worked to find every spot that graced her with a reaction. It was only when Sasha’s moans heightened that the Irish woman remembered something else existed. Her inner competitiveness coming in and tripling her efforts to have Bayley finish before Sasha. 

Bayley couldn’t be exactly sure why the tongue between her legs seemed to have a sudden burst of energy but she also didn’t much care for why. Rewarding the intensity with a moan of her own. Letting her free hand twist into Becky’s fiery hair. 

“More. Please Bayley, more.” Sasha caved as the lights seemed to flicker in and out. But that may have just been an inability to control her eyelids as her body stretched taut like a bowstring ready to snap. Every muscle in her torso flexing and providing a feast for Bayley’s eyes. Nothing more alluring than the sight of one of her girls on the edge of falling apart. 

Bayley knew that she’d been teasing Becky and Sasha all day, but they didn’t realize how much she’d also been teasing herself. Having her little kitten down on her knees worshipping her for the first time was proving too much and she felt her stomach tightening as the redhead’s tongue began focusing attention on her clit. Coincidentally coinciding with the moment her fingers curled inside Sasha and drew a strangled cry of incomprehensible pleasure from her plump lips. “Tell me when you’re about to come Bossy one.” 

Sasha didn’t energy to spare for annoyance at the little jab. Trying her best to nod since her vocal cords didn’t seem like they wanted to listen to her. Taken over by the electric current buzzing through her body and letting take her wherever it willed. Riding the waves until it felt like there was nothing left to her being and the ties to her physical body cut off. Leaving her floating into the universe where nothing mattered anymore. “I’m c-coming.” 

The moment Sasha began to climax Bayley knew even before the words reached her. “That’s it. Let it all go gorgeous." Unashamedly relieved since she herself was dangerously close to tumbling over the edge from what Becky was doing beneath her skirt. Letting the fingers in crimson hair tense, nails scraping along Becky’s scalp and driving her deeper. “As for you... I’m not going to lie here. Just keep doing what you’re doing kitten. You’re doing great. Daddy is so fucking proud.” 

Sometimes you realize things about yourself at the most unexpected of times. For Becky, those last words and the rush of liquid fire that coursed through her veins may have just confirmed- or possibly just awakened a new favorite thing. That being, getting praise. It was something so simple and she’d heard words of praise before but never did they resonate so deeply in her soul. The only goal she had for now; to make Bayley get off as hard as possible. 

“Fuck.” Bayley muttered as she struggled to stay upright extracting her fingers from Sasha and using the free hand to help keep herself standing. “Right there kitten. Right there. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good after this.” 

Becky was more than ready for Bayley to make good on that promise as Sasha lay recovering on the bed. Taking in slow, deep breaths as the world came back into focus. 

When Bayley was finally ready to release, she cried out into the room and caught herself from nearly falling. Becky’s shoulder doing a great job in helping stabilize her unsteady weight. 

Time seemed to stand still and it could have been minutes before Bayley trusted her knees. Gathering herself together and deftly undoing the knots that held Sasha’s legs open. Smiling softly as the other woman groaned and mumbled, “I love those gloves.” 

“Really? Couldn’t tell.” Bayley said sarcastically. 

“I t’ought I said no more banter?” Becky’s voice came out a little muffled as she continued to clean up Bayley’s thighs. A satisfied smile on her face at being able to make the Latina speechless for a bit. 

“And once again I feel like you’re basically asking for more banter.” Sasha countered as she swept a heavy hand across her brow to wipe away the beads of sweat. 

“Awefully mouthy fer someone who can barely lift a hand right now.” 

“Even like this I could still beat you.” 

“You willin’ ta put money on that little blue? 

“I’m willin’ ta do more than that little red gonna be riding me.” 

“You couldn’ handle it.” 

“Don’t forget our deal. You’ve still got a day with the Boss coming your way.” 

“Oh do I? Seems like you said that a while ago, yet... ‘Ere I am without a date on my calendar.” 

“You know as well as I do the only thing stopping me was my arm being broken.” 

“Well I don’ see a cast anymore.” 

“Well maybe I’ve-” 

“ENOUGH!” Bayley cut them both off again with an incredulous look on her face. “You two will really go on forever if I didn’t stop it. Figure it out later you two. Sasha, scoot up the bed.” Giving the woman a glare till she complied before turning her attention to the woman still between her legs. “And you! You’re asking for it tonight aren’t you?” 

“Askin’ fer what?” Becky replied innocently as she pretended to be unaware of what Bayley meant. 

Bayley chuckled as she offered a hand for the redhead to get back up. “Shut up. Lay back against Sasha. And try to hold on as long as you can.” Lifting Becky to her feet and pushing her back onto the soft mattress. 

“I’m hearin’ a lot of talk Ms. Role Model.” 

Sasha laughed and mumbled to herself, “This should be fun.” 

There was a second of silence while Bayley just breathed. Exhaling slowly and shaking her head. Carefully removing her gloves and taking her time doing it. Letting the anticipation build and giving Becky none of the reaction she was obviously fishing for. “Sasha, could you do me a favor?” 

“What?” 

“After I help Becky prepare, could you make sure she doesn’t forget her other job? I might get a bit distracted.” The words were intended for Sasha but the Irish woman felt like every one shot straight through her from head to toe. Breath picking up as she was forced to wait. Bayley making no effort to hurry in her movements. 

“It’d probably help me to know what her other job is.” Sasha pointed out delicately. 

Bayley was gently humming a song as she strode over to the bag and grabbed the delicate chain Becky had picked out earlier. Holding it up for inspection and making sure everything was in order. Making the redhead stew in the boiling anticipation. “Your job is making sure the little smart mouth over there keeps that mouth busy. She’s going to have to learn how to multitask.” 

“I can do that.” Sasha said plainly. More than happy to enjoy Becky’s attention while Bayley had her way. 

“I’m sure you can.” 

Becky lay on the bed in between Sasha’s legs wondering what on earth she’d done to deserve this. To deserve these two women in her life. Her entire body felt like it was supercharged. Pulsing through every inch of her and crying out for Bayley’s touch. 

“Now I’m going to need you to stay still Rebecca.” Bayley finally addressed the redhead on the bed who she could tell was slowly going insane. Smoothing her skirt back down as she sat down next to Becky. Her bare right hand spidering its way up smooth abs and taking a gorgeous globe of ivory flesh in her grip. Smiling at the reluctant twitches that Becky was trying so hard to suppress. “You’re so beautiful, but damn do you like finding ways to get on my nerve.” 

“I aim ta please.” Becky hissed out through her teeth as the gentle ministrations of her breast only increased the charge in her body. Two fingers finding her nipple and quickly tweaking it till the nub stood proudly. Biting back a moan as they moved to her other and achieved the same result. 

“I told you earlier these clamps could be adjusted kitten. Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” 

Becky nodded as the anticipation of the cool steel meeting her searing skin clouded her brain of anything else beyond these two women’s touch. 

“Words... How many times do I have to tell you?” Bayley said with faux disappointment. 

“I’m sorry daddy. I understand.” 

“Good girl. Daddy is so proud.” Bayley praised as the back of her hand gently caressed Becky’s cheek. “I’m going to count down from three and then I’ll put it on. Are you ready sweetie?” 

Becky took a deep breath and was about to nod when she remembered. “I’ve been ready.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes but ignored the small sass. It wasn’t exactly unwarranted. She really did love playing with the stunning Irish woman and watching her get increasingly frustrated as she waited. 

“3,2,1-” Bayley counted but instead of the countdown ending in a mixed cry of pain and pleasure the loud ringing of a phone instead filled the room. 

“Are you feckin’ serious!” Becky cried out in frustration. Recognizing the loud ring as coming from her own phone. “Why didn’ I turn that off?” She called to the heavens. “Everyone knows I’m on vacation. This isn’t fair.” 

“You don’t have to answer it.” Sasha offered. 

“But if people know you’re on vacation I’d hope it's important.” Bayley reasoned against her own desire. Wishing they could just ignore and continue. 

“UGH!!!” Becky grumbled and rolled off the bed so she could go grab her phone from the bag they’d brought on their boat trip. “What?” She answered without even looking at the name. 

Bayley and Sasha waited impatiently as the redhead took the call. More than ready to finish off their vacation with a bang, in more ways than one. 

“No... I wasn’t aware of t’at... Oh... Well... I umm... Yes sir... Yes sir... I’ll be there... Goodbye.” Becky’s entire demeanor seemed to deflate over the course of a barely thirty second conversation. 

The other two women had noticed the mood shift right away. It was impossible to hide given how drastic the shift was. “What was it Becky?” Sasha asked innocently. 

Becky took her time putting the phone down. Making extra effort to not just throw the offensive piece of technology across the room. “That was... That was Hunter... I- umm... I need five.” Bolting into the bathroom before Bayley or Sasha could do a thing about it. 

“Wait! Becky! What?” Sasha called out in confusion as Bayley’s brow furrowed at the sudden shift. There was only one person that knew how to get such a big reaction from the redhead. That knew where to cut for it to really hurt. 

“Alright.” Bayley called through the bathroom door. “Five minutes. No more. Then you’re letting us in. Got it?” 

Five minutes seemed to pass like a snail. 

Bayley knocked on the door lightly. At her request, she'd given Becky the five minutes, but not a second longer. “Becky? Sweetheart if you don’t answer me I’ll have to just break the door down. I’d rather you just let us in...” 

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds and Sasha’s timid voice sounded from where she was standing behind Bayley. A pale green robe haphazardly thrown on to somewhat cover her nakedness. “We just want to be there for you. No pressure.” 

The silence lasted another few seconds before Bayley heard a pair of feet shuffling closer to the door before a clicking noise rang out in the room and the door handle unlocked. 

“I’m sorry.” Becky said in subdued greeting. Eyes downcast and red. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Sasha said automatically. 

Becky’s head hung lower and she held out her phone. Bayley’s hand reaching out to grab onto it and look at the tab she’d pulled up on some low rent TMZ style website. A rage like she’d never known before burning at the headline and the person who was almost surely behind this. 

_ ***NEW LEAKS!!! BECKY LYNCH EXPOSED! Full video+pics!! LEAKER PROMISES MORE TO COME!!!*** _

** ‘links down below’ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well don't hate me too much for that ending. At least I finally gave you all some quality time with our girls. Now the real fun begins.


	33. Knocking Down Royalty

“Can you stop?”

Bayley shot Sasha a brief glare before resuming her pacing up and down the hall as she waited for the door to open again. “Don’t tell me what to do right now.”

Sasha sighed and dropped her phone on the crate she’d been sitting on. Wishing they could go back to their vacation before this happened, instead of backstage at Monday Night Raw under these circumstances. “Bayley.”

The woman in question didn’t respond as she kept pacing. 

“Bayley... Bayley!” Sasha repeated till the other woman turned back.

“What?” She asked curtly as her feet stilled for just a moment before they felt the need to start moving again. 

Sasha slowly walked over to the fuming Latina. Carefully wrapping looping her arms around the taller woman’s neck and pulling her down till their forehead’s rested against one another. “She can handle herself. Don’t worry so hard.”

The air slowly left Bayley as she let herself be comforted. Tension in her shoulders that had been there since they’d entered the arena melting away. “You know I can’t help it.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” 

Bayley let a tiny fraction of a smile creep onto her features. “I sense some attitude in those words.”

“That’s because I made sure to put it there.” Sasha said with a smile. “And as long as I’m being honest, I like you having someone else to worry about. Means I get to actually enjoy mama bear instead of getting smothered.”

Bayley growled lowly. “I don’t smother you.”

“Yeah. You  kinda do. In a good way though. Even if you can be annoyingly overbearing, I can’t say I’m not enjoying it from the outside.” Sasha’s voice dropping as it slid like honey through Bayley’s ears. “It’s a lot hotter when it’s not all pointed at me.”

“Must be fun.”

Sasha sighed. “Listen. You’re not going to help her by treating her differently. Remember? She doesn’t need that.”

“It’s cute that you think you know what she needs.”

Sasha growled at the familiar voice and she could feel Bayley shifting in her arms. Body stiff as a board as any tension that had left returned in double. “The fuck  are you doing here?” 

“Tsk, tsk. That’s very rude of you. I’m only here to offer my sincerest sympathy to Rebecca. It really is a shame that something like that happened to such a sweet girl. Such a damn shame.” Charlotte’s voice never matching the tone of her words. Eyes piercing through the pair as she strutted closer. “But hey, if she didn’t want those type of pictures out  there, she shouldn’t have taken them in the first place.”

“Leave.” Bayley’s voice was deadly calm and Sasha could feel the air changing around them. 

“And deny you the gift of my presence?” Charlotte raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Contempt written plainly on her features. “Besides, I’m really enjoying this hallway. I’d hate to leave because little Bayley is having a hissy fit.”

“Do you ever get tired of being a conceited ass?” Sasha sneered.

“Do you?” Charlotte quipped back with a satisfied smile. “I’m  dissapointed in you Sasha. All that bluster when you came back from your little sabbatical and  now you’re playing second fiddle to Bayley. I mean, at this point even my Becky’s had more success than you. Is it hard being the weak link?”

“Choose your words carefully Charlotte.” Bayley hissed. Her hand’s curling into fists by her side. She could feel the subtle way Sasha  cringed as the words hit with the intended venom. 

Charlotte never intended to head Bayley’s words. “At first, I thought Rebecca would be the odd one out of your disgusting trio but the more I think about it, the more I realize it’s you. Has it been so long since you’ve tasted real success you had leach off them both?” She leered at the blue haired woman and her eyes scanned up and down. “If you want real success, you’re looking in the wrong place. I could  sh -”

Sasha didn’t even realize what had happened but the next thing she knew, she was watching the tall blonde tumble to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. No time to even check before Bayley was diving on top of Charlotte. Fists swinging in a blur of quick movement. Not even caring where they hit, but only that they hit something. 

When she finally understood what was happening in front of her Sasha was hesitant to pull Bayley off but once she noticed Charlotte making no move to hit back something told her to. Grabbing a hold of true fury was difficult though and she had to be careful to not get hit herself in the process. Eventually managing to look an arm around Bayley’s waist and use her deceptive strength to drag her back to their feet. 

It took a second but Sasha felt the moment Bayley realized it was her. Aggressive movements suddenly halting. Even seeing red she could still tell. More communicated in a single touch than a  minute-long conversation. 

“Couldn’t let me get in a few more?” Bayley mumbled as her chest heaved and adrenaline continued to rush through her. 

“Normally yes, but someone has to try and stay in reality right now.” Sasha answered. Part of her more than willing to let Bayley continue beating the other woman but a chilling laugh caused a rush of ice up her spine. 

“Oh Bayley. You think you’ve grown but you’re still the same old imbecile from NXT that doesn’t know her place.” Charlotte’s voice was a little muffled as one hand grabbed onto her newly crooked nose. 

“Funny. Cause right now I’m feeling pretty damn good standing over your ass.”

Charlotte chuckled at first before it rolled into full laughter. Blood dripping down her from her nose into her mouth and spraying out like a horrific mist onto her dark pants. “You’re still focused on what’s right in front of you.” The moment the words left her mouth Stephanie McMahon stepped into hallway and froze at the sight of them. “Instead of on what’s coming next.” She added with a bloody smirk before her entire demeanor shifted and she began crying. Rocking on the floor and whining loudly as the McMahon got closer. 

“What the hell is this!” Stephanie shouted, eyes wide and staring straight at Bayley and Sasha. 

“A taste of what she deserves.” Bayley answered calmly. Challenging Stephanie’s stare with her own. 

Stephanie seemed shocked at the brazen attitude and stared at Bayley with her mouth open before she snapped back to her all business mode. “I can’t have anyone, especially a Smackdown wrestler come over and attack the Raw talent... You’re suspended for a week and I don’t want to see you anywhere near a WWE event.”

Bayley continued to stare down Stephanie and her hands slowly curled into fists again. 

“Don’t.” Sasha’s calming whisper into her ear preceded soft hands wrapping around her fists. Delicately stroking Bayley’s knuckles and trying to calm her down. Bayley was normally fairly calculated in her actions but her fear was making it difficult to think about the consequences of certain actions. 

“Listen to your consolation prize Bayley.” Charlotte said as she spit out a mouthful of blood and smiled. White teeth stained red, proudly on display.

Bayley snarled and walked closer to where Stephanie was helping Charlotte off the ground. “Fine...” She feigned calm. “Fine. I get it. But I just need to do one more thing before I go.” 

“And that would be?” Stephanie asked. 

“Just this.” Was the only warning as Bayley’s knuckles smashed into Charlotte’s already broken nose  again. The blonde falling backwards onto the ground clutching at her nose which had now started leaking like a fountain. “Now I’m good.”

Sasha followed after as Bayley walked off. Looking in shock back at where Stephanie was helping Charlotte once again. The blonde finding it difficult to balance as she tried to regain footing. 

She called out after Bayley as they rounded the corner and left their sight. 

It took a few seconds but Bayley spun around and quickly pulled Sasha into her arms before she even knew it was happening. Wrapped in a hug so tight Sasha had no choice but to sit in it. It took another minute before Bayley seemed able to talk again and her grip weakened ever so slightly. “I’m sorry I let her get to me like that.” She mumbled.

“I was probably a few seconds away from hitting her myself.” Sasha said lightly. Trying to make it clear she wasn’t  disappointed or irritated. Bayley would beat herself up bad enough. 

“Still...”

“Bayley Martinez! Don’t you do that. Charlotte deserved all that and more. And you know it!”

Bayley sighed and hugged Sasha a little tighter. “I love you. You know that right?”

“It’d be impossible for me to not know that.” Sasha answered without a thought.

“Good... Because I need you to do something for me.”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Since I won’t be able to, I need you to really be there for Becky. It’ll be hard enough for her, and I don’t want my actions to stress her out  anymore than she already is.”

Sasha blinked. Honestly, she probably should have put this together in her head already. The idea of it being just her and Becky for the next week without Bayley was more than a little daunting. “I don’t know Bay. You’re way better at this than me. I’m not... I mean... We used...  Nevermind . I just think this is a bad idea. Can’t we just skip out on the events and go with you?”

Bayley’s eyes narrowed at the obvious avoidance. Sasha had been relatively open about her past but she’d never spoken much about her and Becky’s time together in NXT. The only time they’d come close came to an end with Sasha stating that she didn’t like thinking about the times when she and Bayley were at odds. While endearing, it also didn’t give Bayley much to go on. “We were just on vacation. I don’t think no showing events right after that would be a good look and I’m not going to be the reason either of you are denied something. You’ll be fine Sasha.”

Before Sasha could get in another word Stephanie came around the corner with a group of security guards and pointed at Bayley. 

“I’m leaving don’t worry.” Bayley said as she held her hands up. Pulling back and growling when one of the guards reached out to grab her shoulder. “Touch me and I make your face look worse than it already does.” He recoiled and the rest seemed content to just walk beside her as they escorted Bayley out the arena. “Remember what I said Sasha. My phone’s always on.”

And just like that Sasha was suddenly alone in the corridor. Silence her only companion as thoughts buzzed around her head at breakneck speed. 

She hadn’t moved in a minute when the sound of soft steps caught her attention and she turned around. Suddenly face to face with a curious Becky. “Hey Sash... Where’s Bayley?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a short chapter, but we needed it for set up. And Charlotte finally got some measure of what she deserved, even if she did instigate it on purpose. Got some fun things to explore coming up. Can Sasha and Becky function without Bayley? Or will their name calling and banter escalate without someone there to moderate? I think you probably know the answer... But you might not know what Charlotte has planned for them now.


	34. Not Exactly a Normal First Time

January 21st, 2015

Sasha screamed so hard her throat began to feel like sandpaper. Closing her eyes as she tried to breathe through the anger still coursing through her after her match with Charlotte.

She felt like pulling out her hair in frustration but held back. At least she still had an opportunity, albeit, a much more daunting one. Sasha was still seething about being disqualified tonight and the door opening, followed by the person who’d ruined her chance of getting gold walked in dabbing a half-melted ice cube against her swollen lip didn’t help her mood. Grabbing hold of the closest thing- a half empty water bottle and throwing it with pinpoint accuracy. The plastic hitting Becky in the chest, water inside exploding over her shirt. “Thanks for fucking me over. Nice to know I’ve got you watching my back.” The bitter sarcasm rolling from her mouth like venom from a cornered snake.

Becky blinked away the initial shock and looked down at her soaked ‘Team Bae’ shirt. Originally opening her mouth to yell back when she bit it back and groaned. “I know I screwed up.”

“No? Really? Couldn’t have figured that out before you cost me the belt?” Sasha berated Becky because she didn’t have a better target right now.

“I said I screwed up!” Becky yelled back, as if saying it louder would somehow break the words through Sasha’s thick skull. “What more do ya want? Get down on my knees and beg fer yer forgiveness?”

“It’d be a nice start.”

“I was kiddin’.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You mus’ be out of yer mind.”

Sasha snarled and stalked closer to the other wrestler. “I’m out of my mind? Did I cost you a chance at the title?” Getting right up in Becky’s face. So close she could feel the heat radiating from the Irish woman’s body. “Let me answer that for ya Paddy. No, I didn’t. Not only that, but now Regal decides to throw you and that idiot Bayley in rather than giving me the one on one rematch I deserve!”

“I didn’t know that would ‘appen.”

“But it did. And now YOU get a shot at the belt... Funny how that all seemed to work out for YOU. Must be that luck of the Irish.” Sasha stated with sarcastic bitterness dripping from every word.

“What do you want me ta say? I’m sorry Regal didn’t give you yer rematch with Charlotte but I won’t apologize fer him puttin’ me in the match.” Becky shot back as she stood her ground. Staring straight into the other woman’s eyes as her entire body began to tingle like she was surrounded by pins and needles. Something inside of her trying to find its way out that Becky clamped back down.

“Then you better hope I win, or I’ll make it real clear who’s the real best at everything on this team.” Sasha was a little shorter than Becky but wasn’t at all intimidated. Stepping even closer and smiling dangerously when the Irish woman took a step back. That single step all she needed to know she still had the upper hand in this partnership she’d allowed to happen. “But I think you already know that. Don’t you?”

Becky breathed in through her nose, which proved to be a mistake as the only thing she could focus on now was Sasha, the heady coconut smell making her swallow deep. Painfully aware of how close the other woman was. The tingling feeling only intensifying. “If yer so sure, then why are you even worried ‘bout me bein’ in the match?”

Sasha’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t have an answer. At least, not one she’d admit to Becky. “I’m not worried about you winning. I’m worried you’ll lose to one of those other two idiots and cost me what’s mine.”

“Screw you Sash.” Becky bit out and turned to grab her bag off the floor. “I’m leavin’. Find me if you want to apoligize fer bein’ an ass. Otherwise, you can jus’ stay away and make this easier.”

“Oh wow. Running away when confronted with the truth.” Sasha hadn’t meant for this to escalate so much but there didn’t seem to be an off switch once it started. “You should have stayed retired. Maybe one day you’d have been lucky enough to be a flight attendant for me.”

Becky dropped her bag, forgotten at her feet and whirled around on Sasha with a growl. Walking right back up to the other woman and slapping her without thinking. The stinging pain in her own hand finally making Becky register what she’d done. Retreating back into herself and trying to hold in all the emotions that were threatening to break free. “I... I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sor-”

The words stopped as Sasha’s palm connected with a thundering crack against Becky’s cheek. Knocking the Irish woman’s head back at the unexpected retaliation. “I don’t want to hear it.” She growled out.

Waves of stinging pain slowly faded in Becky’s cheek but the waves of anger grew hotter. Running down her body until there was nothing left to do but find an outlet. Letting out a scream as she charged Sasha. Shoulder driving into her midsection as her legs churned onward till Sasha’s back met the wall and the air drove from her lungs.

Sasha drove her elbow down into Becky’s ribs and tried to push off the wall. Continuing to rain punches down on the irate Irish woman trying to drag her down to the ground.

Once Becky realized Sasha wasn’t going down easily, she quickly grabbed hold of an arm and whipped the smaller woman across the room. Knocking over her bag and scattering the contents across the floor.

She moved across the room and tried to capitalize on getting Sasha off balance but caught a boot to her midsection in the process. Sasha’s agile body using the small moment to wrap Becky’s arm behind her back and wrench it upwards as far as it could without popping out of the socket. Positioning herself behind the auburn-haired wrestler and using her weight to press Becky’s face into the small bay of lockers. Managing to just barely hold Becky in place as she struggled. “You’re going to cost me my belt again!” She hissed into Becky’s ear.

Becky growled and snapped her head back, hitting the slightly shorter woman hard in the forehead. The ringing in her own head not stopping her from using the small space the headbutt afforded her. Yanking her arm out of Sasha’s grip and spinning around to drive her fist into the other wrestler's stomach. “I didn’t mean to cost ya it the first time!”

“So, you attacked Charlotte and screwed me over because you’re stupid?”

Becky wasn’t going to take anymore without defending herself. “Why the hell do you t’ink I’d screw you on purpose?”

Sasha snarled as she rose back to her full height. “Why shouldn’t I after tonight?”

“Because I-… Because you should jus’ know.”

“Not good enough.” Sasha said before jumping back on Becky and returning the favor with a punch to the gut of her own.

Becky cried out in pain but managed to block the next punch. Wishing away the strange feeling in her stomach as an angry Sasha continued to advance. Trying in vain to not notice how the fury exuding from the other woman only made her more attractive. Something far too much for her to deal with right now when she couldn’t even admit she found Sasha attractive at all. Except for that tiny moment right before sleep came, when her mind couldn’t lie convincingly enough anymore.

After blocking a few more punches Becky managed to capture one of Sasha’s wrists and pulled her into a bear hug where she couldn’t produce any more damage. Utilizing all her strength to keep a hold of the squirming woman. Sasha was deceptively strong and it was no easy task. Squeezing so tightly that there was no space between them for Sasha to gain momentum. “Will you just STOP!”

“Fuck you Becky! That belt should be around my waist right now!”

Becky tried to reign in her own anger but it wasn’t happening. No matter what emotion she was having, it always seemed impossible to hide around Sasha. When things were good, they were great. But then there was this. “I told you to stop!” She bit out as the woman in her arms continued to squirm.

“Make me!” Sasha challenged but nothing could have prepared her for the pair of warm lips suddenly attacking her own. Her struggles fading into nothing for a moment before she snarled and attacked back with her own lips. Biting hard on Becky’s lip and drawing a tiny amount of blood that she quickly licked away. A little surprised as the Irish woman gave back as good as she got.

While it fell under the dictionary definition of a kiss, it was more of a battle than anything. Neither backing down as teeth and tongues clashed with equal ferocity to the punches they’d just exchanged.

Once Becky’s hold loosened up enough Sasha struck. Shoving Becky backwards against the wall and hooking a foot behind the redhead’s ankle so she tripped and tumbled to the ground. Following her down and straddling her stomach in a move too quick to follow. Taking hold of Becky’s wrist and pinning them to the ground while bringing their lips together once more.

Becky tried to buck Sasha off to no avail.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Sasha hissed out in the tiny moment she came up for air.

“Who says I want to?”

“Just shut up.” Sasha said before recapturing Becky’s lips none too gently.

Becky bit Sasha’s lip hard enough that the woman on top pulled away. “Make me.”

Sasha scowled as her own words were thrown back at her and wasted no time in ripping open Becky’s top and exposing her chest to Sasha’s suddenly hungry eyes. “Just remember. You asked for this.” She said before leaning down to reclaim her teammates lips as her hand began to wander towards the waist of Becky’s black and white plaid pants.

Becky’s mouth shot open in a silent scream as she felt Sasha’s fingers inside her for the first time. Calming herself back down the best she could and raising an eyebrow in challenge. “That all you got Boss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love these flashback chapters and showing you all a little more context to these relationships. Hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit shorter. I'm hoping to just write some smaller chapters in between bigger ones to help keep the updates a little more regular. <3 you all for all the support on this crazy thing. Thanks so much!


	35. Climbing Over Walls... Only to Find More Walls

“I used to think revenge was a dish best served cold... But then I found out it meant jus’ gettin’ back at somebody.” 

“... Really? Like really, really? ...That’s your response?” Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow at the nonplussed reaction she was getting from Becky. “That’s all you have to say after I tell you Bayley beat up Charlotte and got suspended for a week?” 

“I mean, it’s not all I have ta say, but it was the first thing that came ta mind.” Becky said flippantly. So flippantly in fact that Sasha’s eyebrow was lucky to still be attached with how high it rose. It wasn’t that she wanted the redhead to be a mess after the news, but she was expecting... something. Not whatever this was. 

“So... Any follow up?” 

Becky shrugged. “Nothin’ comin’ to mind. But rest assured, you’ll be the first to know if I t’ink of somethin’.” Now Sasha was officially concerned. Reaching out to grab onto Becky’s arm only to have it yanked away before she made contact. A rush of anger at the perceived slight going as quickly as it had come when the mask dropped for a brief moment and Becky whispered, “Not here.” Voice rising again as she went back to acting like nothing was wrong. “I got ta change fer tonight. Apparently, I got a match tonight.” 

Sasha reluctantly agreed. She already felt like she wasn’t holding up her end of the bargain. Trying to measure herself up against Bayley seemed destined to fall short. Sullenly brooding as they walked back to their locker room. Finally asking what she’d wanted to for minutes when the door closed behind them. “What happened?” 

“Did you not hear when I said, ‘Not here’?” Becky threw over her shoulder as she began rummaging through her bag with more force than was actually necessary. Grumbling under her breath too low for Sasha to make out the words. 

“We were in the hallway when you said that. Now we’re in our locker room.” Sasha stated factually as she went to click the lock on the door into place. “How’d your meeting go?” She asked in a markedly softer, less confrontational tone. 

Becky’s rummaging stilled and she spoke to Sasha without turning around. “Why’d she punch Charlotte?” 

Sasha knew that this was Becky attempting to change the subject but she couldn’t help the small bit of hurt at the hesitancy to talk. Wondering if Becky would have deflected the same had Bayley been here. “Being Charlotte isn’t enough of a reason?” She asked as the redhead finally turned around and met her eyes. 

“She said something, didn’t she?” Becky asked but already knew the answer. “Meetin’ was fine. They ain’t holdin’ it against me or anythin’.” 

“Well that’s good.” 

“Yeah... I was goin’ to tell them. Was gonna say it was Charlotte...” 

Sasha prompted for her to continue as she walked a little closer and took one of the redhead’s clammy hands into her own without blinking. 

Becky snorted and chuckled without a hint of real mirth. “Apparently she was the victim of gettin' hacked. What are the fuckin’ odds?” 

Sasha barely knew what to say. It felt like Becky never got a break and as much as she didn’t understand it, Becky had loved Charlotte at some point. That couldn’t make it any easier. Knowing all this shit being thrown at her was coming from someone she’d been so close to. “How about we focus on something else and we can come back to this later. You said you had a match tonight?” 

Becky threw her an appreciative glance as she was allowed to focus on something beyond the horrible things she can’t change. “Yeah, wit’ Mickie. Triple H asked if I wanted one. Said they’d support either decision given the circumstances and I want to try and pretend things are somewhat normal. Gettin' in the ring will help... And I got to go out in front of a crowd eventually.” 

“If that’s what you want. I’ll be out there. Besides, I can’t let you out of sight or Bayley said she’d withhold sex for a week.” 

“That’s a good excuse. I know yer jus’ lonely without me.” Becky shared a tiny smile with Sasha before leaning forward and connecting their lips to try and convey her thanks. 

“Don’t let that big head of yours get too big. Only makes an easier target for Mickie to kick.” 

The next hour or so till her match was filled with Sasha helping her warm up for the match and keeping the atmosphere light with no mention of Charlotte or anything that could ruin the mood. 

Becky missed the locker room the second they left. Even though she’d wanted the match there was a voice in her head telling her to run and avoid it all. Just ignore it and maybe it would all go away. She was ready to bolt but the feel of Sasha’s fingers subtly brushing her forearm kept the voice from growing too strong. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Sasha was ready to decline until she recognized the accent and instead let Becky decide. This wasn’t her place to speak. 

Becky swallowed at the voice of one of the first of many people who’d betrayed her. “What is it Paige?” 

Paige looked relatively uncomfortable as her eyes drifted to Sasha for a moment. “I just wanted to let you know if you wanted someone to talk to, my number hasn’t changed.” Looking sincerely at Becky before turning her eyes back to the woman seemingly attached at the redhead’s hip. “I’m not as blind as everyone else around here has been so far. Rest assured; you can make sure to tell Bayley I’m not dumb enough to try stealing her.” 

Sasha nodded in understanding as Becky responded, “I’ll keep that in mind... T’anks.” 

Paige silently nodded back and was about to leave when she quickly turned back to look at Sasha. “I really mean it. Make sure to tell Bayley. I don’t want to get killed because of a misunderstanding.” 

“She’ll get the message.” Sasha said softly as Paige gave them one last attempt at a smile before walking away. “You ready?” 

Becky sighed and nodded her head in resignation. Walking towards the curtain as the familiar boom of her own music began. 

Sasha waited patiently as the music continued on for far longer than normal. A little surprised when Becky’s feet only began moving after slightly tremoring fingers wrapped around her own and pulled her along up the steps and out onto the bright stage. Eyes quickly adjusting to the change and peering out on the sea of fans screaming at them. It was always hard to pick out an individual voice amongst the choir of voices but Sasha could feel Becky trying to do just that. Listening for some idiot to make a comment they both knew was going to come eventually. Wrestling crowds could be particularly vicious and it had only been five years since the infamous ‘You suck Cena/Bryan/Uso/Tyson’ match. Much as they’d wish it did, the world didn’t change that fast. In a world of over 7.5 billion people, even if only the tiniest fraction of them were assholes, that number is way too high. 

Becky couldn’t really focus on anything. All the faces became a blur, the clash of her music over the speakers and the sound of the crowd mixing into a mess of noise that assaulted her ears. She’d forgot how to walk momentarily until Sasha gave her a gentle, almost imperceptible tug forward. Normally her entrance was a time to get into the zone she needed before a match but she felt strangely detached through the whole process. Already climbing the steps up to the apron but she couldn’t even remember having started walking down the ramp. 

She couldn’t remember Sasha moving the ropes for her, catching Mickie’s eyes across the ring, or the ref calling for the bell. But she sure as shit felt the first hit from the other wrestler and from that point on, she was able to focus on what she was good at. Everything outside the ring dulling as the working legend across from her became all that mattered. 

For a glorious ten minutes Becky didn’t care about Charlotte or whatever was happening. Every move made from years of muscle memory that eventually had Mickie tapping out on the mat with her free hand. 

The fog of battle only lifting when she realized Sasha was pulling her off a still writhing Mickie as the referee scrambled back to his feet behind her. “You won. You won.” Sasha repeated until she saw the recognition flash in Becky’s brown eyes. “Let’s go.” 

Becky nodded. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to get out of the ring and away from all the eyes staring at her which had never really bothered her before. But knowing that they were all probably aware of her misplaced trust made her feel unbelievably naked. More so than she’d ever felt during an actual act of sex. But of course, the world never seemed to be on her side and a familiar sounding music started up and Stephanie McMahon herself walked out onto the stage. While she wasn’t exactly excited to see the woman, the attention shifting off her wasn’t a horrible byproduct. 

“Congratulations on your win Becky. You always show what it means to be a champion in the ring.” Stephanie said with her own signature blend of carefully chosen prose and fake sincerity. The emphasis on ‘in the ring’ not going unnoticed by Becky or the woman next to her, judging by the barely hidden scowl on Sasha’s features. “It occurred to me that you never did get a rematch for your title after Asuka beat you. Now, we had the next opponent for our champion all settled but due to an... incident tonight, we’ve had to look elsewhere since Asuka still needs an opponent. I was set on having a little battle royal for the opportunity but then I was given a much better option. But I wouldn’t want to take her thunder. I’ll let her come out and explain. Charlotte, come on out and let the people know how brilliant you are.” 

From backstage came a tall blonde skyscraper that somehow still looked imposing in her fresh white blouse and skintight black pants despite the gauze in her nose and dried blood that she’d missed cleaning up. “Thank you Stephanie. It’s a true honor that you liked my idea. I’m sure you’re all wondering exactly what my idea is... It’s fairly simple to be honest. If anyone deserves a shot at Asuka it’s me. But since I can’t be cleared because of...” Charlotte glared down at the ring and for a moment her façade of benevolence fell away and her words became laced with acid, “Because of a worthless, stand in, no talent, imbecile, I figured the next person who deserves a shot would be you Rebecca.” 

Becky stood still in the ring, but inside she felt like every part of her was in a full sprint. Having Charlotte smile at her used to be something she strived for but now it served to make her skin crawl. 

“You once trusted me to step in against Ronda and now I’m trusting you to step in against Asuka.” Charlotte said as her voice cracked with fake emotion. Hand over heart as she continued. “But I know my Becky. She wouldn’t want to just be given an opportunity. No, no, no. She’d want to earn it. So, next week you’re going to get a chance to get that title shot. But... You aren’t going to be the only one getting a chance.” The sadistic grin became impossible to hide any longer as Charlotte’s eyes danced with giddiness. “Next Monday it’ll be Becky Lynch versus the wannabe management Sasha Banks. Winner gets a shot at Asuka’s belt and the loser gets to make up for what your idiotic ‘Rolemodel’ did to my face by becoming my personal assistant for forty-eight hours. Seems poetic if you ask me.” Charlotte finished with a wink. “Best of luck ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again. Setting up some more and setting the table for a hell of an interesting time coming up. Who wins? Does the match even happen? Oh my, things are going to get fun.


	36. Metal Circles, and Gold Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone! A new chapter. Just a quick warning that most of this chapter is essentially smut with a whole lot of character development but I think you all should be ok with that if you've made it this far lol. Enjoy!!!

** _The night before the NXT 4HW fatal four-way match_ **

“I swear, if you stop again, I’ll walk right now and you won’t see me till the match tomorrow.” Sasha growled out of gritted teeth while her fingers sunk deeper into the fiery orange mane between her legs. Skin so sensitive she could feel the subtle shift of Becky’s lips into a smirk against her. “Don’t let that head of yours get any bigger. You’ll just make a better target for Charlotte’s boot.” 

Becky rolled her eyes. “Is it too much ta ask ya too not mention her right now?” Quickly returning to her earlier work before Sasha made good on her word. Fluttering tongue along slick, warm flesh as the blood rushed through the other woman and pulsed against her. Sasha could act like she wasn’t that affected but her body couldn’t lie. Not to Becky, not anymore. 

Finding themselves in one of their respective beds at night had become a near nightly occurrence since the first time in the locker room weeks ago. Unspoken but undeniable at the end of the day. Neither mentioning anything about it during the day while they worked at the Performance Center but still falling into step as the sun began to set. There was never any talk about it either, both seemingly happy to just go with the flow until one of them broke and initiated the foreplay first. More often than not Becky usually lost that battle but the times when she’d made Sasha break first always seemed to draw an extra competitive energy from the slightly shorter woman. Which was the case on this particular night. 

Sasha was going to reply but ended up biting her lip to keep any embarrassing noises from escaping when Becky’s fingers dug into her thigh and pulled her closer. Inviting her to grind against the orange haired vixen’s mouth and take what she needed. Who was she to deny the invite? “Is it too much to ask you to put some more effort in?” Teased Sasha once she had her self-control back. Keeping her fingers tight against the orange haired wrestlers scalp so that she couldn’t respond even if she’d wanted. “No response to that? What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” 

Becky couldn’t help herself from responding. Sinking her teeth into Sasha’s inner thigh till the pressure on her head receded just enough for her to lift her head up a few inches. Ensuring every pant of warm breath cascaded over Sasha’s needy clit while she spoke. “Let’s save you some trouble an’ save the puns fer me lass. Stick to what yer best at.” 

“And what do you think that is?” Sasha asked with a dangerous edge to her voice and a glint in her eyes as Becky’s brown orbs looked up to find them. 

Becky chuckled low and placed a delicate kiss to Sasha’s waist. Luxuriating in every second when they were pressed against each other. Their team name an adequate description in her mind. She wasn’t a prude by any means and it wasn’t like she had a long list of former bed partners but Becky would be lying if the time she spent with Sasha wasn’t truly the best by a wide margin. “Bein’ vain an’ jus’ enjoyin’ bein’ worshipped.” 

Sasha was worried her eyes would get stuck in the top of her head from how often she found them rolling around this Irish maiden who’d managed to sneak a little further past where she’d set her walls initially. “Is it vanity when you’re just that damn good?” 

“Hmm... Correct me if I’m wrong, but if yer that damn good why am I not kissin’ gold right now?” Becky asked as her lips trailed along Sasha’s dainty waist to emphasize the words while one of her hands glided up from a perfect knee, traversed delicious chocolate thighs, to slide a single finger home and feel the walls of the other woman strain for more. 

The response on her lips died for a groan of passion that Sasha could feel was greatly appreciated by the woman kneeling on the bed before her. Soft, pale light of the moon creeping through the curtains they’d been too preoccupied to fully close bouncing off Becky’s tanned skin. The random thought crossing through Sasha’s head that she wished she was artistically gifted; able to capture this moment in something more tangible than mere memory. But quickly coming to the conclusion that even if she had the talent of a Rennaissance painter she’d have to burn image upon completion so that no one else would have the privilege of seeing this. It was a testament to that random thought why it took her a second to truly process the Irish woman’s words. Scowling as she tried to ignore the rumbling of an earthquake growing in her gut. “You’re not as funny as you think. Come over tomorrow night after the match. Maybe I’ll let you touch the belt after I win.” 

Becky stilled her movement and glanced upwards. “Is that an invitation?” 

“It is if I win that belt.” Sasha replied with an abundance of sass. “And I believe I said something earlier about what happens if you stopped again?” 

It wasn’t exactly what Becky had wanted to hear but hearing Sasha actually acknowledge that they’d probably end up in bed tomorrow night felt like a step. It was certainly better than wondering all day if last night was truly the last night for whatever this was between them. Restarting the motion of her hand and curling her finger inside till she could feel herself hitting the perfect spot to make Sasha’s toes curl without fail. “Well maybe you shouldn’t be distractin’ me with all this yappin’. Besides, maybe I’ll be the one lettin’ you touch the belt.” 

Sasha didn’t even grace that with a response. Becky knew who was the Batman and the Robin was in their duo. Her fingers loosened their hold and she gently caressed the silky hair when she realized that her grip had been getting progressively tighter as Becky drove her closer to the edge. Putting all the knowledge she’d gained over the last couple weeks to good work. Another finger finding its way into her as the Irish woman pressed the pad of them down to create a delightful feeling of fullness that nearly took Sasha’s breath away. 

Becky tried to extend things as long as possible. Irrationally angry that she didn’t have the power to slow down time. She’d came into NXT trying to find herself and where she belonged in this world. Familiar but different. Occupied with a fresh group of new faces that had been toiling away at their craft while she’d been hiding ever since her injury. There was no way she’d ever tell Sasha this since the other woman did not need any more ammo to tease her, but she’d been intimidated by her when she’d first arrived. The passion that she saw come out of Sasha during training and in the ring had made her feel inadequate. Her brashness was matched by the skill she displayed and Becky believed that every ounce of confidence she portrayed was earned twofold. Here was a younger woman who’d never given up on her dream. Never let a setback set her off track. She was everything that Becky was too cowardly to admit to herself just how much she wished those words could be have been said about her. 

When Sasha had made the offer to join her Becky knew that she’d say yes. Her own confidence renewed bit by bit the longer she hung out around the other woman. Someone with the passion and work ethic of Sasha wouldn’t work with just anyone and knowing that had helped her feel like maybe she did belong here after all. Maybe she didn’t have to define herself by her regrets but rather what she wanted for the future. Success. 

The cries from Sasha’s mouth crescendoed as Becky poured all she had into devouring the other woman’s essence. Every muscle in the writhing woman’s body flexing out of control like bolts of electricity cycled through her. Not a single wasted moment as Becky helped her ride through the low waves back to the crest of the next till eventually the waves faded into tiny ripples that spoke as echoes. “See what happens when ya stop distractin’ me?” 

Sasha fought her breathlessness to drive out a hoarse laugh at the orange haired beauties ability to make every moment lighter. Relationships hadn’t ever really been something she enjoyed, usually finding the expectations of her partner at odds with what she actually wanted to do. There weren’t many people willing to deal with always being second to her first love- wrestling. Becoming bitter and asking for more than she was willing to offer without fail, but that hadn’t happened with Becky. Not that this was a relationship. This was... convenient and fun. “I could have faked it.” 

Becky grinned as she slowly kissed her way back up Sasha’s glistening skin. “But you didn’t.” She said with utmost confidence. “You’re not that good an actress.” 

“Wow. Fuck you. One day I’ll get cast in some big franchise and wherever you are, I’ll find you just so I can shove those words back in your face.” 

“If that day comes, you can shove more than words in my face.” Becky shot back with a self-satisfied smile on her lips before she connected them with Sasha’s gently. 

Sasha groaned at the crass humor and lifted her arm up to mush Becky’s face playfully away. “Ugh, you’re gross. You know that right?” 

“You love it though. Yer jus’ delirious from cummin’ so hard. No blood left in that brain.” 

Sasha narrowed her eyes in disdain. “You’re only proving my point.” 

“You had a point?” Becky said with mock surprise. 

“You’re still not funny.” Sasha replied as her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment. Or, at least she’d intended it to be a brief moment but she didn’t even notice Becky had left until the bed dipped upon her return. “Where’d you go?” 

Sasha still hadn’t opened her eyes as her satiated body relished in the relaxing aftermath. After having your body slammed to the mat for years on end, moments like this were a gift and Becky understood that all too well. Laughing a little as she muttered under her breath, “Fakin’ it.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Becky replied quickly as she pressed her lips to Sasha’s. Even as tired as her body was the other wrestler’s mouth still responded with passion. “Now, jus’ hush and tell me if it’s too warm lass.” She spoke in a calming tone as the warm towel she’d quickly made gently made contact with Sasha’s still sensitive skin. “Is it good?” 

The question carrying a sincerity that still made Sasha uneasy. Still, she was able to nod her head and moan out, “Good.” Trying to breathe normally and push through the unease. Enjoying the attention as Becky took her time carefully cleaning up between her legs, but it was over far too quickly. Try as she might to settle herself, the moment Becky slid back up the bed to lay next to her like they were some kind of... couple, Sasha felt the need to do something. Anything other than what was about to happen. Cuddling, and being all cozy wasn’t something you did with... whatever Becky was to her. Turning on a dime and attaching her lips to the orange haired wrestler’s neck while quickly rolling on top of her. 

“Well shite. Not complainin’ but I was ‘appy to let ya rest.” 

Sasha increased her efforts and was sure Becky would need to spend extra time applying makeup over the marks for the four-way NXT women’s title match tomorrow if she didn’t want it abundantly clear to everyone watching what had happened the night before. “And I’m happy to not.” 

“Then by all means, continue. Ain’t dumb enough to say no.” 

Sasha invested her time wisely and slowly moved down the Irish woman’s body till her fingers hooked into the elastic waistband of the comfortable, extra baggy sweatpants and pulling them off swiftly. “One thing. I don’t want to hear you tomorrow claiming I cheated. But I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll definitely be feeling it tomorrow.” 

Becky snorted and smirked with a hint of challenge flaring in her eyes. “Big words fer such a tiny woman. Sure those spindly twigs ya call arms can back ‘em up?” 

The immediate expected reaction to those words would be, anger, or at the very least irritation, but instead Sasha’s head tilted to the left and she looked deep in thought. “You know what. You’re right. Maybe I do need some help. Give me a second. I think I still have them from Halloween a few years ago.” She muttered while walking to her dresser and searching through one of the top drawers. 

Back on the bed Becky was quite confused. “Ummm... What ya lookin’ for?” 

“Just give me a second.” Sasha said as she rummaged through the drawer she affectionately referred to as Narnia. The place where she put everything when she didn’t know where else to put it. Filled with years of collected oddities she’d held onto for whatever reason. “Found it!” She declared loudly. 

“Congratulations.” Becky deadpanned as she waited for Sasha to return from her quest. 

“I thought being older came with more patience.” Sasha said as she slid her knees onto the side of the bed and smiled at the glare Becky sent her. 

“Which means you must be really great at bein’ a little shit.” 

“Exceptional.” Sasha sweetly said. “The best you might say.” 

Becky rolled her eyes but was still smiling. “Whatever.” 

Sasha raised her hand up in front of Becky’s face let the metal she’d been hiding in her palm dangle from her index finger. Watching the Irish woman’s reaction and responding with, “I may have ironically dressed as Big Boss Man one Halloween.” 

“You could have just lied and told me you got them in a less embarrasin’ way.” 

“Who said I’m embarrased. I made it work. Now, enough about my Halloween costumes. Since my twig like, weak little arms aren’t going to be strong enough these should make it a little easier to keep you under control.” Sasha teasingly laid out, using Becky’s words against her. 

Becky bit her lip. A nervous little tick of hers when she was thinking that Sasha found herself noticing more often now that they’d been sleeping together. “You really need handcuffs ta keep me down.” 

“Need is a strong word.” Sasha said but she could see the real question Becky wanted to ask. “Don’t you worry yer lil’ Irish head. I’ve got the keys right here if you don't like it. But trust me, it’ll be more than worth it.” 

“I don’t know...” Becky said nervously. “I’ve uhh... never done this before.” 

Sasha slid her body against Becky’s and raked just the tips of her nails up smooth thighs and over the hills of muscles. Whispering straight into the other woman’s ear like velvet, “That’s ok. Give me a minute or two and if you aren’t fully satisfied with them we take them off, no questions asked.” 

“Quite the refund policy.” Becky retorted to hide the nerves she still felt at allowing herself to be completely at someone else’s mercy. 

“That’s just how confident I am you won’t be asking for one.” Sasha said with utmost confidence in herself as she started to gently nibble on the Irish woman’s ear. “Come on Becks. Let go for a bit and let me take care of everything for you. All you’ll have to do is just lie back and try to not break the headboard. Tonight can be the best damn night of your life, and all you have to do is say yes.” 

“If wrestling doesn’t work out fer ya, you might ‘ave a good career sellin’ shit.” Becky muttered as her eyes fluttered close when Sasha’s lips worked the sensitive spot just behind her ear. “Fuck... yes.” 

Sasha grinned into Becky’s neck and rose back up to her haunches. “Good answer.” Carefully threading the other woman’s hands through the slatted headboard and cinching in the metal cuffs just tight enough that they’d still be relatively comfortable. “I’d tell you to hold on but I don’t think you can do much else from here.” 

“Go fuck yerself.” Becky snapped as her patience began to dwindle. 

Sasha just smirked. “Not tonight. Maybe one day I’ll let you watch, but you’ll have to earn that.” 

The night came and went and just as Sasha had suggested Becky was still more than a little sore after the thorough fucking she’d gotten earlier. Working through the match and pushing herself as hard as she could to the end only to watch Sasha raise the gold above her head. 

She was rubbing at her bruised back when she finally found Sasha backstage. The deceivingly small woman clutching the belt to her chest like it was her own baby. Walking over to her slowly and making sighing heavily. The action gathering Sasha’s attention towards her as she unconsciously held the belt a little tighter. “Congrats champ.” 

“Ok...” Sasha replied to the praise with a neutral tone. Her eyes searching Becky’s like she was trying to find something. 

Becky felt oddly laid bare under Sasha’s gaze. Hoping that they’d be able to keep the dissension back in the ring, but also wondering why she even had to hope. It was a fatal four-way match. Attacking each other was basically necessary. Sasha couldn’t have expected her to just lay down and do nothing but help her achieve what she desired. “Invite still stand?” She asked with a tiny smile. 

Sasha took a few seconds to respond as her grip on the title belt continued to tighten till her fingers felt like they were close to bending the metal. “I’ve got a headache.” 

Becky waited for more but nothing was coming. “Oh... I get ya. Hell of a match huh?” 

The only answer was a small, “Hmmm.” 

Becky hadn’t felt so awkward around Sasha since before they’d partnered up. “Well I guess I’ll leave you to it. I can grab ya some ice if ya need it?” 

“I’m good.” Sasha said quietly as she stared a hole through Becky and remembered Summer Rae's words from her earlier NXT days. 

“Cool... Call me if you start feelin’ better.” 

Sasha nodded but had no intention of ever making that call. Waiting as a dejected looking Becky walked away before hugging the belt closer to her chest and muttering to herself. “I’m good... I’ve got all I need now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this look into our girls past back at NXT and now you all have some insight into why Becky pulled out the cuffs with Charlotte. Might take some time later to look at their one-on-one match a couple months later, but I was really happy with how this came out.


	37. Dolls and Realizing

** July 2017, San Diego Comic-Con **

Sasha couldn’t keep the smile off her face even if she’d wanted to. Life was just too damn good right now. Everything felt like it was falling into place. She’d have her belt back soon, she had Bayley without it being overbearing, and now she had her own Barbie doll; something she’d never in a million years have thought possible after coming up short in the WrestleMania match last year and having to watch Charlotte walk off with the new Women’s championship into the history books. 

“I’m so proud of you Sash.” 

Those words contributed in no small way to Sasha’s smile as well. “Stop it Bay. You don’t need to say it again.” She said as if it annoyed her, although the smile and joy in her eyes made it clear she would be more than happy for Bayley to continue praising her. 

“Alright. But I’ll still be thinking it.” Bayley said as she gathered Sasha into a hug. 

Sasha smirked as she took note of the Mattel representatives coming over to her. “Thanks, but I got to go for a bit. Duty calls.” 

“I’m sure. Just text me when you’re done and we can out of these clothes and to the gym.” 

Sasha raised an eyebrow. “You actually think we’re going to make it to the gym?” 

Bayley smiled knowingly. “Guess we’ll see when we get there.” She answered vaguely before watching Sasha be pulled off towards whatever other press came with the announcement. Speaking of which, she hadn’t seen Becky or Charlotte since the announcement when they’d brought the special edition dolls out but a person didn’t have to be a mind reader to see the redhead’s discomfort during and after the reveal. 

Even before Charlotte had been drafted over to Smackdown, Bayley hadn’t seen much of Becky besides the few times they’d crossed paths at the occasional dual branded PPV’s. Walking around the convention center she recalled the last few times they’d interacted and the one time when she and Sasha had caught her entering Charlotte's hotel room. 

The convention center was busy, but luckily the outside halls weren’t too crowded out here and it was actually relatively easy to spot Becky’s orange hair near the bay windows, despite the plethora of interesting hair colors you’d see at Comic-Con. 

“Hey.” It seemed like a neutral enough greeting to start and Bayley couldn’t help but read the Irish woman’s body language. It was second nature after dealing with Sasha for so long, open communication not exactly her strong point, and Becky’s body was screaming tension. The silver dress she’d worn not able to hide the muscles of her back and how they stood taught like a rubber band stretched near its limit. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about Carmella and Ellsworth. You deserved that briefcase.” 

Bayley wasn’t sure she was going to get a response as Becky continued to look out the window at the picturesque, sunny San Diego afternoon but she heard a humorless laugh finally leave the other woman’s lips. “I deserved it two times, an’ both times I get screwed out of it by a chinless freak.” Becky sighed and turned around. “Sorry, you don’ need ta hear my pity party. T’anks fer sayin’ that though. How’ve ya been? Where’s Sash? Chew off her leash and run off?” 

Bayley rolled her eyes. Both women loved to take little shots at each other whether or not the other was around and she couldn’t figure out where exactly that animosity had come from. Sure, they’d fought in NXT but the way they snarked at each other and some of the deeply biting comments they made seemed far beyond the norm to Bayley. Becky and Sasha had fought with plenty of other people on the roster and interacted with them far more civil. “I don’t own her Becky. She’s got some more work before we leave. Besides, couldn’t I say the same thing about Charlotte?” Bayley noted the tiny flinch of Becky’s right eye at the name. “Seems like since she got drafted to Smackdown you’ve been joined at the hip. So, where’s she?” 

For a second it looked like Becky was going to say something more, but she closed her mouth and instead just said, “Doin’ somethin’.” 

Bayley raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. “You don’t know?” 

“Why do you give a shite?” Becky sniped in an irritated voice before turning away and pulling out her phone. 

“I’m sorry for trying to not be an ass.” Bayley answered calmly but making it clear she wasn’t going to stand here and take more of Becky’s poor mood. “Would you prefer I show no interest in your life? Because I can do that.” 

It took a few seconds but Bayley eventually saw the subtle change in Becky’s posture as the standoffish mood shifted and she took a deep breath. “She’s probably wherever Sasha is. Doin’ more promo work or whatever.” The Irish woman clearly trying but failing to hide the bitterness from her voice. 

Bayley stayed quiet for a moment as she weighed her options. “Must suck.” 

“Huh? What?” Becky blinked in confusion, or maybe she just didn’t want to understand. 

“Maybe I’m crazy but I remember that WrestleMania match being a triple threat match.” Bayley continued as the returning tension in the other wrestler made it clear she was on the right track. “I guess I’m not the only one who remembers that.” 

Becky’s silence was answer enough. 

“You know, I have an ear and time if you’ve got something you want heard.” Bayley offered gently. Once again weighing the risks before placing her hand on Becky’s shoulder and smiling gently when the other woman didn’t flinch or throw it off. “I’m not here to judge.” 

“...Maybe I might be a bit peeved ‘bout it.” Becky admitted quietly. 

“You’d be well within your rights. Being overlooked sucks.” 

“I suppose you’d know a bit about that.” 

“Just a bit.” 

“...Did they ‘ave to do that with me right there? Felt like I was invisible out there.” Becky spoke quietly but Bayley could pick up on a current of anger sizzling beneath. 

“Trust me, with that hair and dress, you’re a lot of things, but invisible isn’t one of them.” Bayley couldn’t really understand why but she couldn’t help and try to make Becky feel better. Seeing her down tugged at a part of her that she had only ever felt around Sasha. Before she could overthink that thought, Becky’s cheeks blossoming with a small blush flushed away her hesitation. “I think I even caught Charlottes looking at you a few times.” 

Bayley would be lying if she said that last comment wasn’t fishing for information. After what she and Sasha had heard at the hotel and Charlotte returning to Smackdown she couldn’t help her curiosity. “I doubt it.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Because I jus’ know.” 

“I thought you two were together?” Bayley questioned. 

Becky hesitated with her response. “How did you know?” 

“Well, besides just having eyes... Me and Sasha saw you sneak into her hotel room after a pay-per-view.” 

“Oh...” 

Bayley knew she had to tread carefully. “We were going to say hi but you two were a bit... preoccupied.” 

Becky closed her eyes tight. “It’s not what you think.” 

Bayley’s eyebrow rose. “What am I thinking Becky? I didn’t know you suddenly became a mind reader.” A little bit of her own private side coming out to lead the dance. 

“I didn’t mean... I wasn’t tryin’ to insult ya.” Becky was pretty clearly flustered and her eyes briefly darted to the left and right, the hall they were in remaining mostly empty. 

“So, what should I be thinking?” Bayley pressed. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Becky replied. 

Bayley bit back a snicker but couldn’t keep the amused grin from her lips. “You sure about that? Give me your hand.” 

“What?” 

“Give me your hand.” Bayley repeated slowly. 

“I should probabl-” 

“Stop being difficult and give me your hand.” Bayley reiterated as she held out her own hand. Waiting even though she had a feeling Becky wouldn’t be opposed if she simply took. “Don’t make me beg.” 

Becky hesitated for a second before ultimately extending her hand and letting her palm settle gently into Bayley’s surprisingly warm hand. Unsure what was happening and unsure why she was going along with it. 

“Good.” Bayley said calmly as her thumb quickly found the other woman’s pulse. Soothing it over the spot as she felt the rhythm jump. “It’s just you and me right now. I’m not going to judge you or go around gossiping your business. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

She felt Becky’s pulse jump again and casually started to massage the back of the other woman’s hand. Finding every tiny knot of tension and carefully digging them out. “I don’t know...” 

“You don’t know what’s going on in your own head, or you don’t know if you should tell me?” 

“It’s just... Charlotte wouldn’t like it.” 

“And do you do everything Charlotte says?” Bayley asked with a little humor that faded the longer it took Becky to answer. 

“Not everything...” 

“Then talk to me. I’m not going to get mad at you for whatever you say, and if I do, I give you permission to slap me. Alright? Hard as you want.” 

“... When she got drafted to Smackdown, she said things would be different... It was, for a bit. She actually asked me why I was being quiet.” Becky said as her irritation spiked once again. “There she was with Sasha getting all the shine and she couldn’t even understand why I would be upset.” 

Bayley was a little surprised Becky was so open but wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to delve a little deeper. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you even giving her another chance? Didn’t she run off with Dana anyway?” 

Becky was visibly uncomfortable but Bayley’s continued hand massage helped soothe away the discomfort. “You wouldn’t get it.” 

Bayley sighed loudly. “This again?” She looked around the hall and miraculously they were still basically alone. What did she have to lose by pressing harder. “I know more than you think.” 

This time it was Becky’s turn to roll her eyes. Taking her hand away from Bayley and turning to walk away while throwing out a sarcastic. “Sure, you do.” 

“Don’t you fucking turn away from me.” Bayley’s voice was steady and icy like a fresh lake at night. 

Becky froze in place and turned back out of reflex, eyes wide and mouth agape at the brief peak behind the curtain. Bayley couldn’t blame her either, as far as the other wrestler knew she wasn’t the type of person to act like this. Truth be told it wasn’t something she was driven by. Bayley wasn’t driven by the power of dominating just anyone. Before today Sasha had really been the only one to set off that particular trigger. There was a strength inside the two that called out to her and judging by the way the orange haired woman hadn’t moved away she sensed Becky felt it too. 

Maybe a few years ago she’d have missed it but now that she’d seen it in Sasha a few times the telltale signs of a drop were impossible to ignore. Bayley tried hard to not judge others but from the little she knew about Charlotte and Becky’s relationship her opinion of the blonde only fell lower. If she only knew what she’d seen of the two on television she’d be hard pressed to say their relationship was anything but poison; from Charlotte slowly pushing her away and eventually attacking her from behind, treating her like the time they’d spent together meant nothing, and not even caring when that creep she called a father kissed the Irish woman against her will. It wasn’t exactly hard to hate Charlotte. Beyond that though Bayley took her role as being a domme very seriously and hated to see anyone abuse that trust and shirk the responsibility that came along with it. How could she seriously not see how what happened out there on stage was impacting the woman she supposedly cared for. 

Bayley took a careful step closer, invading the other woman’s space slowly to allow Becky to back away if she wanted. “Let me tell you what I know. I know that right now you feel like shit. I know you’re probably questioning your worth and wondering if you deserve to even be here today. I know that you deserve a hell of a lot better than Charlotte, and I sure as hell know you’re an idiot for still being with her.” 

“Excuse me?” Becky started before stopping on cue. One of Bayley’s fingers placed gently over her lips enough for them to be essentially glued closed as her body stood ready. Shivers down her back crackling out through her limbs. 

“I know you might not be ready to hear this, but she’ll screw you over again.” 

“No she won’t.” Becky responded but even she could hear the doubt in her own shaky voice. 

“I know you don’t believe that.” Bayley leaned closer and whispered so only Becky could possibly hear. “I know that if it was me I’d make sure you knew that what you feel isn’t wrong.” 

“Excuse me?” Becky said once again with more curiosity than affront this time. 

“Has she ever once held you afterwards and said thank you?” 

Becky blinked and she had no answer. 

“Has she ever told you that it’s not wrong to actually get off on letting her top you?” Bayley asked nonchalantly. Almost like she was simply asking about the weather. 

“You should g-” 

“Does she even notice, or does she just not care about you? Cause I’ll be honest, right now you just sound like a toy she plays with when it’s convenient.” 

Neither of them had seen the slap but Bayley damn sure felt it. The sting in her cheek almost forgotten when she saw a look of even greater surprise on Becky’s face. 

“Good to know there’s still some fight in there.” 

Becky looked like she was about to say something more but she closed her mouth and disengaged. Slowly backing away from Bayley and walking off in a direction that would take her away from being confronted with the whispers in her head that grew stronger the longer she stayed. 

Bayley watched her walk away. She’d already pushed past what the other woman was comfortable with but the interaction had essentially proven what she’d thought about Charlotte. She just hoped Becky would realize what she already knew sooner, rather than later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this little look into the past, and getting to see a bit more of how Bayley and Becky's dynamic developed. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. I had a four week stretch where I didn't get a single word down but I'm getting back into the rhythm now. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll come back to the present and I've got something extra spicy coming your way. Your hints are- Headphones and distance ; )


	38. Watching Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness. Sorry for the long wait. Combination of writers block and my files getting corrupted.

“Your feet are like icicles.” 

“Then don’ touch ‘em.” 

“You’re not making it easy.” 

“Not my problem.” 

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes before using her feet to push Becky’s away so she could quickly twist the sheets around her own. “Then I get more of the sheets. Fair is fair.” 

_ “Sasha... share, and Becky... Go put on those wool socks I know you have.” _

Becky grumbled under her breath and threw the blanket and sheets off herself. Stomping her way over to her suitcase loud enough so that Bayley would be able to hear it through the phone. 

“You see what I’m dealing with here?” Sasha’s exasperated voice belted out. 

“Like yer sunshine an’ rainbows lass?” Becky responded in kind as she slowly pulled the fluffy, soft wool up to her calf. 

_ “Neither of you are easy to deal with. Let's call it a tie and move on.” _ The cohabitants of the hotel room could hear some shuffling coming from the other side of the phone and what sounded like a car engine turning off. _ “Now can you two go thirty minutes without annoying each other two much? I got something to do here, but I’ll call you back when I’m done.” _

“But what are we doin’ about the match?” Becky’s nervous voice spoke up. 

Before she could further explore her concerns, Bayley interrupted._ “Don’t worry about that. Charlotte isn’t the only one with plans.” _Vagueness lining her careful wording. 

Sasha reached for her phone. “Well maybe you’d like to share with the rest of the class.” 

_ “I’ll let you know when I call back. Alright? Trust me on this. Love you both.” _

Sasha raised an eyebrow but knew there was no changing the other woman’s mind. She loved Bayley’s stubbornness but couldn’t lie and say it had never annoyed her. “We’ll hold you to that. Love you.” 

The call ended just as Becky made her way back over to the bed. As much as she tried to hide it Sasha could see the weight on the redhead’s shoulders pulling her down. She was clearly trying to keep her mind off the problems that seemed never-ending. “So you have any ideas to fill up our night? Or, am I gonna ‘ave to do the thinkin’ for ya?” 

Sasha fought the urge to roll her eyes. Maybe this was a moment to make up for some of the past. It wasn’t like Bayley was here. She always seemed to know exactly what to do as far as this new relationship was concerned. “We can just watch something tonight. Feels like we’ve had enough excitement for the month, if I’m being honest.” 

Becky flopped down onto the bed and pulled the comforter back over her legs. “Fine. Jus’ pick somethin’ fun.” 

Fifteen minutes later Sasha had thrown on one of her favorite shows and Becky’s feet had steadily migrated back to the source of heat. At least this time the socks made it so Sasha wasn’t complaining. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop the other woman from complaining about her choice of entertainment and asking constant questions. 

“Why does the cat talk? So, they just let ‘em transform? Really? Is she supposed to be this ditzy? Can those skirts get any shorter?” 

Sasha tried valiantly to answer the questions but Becky only half listened to the answers so after a while she’d taken to answering with a simple, “Because.” It shouldn’t irritate her- or that’s what she told herself, but the other woman’s indifference bothered her more than she’d wish to admit. She couldn’t reasonably understand why the lump in her throat developed or when her body had gotten so tense. It had somehow snuck up on her and at the next question/complaint she snapped. “Why’d you ask me to pick a show if you’re going to just bitch about everything?” 

Becky’s mouth fell open and she blinked several times at Sasha’s outburst. “What?” 

“You’ve literally spent the entire time complaining.” Sasha said, unable to believe Becky didn’t realize. Tossing the remote onto the Irish woman’s lap and continuing, “Just pick something yourself. Preferably something you can at least pretend to enjoy.” 

“What? Did somethin’ crawl up yer ass and die? I’m jus’ havin’ some fun.” Becky said nonchalantly. 

Sasha scoffed and rolled her eyes, throwing the sheets off herself and swinging her feet onto the ground. “You know what, have your fun. I’m going to go for a walk.” She informed the other woman as she didn’t even bother to turn and look at Becky. Quickly finding a plain old black hoodie to throw on over her tank top and being grateful for the sweatpants she’d already been wearing. It let her get out of here before she said something she’d regret. 

“Sash... Wait!” Becky said as she cursed her feet tangling in the sheets while trying to follow Sasha. 

“I’ll be back, but don’t wait up for me.” Sasha declared. Quickly getting out the door and shutting it behind her. 

Back in the room Becky’s face dropped at the resounding noise of the heavy door closing. She honestly wasn’t exactly sure where it had all gone wrong. If she was honest with herself though, she was well aware that her mind had been elsewhere. Try as she might, it wasn’t easy to forget Charlotte and all the problems that lay on her doorstep. 

Her already scattered thoughts flew further away when a sudden ringing shocked her back into the present. She recognized the ringtone and realized that in her haste, Sasha had forgotten her phone. The name ‘Mi padre’ prominently displayed on the screen along with a photo of the woman in question smiling like the world wasn’t shit. 

Becky knew she couldn’t just let it go to the answering machine, lest she want her own phone to be blown up with worried calls. “Hey.” 

_ “I’ve got some news for you two.” _

“About that.. It’s sort of just me in the room right now.” Becky admitted. Feeling more and more anxious the longer it took for Bayley to respond. “You still there?” 

_ “Where’s Sasha then?” _ Bayley addressed her directly. 

“She went for a walk.” 

_ “...It’s nearly midnight, and Sasha decided now was a good time to take a stroll?” _

“If she was here, I’d ask her, but she left her phone.” Becky told Bayley as she got back to her feet, suddenly not feeling all that tired. 

_ “Can you think of why’d she’d leave in such a rush?” _

Becky bit her lip as she thought back and recalled the moments before Sasha bolted. “I don’ know. We were jus’ lyin’ in bed watchin’ this show.” As the memory of their brief argument came back Becky was able to take a step back and actually think about it. A cold shiver running down her spine. “Said I was complainin’ before she left and was actin’ all pissy with me.” 

_ “Was she right?” _

Immediately Becky wanted to defend herself but there was a small voice, growing stronger that told her she might not be in the right here. “I don’t know... Maybe.” 

_ “Becky? _” Bayley pressed over the phone. 

“I mean... I was jus’ havin’ fun.” 

_ “And your definition of fun is?” _

Becky sighed heavily, “You know. Givin’ her shit like we always do. Takin’ the piss out of the show fer fun.” The more she tried to justify, the shittier she felt. 

She couldn’t hear it, but Becky could feel the sigh Bayley was holding back. _ “Becks... I’m not going to pretend I know everything that has happened between you over the years, but you two have to start giving each other a break.” _

“It was just some stupid cartoon thing. I didn’t t’ink she’d get so pissy.” 

Bayley’s end of the line was silent for some time before her voice came out, serious and warm at the same time. _“Did you ever stop and think that maybe she was trying to share something with you? I think I get why she’s upset at you.” _  
  
“I’ll say sorry fer makin’ fun of her show when she gets back.” 

Becky immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. _ “That’s not the point. Don’t tell Sash I said this about her, but she is one of the most emotionally driven people I’ve ever met and she resents that. Opening up and being vulnerable doesn’t come easily, and the way she shows it isn’t always super obvious. She was sharing something about herself with you. I’d been on the main roster for more than a year when Sasha finally let me watch ‘Sailor Moon’ with her. I know you’ve got a million things going on in your own mind, but keep in mind that Sasha is there for you through all this. Even once I get through this suspension. This can’t work if we play favorites or treat each other differently.” _

Becky listened as the feeling of guilt that had already been there kept growing with every word. Sasha had been going out of her way and she’d been dismissive at best, and insulting at worst. 

_ “I’m not saying you have to pretend to like the show, but respect that she was trying to share with you something important to her.” _

_ “ _Can we call you back tomorrow morning Bay? Got some work to do ‘fore she gets back.” Becky explained her request as her mind began churning along. Pulling out her phone and getting to work. “You t’ink she’d be ‘appy if I don’t have a top hat layin’ around?” 

Sasha couldn’t believe she’d left without her phone or her wallet. She’d realized it about five seconds after storming out but there was no way her pride would let her walk right back in. Without her phone she honestly couldn’t say how long she’d been wandering around the hotel without any destination in mind. So, when she suddenly heard, “The hell are you doing at this time of night?” Sasha would have jumped out of her shoes, had she remembered to throw those on either. 

“Fuck Mella. Don’t sneak up on a girl like that.” Sasha hurriedly said as she got her heartrate back down. 

Carmella laughed and held her hands up. “I was just walking back to my room. Not my fault you're stuck in la la land.” 

Sasha huffed but she couldn’t deny the obvious. “Still... You could have like... walked louder or something.” 

“That was such a horrible comeback you can’t expect me to not ask what’s got you zonked out.” 

“I can expect that, and I do expect that Mell.” 

“Well tough shit Bosstown.” Carmella said as she grabbed a hold of Sasha’s hoodie and dragged her towards her hotel room. “You’ll talk to me or I can call Bayley and have her set you straight.” 

“I hate you so much.” Sasha said resigned to her fate as Carmella shut the door behind them and steered her over to the bed, where she pushed her down to sit on the edge. 

“Talk.” The Staten Island native crossing her arms defiantly as she stayed standing and stared down the other wrestler. 

Sasha sneered. “Fine. How about those Celtics?” 

“Ha ha ha... Now that your standard joke in the face of real problems is out of the way, you feel like talking?” 

“Did I already mention how much I hate you?” 

“We’ve covered that. Stop stalling.” 

“Ugh! Fine...” 

“... I’m waiting.” 

“Still hate you... It was nothing. Just some stupid shit with Becky.” 

“Is it stupid if it’s making you act like a nutcase?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” 

Carmella sighed, eyes rolling back in her head. “I have no idea how Bayley deals with you.” Exasperated but understanding. “Like a bandage Sash. Tell me quick and get it over with.” 

Sasha pouted but ultimately knew she was right. “She was insulting something I like.” 

“Ok... Did you explain this to her and how you felt?” 

“...No.” Sasha hated how easily Carmella said that and how much sense it made. 

“So you just sat there and got progressively angrier without doing anything about it?” Carmella said it like a question but they both knew it was an accurate description of events. “Whatever you three have going on is your business. I’m sure Becky isn’t exactly a saint-” 

“Careful.” 

Carmella snorted at the dangerous edge to Sasha’s threat. “My point is, I’m sure both of you got things to improve on but nothing gets done if you don’t ever tell her there’s a problem.” 

“You might make a good point.” Sasha conceded. 

“Might?” Carmella raised an eyebrow and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “You know damn well I am. Now, go be a real boss and talk to the gorgeous redhead that’s probably waiting for your ass to get back.” 

Sasha slowly stood up. “I did forget my phone anyway. Kinda need to go back.” 

“If that’s what you have to tell me for you to go.” 

Sasha smiled softly at the other woman. “Gorgeous? Do I have to worry?” 

Carmella laughed. “I mean... Don’t be an idiot and you won’t have to.” 

“I really still hate you.” 

“Love you too Sasha.” 

  
*** 

“I’ll let you know when I call back. Alright? Trust me on this. Love you both.” Bayley said fondly. It had barely been more than a day and she was already hating the distance between them. 

_ “We’ll hold you to that. Love you.” _

The call ended and Bayley slid the phone back into her jacket pocket as she exited her car. Checking the address once again to make sure she was at the right place. 

There was a small path up to the front door of a cozy large two-story home lined with bricks and rows of pretty purple flowers. Arriving at the solid, pristine, white wooden door and pressing the doorbell attached to the video camera. 

Bayley pulled the plain baseball cap she had on lower so that the camera wouldn’t get a recognizable shot of her. The empty box in her hands taped up with an official looking label. 

“Hello?” Came from the speaker beneath the camera. 

“Got a delivery for a Dr. Trevor Adams here that I need signed.” Bayley said quickly. 

“Alright. Be there in a second.” 

Bayley waited as patiently as she could while the footsteps from inside came closer. Every moment making the fire of rage inside her burn a little brighter. Smiling wide as the door opened and seeing the look of recognition and shame cross the man’s face. “Hey there Dr. Trev. I’ve got a little bit of a complaint about your treatment of a patient by the name of Becky Lynch.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How yall enjoyed that and now next chapter we get some happy times. Things might finally be starting to look up a bit.


	39. Dressing Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I didn't take months to update this time! Yay! Hope you enjoy this one. Some heart and smut for you all to start 2021 off.

Sasha had expected to be greeted with a dark room and a sleeping redhead. She certainly hadn’t expected this. But could you blame her. The two lamps next to the bed had thin fabric draped over them to soften the light and cast a soft magical glow across the room. No sign of Becky anywhere and her phone sitting innocently in the middle of the bed where it was meant to be seen. What looked like Becky’s pair of wireless headphones sitting next to it atop a sticky note that said,  _ ‘put me in... that’s what she said... Or that’s what Sasha will be saying... This note got longer than I planned.’  _ In Becky’s unmistakable scrawl. Almost like she was in a hurry to keep writing before she forgot her joke.

Sasha rolled her eyes as she read the note but obeyed and placed the earbuds in. Only having to wait a moment before her phone lit up and began to ring with Bayley’s face showing up. She felt like she was missing something and stared at her phone in suspicion before pulling it up and answering with an inquisitive, “Hello?”

_ “Glad you finally decided to join us.” _

“Huh?”

_ “Damn, I wish I was there. You always make such a cute scrunched up face when you’re confused.” _

“What the hell are you up to?” Sasha asked.

_ “I’m not up to anything. I’m just the distraction.” _

“Distraction? For what?”

“So, I can surprise ya.”

For the second time tonight, Sasha would have jumped out of her shoes had they been on. The husky voice so close to her ear it made shivers run down her spine. A pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist as soft lips chased those shivers around her neck. “What are you-”

“ Shhh ...” Becky whispered into her ear. 

“Seriously Becky I’m-”

“Damnit Sasha... Could you just... Ugh... Let me say sorry already so I can get it out o’ the way.” She said in exasperation. Sasha’s head could be just as hard as it was for Becky to actually apologize. “You stupid  lil ’ meatball head.”

Sasha stopped on a dime at the nickname. “What did you just call me?” 

“You heard me. Now will you keep  listenin ’ to me?” Becky asked gently. “I was an ass.”

“What’s new.” Sasha said before she heard a sigh in her ear and was reminded that Bayley was listening to all this. “...Sorry. Continue.”

“That wasn’t enough?” Becky asked before she huffed and continued on. “Fine. It was wrong of me to act like a spoiled baby and not take  yer feelin’s into account.”

Sasha was more than a little amazed at the words but couldn’t help feeling like Becky wasn’t the only one who needed to apologize. “You remember NXT?” She didn’t need an answer. The way the redhead tensed behind her made it clear she did. “I didn’t take your feelings into account back then. I guess we’re even on that front.”

“ T’at was a long time ago. Water under the bridge.” Becky said but now Sasha knew the other woman well enough to know she was just trying to protect herself and didn’t mean to be dismissive of their time together. She’d given the Irish woman enough reason to think Sasha herself was dismissive of their time. 

“Can I still say I’m sorry for me back then?” Sasha asked softly. Very aware that Bayley was listening to this, her soft breathing just barely being picked up in the earbuds.,

Becky was silent for a moment as old emotions threatened to take her over. She’d been so angry for so long that the apology triggered something inside her that just wanted to make Sasha know exactly how much she’d been hurt. She’d imagined this moment so many times, fantasizing about getting to throw all of that bottled anger right back in Sasha’s stupidly beautiful face. People said she was fiery during her career but they didn’t know what had sparked that fire. From the moment they’d graduated from NXT Becky had wanted to upstage Sasha. To show that NXT wasn’t the main roster. That she was actually worthy. Of course, that hadn’t happened right away. Sasha had shined as bright if not brighter on the main roster. Which only reenforced that she wasn’t good enough. She’d sat on the sidelines as Charlotte and Sasha’s rivalry set the wrestling world on fire. While they’d been burning brighter, hers had felt like it was shrinking and nothing she did seemed to help. Nothing helped until she went to Smackdown and gained some distance from her ghosts. “For a while I hated you... Truly hated you... Then we started working together and I couldn’t hate you. I was jealous... I was angry that you were better than me, and that you never even gave me the time of day anymore... It was like I didn’t matter. I could handle the fans not caring, Vince and the others overlooking me, but you... I couldn’t handle it from you. I tried. I got you a present for your birthday and I never heard a word.”

Sasha had been silent for some time now, sensing that Becky needed to get this out, and on some level, she needed to hear this. They’d always been pretty poor at communicating and that would only change through action. But she couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Present?” 

Becky tried to not let that word hurt but it did. Apparently, her gift hadn’t even been enough to be memorable. 

“I never got a present from you...” Confusion evident in her voice.

“What?” Now Sasha wasn’t the only one confused. “But... I literally put it in your locker?”

“Did you put your name on it?” 

“No...” Becky said quietly. “I was worried you’d throw it away before you opened it.”

“What was the present?”

“It was nothing.” Becky was glad Sasha couldn’t see her right now. She was sure her cheeks would be rosy with  embarrassment . “Besides, tonight isn’t about me or our past. I’ve got to make up fer  bein ’ an ass.”

“You really don’t-”

“Yes. I really do Sash. Otherwise all this  plannin ’ I did was worthless.”

“Planning?” Sasha asked and tried to turn around in the redhead’s arms but was stopped by Becky’s iron grip. “This conversation would go a lot easier if you’d let me face you.”

“This was supposed to be a surprise fer ya.” 

“What?” Sasha asked. Starting to get a little annoyed at being out of the loop. 

“Ok... Don’t laugh though. I tried my best an’ you didn’t give me that much time.”

_ “Oh my god you two. I love you both, but this is taking forever.” _

Sasha snorted at Bayley’s voice in her ear. 

“What?” Becky asked.

“I think Bayley is getting bored of listening to us.”

_ “I’m not bored. You two just keep taking detours and I know what Becky’s got planned for you.” _

“ Well I wouldn’t want to bore her. Fine. Turn around. But seriously, don’t laugh. I did what I could but I’m not Zelina. I  ain’t the best at this  cosplayin ’ shit.”

Now Sasha was mostly just confused. “What the hell do you mean?” She said before turning around in Becky’s arms and getting her first look at the other woman, jaw dropping open in shock as her eyes scrambled to take it all in. One of Bayley’s appropriated black hats perched atop her orange hair and tinted sunglasses hiding her eyes. Becky was dressed in the same suit Bayley had got for her at the start of all this craziness, but she’d neglected the white button down and left the jacket hang open to show off a promising glimpse of skin. Skinny,  black-tie dangling from her neck, falling between her hidden breasts, and teasing Sasha. The jacket ended and a slim expanse of thigh stretched down to the tops of lacy, black thigh high stockings. Last but not least a pair of comfortable looking slippers that Sasha could swear were hers. “The slippers?”

Becky huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically. “All of this and  yer first words are about the slippers? My feet were  gettin ' cold  waitin ’ on  yer ass. The least you could do is appreciate me  tryin ’ to put together a decent costume of that tuxedo mask guy in  yer show. I couldn’t exactly find on top hat on short notice but Bayley said you wouldn’t mind.”

Sasha was still stunned by the attempt at cosplay on her behalf and didn’t know what more to say. She’d spent years saying the wrong things to Becky, or saying nothing at all. Words only could express so much though and they’d wasted enough time. Sasha leaned forwards and let her lips say what they hadn’t been able to articulate vocally back then. 

On the other side of the phone, miles away Bayley smiled and leaned back into her couch. Ryu and Flex curled up on both sides of her. When Becky had come up with this plan, she hadn’t realized she’d learn more about Becky and Sasha’s past in a minute than in the years since she’d been with Sasha. Maybe now they would be a bit less confrontational. Bayley had no illusions that the competitive nature of their relationship would leave, it was too ingrained in who they were. But at least that competition might start coming from a healthier place. 

The two’s lips finally came apart when the need for air overcame their need for each other. Both unable to hide the way their lungs craved air, chests moving up and down in beat with one another. “So, I take it that means you don’t mind me not  havin ’ the top hat.”

Sasha remembered missing this, even if she’d been too proud to admit it back then. Life never seemed like a burden around Becky. “I’d be pretty dumb to nitpick with how you look right now.”

“ Yer a smart woman, Sasha. I’ll give  ya that.” Becky said with a smirk worthy of the character she was emulating. “Now, I’ve got a few ideas to show you  jus ’ how sorry I am fer  makin ’ fun of  yer show and I’d like to get to actually get some sleep before we ‘ ave to get up in the morn’. So, if you don’t  mind I’m  gonna need The Boss to clock out.” Without warning she pushed Sasha back on the bed and pounced on top of the other woman’s hips. Blue hair flaring out against the sheets, her hooded eyes looking up at Becky with anticipation. “Cause fer the next hour or however long it takes you to pass out, yer not allowed to do anything but lay back and listen.”

_ “Because I’m going to be in your ears the whole time.”  _

Sasha shivered as Becky’s hand made their way up and under her hoodie. Slowly dragging her nails across the peaks and valleys beneath. “Ok, so this is obviously a dream. Right?”

Becky smirked as her fingers moved up to remind  Sasha she was definitely awake. “All I want you to do is feel. And I got some things to help  you wit ’ that.” Reaching over the side of the bed to pull out a blindfold and noise cancelling ear muffs. “If  yer up fer it, of course.”

“ So you’re telling me I get to lay down, do nothing at all, and get rewarded for it? Why  have we not already started?”

_ “Because you two decided to procrastinate having a real talk for years. _ ” Bayley was sure Sasha would be able to hear her smile through voice alone. Given that she couldn’t be there in person because of Stephanie’s suspension, Becky’s plan was the next best thing. 

Sasha had been blindfolded before. She loved the feeling of not knowing what was coming next and Bayley certainly enjoyed getting a reaction from her. She wasn’t going to lie and say this side of Becky didn’t do things to her. As much fun as it was topping the fiery Irishwoman, it was only fun because Sasha knew what she was. She knew the strength locked inside that body. The competitiveness and grit that separated the champions from the ones who would always fall short. Sasha knew it before anyone else. It was why they’d gravitated to each other in NXT. There was a thrill in dominating Becky because she knew how easily the redhead could turn the tables on her and this was proof. Becky didn’t need to use an ounce of strength and Sasha was ready to submit. For  now at least. “Enjoy this red, because tomorrow I’m cashing in.”

Becky laughed lightly and she surprised the blind Sasha by suddenly letting her hand slip inside her shorts. “Fine by me. You’re so cute when you try to act tough.” She carefully put the earmuffs over Sasha’s ears and whispered, “Now shut up and jus’ feel. I’m  goin ’ to take you to the moon.”

Without sight or sound Sasha had no choice but to focus on touch. There wasn’t anything to distract her and the smallest movements seemed like they were magnified. Becky had wasted no time in divesting her of her clothes and every time Sasha thought she knew where the redhead was going next her world shifted. 

_ “Talk to me Sash. Describe what she’s doing to you.” _

Hearing Bayley’s voice in her ear made her even more aware of every tiny point of contact Becky made with her. Fingers and lips dancing like feathers across her body, never in one place for too long with no pattern to get used to. It was the best type of torture imaginable and Sasha had to wet her lips before talking. “Her fingers are g-gently stroking up my thigh.” She got so lost in it she wasn’t even consciously thinking about the fact Becky could hear her every word to Bayley. “Fuck. I just need her to-”

_ “What do you need from her princess? Let her know.” _

“I need her to stop teasing already!” Sasha pleaded in pleasurable agony. Body on edge as Becky seemingly left her. Waiting and waiting before her body woke up, the feeling of gentle warm puffs of air against her center giving a tantalizing preview of what was to come.

_ “Becky says all you have to do is say please.” _

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sasha sobbed as the tension in her body crested. She needed Becky right now like her lungs needed air. It was a physical  necessity and every second Becky delayed added more ideas for payback tomorrow. 

“She says now you have to say pretty please with Becky on top.” Bayley’s voice unable to hide the amusement at Becky’s antics.

Sasha was quiet for just a second before she whispered, “Pretty please with Becky on top.”

_ “What was that? We couldn’t hear you princess.” _

“Pretty fucking please with Becky on top.” Sasha almost shouted. Desperate for Becky’s tongue to alleviate the pressure and melting back into the mattress when it finally did. Her fingers reaching out of their own accord to bury themselves in Becky hair, knocking her hat off in the process but not caring one bit. 

Sasha could hear Bayley in her ear but she couldn’t even focus on the words anymore. Every stroke of Becky’s tongue sent waves of fire through her body. A paintbrush of the canvas of Sasha’s skin wielded with expertise and fluidity. Somehow everywhere Sasha needed it before she knew. She remembered answering Bayley a few times, but didn’t remember the questions. Everything was on autopilot and she was just a passenger along for the ride. 

It could have been ten minutes or sixty, Sasha really couldn’t tell. Time had stopped mattering after the second time she’d nearly reached her peak only for Becky to pull back just enough so she couldn’t make that final jump.  Finally though, after what felt like hours the other woman took pity on her and helped her over that final hurdle. Body tightening like around the tongue inside her, trying to pull it deeper as her hands pressed Becky’s face closer. Every muscle contracting and spasming out of control till her limbs fell back to the mattress like rubber. Completely spent and whimpering at the soft, loving way Becky eased her down. 

All of a sudden, the ear muffs were pulled away and the Irish accent she’d fallen in love with years ago caringly whispered, “I really  feckin ’ love you. I know I haven’t really said it too much. But I do Sash. I think I did back then too.”

“I think you weren’t the only one.” Sasha whispered back. The sound of her own voice strangely foreign after speaking for so long without hearing it. 

Becky was glad for the blindfold. If Sasha saw the tear of joy, and relief leaking from her eye she’d probably never hear the end of it. “Random question Sash. Why is 88  better than 69?” She didn’t wait for an answer, too excited to get the joke out. “Because you get ate twice.”

“Did you seriously just-” Sasha started to say but words failed her as Becky got back to work.

“I told you my little blue sailor. We’re not done tonight till you pass out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; ) Thanks to all you people for somehow still reading this insanity. We're revving up for the end but we've still got some way to go yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this insanity of mine. If you liked, well then maybe consider hitting that kudos button over there or leave a comment. Feedback always helps keep the creative juices flowing well.


End file.
